


Diamonds and Daffodils

by KiwiKaboom



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apollo Faces Consequences (Lore Olympus), Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Hades (Lore Olympus), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 115,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKaboom/pseuds/KiwiKaboom
Summary: Persephone shows up in the middle of the night harassed and needing a safe space.They share a drink and relax together.How long can they both fight their desires before giving in?Delicious smut with plot!“Do you know what this means, little one?” He asked hoarsely as his lips ghosted over hers.Her fingers traced the shifting constellations across his neck and exposed collar. The heat emitting off his body was incredible. She felt as if she was standing in the presence of Helios himself.(This fic has a few smutty side pairings while we build the plot of the story. Be warned.)
Relationships: Echo/Hera (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 472
Kudos: 1616





	1. Chapter 1

“No… gimme five more minutes.” Hades murmured into the sleeve of his suit jacket. 

He felt a tugging on his pant leg, and was unceremoniously pulled out of his slumber. He wasn’t in his bed, being awoken by a curvy pink goddess bringing him breakfast. 

He shook his head.

No. He was- “Oww!” Hung over. In his office. A fury of white fluff that was Cordon Bleu nipped at his ankles and whined impatiently.

His drool had soaked through his jacket sleeve and the crisp button up he wore underneath.

Gross. 

He peeled himself off the dark fabric. Sighing and still groggy, he got to his feet. 

He followed the prancing pup out of the office and down the hall. The normally eerie silence of the mansion after dark was broken by the distant whines and yips of the rest of his dogs. Was there someone here? 

He heard a soft knock on the door as his feet touched the final step of the stairs. 

He had no idea who it could be. Hecate and his brothers usually just let themselves in. His stomach dropped at the thought of his ex girlfriend, Minthe. She didn’t have a key anymore, did she?

“Yea. Yea, I’m coming. Move back Fudge or you’ll get a face full of door.” 

He opened the door and his stomach shot back up and into his throat. Persephone stood there, looking harassed and in full bloom. Her hair was long, trailing out behind her and down the walkway. Her pink hue contrasted so beautifully with the dark aesthetic of the underworld. It was always a little bit of a shock to his system when he saw her in his realm. 

Nothing that beautiful should exist down here. 

“Kore! Come in! Are you okay?” 

She ducked in under his arm, and was immediately swarmed by the pack. Cerberus barreled his way to the front lines, jumping and licking her cheeks affectionately. 

It wasn’t until she came into the lit entryway that he saw her face was stained with tears. 

He felt a low rumble in his chest and bit it back with a thought. ‘I will disembowel whoever it is that has made you cry.’

He motioned to cup her face and wipe away her tears but she shook her head lightly and pushed past him, into the kitchen. 

__________

“This’ll warm you up.” He set a steaming cup of lemongrass tea in front of her, beside his debatably too full glass of scotch. 

Persephone grinned up at him, and reached past her tea for the alcohol he had poured for himself. 

“Oh, you want the hard stuff?” He chuckled and rose to pour himself a new drink.

“Want to talk about what happened or do you just need somewhere safe?” 

His eyes widened as Persephone set down the now empty glass, and reached for the one in his hand. 

Hades pulled the glass just out of her reach. “Tsk Tsk Little one. Use your words.” 

Her face was already flushed from the drink. Olympus alcohol was much stronger than anything they had in the Mortal Realm. 

“I want to… just not right now. Can I- just…” She trailed off and took her seat, reaching for the tea with a sulk. 

“Stay as long as you need. We can talk when you are ready. Finish your tea first and then we can talk about you having another glass of this.” He motioned with the glass before bringing it to his lips.

The best way to cure a hangover is to keep drinking, right? He saw his brother Zeus nod his approval in the back of his mind. 

They coexisted in companionable silence. Hades mentally cursed himself for not having any food in the house. He had been buried in paperwork, and without anyone to cook for other than himself he scarcely saw the point. 

If she was going to be staying here maybe he’d have an excuse to cook again. He prided himself in his skills, though Minthe had refused to touch anything he had prepared. He felt a pang in his gut at the thought of her.

“Kore, are you hungry?” 

She looked back at him, her round eyes still brimming with tears. She wiped them away with the back of her sleeve and was about to shake her head when a grumble sounded from her belly.

“Yes…” 

“I don’t have much in the way of food, but check these out and let me know what sounds good.” He tossed a couple menus on the table and turned away from her, draining the rest of his drink.  
__________

Hades pulled his jacket off and draped it over the back of one of the chairs at the dining table. He rolled his sleeves up and set to work on the dishes. 

Persephone bit her lip absentmindedly. She found herself studying the strong muscles of his forearms. The cords flexed with every pass he made with the sponge. 

She had had a second glass of scotch and was reaching for the bottle at the edge of the counter when Hades chuckled and said without having to turn around, “That wouldn’t be wise, Little Goddess.” 

“Yes Sir.” Persephone grumbled and motioned back to her seat. She saw Hades body stiffen, and she felt panic jolt through her chest. 

Was he annoyed with her being here? Of course he was!   
‘You should just go to bed you stupid village gir-’

Hades let out a deep, primal groan. His hands clenching the edge of the sink. 

Persephone felt an unexplainable swell between her thighs. 

“C-Can I use your shower?” 

“Of course!” 

It was like someone had flipped a switch on the tension. Hades turned around and Persephone giggled. The entire front of his button up was soaked and sudsy. She could see a hint of his azure skin as the fabric stuck to his abdomen.

He pretended not to notice the deep magenta flush creeping up her neck and across her chest. Had she noticed the tightness of his trousers? 

“Do you remember where the guest bedroom is? The bathroom is the next door, on the right. There should be everything you need in there. Do… you have clothes?” 

She shook her head, worrying the swell of her lower lip between her teeth. 

“I can lend you some of mine, if you don’t mind sharing.” His wolfish grin sent a surge up her spine and she turned to sprint up the stairs. 

He turned back to the sink, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

__________

Hades padded past the bathroom door in his bare feet, hearing the downpour from the shower. His room was further down the hall, on the opposing side. His thoughts edged off to steamy silhouettes pressed against the chilled glass of the shower walls.

A dim light flickered on as he entered his bedroom, and he made a b-line for his closet. He stared blankly inside and turned to his dresser. 

He had nothing. Nothing that she wouldn’t be absolutely drowning in. 

He pulled open the sleek black drawer containing socks and undergarments. He caught a glimpse of something black with lace poking out from behind the folded garments. 

He pulled it out and his heart skipped a beat.

It was a silky slip that glowed in the low light. Minthe must have left this behind. 

He would never give her something that belonged to the nymph, but that didn’t stop his mind from conjuring up the image of her voluptuous curves hugged by silk. Her full breasts stretching the lace dangerously. 

-DEEP BREATH-

Hades tossed the slip into the wastebasket behind the bedside table and pulled open the next drawer. Cotton t-shirts and running shorts. Perfect. 

He pulled out a simple white shirt and black shorts. Hopefully the little goddess wouldn’t be swimming in these. 

His mind drifted back to indulgence as he pondered what type of things she usually wore to bed. He felt the ichor in his veins surge at the thought of sheer nightgowns and white lingerie.  
Or the absence of. 

“You’re a creep, Old man.” He whispered to his reflection, passing the mirror on his way out of the room. 

__________

Persephone stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the plush black towels stocked in the bathroom. Her voice lilted to a soft hum as she turned the corner into the room she was staying in. Her gut had unclenched the moment Hades opened the door. Everything seemed to melt away. 

Her Mother was far away.   
University.  
TGOEM.

Apollo. 

Everything.   
She was untouchable. 

The room was mostly bare save for the occasional piece of sleek black furniture. The bed was lavish. Wrapped in black silk sheets, and tucked under a lush blanket of oxford blue. 

It was Sterile.   
Cold.   
Dark. 

Safe. 

It felt like home. 

She fanned her fingers across the thick downy of the comforter, until she came to the pile of clothes Hades had left her. 

The goddess of spring dropped her towel and pulled the shirt over her head. It hit at mid thigh, a snug fit around her hips. Persephone spun on her heel, and left in search of the man who so graciously welcomed her into his home. 

__________

The Reluctant King sat on the end of the couch, under a pile of dogs. Mushroom and Big John were curled at his feet. Russell and Fudge were tucked in against his hip, Cordon Bleu behind his head on the back of the couch, while JP and Cerberus were on the opposite end. In his lap was Pomelia. 

His headache was nearly gone with the buzz he had going. He knew he needed to cut back, but the tightrope of tension he felt around the goddess upstairs was too much for him to handle on his own. He needed something to calm his nerves, and maybe a little liquid courage. 

He took a deep breath and knocked back the rest of the amber liquid. 

“Aidoneus…” 

Every time she called him by that name he felt a pleasant pressure drum behind his sternum. She cleared her throat and took a seat opposite the King and his hounds. Cerberus whined and nudged her thigh with a wet nose. 

“Kore.” Hades felt himself choke on her name as he took her in. 

Her hair was still long, and only a few (he assumed new) blossoms remained. It was twisted up in a wet and messy bun. Thick strands framed her face and cascaded down her back. Even though the shirt clung to her damp body, it was still baggy enough to leave his imagination raging. 

She seemed to forgo the shorts. 

“H-ho- Uh. How are you feeling?” His voice tumbled out from an unexpectedly dry throat. His words an octave or two higher than normal. 

He saw her shrug out a silent giggle. “Better. Thank you.” She reached over and placed her hand over his. A heat erupted through his fingers and up his arm, pulsing across his chest. He pulled his hand back abruptly, and dragged his fingers through his already mused hair. 

He felt his heart crumble at the disappointment and rejection that flashed over her cerise eyes. 

“Oh- Sorry.” She stared down at her lap in embarrassment. 

“No-no. Kore. I- You uh… made my hand tingle.” He laughed sheepishly, absently petting the back of his hand. 

“Oh?” 

Was it the drink? She felt a powerful jolt of courage and confidence envelop her. She rose to her feet and took a step towards him. Her finger tips fluttered across his knees.

He gulped as her fingers walked their way up his thighs with a feather light touch. His breath hitched in his throat. Was he breathing? Did it matter? 

“Pomelia!” She snatched the tiny puppy up from the center of his lap and hugged the ball of fluff tight to her chest. 

Hades felt himself emit a high pitched whine he hoped not even the dogs could hear. Persephone spun around, rocking back and forth on each leg- lulling the newest puppy back to sleep. With her back to him, he seized the opportunity to adjust his slacks. 

He clenched his fist in tempo with her sways, resisting the urge to grab the little pink goddess and pull her down onto him. Just as he was musing over these thoughts he felt a pressure over his lap. It was as if she read his mind. 

He felt the heat from her bare legs through the not-thin-enough fabric that separated them. She wiggled, and shifted until she was comfortable, legs crossed, and facing him. Pomelia was curled up and dozing as if she hadn’t been disturbed at all. 

“So… Your legs tingling yet?” She looked up from the puppy, her eyes glistening with mirth. Her shirt was pulled down over her backside, pooling down between her legs where Pomelia lay. 

Hades cleared his throat with a nod. The chuckle died on his tongue.

With a grin and a theatrical yawn, she settled in against his chest, the puppy still cupped in her lap.

Hades looked up at the ceiling wondering who he had to thank for this. Obviously he had died and gone to Elysium.

Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around her, tracing small circles on her low back.

Her lips were pressed against the collar of his shirt, the slow even breath soon confirmed that she had drifted off to sleep. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” He whispered more to himself than to the slumbering girl in his arms. She was light, and cradled perfectly against his chest. Pomelia sensed his movement and hopped off their laps and curled up atop Ceberues’ snoring head. 

The bulge in his slacks made his ascent up the stairs more difficult than he had anticipated. With every step the friction against his straining member made his insides scream in protest. 

These automatic lights were coming in handy. He made a mental note to thank Hecate when he saw her next. 

He held her steady with one arm and pulled the heavy blanket back with the other. The shorts fell to the floor, next to the discarded towel. 

He laid her out carefully. Her hair tumbled out of it’s hold and spilled out across the sheets. As her chest rose and fell with every breath, little blossoms bloomed around her head like a flower crown. ‘What kind of dreams cause this?’

As he went to pull the covers up her shapely legs he noticed the shirt had risen on one side to expose the curve of her hip. 

“Fuck.”

She didn’t just forgo the shorts. She wasn’t wearing anything under the top. He felt his cock pulse threateningly against his zipper. 

Without allowing himself a moment to hesitate he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the unclothed hollow of her hip. The Goddess murmured happily with a wiggle, the shirt shimmying back down to her mid thigh. Joined immediately by the blanket. 

__________

“Oh fuck.” The stone walls of the shower were cold against his flushed forehead. 

Frigid water beat down against his back, doing nothing to ease his throbbing erection. 

Tentatively he wrapped his fingers around the thick base of his cock. He squeezed and let out a low hissing groan. 

It felt wrong to do this now. 

She was down the hall, fast asleep. Innocent and dreaming. 

His dreams had been plagued by the swell of her curves, and the sweet tune of her laughter. He tried not to let his thoughts get too out of hand but when she had called him Sir... 

He bit back another groan and gave his cock a firmer squeeze.

On those rare occasions that he allowed his thoughts to stray so far from decency, she was always on her knees. Her full lips ready and waiting.

Sometimes it was soft and tender.   
She peppered his abdomen with kisses, taking extra time to focus on the ridges of scar that wrapped around his torso.   
Affectionate strokes and nips to his base. Everything was very slow and passionate. He kissed her forehead before straightening up and pushing his cock past her swollen lips.

Other times it was rough and unforgiving. Fists full of magenta hair as his cock slammed against the back of her throat. Drooling. Gagging, Choking. Wide ruby eyes staring up at him, unblinking, and brimming with need. 

The exhibitionist in him left the bedroom and the adjoined bathroom doors open. 

Maybe he wanted her to hear him. 

Maybe he wanted her to dream of his lips ghosting the shell of her ear, moaning her name in short clipped gasps. 

“Kore…” If she ever confronted him he would most certainly deny it. 

His groans were stifled by the fist between his teeth. He pumped his length in a fluid rhythm. With each twist, his thumb circled the head- smearing the beads of precum threatening to fall. 

He ignored the ice raining against his back as he quickened his pace. A spark was already splitting his body in two. His pace became frenzied. Almost desperate. 

Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed the azure of his skin darkening to a midnight hue the closer he got to his climax.

He thrust into his fist harshly, crying out as a wave of white hot pleasure cascaded over him. His release splashed across the obsidian stone. The volcanic glass was already coated in a shimmering layer of diamond dust.

It had been a long while since that had happened. After a few thousand years he finally maintained relatively good control over his power. Something about her made him feel like he had a current of electricity constantly vibrating just beneath his skin, like a live wire. 

She was here. With him.   
It was endless and incredible, the effect she had on him. 

The King of the Underworld, still riding the high, swept the glittering release down towards the drain and turned to reach for a towel.

He felt his ichor run cold. 

Lust lidded amaranth eyes locked with the round pupil blown cerise gaze of Persephone. 

“Kore!” 

Magenta tresses whipped around the edge of the doorway, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aww, thank you so much guys. I'm really excited about where this fic is gonna go. Hope you like it!

Chapter two

'You should go after her!' A young voice shouted to him from the back of his mind. 

'She doesn't want to see you right now. She left for a reason!' An otherworldly voice echoed out from beyond the younger one. 

'Maybe you spooked her?' It was the young voice again. He chuckled, things are always so simple to children. 

Spooked. Yea.   
Maybe. 

His skin had returned to it’s natural, vivid state. His neck and chest still beaded with water. 

His resemblance to his Father, The Titan Cronus struck the people of Olympus and the Underworld alit with fear. It was something that had plagued him since he was a child, and it wouldn't be any different with her. She ran because she was frightened. 

“Minthe was right…” He whispered, his fingers brushing his cheek. The sting from her slap was there, just as real as when it happened. 

‘Just let her go… If she’s still here in the morning..”

__________

The hallway erupted in an explosion of pink and blue petals as she sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her. 

She had awoken to him calling her name. It was faint. Did he need help? She scrambled out of bed and tiptoed across the hall into his room. A dim blue light flooded out from the bathroom. She heard the shower running. 

Maybe she had imagined it.

“Fuck. Kore…” His voice was a deep rumble. He sounded strained. 

Her body gave pause and she felt the swell between her thighs give an aching pulse.   
‘This is not the time for that, body.’ She scolded her core silently and took another step towards the door. 

Hades came into view.  
He looked different.   
For one, he was nude.

She felt herself transported back to the hospital when she first witnessed the King’s power. 

She felt her throat close while her lungs struggled to drag in a trembling breath. 

His skin was a rich galaxy stricken indigo. The expanses of his stressed back muscles glinted as if his body was freckled with constellations. 

The stars and water droplets winked at her, luring her ever closer. 

He wasn’t in pain. He hadn’t been calling for help. He had been…

Ruby flashed across her vision, and she became very aware of the wet slick between her thighs. She clenched them tight and had to bite back a moan from the unexpected wave of pleasure it had caused. 

The ferocity of his thrusts was intriguing. This was world’s beyond anything she had witnessed with Apollo. 

His strangled cry smothered her and she felt herself drowning in this new feeling. Her skin prickled and flushed. She clenched her legs absently, tingling rolling over her. 

Amaranth eyes turned and locked on hers. 

The invisible barrier between them shattered. 

She ran. 

__________

The room that was furthest away and unlocked was his study. She slammed the door behind her and sunk to the floor, her heart thrashing against her ribcage. 

‘Why did you run?’ A voice deeper than her own asked. It sounded suspiciously like her Hera.

“I wasn’t supposed to see that.” She whispered under her breath. She tried desperately to catch her breath but her lungs were too full. 

Petals began to shower down from the ceiling.   
Scarlet satin. 

Roses. 

'He wanted you to see that.' Said the deeper voice, trying hard to hide their amusement. . 

'W-why?" Her fingers trembled, fisting her already overgrown hair. 

'You know why… look what it's done to you.' Another voice boomed, it was higher and more shrill. 

Another flash of ruby across her vision. When it cleared she saw the mess she had made. 

Ivy sprung out from the baseboards, curling curiously around the decor that covered each wall.   
Frames were tossed to the floor, glass splintering on impact. 

Thick tendriled vines encircled the desk, pushing it’s contents haphazardly to the floor. That computer looked expensive. She flinched.

Visions from the shower crashed over her. Wave after wave. 

The muscles of his back rippled with every thrust. 

-CRASH-

Fist between perfect teeth, quelling back his sinful groans. 

-CRACK- 

Strong fingers pumping the length of his thick co-

"Oh. Aidoneus…" 

With a foreign urgency she slipped her fingers between her quivering thighs. 

They were still wet and warm. An unmistakable floral scent ensnared her. 

She climbed to her feet and paced the length of the room. Her thighs caused a delicious friction. 

Her knees buckled and she caught herself on the desk. She leaned in, enjoying the pressure against her lower stomach. 

Using the desk to keep herself sturdy, she pulled the t-shirt up and over her head. The garment had rubbed her newly sensitive skin raw. 

Her fingers soothed her now exposed body. Starting with gentle caresses and soft pinches. Up her arms and across her chest. Her breasts heaved a throaty cry as her palms brushed the sensitive buds. 

Down the swell of her stomach and back around to the curve of her ass. She let out a strangled whimper. The closer she got to her core, the more delicate her skin was. The waves of pleasure tempted her. It was like applying aloe to a burn. Her scorched flesh eased under her curious fingers. 

As she gained confidence she recalled her mother warning her of the dangers of self exploring. 

‘You can’t miss what you don’t know.’

She pressed her hips against the dark wood and reached back behind her. Her thighs were soaked, and she could feel the arousal working down her legs. She pressed a finger against her neglected sex experimentally, and stars shown behind her eyelids. 

It wasn’t enough. She propped her knee up on the desk, and slipped fingers along her glistening and swollen slit. 

“Aidone-- OHH.” 

__________

Hades cautiously followed the trail of petals the little goddess had left in her wake. After wrestling with himself for entirely too long he slipped on a pair of sleep pants and started after her. 

“Huh.” He stopped dead in his tracks and took in the sight of the small forest of snowy wild plum trees that had sprouted in his living room. 

He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Hecate: 

Hades: I need a personal day. I’ll call when I can. 

Just as he was about to put his phone away he saw the time. 

-4:36-

Shit. 

He continued to follow the route of blossoms. The lush vegetation grew thicker the closer he got to the little goddess. Her powers were incredible, and completely out of control. 

He felt himself transported back to that age. 

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. When was the last time he was so stressed he sweat diamonds? 

At least they both had the ability to create beautiful things. 

He stopped at the door to his study. An enormous vine had pushed through the door jam, leaving it ajar. 

He could hear her breathing. 

Was she crying? His stomach twisted in a knot. 

No. She was-

““Aidone-- OHH.” 

The first thing he noticed was she was no longer wearing the shirt. It had been discarded in a pile of what he recognized as his office decor. 

He wasn’t sure if he was too aroused to be upset, or if nothing she could do would ever upset him, as he took in the damage to the room.

A tiny twinge hit him when he saw that his computer had been thrown to the floor, and now lay demolished. 

Her quick breath brought his focus back to her. Her curves were even more enchanting than he imagined. Her thin waist sloped down into wide hips, then tucked up in the firm and perfectly round backside. Her skin was clear and without flaw. She looked like she was made of glass.

He couldn’t see the front of her, but he imagined if she were to turn around he would pass out from blood loss. 

Her knee was propped up on the desk and he saw her busy hands at work. Her skin slick with arousal and sweat.. 

He felt his mouth water. Her floral aroma beckoned him further into the room, and he stepped over the threshold.

If she noticed he was there she made no show of it. 

She was rutting against her hand, choking out strangled moans. She felt something pooling in her core. It was like molten lava, bubbling up- preparing for an eruption. 

As her pleasure built, so did an underlying anger. Her ministrations became chaotic as other emotions rose up in her chest like fire. 

“You’re not a stupid village girl!” She groaned into her shoulder, hunching further over the desk. 

“Ha-Hade- Ohh sugar SNA-” Her words were cut off by her fingers gliding past the swollen bud, and plunging deep inside..

Hades choked back a sob. He was pawing at his length through the cotton fabric. There was no hiding his throbbing erection here. 

She tossed her head back in a hearty moan, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyelids were heavy with desire. She was too consumed to be embarrassed. Too close to be ashamed that he was seeing her like this. 

She turned around and hopped up on the desk, summoning him with a thin pink finger. 

Hades pinched his wrist, wondering if this was a dream. 

Her skin was a deep magenta that phased like a pulse. Her normally bright eyes were a dark crimson, arched in mischief. He could have sworn he saw a glint of something black circling her tangled ropes of hair. 

It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, but he did notice his own color deeping again. It was a long time since he had to balance his more primal form. 

He approached and was about to speak when she cut him off. One hand had her propped up and the other was tracing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh with lazy circles. 

“Kneel.” She smirked, kicking his chest in a hard thud. 

“My Queen.” 

Hades dropped to his knees without hesitation. He was eye level to her fingers now, his eyes following her sensual motions. Trying not to focus on how painfully close he was to her soaked thatch of curls. He could almost taste her. 

‘She hasn’t touched me and those fingers are already conquering me.’

She pulled him closer, all the while resting her foot against his bare shoulder as leverage forward. 

“Goddess…” He made a motion to caress her leg. 

“No.” She clipped and he eased immediately. 

“No touching.” She bit her lip coyly, her fingers ghosting over the heat of her core. 

“And no talking.” She smirked with a little ‘shh’ and brought her lust soaked fingers to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much. I did wanna let you know that while this may just seem like teasy smut right now there is a building plot. So, I’m hoping this story will go on for at least 7 chapters, maybe more.   
___________

Hades awoke abruptly from a rumbling wheeze in his lap. How long had he been out? He didn’t realize he had even dozed off.

He looked down and saw Persephone and Pomelia both fast asleep. 

He was surprised something so small could make such an alarming sound. He scratched behind Pomelias’ curly haired ears while she expelled a horrendous snore. 

It had been a dream. 

‘A very tantalizing drea-.’ His thought was interrupted by the little goddess shifting in his lap. He swallowed down his moan. 

The King shrugged off the very visceral deja vu he felt, and pressed a light kiss to Persephone’s temple. The little goddess coo’d sleepily, and ground down against him, as if she was trying to meld their bodies together. 

“Kore…” A long suffering breath and he white knuckled the back of the couch. Cordon Bleu took this as a personal affront and marched off to lay with JP.

Persephone uncrossed her legs and draped them over the side of the king’s lap before nuzzling back into his strong chest. 

He felt the fabric of her shirt ride up. A burst of electricity shot through his fingertips at the thought. 

‘Had she… like in the dream?’ Carefully he caressed the thick of her thigh before fingering the hem of her shirt, following it to her bottom. 

HNNG

She -had- forgone the shorts, and everything else. 

Something tugged at him, in the back of his mind. Ugh, was his headache returning already? 

“I haven’t gotten used to wearing.. Proper clothes since coming to Olympus.” She sighed sweetly. How long had she been awake?

‘Stop touching her, Pervert.’ The deeper voice in the back of his mind snarked. 

‘She hasn’t left, has she?” The younger voice shouted back. He felt a rise of appreciation for the little one. Always coming to his defense. 

“Consent, Aidoneus.” A newer voice. Feminine, and strong. Somehow she seemed closer than the rest. 

‘Yes, Mother.’ He thought with a barely there nod. He removed himself from the heat of her body and returned his hands to the back of the couch. 

“In the Mortal Realm we were mostly naked.” Her lips were mouthing flush with his neck. Her hot breath billowed out, warming the cold surge he felt from the voice of his Mother, Rhea.

“I-is that so?” He shoved the images of Persephone and her flower nymph’s running around in blossomed fields and swimming in crystal ponds, naked, to the back of his mind. 

His body, however, betrayed him. 

“Oh- what’s tha- OH!” The goddess of spring sprung up and off his straining erection, though she still hovered over his lap. 

Hades opened his mouth but the words dried up in his throat. 

A flash of Ruby and the Goddess settled back down on his lap with a cautious precision. Her knees slid down to rest on either side of his still clothed thighs. 

He gulped. He could feel the heat that emitted from her core. Her weight rested on his trapped, and furious organ.

‘I would give up everything if it meant I could remove these clothes and just ha-”

“Everything, huh?” 

-PANIC-

“Did I… say that out loud?”

“1000% scoundrel!” She giggled and Hades struggled to maintain a poker face. Her hips rocked forward with every swallow of laughter.

“Just throw me in Tartarus.” 

“Not so fast! So you want to remove these clothes, and what..?” She popped open the first button of his shirt. Hades coughed but couldn’t muster up an answer. 

“Your Majesty, this is your house. You can be as naked as you want.” She shimmied back and pulled the rest of his shirt out from the tuck in his trousers, popping open the remaining buttons. 

Swiftly Hades ducked out of the sleeves and tossed the garment across the room. 

He saw a flash of pink skin as she pulled the shirt over her head, before his vision was obscured. 

Firm and rounded breasts pressed against his chest. She was slick and sweltering. She felt like the rainforest. 

A tickle on his shoulders and he felt a steady shower of petals from above. 

Without thinking his hands resumed their place at her hips. It was only a moment before he felt something firm encircle both wrists. He fingered the bonds as they pulled his arms up in a tight suspension. He felt the faint vibration of something living. They were vines most likely. 

He tugged but the restraints were unrelenting. His cock throbbed at the sudden turn of events. 

“Kore…” His voice was barely above a whisper. Her lips ghosted his. They had been here, the moments leading up to a kiss so many times. 

“Yes, My King?” She purred feather light on his lips. He rolled his hips up, an animalistic growl playing on his tongue. 

“What do you wish of me, Goddess of Spring?” Her kisses were slight. If his nerves hadn’t been hanging on her every move, he might not have felt them. 

The tokens of her affection decorated the cuff of his ear, and down across his jaw, only interrupted by the occasional nip and trace of tongue. He tasted of sweat, precious metals and something sweet. Like honey. 

He knew he was panting but couldn’t be bothered to stop. 

She planted a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth. He could feel the smirk dancing on her lips. Another growl rose in his chest and he caught the sharp of her jaw in a playful bite. 

“Aidoneus.” His name tumbled from her full lips. She was breathy with need, it was almost enough to distract him from her hands working his belt. 

“Are you sure you-” He felt his belt slip through the loops easily. 

-SNAP-

“What do you think, babies. Should Daddy be punished? He is up way past his bedtime!” 

“Please…”He choked out a sob and was plagued by another flash from his dream. His cock was aching to be released. 

She climbed off his lap and he groaned audibly until her small fingers pulled his zipper down. 

He tightened his grip on the vines and used them to lift his hips enough for her to dispose of his slacks. He cock wept at the sudden freedom, and bounced against his abdomen. 

“Can I see you?” 

“You can feel me.” A current pricked up his spine as she scraped her nails up his inner thighs.

“I’m not sure you want to play these games, Little Goddess.” The authority had waned by the end of his sentence. 

“No? Sir?” 

Persephone watched with a flush of arousal as both his posture and cock stiffened in unison.

"Do. you. not. want. to. play?" With each word her mouth skipped a path of sloppy kisses from his knees to the fold of his hips. She was careful to avoid his leaking member. 

"I DO! I.. do. Believe me! There is nothing I want more than… THIS. I just want you to make sure this is something you actually wa-." His words were silenced by her capturing his lips in a demanding and desperate kiss. Stars shot from behind his eyes, and he was sure they would be there whether his eyes were covered or not. Every inch of his skin erupted in a euphoria of goosebumps and flaunts of fire. 

She climbed back onto his lap, and her sultry thighs burned on contact. 

They moved together in a frenzy tongue and teeth. Hades wasn’t sure how many, if any kisses she had had before this, but he was not disappointed. She was clumsy and greedy, and His.

Her teeth seized his lower lip harshly as they came up for air. He felt the ichor swell to the surface. 

“So… about that punishment.” She smirked, snapping the belt again. 

-SLAM- 

The door flew open and startled them both. Persephone jumped and accidently rutted against the King’s neglected member. He groaned out an exasperated, “Fuuck.” 

“Hades! Why aren’t you answering the damn pho- OH!” 

He knew that voice, beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

“Hecate! What brings you here?” He called over his shoulder, begrudgingly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Excuse me, I am the CEO of smutty cliffhangers and I’m only slightly sorry. <3  
Bookmark this if you wanna get updates! I'm trying to get a chapter out every day, if not every other day.   
__________

“I don’t feel so great…” Persephone whispered with a slight sway. Hades, who was scrambling to pull his pants back on, caught her mid crumble. 

“Hecate, Meet me in my office. I just have to put this one to bed.” He cradled the little goddess in his arms and started up the stairs. 

Hecate snorted, taking in the floral makeover his living room had undergone. 

__________

“Sorry, uh… what’s this about?” Hades reappeared wearing nothing but his wrinkled slack pants. They hung low on his hips, and despite the intrusion ruining the mood, the witch swore she saw a bulge pushing against the fabric. She stood at the end of the hall leading to his study, shaking off the flush she felt. 

“You sent me a text about needing a personal day, which is FINE.” She huffed, reeling over everything she would need to do in the King's absence. “Until…” She pulled her phone out and passed it to him. “I expect you’ll be paying for this.” 

Hades scrolled through the pictures. A beautiful and fully blossomed cherry tree somehow had sprouted up through the middle of Hecate's bed. A few others were rooted deep in her previously beautiful floors.

If Hecate had been affected by Persephone’s powers, how many other people had? His head throbbed unpleasantly. 

“Oh… That was- I thought it was a…dream...” He glanced past her and saw the floor was carpeted in wilted flower petals. The door to his study was open. 

“No no no...” He moved past her and stepped into the blighted room. Hades shrugged against the doorway, suddenly very exhausted. If this was what his office looked like then how did he miss the forest of plum trees downstairs. 

‘You were preoccupied.’ A disembodied and sultry voice said from behind his ear.

Hecate’s yellow eyes glimmered as her face split into a devilish grin. “A dream, you say? Hmm.” 

“What?” He snapped with more force than he meant.

“Oh, nothing. Get some rest. I need you in for our 11 am meeting and then you can have your ‘personal day.’” She accentuated her point with air quotes. 

“Please take a moment between… whatever was happening downstairs and call someone to remove the trees from my house, thank you.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder and took her leave. While she was happy Persephone wasn’t in any danger that caused her powers to go haywire, she was still annoyed that she came all the way down, for this. If her Boss had kept his ringer on this whole conversation could have been settled over the phone. 

Hades had a splitting headache that was starting to blur his vision. Was it from the drink? He pulled his phone out of his slack pocket. 

-22 missed calls- 

-6:59 am-

“Shit.” He set an alarm and dragged his feet back to his bedroom, and collapsed without bothering to change out of his pants. 

__________

The sweet aroma wafting from the kitchen was the only reason Hades unburied himself from his pillows. He was greeted with a clanging and rummaging from downstairs, and the sound of kipple ringing out against a series of metal bowls. 

Persephone was up, and taking care of the dogs. 

‘She’s too good.’ He thought affectionately, willing himself to his feet. 

He slumped against the archway into his kitchen, arms folded loosely over his chest. She hadn’t noticed him yet. She was dancing barefoot and humming something tuneless. 

She was wearing his discarded shirt from the previous night. He bit his lower lip a little too hard when he saw that only the few bottom buttons were done. It was just enough to hold her breasts in. 

His normally simple grey and black dining table was done up with rich and colorful bouquets. Bottles of freshly squeezed juices and a pot of coffee were waiting for them. 

“Wow, Kore. This is incredible. You… are incredible.” He caught her in a quick hug and top of the head kiss as she passed with plates full of food. 

He sat and immediately downed a glass of water. 

“I’m sorry that Hecate interrupted us…I hope it wasn’t too bad.” She brought one knee up to rest between his clothed legs. His pulse quickened thinking back to the study when she was facing away, on knee propped on the desk, gyrating-

Did she not know? Maybe she thought the trees were the worst of it. 

He smiled and pulled her in. “We can always try again. Upstairs. With the door locked. Barricaded even…” He chuckled. She nipped the lobe of his ear and sauntered back into the kitchen. The sway of her hips, slow and purposeful.   
__________

Persephone stacked the dishes in the sink and crossed back over to him, Her fingers rubbing small circles into his tense shoulders. She noticed him visibly relax. “Are you working today?” 

“I have to go in for a meeting but I should be back before 2:00. No University today?” He lulled his head against her arm, lovingly. 

The pink goddess worried her lip again with her teeth. She didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet. 

“Heh. Not today. And I’m not back for the internship until tomorrow.” 

“Was there anything you wanted to do today, Little Goddess?” He took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to each palm. 

“Do you have time before your meeting to join me in the shower?”

____________

He followed her to his shower, her small hand in his. 

The bathroom was chillier than the rest of the house. She stepped in and turned on the warm tap, before shrugging out of his shirt and letting it pool on the ground around her feet. 

It took him a moment to compose himself enough to push his own pants down his legs and step in the shower behind her.   
He motioned to hold her but she pushed him back on the built in bench that ran the length of the shower. She grabbed the black loofa and doused it with a dollop of sweet pomegranate soap, and climbed back onto his lap. 

He tried his best to ignore the hardness between them. She lathered up his chest slowly, cleaning and massaging his aching muscles. Around his neck, shoulders and down his torso. She stopped just below his belly button. She brought the loofa back up and worked down one arm, and in between each finger. She pressed her soapy lips to each digit before moving on. 

He rested his head back and let his eyes flutter closed. She climbed off his lap and knelt down on the floor before him. His eyes snapped open, but softened as soon as she took his foot and frothed it up thoroughly before shifting to the next one. 

The shower was filling with steam and Hades could see a solid handprint of diamond dust shown against the obsidian decor. 

His ‘Hmm’ turned into a moan. She pulled him to his feet and ducked back down to run the warm soap up this back and his leg, around to the front of his hips and then down the same leg. 

Had she bumped his cock on purpose? He looked down and saw his length bob up at the thought. If it was at all possible, he felt himself harden more. 

“Okay! Turn around!” She set to work on his back, continuing the massage on muscles he didn’t realize were sore. He gripped the rough walls of the shower and let out a deep groan that had been laying in wait. 

He felt a soft bite and peck against the curve of his ass before it was taken over by the pleasant lather of suds. 

He couldn’t stop himself, he hitched a breath and tugged on his cock. 

“No.” Persephone batted his hand away and pressed her cool body flush against him. The curve of her breasts barely rested above his backside. Her hands, accompanied by the loofa wrapped around his tapered waist and circled his quivering length. 

She squeezed curiously, and Hades nearly choked. It took all of his resolve to not cum immediately. 

“Fuck, Kore.” She answered with a hum, and a series of pecks to his soaped skin. 

He couldn’t.   
He turned around and her hands slipped off his cock. She stepped back, bracing for something. 

“I think it’s clean enough, little goddess.” He was aching for more, but he was on a schedule. He didn’t want Hecate bursting in again and interrupting anything else.

“Can I?” He reached for the loofa. She pouted but passed it over. 

“Yes Sir.” 

Hades bit back his response. He picked her up at her waist and set her up on the bench where he had just been seated. He started with her feet, bringing each to rest against his chest while he dragged his thumbs deeply into the soles. She fell back against the stone wall with an easy sigh. 

He felt a flutter in his chest. This is where she has kicked him and told him to kneel. His ears phased into a deep indigo. 

He worked up her legs, stopping just before the thatch of curls between her thighs. He kissed the curve of her belly, and was ensnared by the scent of early morning dew drops. He swallowed back, but his mouth watered anyway.

She had begun to massage and kneed her own breasts with soapy hands, stifling whimpers through pursed lips. Against the wishes of his screaming cock he moved on to her back. 

Once he had washed almost everything he passed the loofa back to her, and smiled sheepishly. 

Her eyes snapped open with a flash of red and she kicked his chest in the same spot. Her eyes agleam with- something. 

“You missed a spot.” 

His fingers trembled as they carassed up her soapy thighs. 

Her foot remained against his chest, toes curling the higher he got. Just as his fingers reached her dew soaked curls and he felt his own body erupt. 

“FUCK.” His release spilled out over her legs. She stepped back in a moment of surprise. 

-ALARM-   
TIME REMAINING 0:00

“SHIT!” If he didn’t leave now he was going to be late. He soaped up her legs and his own member before rising off and turning to step out of the shower. 

“I will make this up to you! I promise!” He turned back and cradled her face in both hands, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. He tried to will all his desire into this one token of affection. 

Persephone was left in the steaming shower, magma pooling in her core. 

“Sugar snaps!” She sulked and stepped under the stream to rinse off.   
__________

Hades strode into the Tower with a sour expression that only worsened when he saw who was sitting at the reception desk. 

“Hey Big Blue.” She tossed her crimson hair over her shoulder seductively. Hades rolled his eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? You don’t work here anymore.” He snapped at Minthe, who looked like she had been slapped. 

Fitting, he thought. 

Her face fixed itself into a snear and she spat. “I’m here to file a complaint and since you’re my landlord… My apartment looks like THE FUCKING BACKWOODS.” 

Hades snorted, “Must be an improvement from the swamp it was. Minthe, we discussed this, it’s not your apartment anymore.” 

“You can’t just throw me out on the street, Hades! Please!” Against her body's protests, tears began to spill from her already swollen eyes. 

He walked past her, and into his office, stopping for a moment to add. “You have until the end of the month. I’ll have someone out to deforest the apartment. Email me pictures of the damage. If I see you here again you will be forcibly removed from the premises.” 

The door closed behind him with a snap. 

Hecate was waiting in his office. Her teeth flashed in a menacing grin. “I love this side of you, Boss. Did you get some sleep?” 

Hades grumbled something about Hecate ruining his life, then tossed his briefcase on the desk. “How many other complaints have come in regarding the uh...” 

“I’ve already got guys on it, I just need your payment confirmation.” 

“Just run it. I don’t want to see how much it is. Can you order me a new home computer while you’re at it?” 

“Already done. It should arrive tomorrow.” 

“Do I tell you often enough how amazing you are?” 

“A raise will do just fine, Boss.” She smirked appreciatively. “Just try not to have passionate spring time jungle sex in your office, kay? At least until she can get her powers under control.”

“We haven’t..” He groaned in mild frustration, checking the time. They had a few before the meeting started.

Her eyes widened in surprise and just as she opened her mouth to ask, he beckoned her to leave with him. “Let’s head to the conference room and get this over with.” 

__________

Hades opened his front door and was immediately hounded by Mushroom and Russell. As if their whines were a beacon, the rest of the pack, followed by the Goddess of Spring, came out to greet him at the door. 

‘Please be here every day when I get home from work.’ He thought, glancing up at the Goddess who was whisking something in a large mixing bowl. He gave each pup (not enough, according to them) attention before following Persephone back into the kitchen. 

“What are you mak-?” His words trailed off, as they had been doing ever since she set foot in his house. She was facing the shove, her back to him. She was naked, save for a bright green apron that his brother Poseidon had brought over and never bothered to take with him. 

While the apron covered her entire front, the back was tied and left completely open to showcase her plump rear. 

“I’m making a cake!” She called over her shoulder, bending to slide the pan into the oven. 

The oven door slammed shut and Persephone was pushed against the counter. Hard.  
She could feel a hardness pressing into her back, and the King of the Underworlds breath beating down her neck. 

The coil in her gut returned, accompanied by the slick between her thighs. Her pulse spiked at every graze of his teeth against her flesh. Her neck, the cap of her shoulder, down her back to the curve into her bottom. He sunk his teeth into one cheek, giving the other a severe spank. 

He reached up and set the timer, before tossing her over his shoulder. 

“For the next 45 minutes, Little Goddess.. You’re mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

The bed was scattered with silk rose petals. Hades pushed past his clouded arousal to appreciate how romantic it would have been if he was the one to put them there, and on purpose. 

He tossed Persephone onto the edge of the bed. She bounced and giggled pleasantly. 

She was flushed, propped up on her elbows and gazing up at him with heavy lifted eyes. She bit her lower lip in a nervous seduction. 

"Excuse me Goddess, but this has to go." Her fingers shot back to pull the ties up over her neck, but he beat her to it. He gripped the front of the canvas apron and ripped it clean in half. 

"Oooooh." The goddess let slip a surprised moan. His eyes feasted on her as if she was a delectable course made special for him. 

She was splayed out in a flush of vulnerable curves. Her skin was at least three shades deeper than was typical. 

He could drink in the sight of her all day. Memorize every freckle and dimple as if he was going to sculpt her in marble tomorrow.

He caught her lips with a sharp bite, followed by a sweep of tender kisses before lifting her easily and throwing her firmly to the center of the bed. 

He climbed up with one knee, loosening his tie and tossing it aside. 

"Aidoneus…" She chirped out in hesitation. The fog cleared for a moment and he sat down. 

"Yes, Kore." He squeezed her foot reassuringly. 

"If I a-ask you to stop, or to slow down at any time… you will, right?" Her chest was impossibly tight. She shoved the words out as quickly as she could and then sucked in a deep breath, only to hold onto it. 

He noticed her hair had grown a few inches with the question. He made a mental note to ask her about this question later, when she was ready to talk. 

'Is that why she came here?' He asked silently to nobody in particular. A rage bubbled in his stomach but he shoved it aside. Another time. 

"Yes, Little Goddess. Your consent and comfort is more important to me than anything we could do in this room." 

To his surprise the Goddess climbed to her knees and tugged open the first few buttons of his shirt. "Thank you." She whispered before pressing her lips to his chest, easily easing the clamoring of his heart. 

"Have you heard of the traffic light safeword system?" She shook her head immediately, fingering the buttons on his shirt distractedly. 

"It's a limited system but a good place to start. I will check in with you and if you are feeling good, and you are okay to continue, say 'Green' for go. If things are getting too intense and you need to slow down or change anything, say 'yellow' and finally if we need to stop and cease immediately, say 'Red.' That means if you are scared, in pain, or simply decide that you don't want to anymore. You are in control. It doesn't matter if we are in the middle of anything, please tell me. And if for any reason you get non verbal, tap anywhere three times. And if I'm not sure you are able to communicate with me, I will stop until you give me the green light." 

She glanced down at the bulge flexing in his pants. "But what if you are…" Her voice trailed off in embarrassment. 

"Kore." He took her face in both his hands, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I am a grown man who is capable of taking care of any needs I have on my own. Please do not feel like you have to do anything you don't want to because of this." He glanced down as his own clothed erection. 

She nodded, solemnly. 

He kissed her forehead and got to his feet. 

"How are you feeling, Little one? Should we go check on that cake?" 

She scrambled to her feet, now standing on his bed. With him on the floor, they were almost the same height. 

She lured him in for a kiss and gripped the front of his button up. When they broke apart for air she ripped open the front of his shirt- hardly flinching as the buttons took flight and scattered. 

Hades smirked and shed his shirt like a second skin. He seized her wrists and paused- awaiting a signal from her. She nodded.  
"Green." 

He looped the sleeves of the shirt around her wrists and bound them together before picking her up and flipping her over to bounce harshly on her stomach. 

He palmed her firm ass in both his hands and kneaded the supple skin. She rose up to his touch with a whimper. 

He spread her cheeks and bore witness to the glistening between her thighs. He hissed out an almost inaudible, "Fuck." 

A second shower of petals rained down on them both. He swept one off her smooth skin and gave a gentle caress in its place. 

"You ruined a perfectly good shirt, little one…" He gripped her cheek hard before resuming his soothing caresses. 

"You ruined a perfectly good apron." She bit back with a little giggle. 

-SLAP-

His hand collided with her rear and she arched up into him with a moan. 

His pants tightened. 

"You've caused a lot of property damage here, Goddess. How ever will you pay for it?" 

Persephone was balancing on the tight line between aroused and embarrassed. When he was at work she peeked into his study and saw the damage that had been done. 

She gulped and wiggled her ass back towards him. 

"I'm thinking...One spanking for every 1000 Drachma spent to repair-" He paused to slap her purpling skin again before continuing, "my demolished office." 

She bit down on the cloth restraining her, her vision staticing red. 

"Do you think that's fair?" 

"Uh-huh!" 

“Uh-huh, what?” 

“Uh-huh… Sir.” She groaned, tensing in anticipation of another spank before relaxing as his finger tips slid feather light up the buttons of her spine. 

He grabbed both her hips forcefully and scooted her back to the end of the bed, propping her up on all fours.

He pressed his regrettably contained hardness against her dew soaked thighs. Both of them groaned on impact. 

"This is what you do to me when you prance around half naked. When you show up to work in those impossibly tight dresses. I just want to bend you over my desk and…" He punctuated his sentence with a buck of his hips and another sharp spank. 

"Then do it." She called over her shoulder with a grin. 

He hissed again and bit the Venus dimples on either side of her lower back with the sharp of his teeth. He then lazily kissed up her back, pulling her upright to her knees with a fistful of her still growing hair. 

"Not yet, Kitten." He seized her earlobe between his teeth and tugged, his hot breath rebounding against the shell of her ear. She felt herself shiver. "First… I'm going to taste you."

__________

She didn’t know exactly what he meant but the husk of his tone made her legs buckle and she sank back down into the bed. 

Hades alternated between light pecks and broad massage strokes up her legs before she was limp enough for him to casually roll over onto her back. 

Her face was tinted a delightful magenta, her bound wrists resting against her chest. 

‘That won’t do.’ He tsked mentally. He circled the bed, gripped her bonds and pulled them up and over the post at the corner of his bed. She was now not only tied together with the shirt but her arms were stationed above her head, restricted to the bedpost. She struggled weakly but made no motion that she was uncomfortable. 

Satisfied, Hades circled around the other side of the bed and pulled her forward so her legs were dangling over the edge. 

He knelt between her knees, swallowing down the lump of excitement in his throat. His cock ached, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze through the cloth. 

The thatch of curls at her core was thick but not obstructive. He could see the wet pink skin underneath, patiently waiting. 

He nipped the inside of her left knee and felt a grin tug at his lips as she squirmed. He moved higher at a cruel and leisurely pace. Giving every inch of her ample legs the attention they deserved. 

Lava scorched her core as she struggled against her confines. She had an unexplainable desire to wrap her legs around his head. 

“Green means gooooo.” She panted, pulling more aggressively. 

“Patience, little Goddess.” He mouthed into the dip where her thighs met her lips. His tongue darted out to caress the curve of that line, first on the left and then the right. 

He buried his nose into her curls- the aroma was testing him. Her scent was earthy, and sweet like morning dew and daffodils. 

She bucked her hips up into him, and he pressured her back down to the bed with a firm press of his lips to her slit. He pushed his arms under her legs and held her hips in place as his tongue grazed her core lightly. She was dripping with desire that tasted like rain, sweat and something that was unexplainable and just completely, her. 

One more tentative lap with his tongue and a buck of her hip, and he dove in, devouring her greedily. 

He drank her in like a man dying of thirst. He cock wept and pulsed, but he ignored it. This was enough. She rocked into his tongue, and continued to thrash against her restraints. 

“FUCK!” She wailed, her legs wrapped around his head and pulled him in closer. His tongue slipped in her aching entrance and she quaked with a ripple of fire. 

She broke free of the knots holding her wrists captive and seized his hair by the fistful.

He growled against her clit but made no move to restrain her. She felt the rumble vibrate deep inside her. Her eyes flourished scarlet and she felt herself slip away. 

“Aidoneus.” Her voice was bolder, more mature. It sent a wave of something unidentifiable through his gut, and surged to his fingertips. 

He felt a vine wrap around his chest and he quickly mused at what vegetation and destruction he would find downstairs when this was all over.

__________

Before Hades knew what hit him he was on his back, Persephone’s foot, on his chest, holding him down.

Her eyes were like rubys, shimmering and blown wide. Her hair whipped around her in a tangle of absent wind. A very real curl of fear sank in his gut. Had he gone too far? 

“G-Goddess, did I hurt you?” He propped himself on his elbows, but it only lasted a moment. The tips of her tiny toes pushed his forehead back and he sank back to the carpet. 

Persephone knelt down and swung her leg across his body. She made an effort to grind down against his length before moving up until both her knees were on either side of his head. 

Hades took a deep breath and felt his cock explode as she relaxed down and smothered him with her sex. 

Her scent and taste ensnared his senses completely and he rode the high of his own release while he felt her ebb closer to hers. 

His hands sought purchase on her hips, which he found had bloomed in a posy. 

Her thighs were flushed to a near burgundy and she was quivering above him. He swirled his tongue around the swell of her clit and sucked it between his lips. She rocked her hips and cried out, his name tumbling from her buxom lips. 

His senses were overcome with a budding scent of pollen and the release of a spring waterfall. 

She was springtime, afternoon rain and the power and rumble of a thunderstorm.

She slumped forward, her muscles twitching in no proper rhythm. 

Hades was about to roll her off and on to her back when she shot to her feet and barreled down the hall. A flutter of newly blossomed lilacs chasing after her.

"THE CAKE!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Today is national lingerie day! I wanted to write a little chapter where Persephone goes out to buy some. I will be posting a drawing to go with this chapter soon, on my instagram @kiwi.kaboom

Artemis: ‘Where are you? You haven’t been home in two days.’ 

Persephone stared at her phone. She didn’t want to lie to Artemis but she knew the archer would not understand. What would she do? Come down here herself? Send Apollo? Tell her Mother? She swallowed back her nausea. 

She exited out of the text and opened the following thread she had with Eros. 

Persephone: ‘Hey! Have you talked to Artemis lately?’ 

Just as she set her phone down it blared out with a call from the God of Love. 

“Hey!”

“OH now you say hello!” She heard a bark from Ares in the back asking who he was talking to. Thankfully Eros ignored him. 

“So, sweetie. What’s this about Artemis? Is she in trouble?” 

“No. She isn’t.. I just haven’t been home for a few days and I was wondering if I could tell her I’ve been staying with you?” She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t thought of it before. Her gut bubbled nervously in anticipation.

His pause felt like an eternity. “That depends… Where ARE you staying?” 

“With Hades…” She muffled her voice against the receiver hoping he wouldn’t understand her but not question her further. 

“OH MY GOD PERSEPHONE. DETAILS NOW!” She heard him almost flutter off the ground in excitement and it eased the knot in her stomach slightly. 

She was about to answer when she heard Ares scream from the back,   
‘Let me talk to her!’   
‘No GO AWAY.’  
‘GIMME THE PHONE.’  
“GAH GET AWAY- Persephone, I’ll be there in about- NO DAD YOU’RE THE WORST.”

And the line cut out.

“Sugar snaps!” The Goddess jumped to her feet and rushed to the closet. She still didn’t have any proper clothes, and Hades had already left for work. Her internship was that afternoon and she had forgotten to ask him what to do about laundry. She had been contemplating swinging by the apartment she shared with Artemis but she hadn’t sorted out what to say yet.

Persephone to Eros: ‘Would you have anything laying around that I might be able to wear? I need to get some clothes today.’

Even though he hadn’t actually answered her, she felt it was a safe bet and she opened the text from Artemis. 

Persephone: ‘Hey! I’m so sorry! I’ve been crashing with Eros.’

Artemis: ‘OK. I was about to send Apollo out to find you. You missed the TGOEM meeting yesterday. I covered for you but I can’t do that again. Are you ok?’

She felt a lead ball drop into the pit of her stomach at the mention of Apollo. She took a deep breath and slowly typed out her response.

Persephone: ‘Yes. Thank you. I will tell you about it when I see you next.’ 

That would buy her time, right? Maybe Eros could help her work out what to say. 

She closed out of the text and her phone pinged again. 

Hades: ‘Hey Little Goddess. How is your morning?’

She felt her face split in a grin from ear to ear. 

Persephone: ‘Would be better if you were here. I’m going to see Eros before coming in. I have to pick up some actual clothes.’ 

Hades: ‘Do I get pictures of what you pick? In the black box in the closet there is a card. Get anything you need.’ 

Persephone: ‘Anything you think I should get?’ She wasn’t comfortable using Hades card, but maybe if he asked for something specific she could justify it. 

Hades: ‘Something that would look good on the floor next to our bed.’ 

Persephone flushed and dropped her phone.   
Our bed? 

-KNOCK KNOCK-

-BARKbarkbarkbarkbarkbarkbarkbarkbarkbark-

“OH!” She wrapped one of Hades’ white button ups around her body and rushed down the stairs, navigating through a field of barking landmines. 

“SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” Eros shouted, sweeping her up into a tight embrace. 

“How have you been? How is Psyche?” Persephone half expected the disguised nymph to be with him. 

“She’s helping my mom with something. She is good. We are good. How are you? How is…” He trailed off, noticing the forest of plum trees still newly blossomed in the living room. Even though they had rooted up through the floor, and completely destroyed the beautiful stone work, they looked very nice.

“I see you’ve done some... redecorating.” 

Persephone tugged at the sleeves of her shirt nervously, wondering if he could sense what had happened here. He must have noticed her unease because he chuckled and passed her a bag. “Psyche is lending you this. She will need it back so you can’t let ol’ Underworld rip it off, mkay?”

“Thank you! I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home!” 

“You mean like how you’ve made yourself at home?” She heard him snark from the other room. 

__________

The Olympus mall was surprisingly crowded for it being the middle of the day on a weekday. They snacked happily and chit chatted while Eros dragged her from store to store forcing her to try things on. 

“You realize I need ACTUAL clothes!” She teased from behind the fitting room door. He shoved her in with armfuls of scantily clad outfits and barely there lingerie. 

She slipped out of the dress lended to her from Psyche and pulled on a white babydoll that was nearly sheer save for the lace decorating the bust. She was wearing a pair of lace white panties that she had already purchased, with white thigh highs clipped into a matching garter. 

“How does this look?” She opened the door and stepped out. Eros shot to his feet, his eyes sparkling. “This is perfect! He’s going to love it!” 

She pulled out her phone and took a picture. 

Persephone: ‘What do you think of this one?’

-PAUSE-

Hades: ‘Can you come in early?’   
__________

Persephone walked into Tower II, and up to the King’s floor. A beautiful svelte nymph with shimmering golden skin and a towering bun of lilac hair greeted her warmly. She saw a badge pinned to her chest.

“Hello, Ptelea! Is Hades in?” 

“You must be Persephone! His Majesty stepped out for a moment but he let me know you would be here. You are welcome to head back.” 

“Thank you!” 

She entered the room and snapped the door shut behind her. His office bore a striking resemblance to the one he had in his house, before she had destroyed it, of course. 

His walls were decorated with beautiful and abstract splashes of cool color. His furniture was made of rich woods, luxurious metals and handsome leathers. 

She set her bag on the velvety and polished couch, before shedding her coat and draping it over the arm. 

She had never done anything like this before, and excitement bubbled over in her stomach.

“Yes Thantanos, let me just grab that for you.” She heard Hades’ voice just as the door cracked open. Thankfully the King’s body blocked the God of Death from seeing anything. 

“ACTUALLY! I’ll have Ptelea bring that up to you in a few. That will be all.” He slammed the door behind him and promptly locked it. 

“Well. Hello there, Little Goddess.” 

“You asked me to come early, Sir.” 

“I did. I did. Thank you for being so.. Obedient.” 

“Anything for my King.”

He took in her outfit. She was wearing the very same one from the photo. He noticed her jacket behind her and felt himself ease. As much as he enjoyed her here, like this- he didn’t want her to have any trouble with walking around like that. 

The white was crisp and clean against her flushed pink skin. The lace that hugged her bosom was decorated with tiny scintillating crystals. They felt raw and familiar. He could have weaved them in himself and he suddenly regretted not having done so. 

“So…” He strode over to her, his hands ghosting over the skin of her bare arms. She felt her body flit out a shiver. “I got the cost for my office repair and you owe me quite a few more spankings. I was hoping we could begin to settle this debt.”

A bold elixir pulsed through her and she dropped to her knees. She noticed his body stiffen but he didn’t move. 

“I was thinking I could help repay you another way.” Her fingers smoothed over the posh shine of his belt. “Alongside our agreement, of course.” She pulled the leather from the buckle and slid the accessory from his pantloops. 

Hades felt his mouth go dry. Minthe never- not without an exasperated discussion that left him less than wanting anyway. 

He cleared his throat weakly, “I’m listening.” 

Her eyes flashed for a moment and resembled perfectly cut garnets before phasing back to their sweet and hopeful roseate. 

She willed the shaking from her fingertips and popped open the button of his pants, and started easing down the zipper tooth by tooth. He was already hard. She could feel his length pulsing against her wrist. 

She slid her hands in and pulled his torrid cock out from it’s confines. He let escape an indulgent sigh as the cool air appeased the searing heat of his member.

Hades had to stop himself from grabbing her hair and forcing himself though her plump lips. He couldn’t halt the aching cry that labored past his own, however. 

His skin was an impossibly smooth velvet, contrasted by the straining hardness and heat. She noticed a pearl of precum beading at the tip. She smoothed it over with her thumb and was encouraged by his hiss. 

“Are you sure, little one?” His eyes were half lidden with lust, seeking verification. 

Another pearl emerged and she eased it away with a curious lick. 

“Do I look unsure?” Her fingers traced the perfect iron lines of his tailored trousers up to the hem before ripping them unceremoniously down to his ankles. Hades groaned and fisted her short hair. She took his cock in both hands and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Persephone clenched her thighs together, quelling the desire ebbing beneath the lace of her underwear. She lifted his member with both hands and ran her tongue along the underside, skillfully, her tongue then swirling around the thick head, lapping up another bead of nectar. 

A pleasant humm emitted from the King’s throat, his eyes lidded but never leaving the delicious vision submitted before him. 

His thumb whisked away her bangs and pet her forehead into her hairline lovingly. Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration. He noticed the tensing and squirming of her lower body. He vowed to not let her leave until his lips were dripping with the drink of her release. 

Her eyes snapped open, glinted garnet. She pulled up and back in an easy stroke before she plunged forward and choked on his length. 

Hades seized her head in both hands and rocked until he heard a gag. The vibration from her throat coursed up him and brust from his lips in a strangled yell. 

“Easy Baby…” His resolve was depleting but he forced himself to still. He pet her hair absently, only to grip it as she opened her throat and swallowed around him. 

‘What had she learned while she was out with Eros?’ He inquired personally with another flush of arousal paired with a stab of mollycoddling. 

She gripped his hips and thrust him into her wanting mouth, her cheeks hollowing in an even suction when she pulled back and released him with a small pop. 

“Shit shit shit shit.” He breathed, bobbing the head of his cock against her swollen lips again. She smiled up at him innocently before resuming her ministrations, this time allowing him to be the one to buck into the soft, wet, heat. 

She circled her fingers around his shaft with one hand and let it grip and move with the fluid pump of his hips. 

He was getting close. The spring in his stomach was coiling tight, on the brink of surrender. He felt her other hand snake up in between his thighs and gently start to massage that taut line of his sac. 

“I’m close.” He gasped, attempting to hold back the white hot flood erupting in his center. “Where?” He barked in desperation. She opened her glittering eyes and with a brisk nod she swallowed around him once more. 

“FUCK, KORE.” He shouted against his better judgement, feeling the pulse of blinding euphoria empty into her eager mouth. 

She released his cock with another small pop and wiped the overflow of release from her lips with the back of her hand. 

Hades stumbled into the couch and sank down. His head was swimming in jubilation. He couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard. 

Persephone rose to her feet and pulled the lingerie over her head. Hades felt his overly sensitive cock start to swell again. He pulled her onto his lap and greeted her with an earnest kiss. He tasted himself on her tongue and felt a throb of titillation. 

“You’re going to be the end of me, Kitten.” He purred, pecking her blushing chest with a map of his appreciation. 

She moaned into his hair, rocking her hips lightly. The mist from her sex soaked through her lace, reawakening The King’s appetite.

“HADES!” Hecate barked through the door.

-KNOCK-

“HADES! IS SHE IN THERE WITH YOU?” 

-POUNDING-

“SHUT IT PTELEA! HADES SO HELP ME GODS THERE IS A POMEGRANATE TREE GROWING OUT OF MY DESK.”


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Vague mention of something from episode 110. Not a spoiler, and no need to skip. Just a little mention in case you have fastpass. Yes Thantanos is talking about what you think he’s talking about. 

This is going to be a longer chapter with a bit of plot, and bit of smut. I hope you like it!

__________

Hades stared at the message he had typed out, his vision doubled. His head gave an arduous throb despite his recent release. He should really talk to someone, these headaches were getting worse.

“Here goes nothing.” He whispered to himself and hit send. 

Almost immediately his phone chimed with an incoming call. 

“Hello. Yes. Can you come in? Yes. Thank you.” 

He hung up and rested his forehead in his hands, willing the torment away. His own healing abilities didn’t seem to be working on this. It felt almost dissociated, like it was happening here, but not now- but the pain was so great it transversed across different plains of time. His eyes rolled back just at the thought.

A soft knock sounded at his door. 

“Come in!” His voice croaked dryly. 

“Hey… You asked me to come in?” 

“Wow. That was fast! Come in, have a sweat. Do you need anything?” 

“Depends on what you need.” His guest mock teased.

Hades smirked, and locked his gaze with the wide and bright coral eyes of Eros, the God of Love. 

“I need your help.” 

___________

Persephone watched Thantanos out of the corner of her eye. 

Despite her attempting to make friends, he still treated her with distaste. Ever since she came down from her meeting with Hades he had thrown snide remarks her way for the remainder of their shift. 

“That little stunt you pulled has meant more work for all of us.” He gathered his things and passed the front of her desk, throwing a sneared, “You’ll be out of here soon. I don’t care if you’re fucking the Boss.” over his shoulder on his way out. 

“Sugar snaps.” She sulked, logging off her own system and resting her head across her folded arms. 

“Hey Flower Power! Wanna grab dinner?” Persephone looked up to see Eros smiling and bright eyed. 

“Eros! What are you doing here?” She jumped, gathering her stuff clumsily from under her desk. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. C’mon, I know a great veggie place around the corner.” 

__________

Persephone didn’t realize how hungry she was until the server placed the steaming plate of roasted cauliflower and eggplant before her. Eros had gotten a Vegan pasta dish and barely waited for the food to arrive before he was shoving it in his mouth. 

“So Hades asked you for help? With what?” 

“With you.” He teased, twirling the noodles with his fork. 

“With me?” She snapped defensively, bundles of hemlock and rose crowned her hair.

“Persephone, you beautiful little daisy. Your powers have been a little chaotic and Hades asked me to help. Especially since they are most problematic during acts of desire and intimacy. And... that’s what I do.” He raised the glass of wine to his lips and took a sip with a wink. 

Persephone sunk low in her chair, her face flushing a deep burgundy. 

“Honey, it’s me. There is no need to be embarrassed.” 

“I know…” She whispered, fingering the stem of her own wine glass. “What do we need to do?” 

“Are you free tomorrow? We’ll need to take a trip up to the mortal realm.” 

__________

“I’ve missed this.” She took in a deep breath, inhaling the brisk scent of afternoon spring in the mountains. While Olympus was beautiful and The Underworld had its charms, there was nothing compared to the beauty of the mortal realm. A homesick feeling churned against her gut.

“How are you feeling? Are you ready?” Eros said, laying down two mats in a clearing of soft, emerald green grass.

“I’m feeling okay. But… How are we going to do this without Hades?” She tugged down the sleeves of her sweater as a gust of chilly wind raked through her hair. 

“You blossom just at his name.” The God of love teased, picking a forget-me-not from out of her hair. “I think we’ll be okay.” 

Persephone blushed. He wasn’t wrong. She needed to surrender and just trust. 

“Are we going to do Yoga?” She teased, recalling the numerous times Eros suggested that it might be helpful to her. 

“Not today, but we should!” He turned, his eyes sparkling. “Now, come sit with me.” 

The mats ran parallel, only a few inches apart. A covered basket in between them. Persephone faced Eros and sat with her legs crossed, her posture mirroring the pink God.

“Okay. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” 

Persephone did as she was told, her thoughts ebbing away easily. 

“I want you to think about Hades. You don’t have to say anything, just focus on his image.”   
His voice was slow and smooth. She could feel a power radiating from him akin to sunshine. She hadn’t witnessed his powers since she confided in him about Apollo.

Her skin prickled with the alluring sensation.

Her mind flooded with images of The King. His devilish smirk and mischievous eyes. His freshly pressed and impeccably tailored suits. The curl in his hair from musing it with his hands too often.

Her heart fluttered. Eros's voice wandered in casually through the fog starting to form. 

“Good. Now focus on what your body is feeling. You don’t have to say anything.” 

Goosebumps crept up the back of her arms, disappearing into her scalp.   
A heat bolted across her palms and into her finger tips. A scattering of blush ran across the bridge of her nose and inched up the apples of her cheeks. 

“Good. Now ease those feelings back with each deep breath until they are gone.”

-BREATH-

The tension in her fingers let and the heat dissipated. She gave her fingers a little wiggle. 

-BREATH-

The pinpricks smoothed. 

-BREATH- 

The color that had crept further up to her ears, however, made no move to retire. 

She huffed quietly. 

“It’s okay. We’re just starting.” 

Her shoulders relaxed and her posture dropped comfortably. 

“Now think about his touch.”

Her fantasy had stopped at his hands. Those palms, so beautifully broad and powerful. The smooth skin and corded muscles looked so impossibly perfect he could only have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

Those hands and what they did to her. Goosebumps erupted across plains of pink with a vengeance. The wrap of muscle across her thighs tensed and the sparks shooting from her palms propelled back to her shoulders. The visualized the gloss of his lips press a phantom kiss to hers, causing her heart to skip a beat. 

“Good. Where do you feel it? Focus and ease it down.”

-BREATH-

Her goosebumps lightened but still stood rooted to the spot. 

-BREATH- 

Her thighs lessened easily though they still pulsed in protest. 

-BREATH- 

The electricity through her arms receded back to her palms, but no further. 

She stiffened in frustration. 

“Good, ‘seph. You are doing great. Now, deep breath and think about his scent.” 

She was flooded with the bold scent of his cologne. She moved past that, onto the pomegranate of his shampoo. She recalled a deep earthy scent, reminiscent of a cave near her mother's temple- that came from a thin layer of diamond dust just below the surface of each of his pores. 

The musk of his sweat and the building of his release pooled at his forehead and loin as he thrusted into his hand, this movement harsh against the current of the steaming shower. 

Her toes curled and her legs seized, throbbing uncontrollably. A flame sparked low in her gut. She felt a single flicker in the background. Her goosebumps rippled with the heat coursing up her limbs, into her core. The fog around her head thickened. Her heart felt like it was playing skip-rope with her lungs. A flash of red.

“Perfect. Now open your body to those feelings. Let them wash over and past you.”

She tried. Her toes stilled. Her thighs gave a weak shrug but did not cease. The fog cleared enough for her to feel her skin warm from his radiating energy. 

The flame refused to extinguish.

“You’re doing so good. Clear your thoughts and open your eyes.”

Her eyes fluttered open and Ero’s handsome face came into view. 

“Look around. This is what he does to you” Her gestured towards the flowers. The bare field was now a colorful meadow of periwinkle blues and poppy reds.

“Your body just needs to learn to focus your power to the proper place. Y’know… not in the middle of Hecate’s desk.” He teased and Persephone forced out a guilty laugh. 

“Fortunately, this is less than what it would have been if you didn’t pull it back. Good start! Now, That’s enough for today. Learning to control your powers, especially with you being so young, is going to take a lot out of you. I brought a picnic!”

As if his words triggered the response she felt body sway. A wave of fatigue washed over her. It was similar to the feeling she experienced the first time she flew. 

The goddess of Spring grabbed an pear from the basket and laid back on the mat, enjoying the soothing sounds of her best friend's voice as he gushed excitedly about Psyche. 

__________

Persephone barely made it to the couch before she passed out. Luckily she was treated to an array of the best pillows in town. She curled up with Cebereus, Pomelia and Fudge and felt herself slip away into a soundless dream. 

__________

Hades checked his phone one more time before opening the door. 

‘Nothing from Persephone. Maybe she is still out with Eros.’ He thought in an attempt to quell his worry. 

“Hey Kiddos!” He felt himself deflate at not having been met with the greeting he had expected. Cordon Bleu gave a hushed yip from the back of the couch, beckoning the king over. 

He saw that Persephone was snoring softly, surrounded by a mountain of fluff. He felt his heart swell with delight. 

He leaned in and peppered her face and neck with light kisses. She stirred with a cat-like yawn and stretch. 

“Oh hi~” She whispered, nuzzling into his cheek. 

“You didn’t answer my calls so I brought home take out. I hope you’re hungry!” He motioned with the bags he was holding. 

“I’m so sorry! The lesson wiped me out!”

“That’s to be expected. You’re so young.” Hades teased. Persephone huffed and he tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear assuringly. “Don’t huff, little goddess. I was much older than you before I got the hang of it. I was still producing gems anytime my heart rate elevated.” 

“So all the Gods have had these issues?” Relieved, she finally dug into her food. 

“Oh yes. You should have seen me back then.” Hades paused, the food resting at his lips as he saw flashbacks of indigo skin with scattered stars, his body producing the sharp stalactites of crystal he used to-- and all there was was ichor. Thick and flowing like a stream blessed by Midas. 

“You should have seen how many villages Zeus accidently burnt down when he went through puberty. Oh and Apollo--” 

Persephone stiffened, and Hades ceased. Remembering the fury emanating off her when he had brought her to the apartment she shared with Artemis and Apollo was there, unannounced. 

He made a mental note- feeling the pieces of the bigger picture coming together.   
‘Not tonight. But soon I need to talk to her about this.’ He whispered internally. None of the voices responded but he felt a flutter of something from the child. 

“How was work?” She hyper focused on shoving her mouth full of food to stop from saying something she shouldn't. 

“It seemed a little lacking.” Hades rubbed small circles in the middle of her back. “For one, there were no beautiful goddess’s waiting in my office to tempt me.” 

“Oh, is that normally a regular occurance?” She muttered, melting into his touch. 

“Oh, if I had any say…” He trailed off, pressing his lips to her forehead before getting to his feet. Hades chuckled when he saw a burst of flowers circle the crown of her hair. 

_________

Hades lifted her with both arms and carried her up to the bedroom. After eating her weight in veggie noodles she promptly passed back out on the couch. 

She laid her out gracefully on the bed then turned into the bathroom to start the bath tap. 

A bubble bath after an emotionally draining day seemed like a good call. They could both use it. Hades raked thick fingers through his own hair and stared at his tired, albeit lineless face in the mirror. 

‘How are you going to keep up your workload and maintain… this. You remember what happened with Minthe and everyone before her. Your own family hasn’t seen you in weeks.’ The deeper voice mocked. ‘Something’s got to give.’

He waved it off and stepped out of his clothes. 

Persephone was fighting against the draw of sleep. She felt his strong hands on her shoulders, unlooping her dress from her arms. She groaned softly, wanting to be awake and with him. 

She felt him pull the snug dress down her curves and wiggle that and her cotton panties down curvaceous legs. 

She moaned into his shoulder as he lifted her.. His skin was bare and warm against hers. She could feel the rough lines of his scars with every step he took.

Hades turned off the tap and lowered them both into the near blazing water. Hades let out a rumbling moan as the water soothed his aching muscles. Persephone was finally able to pull herself from the tempt of slumber and shimmed further into a heat. 

She rested her back against his chest, her rear seated on the hilt of his hardening member. 

She giggled at his hiss, pressing her bottom down harder. 

“Careful, little one. You’ve had a hard day.” 

“You’ve had a hard day! I can feel it.” She shifted her hips and smirked back at him from over her shoulder. 

Hades let his head fall back against the cool black porcelain with a moan. Persephone took this as encouragement to continue and began to slide back and forth against the length situated between her legs. 

“No. We can’t, Little Goddess. Not until you have more control over your powers.” His hands held at her waist, stilling her. She felt a pang of rejection on her chest- her arousal spiking in defiance. 

She got to her feet and turned to face him. His gaze studied the bubbles slipping down her body and back into the bath, instead of the naked slender before him. 

“Are you sure?” Her eyes were scarlet. She swung her leg across his lap and climbed up- dropping down against his aching member- both flush against his torso. 

She rocked her hips and used the water, and the slick of her sex to build friction. 

Hades moaned, throatily. 

He hardly noticed when his wrists became restrained by an unruly vine. 

“What’s wrong with the trees anyway?” She raised herself up with a grip on either side of the tub, only to put pointed pressure with her entrance on the head of his cock before sliding off, and back onto his lap. 

He felt sweat bead in his hairline. “N-nothing.” 

“Or do you not want this?” She thrusted up again, his eyes lidded heavily. “Would you rather I sucked you off?”

“Such language, little lady.” He bucked his hips playfully, her surprise made known with an airy moan. 

“Fuck.” 

She fought through the stars obscuring her vision, the heat in her core didn’t flicker back on. It erupted into a destructive wildfire. 

Her thumbs held the sharp of his hips, holding him so they could move together. He felt the head of his cock slip against the swell of her clit. They both called out. 

The light flickered over them, and Hades saw a web of vines arching beautifully, and menacingly across the ceiling above them. 

Her eyes flashed like rubies in the low light. He saw atop her wet tresses, clear as day, though slightly askew, was a sparkling black opalescent crown. 

His gasp of wonder turned into an almost yell of release as she raised up against and eased back down, his cock filling her to full hilt. 

__________

A/N: Let me know if you liked Eros and Persephone's lesson. If you do I might write another one that has Eros helping her control her naughty side, and the struggle with the Dread Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I ended up with a migraine. D;

__________

"Fuck it." Hades groaned, snapping the vined bonds and rising to his feet with the goddess still sheathed around him. 

Persephone fell back onto the bed, hard, her legs locked in a tight hold around his slender hips. 

"Aidoneus, please…" She begged, pulling him in with her ankles. He bit back a growl and the desperate urge to destroy her petite frame. 

Her damp magenta tresses were fanned out across the black sheets. Her skin phased deeper with every impatient rise and fall of her chest. The blush creeping over the bridge of her button nose was an exquisitely deep burgundy. It was so dark that freckles underneath shimmered pink in protest. 

She pawed at him wantonly, her scarlet eyes brimmed with need. 

He closed his eyes and took a measured pump of his hips. She purred beneath him.  
Hades heard something crash behind him. A voice in his head was shrieking for him to stop, he needed a moment. 

He pulled out to her protests and spun her around, pulling her head forward to hang off the edge of the bed with a fistful of her hair. 

The pink goddess was about to protest again when her words were silenced by Hades cock pushing past her lips and slamming against the back of her throat. She gasped and hurriedly swallowed around him. 

Her small hands reached up to hold his hips but he forced into the firm downy, using that to steady him as he thrusted rhythmically against her tongue.

The scent of her arousal ensnared him, filling the room with that familiar earthy scent of dew and the narcissus flower. He released one of her wrists and brought it to her dripping slit. 

Persephone felt like she was going to explode. Hurriedly she grabbed him with her newly freed hand and pushed him forward, plunging his fingers inside her aching heat. 

She bucked her hips, her muffled moan vibrated around his shaft and up through his chest.

As he pulled out after every pump he felt her tongue curl against the tender slit at his head. 

The arousal was burning in his stomach. His mind started to fog. He looked down and noticed the phasing of indigo working it’s way out from his core. 

Three taps to his arm brought him back to reality. 

He thrust back and pulled out, allowing Persephone to sit up. 

“Lay down.” She commanded, her voice a little hoarse. 

Hades fell back easily, relaxing against the silken sheet where Persephone had just been laying. The pink goddess climbed atop his lap and slid against his member provocatively. 

He bucked up into her. 

"Aidoneus, My King… come out and play." 

Hades felt something thrash against his chest. That something was locked within his ribcage, growing steadily more aggressive with each wave of ecstasy. 

No, no… He had worked for centuries to lock that away. 

Persephone stood and eased herself back down on his cock. Hades felt a quake from beneath them, in the foundation of the house. 

The fog clouding his mind and the tight warmth surrounding his member pushed away his flash of urgency. 

She rocked forward, resting her feet on his legs and pushing against him for momentum. 

She took his hand in hers and pressed a kiss to each digit before pulling two of his fingers into her mouth with a sultry tease. 

“You know what I want.” She pouted, her large innocent eyes playing tug-o-war with the force behind his sternum. 

“Say it.” His voice was deeper, with a faint echo as if they were in a large empty hall. The power of his baritone reverberated off the crumbling walls of his mansion. The small voice in his mind shivered. 

She dropped his hand and grabbed his face with both hands, her tone one of serious importance. 

“Let go. Surrender to it. I do not fear you, Aidoneus. Let me meet you.” 

-CRASH-

The crystal light fixture in the bathroom came crashing to the ground, splintering into thousands of glass shards. He felt another quake beneath the house. 

A moment of clarity washed over him.

“We have to leave.” He lifted her off him, regrettably, and wrapped her snuggly in the bedclothes. Thinking quickly he pulled on a pair of pants from earlier and they were off, into the night air. 

__________

Confused, Persephone struggled against him, the vines in her hair sprouted thorns and began to whip around wildly. 

Hades felt his skin tear, the ichor sear against the harsh evening wind. 

They landed in what could only be described as nowhere. In every direction was an endless expansion of glittering desert sand, save for a small slated mountain. 

“Where are we?”

Hades didn’t bother to answer. His body was fuming. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. He felt himself slip away. 

Persephone’s clothed back was slammed against the rough damp wall of the mountain opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Hades felt the rest of his resolve crumble. 

As he devoured her neck his mild-mannered and rational mind disapasted- replaced immediately by a pure supernova of power. It was as if his chest ripped open and an ignited nebula sauntered out.

He held her up with one hand and their connection at his hips. His free arm expanded and out shot a rigid stalactite of pure diamond. He used the spike to impale the fabric to the cave wall, holding her up while he summoned another. 

Feeling the stone rip through his veins was incredibly painful but his arousal won out. His skin was nearly black like the night sky. She was only able to make out his outline from a silvery hue of glowing stars. It was beautiful, almost like an aura. 

She struggled to breathe, the air thick with diamond dust.

He felt her vines wrapping up his leg. He wasn’t working fast enough. She was tangled in the bedclothes, hoisted up but left unexposed. He fisted the silk and ripped it easily. 

He tore the fluid fabric into strips to further restrain her to the gem spikes. She struggled with a whine but he silenced her with a combative shove and hard thrust, filling her. 

She choked on her moan, locked her legs, and urged him to take her. 

Her vines snaked further, thorns ripping at his exposed and sweat slick skin. He barely noticed the ichor welling from each puncture. 

His thrust never ceasing as he let go of her with one hand and willed her vines to redirect. 

The climbing plants crawled up to restrain her own ankles up near her wrists, effectively folding her nearly in half. 

Hades dropped to his knees and tore at her bruised thighs with his teeth before moving to her core. He could taste himself trickling from her. 

She could feel her release building with every pass over with his tongue. His body emitted a raw and untapped power, she drank it in, each volt propelled her quicker to bliss.

As her climax cascaded across his tongue, a hunger detonated inside him.

He silenced her moans and begs with a tight grip to her throat. He bucked into her, feeling the head of his cock slam into the wall of her cervix, and continue to pound with vigor. 

Her body was blooming at an exceptional rate. The vines continued to advance threateningly, curling around the arm holding her throat, and arching above them. 

He eyed the sea of soft petals at their feet.

He ripped her from the bonds and threw her down into the lush of floral greenery birthed to the floor of the cave. 

As he was climbing to the floor, her vines ripped his feet right out from under him and knocked him on his back. Persephone scrambled to her feet, not missing the opportunity. 

“Is this all you’ve got, My King?” She mock-teased. Her fingers seized his length and gave a severe squeeze. 

He picked her up easily and slammed her down onto his aching hardness, earning a scream from the Goddess. 

Each thrust was ruthless, and the God felt the earth quake with each rolling onslaught. 

Her bouncing became more fevered, her eyes slipping closed as she moved greedily. She cried out, her swears and pleads tumbled from her mouth almost incoherently. 

She was magma, her velvet scorch consumed him entirely. 

He sprinted towards euphoria, pounding into her with reckless abandon. Her quivering limbs told him she was close behind. 

They both erupted into a blinding white void. 

__________

Neither had any idea how long they laid out on the petaled floor, enjoying the afterglow.

Hades skin had phased back to it’s normal brilliant azure. Persephone was wrapped in a cocoon of torn sheets and her own hair. Her opalescent crown was gone but replaced with a beautiful arrangement of sunflowers. Hades combed his fingers through her hair, chuckling as handfuls of precious gems fell through his fingers. 

“Let’s go home.” He kissed her forehead, drawing her out of exhaustion. 

After they were both wrapped well enough in what was left of the fabric they stepped out of the mountain opening to an incredible oasis. 

The cave was encircled by a towering and newly born ridge of crystalline mountains. He saw the slopes glitter in the early morning sun, and he was sure they were host to a priceless collection of gemstones and precious metals. 

The inside of the mountains was a lush meadow of thick trees and luxurious botanics. Soft canopies of green, and serene trickles of springwater. 

They ventured further. The cool grass soothing the ache in their bare feet. 

“This is incredible.” Persephone whispered in awe. She knelt down to stroke the flowers lovingly. 

“You did this.” Hades said with a chaste kiss to her temple. She turned and pulled him into a sleepy hug. The King lifted his Queen to his chest, her lips mouthing tiredly against his collarbone. 

“We did this.” 

__________

Hades awoke to his phone blaring out the ringtone of his brother Zeus. 

“-lo.” He muttered groggily, face still half in the pillow. 

“MY OFFICE. NOW.” 

The line cut out.

_

A/N: If you are enjoying this story, let me know so I can keep going. I'm trying not to lose momentum!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all so much for the love! I know it’s silly and superficial but your comments give me and this story life!   
Dialogue chapter with some smut~  
__________

“I don’t know what temper tantrum you had, Hades, but you can’t just go around redecorating the mortal realm whenever you want.” Zeus didn’t bother with any pleasantries, he simply stared at his older brother over laced fingers. 

“I-It wasn’t a temper tantrum, Zeus.” Hades muttered meekly.

“Are you struggling with your powers? It’s been centuries, bro.” 

“Did you even go down there?” Hades snapped, feeling like his skull had just come in contact with an icepick. 

“No, but I heard--” Hades held up a hand to quiet him. 

He sucked in a deep breath, knowing one thing was for sure. He definitely didn’t want to tell his brother about him and the Goddess of Spring like this.

“I needed to leave my house for the safety of my realm, that is all.” 

“Oh, so you wouldn’t erect a FUCKING MOUNTAIN RANGE in the middle of the Underworld, yea?”

“EXACTLY!” Hades shouted, getting to his feet. “Why am I even having this argument with you? Nobody got hurt. It’s nothing compared to all the villages you burned down because-” 

“Because WHAT?” Zeus cut him off, palms flat on his desk, shoulders squared as if he was waiting for Hera to pop out at any moment. 

“SEX, ZEUS. SEX. Are you this fucking thick?” Hades slumped back into the chair opposite of the God of Thunder’s desk, his forehead pounding softly against the beautiful mahogany surface. 

“I… don’t remember you having any issues like this before…” Zeus relaxed, a curious, shit-eating grin smeared across his aristocratic features. 

“Originally… I wasn’t the one who had the issue.” He shrugged. 

“We need details. Now. Drinks?” Poseidon stepped in from outside the office door, grinning smugly. 

“It’s 9:30 in the morning.” 

“Breakfast drinks then!” 

“Unlike you assholes, I have to get work done today.” 

“Yea. Work with me. In Olympus.” Zeus picked up the phone and hit a number on speed dial. “Hecate, I’m borrowing your King today. I don’t care. YELL ALL YOU WANT, I’M LOUDER.”   
And he slammed the phone down. 

“She said you’re clear. Now, Pose! What say you?” 

__________

“Who gets a lap dance at 10 in the morning? Why is this place even open?” Hades sulked, but followed closely behind his brothers. 

“Lust follows no clock, my dear brother.” Zeus coo’d, and took a firm grip of the hostesses backside, “Yes! We’ll take the table in the back. Full round of mimosa’s. Thank you, love.” He dismissed her with a little slap. 

Hades met the eyes of the harassed host and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry.’

__________

“So, you’ve finally ditched that nymph. Is the lucky lady the coveted Persephone?” Zeus was already calling over another round before starting in with the interrogation. 

Hades answered with a clear of the throat and pull of his collar. His body was still reeling from the earlier events that morning.

“THAT’S A YES.” Poseidon jumped and pointed, spilling his drink all down his shorts. Hades shot a glare at the emerald hued God. 

“How was it? She’s so small…” Zeus asked, motioning their size difference with his hands.

Hades sunk deeper in his chair, his flush turning him, a near Zeus purple. “I bet it doesn’t fit.” Poseidon nudged Hades playfully.

“It fits just fine!” Hades snapped before downing his drink, mortified. 

“Everywhere?” The God of the sea asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Well we’ve only done-” Hades stopped himself as he noticed he had subconsciously pointed to his mouth and then to his lap.

The two younger brothers rioted with laughter and continued to toss questions that had Hades sweating. 

“So, what’s she like?” Zeus pointed at his lap, with a clear of his throat. “Goddess of Springs has got to be au natural, right?” 

“Is she loud?” 

“Did she use her powers?” Poseidon asked excitedly. 

“Did you use your powers?” Zeus asked worriedly. Then it hit him. “YOU DID! You caused those mountains because you were- using an earth quake to... fuck her harder?” 

“What? No.. I-I don’t think that’s why…” Hades retorted, sheepishly. 

“So, why did THAT happen?” Zeus gestures in the direction of the Oasis. 

“She-” Hades cleared his throat, nervously. “Told me to let go. She wanted to m-me-meet me.” 

“Y-You you?” Zeus made a vague shimmy with his finger. Hades nodded, flush creeping up his ears. 

“Wow. Hera’s never let me do that.”

“Yea, we know. That’s why you burn down villages.” Muttered Poseidon, starting in on his third drink. 

“Well what about you, Waterboy?” Zeus demanded, sloshing his drink over the pair of them. 

“Once- Amphi let me… You know that really big tsunami 50 years ago?” 

“Wow. Well, I still think Hades should have to apply for an enviromental permit any time he plans to fuck up my planet.”

“Eros is helping her control her powers. We caused some d-damage to my Realm.”

“You sure that’s not all Eros is helping her with?” The Sea God asked, curiously. 

“What do you mean?” Hades inquired, remembering when he was worried Eros had taught her more than he had intended when she was servicing him.

“You know his reputation. God of love and all that.” 

“Yea, says you two man-whores.” Hades shoved his brothers into each other, causing their drinks to fly. 

“Do you think you’ll marry her?” Zeus asked, suddenly very serious.

‘GODS I HOPE SO’ He screamed internally. He cleared his throat and answered with careful measure. 

“I… don’t know. The underworld isn’t the place for something so beautiful.” Hades felt a little flutter in his chest at the thought of her making it beautiful, and making the underworld her home. 

“He’s got it bad.” Poseidon nugged Zeus, snickering. 

“How are you going to handle Demeter?” 

__________

Hades slumped against the doorway into Hecate's Offices. She looked up from her desk in surprise, only to fix an annoyed expression to her face. 

“What are you doing here, Hades?” 

“I’m here to help!” He stumbled into the office but caught himself on the rich leather couch, and spilled across that instead. 

“You reek. What did Zeus even want?”

“To talk about the fucking mountains. And to interrogate me about Kore.” He buried his face in her cool decorative pillows and groaned loudly. 

“Why do you always listen to him?” Hecate got to her feet and brought the intoxicated King some water, sitting beside his crumbled mass on the couch. 

“I can’t say no. I have no choice. It my- uh… payment for him getting us out of Cro-” COUGH “Our father.” Hades' skin did a quick phase of indigo and back at the mention of Cronus.

“Unbelievable. Does your therapist know this?” She forced the glass to his lips, trying not to cringe at the amount he was let dribble down his chin and onto the interior. 

“Erm. Sort of.” Hades sat up with another groan. His headache was gone but he knew a hangover would be short behind.

“Go Home, Your majesty. Or wait for ‘Seph, she should be off any minute. Just get out of your lobby before your employees see you're just a big ol’ drunk softy.”

__________

“Kore!” Hades called, drunkening sauntering up to her desk. He clumsily took a seat, knocking her work computer to the floor. 

Persephone jumped to her feet in surprise. She started at the computer, a swell of panic in her throat. ‘Why does this keep happening?’ 

“King Hades, Sir. I’m still clocked in.” She held up her computer mouse with a weak smile. 

“Yea? Well, I’m your Boss… and I need-” Hades started to purr, turning towards the goddess, giving her a predatory smile. 

“Uh. King Hades. I’m also still clocked in.” Thantanos interrupted weakly from behind them. 

“Thantanos! Leave, or you're fired.” Snapped Hades, without an ounce of shame. 

“You can’t fire me- wait, why am I even saying that? I don’t want to see Persie fuck the Boss.” 

“Thantanos. Leave. Now.” Persephone snapped at him, her eyes flashing scarlet.  
__________ 

Hades rose to his feet and picked Persephone up easily at the waist, setting her at the edge of the desk. He gave a quick nip to her neck before getting to his knees and planting a kiss on each of her stockinged knees. He pulled at the fabric with his teeth, licking and nipping a path leading up her thighs. 

Persephone gave a weak shimmy of fight before she submitted to his ministrations. Her skin felt like a live wire from that morning, and who was she to argue with her King’s wants? Her core pulsed in anticipation. She bit back a moan as his tongue traced the line where her inner thigh met the lace of her undergarment. 

“I was just telling Poseidon how delicious you taste.” He murmured into her core with a nuzzle. 

“You told him WHAT?” Persephone pushed his head from in between her thighs and snapped her legs shut. A small part of her that was past the shock and embarrassment felt a tinge of arousal spark from the King being so open about their love life. 

“I know, I know. 1000% scoundrel.” Hades deflated against her thighs.

“ONE MILLION PERCENT SCOUNDREL!” She shouted, while ruffling his hair affectionately. He moaned into her touch and made to bury his face in her thighs once more. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I was just thinking about it and it came out.” Hades looked up, pouting and looking suspiciously like Pomelia. 

“Are you drunk?” She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. 

“M’little.” Hades kissed up her thighs, giving her his best devilish grin.

“I don’t think this is wise, Sir.” She snapped her lips shut but it was too late. Hades rose to his feet, and she could see the outline of something hard pressing against the front of his trousers. She jumped down from the desk but was immediately seized and laid out, bent over his now seated knee. 

“You don’t?” Hades smirked, carefully pulling up her snug white dress and giving her backside a loving caress. He felt the goddess stiffen at his touch and then relax and give a low moan. He pulled her panties down her legs until the fell to the floor. Both ignored them as the King continued to palm and pet the subtle pink skin of her bottom.

“Five. Count them out for me.” He purred again, his nails grazing the curve of her ass lightly. She pushed aside the fire erupting within her and gave a nod that she had heard him. 

-SLAP-

“One.” She moaned, the spark from his hand electrifying her. 

-SLAP-

“Two.” She felt the slick between her thighs. Hades felt it too. He spread her cheeks and hissed through clenched teeth. 

-SLAP- 

“Three.” She could already feel his strong fingers thrusting into her, circling her neck, caressing her hair. 

-SLAP-

“Sir. Can you please wait until you are off the premises to man-handle your employees?” Hecate asked, dully. 

Persephone felt her Ichor run cold. She hid her burning face under her upturned dress. 

“That’s four.” Hades muttered, pointing at Persephone accusingly. He turned towards the witch and gave her a curt nod. “Hecate. I will do that for you, and only you.” 

“You’re too kind. Remember I need these papers signed by tomorrow morning. ‘Seph, let me know when you both get home.” 

“Yes, Hecate, uh… Ma'am.” Persephone affirmed albeit mortified.

Hades knelt down and scooped up her lace underwear from the floor before stuffing them in his pocket. “I’ll be keeping these.” 

__________

Hades and Persephone stumbled through the front door of the mansion and were greeted excitedly by the pack of dogs. 

“Let them out, I’ve got to text Hecate.” The goddess gave cerberus a tender scratch behind the ears as she opened her phone and sent Hecate a message that her and Hades had made it home safely. 

She hesitated for a moment and sent another text to Artemis. 

Persephone: Work and School have been insane. I'm staying with Eros again. I'll be home tomorrow night. Promise. 🌸

She set her phone down and joined Hades by the backdoor. The pups were running wildly and playing. Cerberus had grown and was taking on Mushroom, JP and Big John in what looked to be a very unfair game of tackle. 

Persephone giggled and rested her head against Hades as his arms circled her affectionately. 

He leaned down to her ear. His breath reignited her arousal long before his words. 

“You owe me a spanking.” His hands pawed at her hips firmly, hiking the hem of her dress up to expose her bare lower half. She shivered and pushed back against him with a coo. 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Persephone shouted, ducking through him and scrambled up the stairs. 

Hades felt his ichor quicken. He sprinted up after her, a pressure against his slacks already building.   
__________

He tiptoed through a minefield of glass and still freshly fallen flowers. He made a mental note to get someone in here to clean this up tomorrow. 

She was in the shower, stripped and waiting for him. The only light was flooding in through the main bedroom. The crystal light fixture still lay on the ground in ruins. 

“I bought these when I was out with Eros.” She smiled seductively, holding up a plug and a thick blue toy. Hades felt the pang in his chest again, thinking about her spending intimate time with the God of Love. It didn’t matter, she was here with him. Now. He shook off those thoughts and took in the sight before him. 

The tap was running and the room was already filling with steam. Her hair spilled down to her midback in beachy waves. Her back was to him, her hips and rear posed out, one leg up. He was transported back to the incident in his office. It seemed much more like a memory now, instead of the cloudy dream it had appeared to be. 

His pupils blew as he watched her pop the plug into her mouth and circle the tip with her tongue before removing it and sliding it slowly, with a steady hand into her rear entrance. 

After a wince of pain, and a breath of adjustment she was hit with a continual wave of pleasure at the pressure. Her skin flushed and prickled with goosebumps as she tried her best to ignore his penetrating gaze. 

She felt her muscles clench and the same waves of pleasure moved further into her core. She allowed a sweet moan to escape her pouted lips. 

She took the toy and positioned it at her entrance, sliding across her clit rhythmically. Her moans reverberated through her chest and against the stone walls. 

“Make all the noise you want, sweetness.” Hades purred, pawing at his aching erection. The steam amplified her floral lust, and brought him in closer to kneel on the mess of splinter and petal outside the shower. He hardly took notice of the injury his knees were to sustain. 

Persephone began to thrust the toy, softly, alluringly. She was panting between moans. Her skin a shimmering magenta. Her dark hair inching down her back in tangled wet tresses.

‘Reel it back in’ The voice of Eros said, soothingly. 

Her thrusts slowed again, she eased back the tight coil in her core. 

She looked back at Hades, smirking through arousal lidded eyes. He was kneeling before the shower, wearing nothing but his open trousers. His hard, throbbing cock in hand. He spit into his palm and fisted his member. 

Persephone seized her lip in her teeth as her hair blossomed. Her thrusts rose in speed and intensity, and her moans spilled out unashamed and without discipline. 

‘Ease. It. Back.’ 

Her pace slowed again, to a lazy pump. Her toes uncurled but her resolve was close to snapping. 

“Aidoneus… Please.” She whined, feeling her release edge closer. Her vision flashed scarlet but she shoved the Queen back. She needed control right now. 

“HADES Please!” She cried, her knees buckling under her. Hades caught her with his arm and shoulder and slammed her back against the obsidian tile. 

He held her with one forearm hoisting her up by the rear, her legs draped over his shoulders. His other hand held onto the toy and continued to thrust into her. His lips kissed their way to her slit. He rolled over her clit with his tongue, before pulling back to blow on her heated and swollen skin. If he could choose any way to die it would be drowning in the perfume of her arousal. 

She shivered, her fingers gripping his hair like she could fall at any moment. She could smell the salt of his precum, and taste the metallic ambrosia of his nectar on her tongue.

Her head slammed back against the lava rock, a plume of flowers scattering around them. 

“Fuck, Aidoneus, please please… Please. Don’t stop.” 

Each time she bucked onto his tongue, the harder he pulled her clit in with a gentle suck. His cock quivered when it came in contact with the cold shower wall. He moaned into her sex. The eruption of pollen and spring water warned him before her quaking muscles that she has come. 

They slumped down the shower walls together, each sliding down opposing sides. He rolled her taste on his tongue, feeling his cock give an almost violent throb. Unashamed, with scarlet eyes locked with her Cerise, he gripped his length and gave it a hearty tug. 

“Can I?” She asked, inching closer. 

“Y-Yes...What ever you want, little one.” She leaned in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips, She felt another surge through her loins. She kissed her way down his neck and across his broad chest. She descended until she was able to lap greedily at his leaking slit.

Hades hissed in a breath, petting her hair excitedly, attempting to resist the call his lust riddled brain was making. 

“Easy, little goddess.” He whispered, tightening his grip on her hair. She hummed in response, curling her tongue and hollowing her cheeks with each pump. Hades felt a raise of something and he gripped the sides of Persephone's hair to hold her steady while he thrust up into her mouth aggressively.

She enthusiastically hummed as she opened her throat to him. She could smell the earth of his release raising. It was like roses made of copper. She squeezed her own thighs to quell the second wave of release her core was demanding. 

He felt his ropes of hot release splash against the back of her throat and across her chest as she abruptly pulled back. 

Persephone giggled and leaned in, their kiss a mixture of their oral euphoria. 

Lazily they broke apart, and both glanced over at the doorway, eyes locking with a slender red nymph.

“MINTHE!”


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I used a google greek translator for a bit in the story. It’s probably incorrect, and I apologize for that. 

Also, this is mostly a plot chapter. I hope that’s okay! 

__________

“You.” Persephone climbed up from the floor of the shower and stalked dangerously towards the nymph. Minthe took one step back for every step forward the Goddess took. 

“Why are you here? How did you get in?” 

“Did Big Blue forget to mention? I have a key.” She held up a single silver key triumphantly. 

“Minthe, are you-” Hades scrambled to his feet, tucking himself back into his soaked trousers and following after the women. Persephone cut him off. 

“You are not welcome here, Minthe.” Persephone spat. 

“I came to show Hades something I think he would find very interesting.” Minthe held up the pink ledger and a series of file folders. “Helios had an interesting tale to tell.” 

Persephone felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She clutched her chest, gasping. Her vision burst scarlet, and she was back, stepping through the shards of glass that littered the bathroom floor, unflinchingly. 

“You come into our house, uninvited. And bring a bunch of bullshit you know NOTHING about? Want to try that again, Nymph?” Persephone had never treated nymphs as any less than Gods or Goddesses but in this instance she didn’t care. Minthe had stepped over too many lines and Persephone wanted her to hurt. They were in the bedroom now, Minthe inching her way towards the doorway leading to the hall. 

Persephone continued forward, each step predatory, leaving a small footprint of ichor in her wake. Hades followed a few steps behind, cautiously. He felt a swell of pride for the Goddess and a flicker of fear for Minthe’s wellbeing. 

“You are a disgusting liar, and abuser. Hades doesn’t want to see anything you have to show him.” 

“He can tell me that himself!” Minthe snapped, making it down the stairs to the sitting room landing. Persephone looked back at Hades, her eyes narrowed in fury. 

“Minthe. Leave.” Hades called, his voice wavering at the end. He chastised himself, internally. This was not the time to falter. 

‘You know you’re curious… A name change like ‘bringer of death’ you know has to be a juicy story.’ Hissed the deeper voice, almost seductively. He shook his head and followed the women down to the lower level of the house. 

Minthe stumbled back on a madly chattering Cordon Bleu. The frightened dog snapped at her ankles and Minthe gave him a firm kick. 

Vines shot out from Persephone’s wildly roaming hair and seized Minthe by the wrists. The ruby skinned nymph dropped the ledger and files to the floor and sunk to her knees with a weak sob. 

Hades motioned for the files but Persephone held them down with her foot. He watched the power flow through her. Her being nearly electric. She picked up the files and they disintegrated into a shower of hemlock. 

”Your trespass could be forgiven. Your attempts at defamation might warrant understanding.” Persephone stopped for a moment, adjusted the now shimmering opalescent crown and took another step forward. Hades felt his mouth dry with a wave of desert heat.

“But you come into MY house and think you can kick around MY babies?” She gestured towards the cowering white ball of fluff. “It’s completely unforgivable.” The goddess shot forward and wrapped her small hands around Minthe’s thin throat. The nymph continued to sob and struggled for air. 

“Kore. Let her go.” Hades took a step forward, bracing for wrath. 

“No.” 

“KORE. LISTEN TO ME.” Hades felt himself sober fast as his temper began to boil over. His own power welled up in this chest as his azure hue flickered to indigo dangerously. 

Persephone whipped around and caught sight of his scarlet eyes, glowing imposingly. She released Minthe’s throat but left the vines still locked in place. 

“She deserves this.” Her voice was small but sharp. Minthe coughed while attempting to drag in large bouts of breath. 

“Let me take care of her.” Hades tried to reason. 

“No.” 

“Kore.” Hades snapped, taking another step towards the unfurled Goddess. 

“I SAID NO.” One of her vines snapped at him threateningly, urging him not come closer. “She is mine to deal with, Aidoneus.” Persephone knelt down before the red nymph, tucking a stray hair off her panic stricken face, affectionately.

“She was the one who sent me to Tarturus. Didn’t she tell you?” Persephone turned to smile weakly at Hades. The King took a step back, reeling at that news. Minthe knew better than to send anyone to Tartarus unless she wanted them to get hurt. Or trapped. 

None of them could have imagined that Persephone would grow an entire forest in a place where nothing was meant to survive. 

“She’s abused you, Aidoneus. She is the one who is no different than the tyrant Cronus. She is a rot that needs to be eradicated before she infects everything.” Minthe’s eyes widened in horror. Her gaze shifted between the kneeling Goddess and the shocked King behind her. 

“Please. Please, dont…” Minthe flinched as Persephone caressed her face lightly. 

“Too bad you’ve never shown me kindness, or else this would surely end differently. If I had my say you would be locked in Tartarus with the rest of the tyrants. Unfortunately, we’ll have to make due.” 

Persephone placed her pink palm flat against Minthe’s fear soaked chest, and in a blaze rivaling the harvest sun, the nymph was gone. 

Persephone turned back toward Hades, her vines disappearing in a scatter of petals. Enclosed her in hands was a wilted little mint plant. 

“I’m going to go plant her in the garden! Isn’t she cute?” Persephone held the herb up for the King to see. 

Hades felt as if he had been kicked in the chest. 

__________

“Aidoneus… Are you in there?” Persephone knocked on his sealed office door, her voice soft and timid. Hades downed the rest of his scotch and barreled in a large breath. 

He was fighting back his feral self. The one that delighted in her torture and transfiguration of his ex girlfriend. As soon as Persephone had stepped out into the backyard Hades took his leave and locked himself in the office. He had sought his release for the better part of an hour but his core was completely insatiable. 

“Yes.” He croaked. 

“Can I come in?” 

“I don’t think that is wise right now, little one.” He glanced around, his office in shambles. This time it was his doing. 

He heard her whine from the other side of the door. He could almost feel her back sliding down the polished wood in defeat. 

“I-I understand if you would like me to leave.”

Hades sprung from his seat and knelt on the other side of the door. 

“No, no.. Kore. It’s not that. I just don’t trust myself right now.” He could feel her warmth through the thick grain. His heart throbbed wildly in his throat. 

“Please… don’t leave. I just need to process.”

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not sure what I am.” 

“I was trying so hard to hold her back but I lost control when I saw Minthe. I’m so sorry.” He could hear the strain in her voice. A warm drop fell from the ceiling and landed on the top of his right hand. He wiped it away and looked up. 

Another drop and then another. 

One landed on the corner of his mouth and he tasted the salt and sorrow. 

“Goddess… Please don’t cry.” 

“Why?” She sniffled, argumentatively. 

“For one, you’re making it rain in my office.” He cringed at his own attempt at humor. There was a long silence and then the sound of her getting up. The soft padding of her feet told him that she had left. The rain in his office ceased immediately. 

Hades pulled on a robe that was laid over the back of his office couch. His pants were left in ruins on the floor along with the evidence of his frenzied release. 

He searched the house. Running from bedroom, to guest room. Kitchen to living room. He noticed that cerberus was also nowhere to be found. The harsh pelleting of rain against the large slatted windows brought him to the backyard. He slid the door open and watched her with consideration. 

The Goddess of spring was kneeling nude in the soil. She was up to her elbows in the dirt, frantically digging a row of holes. Hades stepped out into her tear fueled rainstorm. 

He held out his hand and caught one of her tears. His heart gave a desperate ache. He had never seen such a beautiful flurry of uncontrollable power. 

He saw her clasp her hands together, and then a shimmering ball of light shown through the seal. She was making something and planting it into the earth. 

“Kore.” He called, keeping his voice as level as possible. He witnessed her body stiffen over the plot she was working on. 

“I-I am making her a garden of friends… So she doesn’t have to be alone.” Persephone mumbled, patting the loose earth back into place.

Hades dropped behind her, bare knees slick with mud. He pulled her into a loving embrace, willing everything he felt to seep out his pores and into her. 

“Kore.” He whispered into her hair. She turned, gazing up at him with tear stained eyes. He traced his thumbs under her eyes, clearing away the drops. Her eyelids fluttered closed. 

Hades laid a feather light kiss to both eyelids before peppering her cheeks until he heard her stifle a giggle. 

He ended with a firm press to her forehead. 

“Marry Me.” He mouthed against her damp skin, almost inaudibly. 

“What?” She pulled back, her fingers slipping through his hair and down the hollow of his cheeks. Something bubbled in her stomach, and she fought to hold back a grin. 

“Will you Marry me, Kore? Be my Queen… please.” He bent forward in a low bow, pressing a kiss to the tops of her soil coated hands.

“Ναι βασιλιά μου” (Yes, My king.)

__________

“Kore, Little goddess… Wake up.” Hades was stroking her hair. The goddess had fallen asleep as soon as her newly showered, damp curls hit the pillow, and she had been undisturbed ever since. 

Hades had tucked her in the guest bed. He wasn’t sure he trusted himself just yet, not while he was still feeling so far out of his skin. 

“I’ve got to head into work. I have hired a few shades to come in and clean the place. Are you going to be okay? Do you have University today?”

His thumb stroking her hair pulled her out of her sweet slumber.   
“Mhmmmmm. No school. Lesson with Erosss.” 

Hades worried his lip between his teeth knowing that this was not the time to bring up his school boy jealousy. He pushed it to the pit of his stomach and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She laced her fingers with his and hummed softly.

“If you need anything, please call me. I’ll see you tonight. Think about what you want for dinner.” 

“Lov’oo” She nodded, burying herself into her blankets, a firm hold still on his fingers. 

“W-what did you say, sweetness?”

“Hm?” She moaned before letting out a little snore. He glanced up at the ceiling, focusing towards Elysium before mouthing a wavering, ‘Love you too.’

__________

“Can we take it easy today? Maybe just get lunch?” Persephone yawned, leaning against the other pink god walking besides her.   
“Of course, honey. Are you okay?” 

“I am. Just exhausted. This week has been a LOT.” She had so much to tell Eros but everytime she tried the words died in her throat. 

“Yea, I heard about the desert.” He nudged her playfully before steering them both towards a brunch cafe. 

“Minthe came into the house while we were.. Together.” She admitted, taking a seat across from him. 

“Yikes. What happened?”

“I… turned her into a plant.” Persephone hid her blushing face behind the menu. 

Eros burst into a fit of laughter. “Plant? What kind of Plant?” 

Persephone chuckled guiltily, “A mint plant.” 

“Holy Hera, that’s amazing. How did uh… BBD react?” Eros tore the menu away from her, grinning broadly. 

“BBD?” Persephone quirked her head to the side, questionly. 

-COUGH- 

“Big Blue Daddy? You haven’t heard that, yet?” 

“But Hades doesn’t have any children…”

Eros felt his face flush in surprise. He bit back a snarky giggle. “Oh, sweet innocent Sephyy. You have got so much to learn.” 

“THEN TEACH ME JERK-” Persephone snapped before turning and discovering they were no longer alone.

“Persephone, love! We are so excited for you. Congratulations! We were worried we were never going to be a trio!” Hera and Amphitrite started to crowd her, squeezing her hands lovingly. 

“Oh, Thank you. I didn’t know Hades had told anyone.” 

“Sugar… Marriage is my specialty. You think a proposal happens without me being aware of it?”   
Eros spit out his drink and howled with laughter. “You turn his ex into a plant and he proposes! Shit, girl.” 

“Wait, what?” Hera cocked her head to the side, eyeing Eros. 

Persephone sunk low in her chair, grinning nervously. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright. We hated that woman. Now if only you could turn Thetis into something useful and less....” She huffed and squeezed Persephone's hand a little too forcefully. 

“We’ll all have to get lunch soon! But we’ve gotta go! Bye Persephone, Eros!” Hera turned to leave. The gorgeous emerald goddess married to Poseidon shifted awkwardly before flushing and whispering a goodbye to Eros with a quick peck on the cheek. 

“What… was that?” 

“They have an open marriage!” Eros shot in his defense, touching the spot she had kissed lightly. 

___________

“I need to stop by work to drop this off to Hades, is that okay?” Persephone closed the box and smiled in satisfaction. 

“As long as it’s only a quickie.” Eros smirked, studying his fingernails. “Actually, are you okay with running home with me after, before I take you home?” 

“Yea! I’ll be right out.” She scurried into the building, package in hand. 

Ptelea was seated behind her desk. Today her lilac hair hung in straight sheets around her heart shaped face. She smiled serenely at Persephone before clicking back to her computer. 

“Hello Persephone. Are you here to see The King?” 

“Yes! Please. Hello Ptelea. How have you been?” 

“Things are good, Goddess of Spring. I can not complain. Speaking of good things, I hear congratulations are in order?” 

Persephone flushed and giggled. She hadn’t expected this kind of attention today. She had hardly had time to process the events herself. 

“Oh, Thank you.” 

“It looks like he has some time before his next meeti-” 

“YOU better not be going In there unless you have strictly professional business MISS KORE.” Hecate flew around the corner, stopping just before Persephone reached for the exquisite handle of his office door. 

Persephone couldn’t meet Hecate's eye as she thought about what the Witch had caught them doing not only the night before but the previous week. 

“I am just dropping off some food, Hecate. I promise.” She smiled motioning with the box in her hand. 

“I am still waiting for my new desk.” Hecate hissed before booping Persephone on the nose and then stalking down the hall back to her office. 

__________

“Your Majesty…” Persephone stepped into the doorway, holding the box out in front of her like a peace offering. “May I come in?” 

“Kore! Please!” Hades got to his feet and took her hands, guiding her to sit on the soft leather. 

“I was just downtown with Eros and we saw this cute bakery and I wanted to bring you these.” She opened the box to reveal frosted cookies, all of them perfect profiles of each of his dogs. 

“I don’t want to eat them, they are so cute!” Hades gasped, before taking the box from her and pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Also…” She pushed him so his back lay flat against the backing of the couch. “I was thinking, after dinner…” She climbed on his lap, pulling the hem of her dress over the curve of her backside and beckoning him to touch her. “We go back to the Oasis. I think there is a lot more work to be done there…” Hades swallowed the arousal back, his fingers gripping the plush of her backside. She wasn’t wearing anything under her dress. 

He gave her a solid spank, both of them silently mouthing, “Five.”

“I have a few things I would like to try.” She seized the shell of his ear between her teeth and pulled. Hades moaned and nodded enthusiastically. She massaged his increasing hardness through his pants. If Eros wasn’t waiting for her she would service her King despite Hecate’s wishes.

“I wanted to show you something…” She hopped off his lap and bent in front of him. Hades pulled up her fallen dress and saw the sparkling plug she had in. 

“Fuck…” He hissed, massaging her cheeks harshly. He gave her something firm slap and she felt her sex swell. Hades saw the slick and after feasting on her flesh with bruising bites and sloppy kisses he moved for her glittering, wet thatch of curls.

He blew on the sensitive skin surrounding the plug, circling the muscle lazily with his finger. He felt her tense and bend lower. While pressing on the crystal base he teased her other opening with his tongue, sliding back over her slit in between playful sucks and probes. 

“H-Hades… E-ros is waiting for mee…” She moaned, making no effort to leave. 

“Eros is a grown man. He will be fine waiting a little bit longer.” He seized her hips and pulled her back against his lips. He felt her nectar running down his chin and onto his freshly laundered shirt. He chuckled and devoured her greedily. 

His hold on her hips was the only thing keeping her standing as she thrashed and moaned against him as she reached climax. She bit down on her lip hard to keep from crying out but she was sure anyone outside the door could hear everything. 

The thought of lovely, innocent Ptelea being forced to hear her strangled moans caused another surge of arousal to course through her.  
After taking a moment to brace herself, she turned and pressed her lips to his in a delicate kiss. He sought entrance and they melted together in a mess of tongue and teeth. Persephone pulled back, her lips still ghosting his as she spoke. “I’ll leave these with you, to keep you focused.” She shoved her discarded lace panties into his open, wanting mouth before giving him a peck on the cheek and abruptly leaving. 

__________

“I just have to run in and give this to my mom before she starts cooking. Be a minute!.” 

Persephone sat in the lush grass outside of Aphrodite’s house, enjoying the lazy sink of the early evening sun. With each breath she directed the bloom of a flower on the lawn until she was sounded by a beautiful circle of color. 

“Hey, Village girl.” Persephone looked up to see Ares strolling towards her. His golden hair and glistening skin dancing in the sinking light. He had a cigarette perched between his full lips. 

“Yes, Ares?” She teased, scooting over so he would have room to join her. 

“What’s your beef with Apollo?” Ares took a long drag before blowing the smoke away from her. Persephone sat stalk still. If she didn’t know better she would have guessed that her ichor had stopped dead in her veins. 

Ares glanced back at her, his face squared to full attention. “Persephone, he was here. Looking for you.”

“What? What did you tell him?” 

“I told him the truth. I didn’t know there was something else going on…” Ares put his cigarette out in the center of a daisy. Persephone slapped him and jumped to her feet. 

Nausea and anxiety crashed over her. It was unrelenting. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

“What was the truth? What did you tell him?” 

“He came looking for you. I told him I hadn’t seen you around and that I didn’t know where you were.” 

“Shit. You didn’t say I was with Hades?” 

“Seeing as I didn’t know that until just now...” 

“Okay. Okay. Apollo doesn’t come to the underworld. I’m safe. I’ll just need to call Artemis.”

__________

Artemis: Why are you lying to me? Where are you?

Persephone sobbed as she looked down at the message. What could she even say? 

Persephone: I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you.  
Artemis: Persephone, where are you? If you don’t tell me I’m going to have to call Demeter.   
Persephone: Can we talk in person?  
Artemis: Tomorrow. Don’t blow me off again. 

_____________

With the disaster averted for now Persephone felt like she was finally relaxed enough to cook. She wanted to make the evening special after the chaos of the last week. She stared regretfully out the window into the backyard.

‘Don’t act like you feel bad…’ Hissed the mature woman’s voice from behind her ear. ‘If Hades wasn’t there we would have done so much worse…’ 

The back door was open and the dogs were running back and forth, playing at their leisure.  
The Goddess was finally growing accustomed to how brisk the air was in the underworld.

She put her nervous energy to work in blooming an array of beautiful bouquets to line the dining room table. Even though it was just the two of them, it didn’t mean she couldn’t be a little extra. 

In between each flower arrangement she set down bowls of freshly picked and washed fruit.

She was still wearing the same white sundress, joined by a set of crisp white stockings pulled up her mid thigh. She felt the heat pulse between her thighs in anticipation. 

The dogs ran to the door, barking excitedly. Cordon Bleu growling and spitting a little more than usual. “You must still be recovering from nasty ol’ Minthe.” She gave him a loving caress before maneuvering through the rest of the pack. 

“That must be Daddy!” She said to them in a sing-song tone as she pulled open the door and came face to face with Apollo.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I really struggled with this chapter. We all want Apollo to pay for what he did but how far is too far? These are wrathful Gods we are talking about. As much as we want them all to be lovely soft boys, they aren’t. So please keep that in mind as you read, and of course:

TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter deals with Apollos' crime and his punishment. There will be a note at the end if you care to skip this chapter.  
__________

“Somehow I knew I’d find you here, Persie.” Apollo looked as if he had not expected Persephone to answer the door. He took a moment, slammed the door open despite the Goddess’s attempts to shut him out, and sauntered into the entryway smoothly. 

Persephone stumbled back and called for the largest of the dogs. “Cerberus, take the boys outside!” Persephone pointed at the back door, and without hesitation the leader started the task of herding the rest of the pack into the back yard. Pomelia was already safe in the garden.

“What do you want, Apollo?” Persephone spat, stepping further into the house as Apollo stalked towards her. 

“This is so much worse than I imagined…” He looked around, taking in her attire and the decorated table. “When I realized Hades had kidnapped you I thought I would find you in a cage somewhere.” Apollo picked up one of the glass vases overflowing with flowers and tossed it carelessly to the side. Persephone whimpered as glass shattered and spilled out all over the freshly cleaned floor. 

“I didn’t think he would be forcing you to play house.” 

“He’s not! He isn’t!” Persephone called from the otherside of the dining room table. She felt her heart hammering painfully against her sternum. She closed her eyes for a moment, searching for the Queen but all she felt was an empty space where that rage usually bubbled. 

“No? Look what he’s got you wearing… If your mother knew you were The Unseen ones little live in whore… what would she say?” 

“You didn’t…” Persephone glanced at the front door as if expecting Demeter to burst right then. 

“Not yet. Lucky for you, Demeter is not a problem anyone wants to deal with.” Apollo said casually, knocking a second vase to the floor and reveling in the splintered sound. 

‘Where are you?’ She searched frantically for any sign of the Queen, or any help. Nobody answered her call. 

“So… you’re here to… Take me home?” She had to think fast, just long enough to stall until Hades arrived. 

“I don’t blame you for lying to my sister. I would be ashamed too.” He pushed the heavy table into the wall and cornered her around the other side. “Who would possibly want you after you’ve been tainted by the King of the Underworld?” He reached out and cupped her chin in his large hand, pulling her head up to face him. 

“Luckily, this is something I am willing to overlook if you come back with me.” He took another step, her back now flush with the wall. She eyed the table, wondering if she could climb over it and get away fast enough. 

“Hades will be here any minute!” She straightened her back and shot him a pointed glare.

“Will he? Are you sure?” Apollo teased, fingering the front of her dress before ripping it open.  
__________

“Hades, I need you to sign these before you go!” Ptelea fanned a stack of papers in front of him as he attempted to pass by. 

“How important are they?” He squinted suspiciously. 

“Hecate told me not to let you leave until you got through these. So… Pretty important.” The nymph smiled apologetically.

“You’re right.” He sighed, setting his belongings on the floor carefully and retrieving the forms from her. 

“Oh gods... There has to be at least 50 here. Any chance I can take them with me?”

“Afraid not, Hecate needed them three days ago.” Hades grumbled on about Hecate ruining his life, and something about being the King of this bleeding place, while he scratched his signature a few times on each form. 

-RING-

“What now…” Hades muttered as he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

‘Eros? What could you need?’ He set his phone down and continued on with the papers. “You made sure to set up Eros salary for Persephone’s lessons, yes?” He glanced up at the nymph who was shuffling through her paperwork. “Yes! It was submitted yesterday, and it will go through on Friday with the rest of payroll.” 

“Thank you. Would you mind texting that to Eros while I finish this?”

“Uh… Sir.” Ptelea held up his phone, showing an incoming call from Ares. 

“Ares? Let it go to voicemail. I’ll call him back on my way home. This is probably about his warrior shade campaign that I refuse to sign off on.” 

His phone continued to buzz as his assistant held it awkwardly, waiting for instruction. The phone at her desk gave a shrill ring and Ptelea had no choice but to set down his phone and answer hers with a springy, “Hello! You’ve reached the office of Kin- Uh huh. I’m sorry, he is unable to take any calls right now. Care to leave a--”

“Sir, Eros insists you take this.”

__________

Hades tore through the parking garage towards his car, his phone smashed against his ear as he begged the infrastructure to not let him lose reception. 

“Eros, slow down. What’s going on with Apollo?” 

“Persephone has been telling Artemis that she was staying with me, and I guess Apollo came looking for her here and my DAD told him that she hasn’t been around at all so I think he’s going to go to your house to find her. She isn’t answering the phone and I dropped her off there a few hours ago.”

“SHIT” Hades reached his car and saw that three of the four tires had been slashed. He felt a ball of lead drop into his stomach. 

“Sorry. Someone fucked up my car. I’ll have to fly. What did Apollo do? I get the guys a dick but if he is just getting her on behalf of Artem-”

“I am sworn to secrecy BUT I think she will forgive me. Apollo hurt her, bad. She showed me. Hera felt it, and Ares heard it. He heard her call to war against Apollo, Hades.”

He felt himself flash back through a series of situations where Apollo was around or mentioned. Then he was reminded of their consent conversation, and the fear in her words. The lead ball in his gut melted and erupted like a volcano. He wouldn’t be surprised if the rage was on it’s way to burn through his core. 

“I was hoping it wasn’t that. She wasn’t ready to tell me.”

“As far as I know…” Eros whispered mournfully, “Until I told Ares, and he confirmed it with Hera. I was the only one who knew. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m about there now. Are you coming?” Hades saw his house rapidly approaching. 

He touched down to the ground just on the inside of the gated walk up. He needed to quell his ire. Maiming Apollo wouldn’t be without consequence. He needed to think. He searched through his pockets as he walked for a cigarette. Once he found one he clumsily lit it and sucked in a heavy breath. 

“We are waiting for Hera now. We need her on our side before this gets to Zeus. Then Dad and I will be on our way.” 

“Good call. I’m here.” Hades hung up the phone and slipped it silently into his pocket. He was approaching the main drive and the first thing he saw was Apollo’s golden Chariot™ luxury car.

“Wow. He even parks like a dick.” 

Hades summoned a diamond in through his palm and smashed it into the three windows he passed on his way up to his front porch. The beautiful interior was now coated in a sheet of jagged glass.

As he approached noiselessly he saw the front door was open. Right outside the entryway, he heard voices. He stopped to listen, taking another deep drag. 

“Why do you always dismiss what we had? Gods and Mortals everywhere would be honored to be with me. You should feel lucky that I would lower my standards enough to even consider you, a minor goddess, especially now that you reek of death. But only an Olympian like myself can help you rid yourself of the stink of the underworld.” Apollo’s voice was higher than usual, lilted with a manic, desperate energy. 

Hades rolled his eyes. Somehow Apollo had a bigger ego than Zeus, But unlike the sun god, his brother wasn't laboring under these incredible delusions.

“We did not have anything, Apollo. You are a rapist.” Hades flinched at the word. His heart ached with each strained note in her voice. 

“Yea. And who is going to believe a little slut like you over me?” Apollo sneared, his grip tight around Persephone's jaw. 

Hades rounded into the doorway seamlessly, “Me. Ares, Eros and Hera.” He retorted cooly. He took another long drag and flicked the cigarette in the direction of Apollo’s car. 

The sight before him looked like it was suspended in time. Golden and Cerise eyes were on him. Persephone cowered on the couch, her face gripped in Apollos large hands. She was nearly nude, the dress she had been wearing lay in ruins on the floor. 

Hades bit back his rage as he took in Apollo. He was wearing his trademark smug smile. He was still dressed but Hades noticed his belt hung unclasped around his hips. Hades took a deep breath to sooth the riot boiling in his gut. 

He stepped in fully and shut the front door behind him. “If you’re going to enter my home, I suggest you learn how to close the fucking door.” His voice was measured and calculated. He searched for the dogs but saw the glass door to the backyard was open. 

Persephone could feel the fury he exuded across the room. She felt a flicker of that war in her chest but her power was depleted

Apollo took a step back and Persephone scrambled over the back of the couch. Hades stripped off his jacket and passed it to the exposed Goddess. 

“So, Apollo… Want to tell me why you are in my home? And why is my Queen crying?” Without saying it he eyed the ripped dress and gave Apollo a pointed look. 

“Everyone knows you kidnapped her and are keeping her as some sort of pleasure slave.” 

Hades was nonplussed. He couldn’t suppress his chuckle this time. “So you’ve come to fight and take her home?” 

Apollo puffed out his chest and straightened to his full height. Hades looked unphased. “I can guarantee you are the only one deluded enough to believe that you’ll win.” 

“Big talk for an old man.” Apollo snarked confidently.

“Now now, Apollo. You have until Ares gets here to uh, ... not die. Good luck.” His crown circled his hair neatly, his two pronged scepter materializing in his grasp. 

Apollo pulled a bow out from behind his back and nocked the first arrow. 

“How does it feel, Hades?” Apollo took a shot. Hades stepped to the side, feeling the pressure skate his neck at the arrow passed. 

“Hm?” Hades took a swing, only to catch and tear the back of the sun god’s crisp white shirt. Hades smirked at the stain of ichor.

“Knowing I fucked her first.” Apollo shot another arrow that narrowly missed Hades shoulder. The God of the Underworld let his skin phase darker with each step he took towards the Sun God. 

“Does it count if you had to steal it? What you took from her and what she gave to me are very -very- different things.” He stalked towards the violet god until his back was flush against the same wall he had cornered Persephone at.

“You can’t do anything. If you even try, Zeus will-” Apollo's golden eyes widened in panic. 

“YOU THINK I’M AFRAID OF ZEUS?” Hades barked out a harsh laugh, and extended his arm to procure a diamond stalactite. Apollo motioned towards his quiver but Hades beat him to it with a firm grip around his throat. Even Apollo knew that Hades’ strength was only matched by Zeus and Poseidon. The Reluctant King lifted the other God off the ground so that their eyes were level, and he was unblinking as his diamond spike impaled Apollo’s shoulder. 

It only took a moment before he saw the pain flash across molten eyes as he sunk another spike into the man’s opposing shoulder. 

“You think you can heal yourself fast enough?”

He looked down, a mess of Ichor spilled across the tops of his oxfords. 

“Wow. Rude. You trespass into my home and then you bleed everywhere. You don’t have manners, you don’t respect boundaries.You’re basically an animal.” 

Hades stepped back, considering Apollo for a second. The god was hissing with each breath, his arms curling up- as if he was trying to summon something. 

“What are you calling for Ἀπόλλων? You can’t bring the sun down here, even you know that.” 

W-what are you going to do?” Apollo asked with a wince. 

“I don’t know Apollo, what -should- I do?” Hades was level with the Sun god. “I can’t kill you. You’re too important to completely dismember, though I know a few parts you can do without.” Both men glanced down between them. Apollo kicked off with a struggle. 

Lazily Hades procured another spike, this one made of raw, uncut ruby. He pressed his weight into Apollo’s legs and impaled him through the tops of the thighs, narrowly missing anything important. 

He chuckled as Apollo let out an anguished scream. 

“Are you having fun yet?” He hissed against the violet shell of his ear as he procured his scepter again and held the points to either side of Apollo’s groin.

“Just let me go, I won’t bother her again.” Apollo begged with an immobile thrash. 

“You mean like how you weren’t bothering her tonight?” 

Apollo seemed to be racking his brain for any sort of bargaining chip he had. His eyes widened and he smirked through a grimace. 

“I know how she got her name… Bringer of Death.” Hades scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He placed more pressure with his spear. 

“Why do people keep breaking into my house assuming I care about this bullshit?” 

“Aren’t you even just a little curious? Ask Helios yourself!” 

“Fine. I’ll ask him. What use are you?” 

“He won’t talk to you without me.” Apollo spit, trying to win favor.

Hades' head gave a violent throb. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the pain increase with every word that slithered out of Apollo's venomous lips. 

“Apollo, if you don’t stop talking-” 

He closed his eyes as Apollo interrupted him with another shit monologue. He felt his collected demeanor falter as he reached out and dislocated Apollo’s jaw with a weak pull. He pulled out the offending tongue, holding it firmly between two indigo fingers. 

“No no, don’t do that!” Shouted Eros as him and Ares burst through the front door. Eros rushed into the make sure Persephone was okay. Ares made a b-line straight for Hades, surveying the damage. 

“We need to go, Hades.” It was obvious Ares was fighting against everything his instinct was pulling him too. He reveled in the hatred pouring off the King. 

Hades let go of Apollo’s tongue and raked in a harsh breath. He gave the God of War a mournful nod and turned towards Persephone and Eros. 

“Kore, is there anything you would like to say? Or do?” He twisted one of the spikes casually, smirking awhile Apollo raged.

“ναι αγάπη μου” (Yes, my love.)

She let the coat fall from her shoulders as she stalked towards the restrained god. Her hair was long and alive- the flowers blooming at her crown wilted and fell at an exceptional rate. Her eyes gleamed scarlet, a beautiful contrast to the black opal crown that shimmered in the evening light. 

“Ένα δώρο για αργότερα.” (A gift for later)

She cupped her hand over his clothed member and a light radiated from her palm. Apollo hollered, tearing against his piercing restraints. 

“Now, you’ll take him to Hera?” Hades pulled Persephone into a protective embrace. 

“Yes, she is already waiting.” 

“And Zeus?”

“I will go before Zeus. Persephone allowed me to tap in and I saw what he did. It’s irrefutable.” Eros piped up. 

“Don’t let what he tried to do tonight go unmentioned. Will you need us?”

“Not tonight but be ready.” 

“Oh. With Zeus, Always.”  
____________

Notes: Apollo is punished by Hades and Persephone. Ares and Eros show up to help, and take Apollo before Hera. Chapter ends before they leave Hades house.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: You guys are hilarious and I love you. Here is a fluffier smut chapter! Let me know what you think~

Also, next chapter 13 will be uploaded on Wed 6th! 

__________

Persephone opened her eyes and gave a little stretch. She didn’t remember going to bed, or really anything after Ares and Eros left with Apollo. 

Hades was still fast asleep. 

The age and exhaustion that usually lined his face was gone. His skin a flawless azure, his brow unfurrowed and without expression. He looked younger, hopeful, and dare she say? Adorably at peace.

Her eyes followed the sweep of his impossibly long lashes casting a web of shadow across the high curve of his cheeks. While his nose was strong and sharp, she noticed a light midnight blue series of freckles strewn across the bridge, accompanied by a thin silvery scar matching the ones that decorated his torso. 

His full lips were neutral and she could see the grooved smile lines on either side of his mouth. She knew he had a reputation and was known for being angry and surly but she wondered how many others got to see those ample lips pull up into a generous smile. She hoped more people got to see the side she did. 

She noticed a notch in his bottom lip where he worried it with his teeth. 

She mused to herself that even sleeping Artemis would say he looked like a murderous pervert. Her heart gave a twinge. Did Artemis know that Apollo had been taken in? She had lost her phone somewhere in the struggle. 

She turned her attention back to her sleeping King. 

His silver-white hair was wild with sleep, a great contrast to it’s normally parted and sleek style. She chuckled and combed her fingers through a section that was sticking up in every direction. 

She thought back to the raw power and dominance Hades had displayed over Apollo. Something about each pillar and drop of ichor caused something in her to become undone. She could feel the Queen again, but far away. A vague flicker in the background while she replenished her strength. She hadn’t felt this drained since the incident in the mortal realm.

Persephone saw his eyes flutter open, and she was met with the drowsy and curious gaze of the Unseen one. His eyes a splendid weave of ruby and wine. Even lidded with sleep she felt his hypnotic gaze pulling her closer. 

The corner of his mouth lifted into a charming smile. She felt her heart melt and she inched towards him with a wiggle. 

He pulled her in with capable hands, his fingertips cold to her skin.   
She pulled his hands between them, lacing their fingers together. 

She mouthed a silent, ‘Thank you’ before pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles. . 

“οτιδήποτε για σένα” (Anything for you.) 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Apollo. Or Minthe.” 

“Never apologize. If you ever want to tell me something, please don’t hesitate. Speaking of... is there anything else I should know about before anyone else breaks into my house? Besides this ridiculous name change business.” He chuckled and waved his hand passively. 

Persephone snugged herself anxiously in the blanket before she popped her head out and quickly muttered, “I dropped out of university.”

Hades' brow lifted in surprise, begging the question. 

“Problems with my classmates. I know it shouldn’t matter but…” She buried her face in the bedclothes once more. 

“Do you know what you’d like to do instead? Or will you go back later?” He saw her shoulders shrug from under the dense blanket. 

“That’s okay. You’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.” He gave a stretch and made to sit up. 

Persephone lunged forward, knocking him down onto his back. 

“No. Don’t leave.” She squirmed her way onto his chest, laying her ear against his warm skin and listening to the quick rhythm of his heart. 

He wrapped his arms around her, fingers traveling down the corded muscles of her back. She moaned and simpered. 

“Where are you going?” She inquired between soft morning kisses. 

“I’ve got to work, little one.” 

“Right now? You can be a little late...” She purred into his shoulder, nipping his neck gently. 

“Hecate will kill me.” 

“I don’t think she’d -kill- you…” 

“Technically she said she would throw me into Tartarus…” Hades trailed off with a chuckle. 

“Stay with me today. In bed. Naked.” She wiggled her backside against the cup of his palms. 

“Sweetness, did you forget that you have work today too?” 

“That’s why you need to stay home, so I can stay home. You’re the Boss after all.” She pouted, raising so she was seated across his hips. Hades felt his hands slide off her backside only to sweep them up the top of her thighs. She rocked back at this move. 

“It doesn’t hurt to ask…” He picked up his phone and typed out a message to Hecate-

Hades: Mind if I work from home today? We got in it with Apollo last night. 

“Doesn’t anyone know who to text?” He sighed when he saw a call from the witch pop up. 

“Hey Hecate.” He greeted her, his fingers rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“I’d heard something like that. Are you okay? How’s ‘Seph?”

“We are okay, just rec-OOOperating. Any word from ZeUUUss?” Persephone smirked and rocked her hips forward again enjoying the influx in his pitch. Hades cleared his throat noisily. 

The King didn’t hear the voice coming from the receiver. He bit back a moan and pushed Persephone off his lap and playfully to the side. 

“Uh hmm! Do you need me for any mEEEtings today?” He looked down and saw the Goddess glittering gaze, her plush lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She teased him with a flick of her tongue. 

“Can you be on a 3pm call?”

“Mhm!” He gripped her hair and bucked into her mouth. Persephone coughed and swatted at him. 

“Hades. You can do this but I’m going to need you this weekend.” 

“Affirmative.” He purred, his fingers weaving through Persephone's silk-like hair as she explored him with her tongue. 

“And Sir…” Hecate remarked humorously. 

“Mhm?” He hummed, biting his lip in an effort to silence his moan. The goddess was stroking and massaging the underside of his sac, beckoning a spark filled wave of pleasure. 

“This is a video call. I can see your face.” He opened his eyes and stared into the camera feed of Hecate waving weakly at him. 

“AH! NO!” He shouted, before he ended the call and threw his phone on the other side of the room. 

He pulled his legs back and dropped his hips open, watching her. Fingers circled his member, pumping idly, the other dropped almost under him, trailing up the sensitive skin of his rear and thighs. He felt caught between a swell of pleasure and the shock of tickle. 

He relaxed into her touch, curious about where this expedition was taking her. 

He felt her envelope his member in the wet heat of her mouth. He moaned, tossing his head back into the pillows. A soft canopy of Pomelia petals showered down upon them. He caught one, and stroked the silk between his fingers. 

Her digits continued to explore beneath his shaft, across his thighs and against his quivering muscles. He felt her fingertip circling the ring of muscle of his rear entrance. He felt all insecurity leave him as he shamelessly pressed down against her, inviting her in. 

He had attempted to bring up something akin to this with Minthe and the shame and embarrassment she made him feel still stung in his chest. 

He felt the superb pressure as she pushed into him. He hissed and gripped the sheet to his side. 

“Did Eros teach you this?” He groaned, the words leaving him before could stop them. 

He heard a ‘pop’ and she released his cock. “W-wha?” Her voice a stilled stutter. 

“HADES!” They both heard a chorus of barks from downstairs, and the annoyed snap of Zeus’s wife, Hera. 

“Fuck. Why can’t anyone leave us alone.” He gripped Persephone's stunned face and smacked a kiss to her unexpecting lips. He eased himself off her and pulled on a loose pair of track pants that hung low on his hips. “Let me see what she needs.” 

Persephone climbed out of bed and walked into the newly repaired bathroom, twisting on the tap to the shower.

__________

“Hey Bunny, what do I owe this pleasure?” He forced his tone to be as jovial as his aching arousal would let him. 

“Ah! You’re up! Where’s your Gin?” She didn’t wait for him to answer before she started rifling through his kitchen cabinets. 

He picked the bottle off the rack and handed it to her, before pulling down a glass for her. He paused, and took one down for himself- the crease in her forehead told him that he would need it too. 

“Did you come all this way for my Gin? I know for a fact Hebe makes THE BEST-”

“Smoke?” She cut him off with a show of her cigarettes. 

“Is this a conversation I’ll need gin and nicotine for?” 

__________

Persephone wrung out the water in her hair, watching a few stray petals swirl down the drain. 

She thoughts back to Hades’ question, and subsequently her lessons with Eros. She had only had two, but the God of love was happy to answer any intimate questions she had without judgement, and with an unparalleled enthusiasm. 

“What is the best way to do this?” She felt her body flush, recalling the question.   
“Let… me show you. Come with me.” 

He felt a swell of arousal at what she’d seen. But not towards Eros himself, but the thought of Hades, under her, panting…. 

“Hey sweetness, mind if I join you?” 

Persephone whipped around and smacked Hades in the chest with a rope of wet hair. 

“Is Hera still here?”

“I’m meeting her at her house, after I shower.”

Persephone pouted and pounded her fists weakly against his chest in a mock tantrum. “But you’re supposed to be mine today…”

“I can be yours right now… And I’ll be back before 3:00.” He tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear, watching her bloom lovingly.

“We better not waste time…” She bit her lip coyly.

He seized her by the waist and with a jump she wrapped her legs around his middle. He slammed her back into the cold obsidian, his mouth crashing into hers. The water was scorching hot, and beating against their skin steadily. 

She sucked his lip between her teeth, pulling with the same aggression she had on his hair. He felt his bottom lip split with the rust of ichor. 

He growled and marked her neck fiercely with a smear of diamond dust where he held the wall for support. His length at full attention, slipping against the wet skin of her backside. 

He lined up her entrance with the thick swell of his member, bobbing up against her. 

“Do you think you have enough control?” He asked hoarsely, pushing past the initial tight ring of muscle. Her hair erupted in a crown of daisies as her thighs clenched around his middle. 

He let out of forgotten breath, pushing the boundaries of his control. 

“I think my powers are still too low for it to be an issue…” She panted wantonly. 

He slammed into her, full hilt before pausing. He felt her velvet heat tighten around him before she gave a whimper of, “Go. Please.” 

He pulled out entirely and plunged back in, unable to hold back a throaty and lascivious moan. 

It was all slick bodies, gasps of hot breath and strangled noises of pleasure. Persephone struggled to gain purchase of his lubricious skin, her nails clawing aimlessly with each relentless thrust. 

“Fuck. I’m close...” He buried his face in her neck, slowing his hips. She clenched around him, hard, feeling the pressure in her stomach start to boil over. 

The goddess shamelessly urged him with a pressure on his back from her ankles. “Don’t. Stop.” Her voice was dangerously low and even. He saw a flicker of red beyond her vision. 

He felt himself unfurl and pushed her down with each harsh thrust up, their bodies moving in tandem.

A burning, blinding euphoria overcame her and she screamed into his chest, hearing the echo shoot back against the glass onyx. 

The heat from his release shot through her, and she felt her body blossom with appreciation.

_________

“I need you to do something for me…” The goddess approached him, her hands behind her back. 

“Anything.” He turned to her, one towel wrapped low on his hips, another drying his hair. 

“I need you to keep this in while you’re at Hera’s house.” She pulled out a plug with the glittering pink gem at the base. Hades felt his blush creep over his ears and down his neck. 

“Yes, My Queen.” He dropped his towel and Persephone watched his spent cock throb.

She gave his ass a weak slap as he bent over the bed. She leaned forward and kissed the dimples at his low back. 

Persephone had seen Hades pull lubricant out of one of these drawers. She pulled open the top drawer closest to her. She was taken aback by the contents- in the drawer was a letter that she had written to Hecate, the wrap she had used for baklava and a mug with a stain of lipstick along with a strewn out handful of petals. 

‘I will come back to this.’ She thought with a flush as she pushed the drawer shut discreetly and pulled open the next one, finding what she sought. 

Hades groaned at the pressure. The metal was cold and prepped. It slid in easily once he relaxed. The pressure only amplified the aftershock of his recent orgasm.

As he stepped into his pants he tried to maneuver his hardness to a comfortable, not obvious position. The last thing he wanted was snide remarks from Hera. 

“Fuck.”   
__________

Persephone laid in the backyard, daydreaming. The chill of the underworld offset by the warmth of the dogs piled around her. 

She had been working a few hours a day on building a garden in the decay of the backyard. There was no sun, and she was troubleshooting how to keep the plants alive. She couldn’t sustain them forever, with her power alone. 

Ever since the incident with Minthe, when she was alone she would come out to the Garden and talk to her. The mint plant made no show that the Goddess’ words were heard but Persephone continued all the same. 

“Can I borrow that--” She asked audibly, cut off by the ding of her phone. 

“Oh!” She picked it up and saw she had a message from the God of Love. 

Eros: How are you doing, Honey? Want to get lunch?”

Persephone: As long as I don’t have to talk about it.

Eros: Deal. Be there in 10.  
__________

“Hey Eros…” She stirred her tea nervously, avoiding his gaze. 

“What’s up, Babe?” He looked up from his phone, and set it down when he saw her concerned expression. 

“Can I tell Hades about our lessons? I tried something today and he a-asked me if I learned it from you.” 

“It might be easier if we told him together.”   
__________

Hades stormed into the kitchen and immediately made himself a drink. 

“Kore?” He called out into the empty house. No answer. 

He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a message from the Goddess of Spring. 

Persephone: Lunch with Eros. Be back soon! Xoxo

Hades felt a pull at his gut. She hasn't answered his question from that morning. 

Hades: I’m heading into a meeting. Let me know when you’re home. <3 

He downed the rest of his drink and poured himself another. He tapped his phone again and checked the time. 

“UGHH.” He sounded loudly as he sulked up to his office. 

___________

A deep voice with an ancient lilt drowned on with stats about a suspicious shade increase from earlier that quarter. 

Hades felt himself nod off, coming to attention only when the door opened. 

Persephone slipped in easily and closed the door behind her. She was wearing one of his suit jackets tight around her body. The shine of black gemstones decorating the top of her black thigh highs peaked under the bottom hem. 

“Video call?” She asked, stepping further into the room. 

“No. Conference call.” He whispered, covering the receiver with his hand. 

Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, stray strands framed her oval face. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and let the coat fall to the floor. 

Hades felt his member jump. He gripped the hardness firmly from under his desk. 

“I threw that away.” He teased.

She was wearing a black slip with an elegant lining that had previously belonged to Minthe. Her curves tested the will of the silk. The round of her chest bursting through the lace top. It was impossibly short, barely skating over her hips. 

She sauntered over to him, her heels clicking against the floor. She joined him on his side of the desk, bending over it. The hem of the slip rising up to expose a pair of string underwear decorated with the same gems as her stockings. 

“I have a meeting, Your Majesty… about my debt.” 

Hades let out a low, very audible growl, almost forgetting about the call. 

He muted the phone, and swiveled in his chair to give her his full attention. “5, count them off with me.”

SLAP 

“One.” She said, pushing her rear back as if to challenge him to go harder. He obliged. 

SLAP

“Two.” Her voice dropped an octave, and she shifted as her knees began to buckle.

SLAP

“Three…” She whimpered, looking back at him with begging cerise eyes. 

SLAP

“Please…Aidoneus, I need-...” She widened her stance and rocked towards him. He could already taste the morning dew as she tore her underwear down her legs and pulled them across her mouth in a makeshift gag. He held the string entangled with a grip on her hair as he hurriedly unfastened his pants and freed his pulsing erection from its confines. 

He pinched the base and felt a wave of pleasant pressure from the plug he still wore. 

He cupped her cheeks, spreading them as he spit on his cock and lined himself with her slit. 

“Don’t make a sound.” He filled her with a fluid thrust just as he unmuted the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support! Long chapter is LONG. 

Trigger warning: The beginning of this chapter deals with Apollo’s trial and as usual he’s being a shit. 

__________

Hades sat down with a heavy, annoyed sigh. Persephone settled in next to him, both seated in the innermost row of a rounded legal room. The towering walls were made of exquisite Achilles marble, lined every few feet with vast pillars of quartz. 

“I told Hera to keep this a private trial.” He looked around, watching the room steadily fill with anyone and everyone of any importance in Olympus. 

Persephone stuck her head between her knees and sucked in a deep breath. 

‘This needs to be done..’ She chanted to herself like a sort of Mantra. 

Hades pet her back sympathetically, brushing away the stray petals flustering from her hair.

“We can go back to sleep when this is over.” He whispered, watching her posture up and back. 

She laced their fingers together and gave his palm a solid squeeze. “Thank you.” 

Persephone glanced around the room for the first time, her eyes landing on a curvy pink nymph that bore a striking resemblance to herself. 

“Hey! I saw her on television.”   
__________

“Apollo, you’ve been brought here and given the opportunity to confess your crimes.” Hera stood in the center of the room, a disagreeable Zeus slumped in the seat behind her. 

Just before her, to her left and right were other prominent seats. To the right was a broad shouldered, violet God wearing a bored, almost defiant expression. Apollo. He was bandaged, but still sat with an arrogant ease.

The seat to the Queens’ left was empty.

Persephone’s eyes locked with the piercing stare of Artemis, Apollos’ twin. She tore her gaze away quickly, focusing instead on the intricately detailed lace trim of her dress. 

“I had a relationship with the minor goddess, Persephone. We had a bitter break up but I have committed no crime.” 

Persephone felt a spark of fury lick her insides. Filling her with an aching nausea. 

“And your relations were consensual?” Hera asked, her face stoic. 

“If she wanted to stop me, she could have.” He spat, giving her a side eyed glare. The Pink Goddess felt Hades stiffen next to her. She suddenly felt exhausted, the flowers in her hair wilting rapidly. 

“Is it true that you continued to pursue and harass the goddess even after she rejected your advances?” Hades had to applaud Hera on her ability to keep a neutral face and tone after the realization that her vision was correct. Maybe that water bottle was filled with one of Hebe’s legendary Martinis. 

“I tried to work things out, nothing more.” Hades scoffed loudly and he saw Apollo’s shoulders tense. Hera’s eyes moved passively over him before confessing, “We have a few witnesses who say otherwise.” 

__________

Eros sat opposite of Apollo. His normally handsome, jubilant face was set in a scowl. He went on to explain that Persephone had confided in him and with his powers he was able to see exactly what happened and it was, without a doubt an act of a manipulation and consent violation. Eros also went on, with confirmation from Psyche that Apollo had attacked her again in the apartment she shared with Artemis, and that Eros had saved her before something worse could happen. Adding that Apollo had sustained an injury from one of his arrows. 

Ares was the next to take the stand, and described her call to war. One with such rage and hatred it couldn’t possibly be from something as simple as a bitter break up. It was so vast, and powerful he felt it quake all the realms. 

Hera, though off the record as she was leading the trial, asked Apollo to confirm the day in question and went on to describe her vision. And the horrific sensations she felt upon first touching Persephone's hand after the incident. It was as if all of the pain was welled up and shot through to her at the casual contact. 

Hades was called next, taking his seat across from the Sun God. His lips split in the narrow smirk as he noticed the ichor leaking through the fabric over Apollo’s shoulder. 

“I came home from work and found Apollo in my house, his hands on Persephone. He had ripped her dress off and if I hadn’t gotten there in time, I am positive he would have assaulted her agai-”

Apollo shot to his feet and gestured towards the God of the Underworld. “Maybe you should ask Hades why she was at his house in the first place. I was simply trying to liberate her from his sexual servitude.” 

The hall erupted in outraged whispers and a few stray yells. Hades tried to keep his composure but he felt the swell of anger in his chest prompt his skin to change. 

‘Not here.’ He whispered to himself. ‘Not in front of everyone.’ With a deep breath he eased back his anger, forcing himself to not think about the rumors and media shitstorm this was sure to cause. 

“Persephone. Have I been holding you against your will?” He turned towards the Goddess, watching her rise up from her seat in the audience and step down into the stands.

“No. Your Majesty.” 

“Have you been enslaved to me? Sexually or otherwise?” 

“No sir.” Hades shoo’d his pervert lizard that was tempting him with thoughts of the pink goddess in a sex service roleplay. 

“Persephone. Are your relations with King Hades sexual in nature?” Hera asked, her eyes softening. 

“Hera. I hardly think this is necessary.” Hades cleared his throat, dismissively. 

“Answer the question, Persephone.” Hera said with a small smile, ignoring the King’s words. 

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.” She felt the blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. A series of hushed murmurs spread throughout the hall like wildfire. 

“And have they been consensual?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Hera offered up a fourth chair to the Goddess, it materializing behind her. Persephone sat back, keeping her back straight and her chin level with the floor. 

“Do you admit to having a previous relationship with Apollo?” 

“No.” Persephone spoke very clearly. Her eye contact with Hera, unceasing. “He assaulted, harassed and stalked me. I sought refuge with King Hades to get away from Apollo.” 

“So the relations that Apollo refers to were not consensual?” 

“They were not.” 

“Do you admit to the theft and destruction of his Lyre?” Persephone felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her, She had not expected this. Sugar snaps. 

“I do.” She resigned anxiously, hearing a collective gasp from Artemis and Hermes behind her. 

“And is it true that you let Apollo into King Hades home?”

“No, ma'am. I tried to close the door but he forced his way in.”

“Trespassing too…” Hera turned back and raised an eyebrow to Zeus. The King of the Gods was dressed in a finely tailored white suit, matching impeccably with his unblemished violet complexion. He sat forward, looking down at Persephone with a frown of discontent. 

“So, you confided the assault with Eros, and nobody else?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“If you didn’t feel the need to come forward then, why are we here now?” 

Hera shot Zeus a menacing glare but stayed silent, turning her attention back to the pink goddess. 

“I was scared. I was worried about The goddesses of eternal maidenhood finding out, and revoking my scholarship. I was scared of my mother finding out. And I was scared of Apollo.”

Zeus gave a rumbling sigh as if her fear was the most inconvenient thing in the world. 

She sat up straighter, shot a glance from Artemis to Hades, and felt her vision spark red. The nausea in her stomach was replaced by a molton passion. 

“I am no longer scared of him but he is a nuisance. He broke into my home and attempted another assault and he got exactly what he deserved.” 

“You mean King Hades home.” Zeus asked with an eager grin, hungry to discover a hole in her story. 

“Yes. OUR home.” She didn’t bother to hide her eye roll as she turned back to Apollo. Staring him down. “This has gone on long enough, Phoebus Apollo. We settle this now.”

Apollo finally met her gaze. His mouth quirked into a smile and he gave her a cocky wink. 

She felt a countdown to detonation inside her. 

“Zeus, what is your verdict?”

Without a word the God of Thunder stormed off. Hera turned back to the trail attendants, her voice clipped with annoyance and apology. 

“We will be calling a brief recess. Meet back here in 15.”  
__________

Persephone rose to her feet and sprinted out of the room. Rage fumes the only thing sustaining her exhausted form. 

Hades excused himself and went after her, catching up to her as she ran into a restroom. 

With each breath came the crashing realization that everyone in that room now knew everything that happened with Apollo, the assault, his lyre and her relationship with Hades. 

She clutched her throat, the world submerging her. Her secrets, her private life, HER decisions and HER BODY have now been taken from her and exposed to all of Olympus. 

“Zeus is never.. I just want Apollo to leave me alone!” She screamed into her hands. “I just don’t want him to hurt anyone else.” 

“What do you need?” Hades asked, keeping a respectful distance from the panicked Goddess.

“I need my body to be mine.” She snapped, pounding his chest as hard as her fatigued muscles would allow. 

“Take back your control.” He said, holding her gaze, his hands grasping her shoulders securely. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Hades turned and roared, “GET OUT!” The door slammed shut and a mortified nymph scurried away. 

She felt her vision haze red and she grabbed Hades by the tie, pulling him down into a crushing kiss. 

___________

Persephone straightened Hades’ tie and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the keyhole of her dress and flattened her blossomed and mused hair. 

‘We’d better get back.” 

As they took their seats, Zeus returned looking pale and a little nauseous. He cleared his throat and announced, “After a brief consult with Helios, and the testimonies here today, I find Phoebus Apollo guilty of the crimes of Rape, Harassment, violent assault and tresspassing. His punishment is left to the victim.” He avoided everyone’s gaze, especially that of his now triumphant wife. 

“And Persephone having admitted to the theft and destruction of Apollo’s prized Lyre. You will be contracted to Olympus until you have paid back that cost.” 

Persephone gave a curt nod. “Thank you, King Zeus.” 

Zeus left without another word and Hera stepped forward, her demeanor gentle but fair. “Persephone, what justice do you seek?”

“I have punished Apollo as I see fit, but I do think he owes Hades and the underworld something for his tresspasses. Community service, I think.”

“What punishment have you bestowed upon Apollo? Any action taken that impairs an Olympian’s ability to perform their duty is inexcusable.” 

“Apollo, has your duty been affected?” Persephone said with a cunning pout. 

“No. You used your powers on me but after that pain, nothing.” 

“Oh. I guess it didn’t work…” Persephone smirked, “My mistake. I retract my earlier statement. I seek whatever justice you, Queen Hera deem right and fair. 

“Community service to the underworld along with his continued duties and ¼ of his salary monthly will be donated to the TGOEM for the virginal theft of one of their members. All punishments Apollo sustained on King Hades property have been forgiven.”

Apollo got to his feet and strutted out of the building, chin held high. A chorus of comments followed him out of the building. Persephone saw the pink nymph from earlier get up and leave through the same door, followed shortly by Artemis. 

__________  
Persephone set down the mixing bowl and picked up her phone, sending a quick text to Hades. 

Persephone: Would you be okay having Psyche and Eros over for dinner? You asked me about my lessons and Eros figured it would be best to talk about it together.

She opened the fridge and stared at the 3 small prepped hens she was planning to cook for Hades and her guests in distaste. She had no issue with anyone else eating meat but she couldn’t unsee the animal's face anytime she saw any meat, no matter how it was prepared. 

She turned back at the buzz of her phone. 

Hades: Of course! Should I grab anything on the way home? Wine? Dessert?

Persephone: Surprise us! Love you!

Hades dropped his phone on the desk as an electric current shot through to his fingertips. She hadn’t said it since her sleepy declaration. 

Hades: I love you too, Sweetness.

He felt a rush of relief. She hadn’t dismissed the question. Any concerns he had would be addressed tonight.

__________

Hades entered the kitchen to see Persephone in a cooking frenzy. She was wearing a pink apron that was covered in sauce spills and flour. 

“Everything smells amazing! How much time do we have? You should get cleaned up.”

“They’ll be here in about an hour and a half…” She sighed, placing the tray of hens back in the oven. 

“Perfect. Meet me upstairs in a few.” He nipped her ear affectionately as he passed. 

Persephone ascended the stairs into the bedroom. She could see Hades outline in the bathroom.   
She walked in and circled her arms around his waist, noticing that he was filling the tub with a mountain of bubbles. 

“Get in! I have something to show you.” 

She stripped out of her spice covered clothes and climbed into the tub. She made an effort to pull open his button up and persuade him to join her. 

“Hold on Baby…” He pulled a small black satin box from his trouser pocket and set it on the side of the tub. 

“I made this for you.” 

She opened the box with soap coated fingers and gasped audibly. 

It was the biggest diamond she had ever laid eyes on. It was rich and pink, cut in the shape of a tear drop and set in a beautiful and elegant rose gold band.

“Aidoneus… it’s beautiful. I can’t- I.. Oh.. sugar snaps… Thank you!” She slipped it on her finger, feeling the perfect fit. 

She pulled him down with a splash of water. She didn’t know what to say but she tried her best to push all her love and appreciation in through her lips. Their kiss was gentle and loving. His fingers combed her hair, circling back to cup her cheeks. 

“Only the best for my Queen.” He whispered against her pout. 

He spun her around in the water and pulled her hair down from it’s messy buns. With his fingers he brushed out her tangles and massaged her scalp, watching her sink further into the mess of bubbles. 

“Mmmm…. Missed you.” She moaned, feeling him pull her hair back in a single tight braid. 

The unseen one started by washing her back with a dark magenta loofa. She purred and stretched out before him. He took each of her arms and eased over them with soap, blowing bubbles in her face playfully. 

Her skin was phasing to match the loofa when he got down to her chest. Her rounded breasts were mostly submerged. His fingers featherlight, teased the sensitive skin underneath, beckoning her to lean back against the edge of the tub and his chest. 

She was worrying her lower lip with her teeth in an attempt to be quiet. He gave her a quick, upside down peck on the lips before pulling a moan from her with a tease to her nipples. 

His teeth seized her neck, bruising the already raw and flushed skin. He wanted her marked. He wanted their guests to see.   
He moved on from her chest, hands dipping into the water as he washed each of her legs. The goddess rose to her knees and he continued with his work, giving her a few easy spanks before slipping through to her slit. 

She moaned loudly, the hand with the glittering gem pawing at the stone walls of the tub in desperation. 

“If you s-stop…” She took a moment to curse and widen her hips to accommodate his wandering fingers. 

“Or what?” He teased, thrusting two fingers into her before halting. She cried out and began thrusting her body back into him. 

“If you stop… I don’t care who’s here... “ She panted, rolling her hips as he pulled away from her jovially. The bubbles and water were now scattered with a mess with swirling bellflowers. 

“What? What are you going to do, little one?” 

She sobbed in protest as he backed away and pulled the plug on the drain.   
__________

Eros and Psyche walked in and were happily greeted by a campaign begging for pets. 

Psyche’s lithe frame was wrapped in a beautiful lilac dress. She was still disguised as the nymph who was assisting Aphrodite. 

Eros was wearing a dressy white shirt and a pair of black fitted pants. They were really a breathtaking couple.

Hades invited them in further, shooing a few of the over eager dogs out into the garden.   
“Would you like a drink?” 

“Yes!” They chimed in unison, and the King started in on beverages for his guests. He couldn’t remember the last time he hosted where it wasn’t a hangover pancake fest with his brothers. Or Hera letting herself in for a drink. 

“This is such a lovely home.” Psyche commented, looking around at the modern decor splashed with the occasional floral outburst from Persephone. 

The Goddess of spring sauntered behind the bar where Hades stood pouring the final drink and reached around him, gripping his hardening member. 

He hissed and passed the glass to Psyche. 

“I told you.” She whispered with a chaste kiss to his arm. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple and hiked his hands up under her skirt, rubbing her dew dropped clit through the thin fabric of her panties. 

“Use your words, Kitten.” 

“You are a scoundrel!” She snapped breathily. She downed her drink and grabbed again for the bottle. 

“Whoa secret garden, we just got here.” Eros snatched the bottle and moved it away from her.   
__________

Hades was in the kitchen with Psyche, prepping the dessert while Persephone took Eros out into the garden.

Despite the lack of sun the vegetation was lush and thriving. She had hung strands of lights around the yard like a glistening canopy. 

“So… is that... her?” Eros pointed to a small mint plant bundled in with a chaotic planting of other beautiful flowers and herbs. She gave an anxious nod and the God of love busted up laughing. 

“Can I?” He motioned towards one of her leaves. He popped one off and placed it in his drink. 

“Mmmm she’s bitter.” He said thoughtfully. 

“I’m not surprised.” Hades chuckled, stepping over the threshold with Psyche, joining them outside.

“Aidoneus, can I see you inside for a second?” She turned back to Eros and gave an apologetic smile. 

“Yea?” He asked, setting his glass down on the counter. She could see with his lidded eyes and his easy smile that he had had a few. 

“Would you like to join me upstairs for a moment?” 

“Why not here?”

“We have company, my love.” 

“They are preoccupied.”

Persephone hiked up her dress and let her panties fall down her legs. She picked them up, the fabric soaked with her ebbing arousal and stuffed them into Hades palm. 

“Fine. You get to hold onto this… so you don’t forget.” She bent over the counter, her attire still pulled up purposefully to expose her bare behind, as she seductively sampled the elaborate and beautifully decorated pudding dessert that Hades had prepared. 

She popped a cherry in her mouth, letting it bounce over her pout as if she was savoring something entirely different. 

“This is delicious… but you know what I’d really like?”

Hades could feel the damp against his palm, the floral scent of her beckoning him. Her soft skin made his hands pulse with electricity. 

“What’s that, sweetness?” 

She dropped to her knees, her fingers pulling at the band of his pants. 

She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, her mouth open, tongue out and waiting. 

“Fuck.” Hades shoved the panties in his pocket and picked up Persephone, throwing her easily over his shoulder. He passed the open back door and shouted “Be right back, make yourselves at home” over his shoulder as he sprinted upstairs.

A threw her on the bed and hurriedly pulled her dress up and over her head. She was completely nude save for her stockings. He gave her ample thighs a slap at the swell peeking out from the top of her thigh highs. She gave a moan and rolled over onto her stomach, offering up her rear for punishment. 

“Not this time, little one... “ He flipped her on her back again and spun her around with a grip on her now disheveled hair. 

Her head hung over the edge of the bed. Hades disappeared into the closet for a moment and returned with a long metal rod with 4 cuffs attached to it. 

“I was going to save this for tonight but since you’re so needy…” He said with mock exasperation. Persephone purred but said nothing as he secured her limbs within each of the cuffs, her ankles furthest out and her wrists restrained in. 

He pulled the bar up and open, causing the ankles to spread further apart. 

“I think that’s good.”

He brought the bar towards him, folding her in half, her legs now locked to the bedposts, on either side of her shoulders. 

“Comfortable, kitten?” She gave a little wiggle and nod. 

“Good.” He opened a box she didn’t remember seeing him bring back. He pulled something out and she felt his warm fingertips slip over her slit. 

“Little Goddess.. Look how wet you are.” He brought his fingers to her lips, and she took them on her tongue greedily. She felt a pressure as he slipped something cold into her, the top of it sitting flush against her clit. A moment later and she was rocked by a delicious and spontaneous vibration. She moaned and arched her back into the sensation. 

Hades removed his fingers from her mouth and caressed her hair lovingly. Her eyes fluttered closed and he took this moment to free himself from the restrictive slack fabric. He hissed as the cold hair and her hot breath hit his cock simultaneously. 

“Was this what you wanted?” He asked, bopping the weeping head of his member to her plump lips. Her eyes snapped open and she allowed him entry. He pumped slowly at first, savoring the roll of her tongue and the suction of her cheeks. She jerked against the toy and slammed her throat into his head- causing them both to groan. 

Hades ripped off his tie and looped it around her neck, holding it tight with his fist as he began to thrust into her throat erratically. 

She continued to moan and drool around him, his hips bucking wildly until he heard a double snap come from the fingers of her left hand. 

He pulled out and loosened his hold immediately. It took a moment of panting before Persephone could find her words. “Use your hands…” She pleaded, extending out her throat for him. 

‘Thank you Demeter, for this exquisite goddess…’ He thought to himself before wrapping his fingers around her throat, feeling the pressure of his cock beneath her muscles as he thrust in again. 

His climax was approaching rapidly and by how the pink goddess was thrashing and gasping he felt hers was not far behind. 

He pulled the panties out of his pocket and muffled his own moans with them, tasting her desperate arousal. 

An eruption of ecstasy shot through him and he ripped himself out of her mouth just in time to see the pearly ropes of his release splash her sweat soaked chest.

“FUCK.” She screamed, her muscles spasming with the aftershock of her orgasm. She mewled as the vibration didn’t cease, her arousal spiking again and propelling a smaller, easier release through her limbs, warming her fingertips and toes. 

Hades removed the toy with a small pop, and started on her restraints. Once she was released he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a damp towel for clean up. 

“How do you feel, little one?” He asked, finishing her clean up before tending to himself. She rolled over and snuggled lazily into the blankets with a content sigh. 

“Mmm, good daddy..” She whispered, not seeing the change in Hades posture at the nickname. 

He situated his clothes, keeping his tie discarded before he helped her shaky legs back into her dress. “How do you feel?” Her round eyes searched for his answer. 

“Amazing, Baby. Thank you.” He pulled her in for a tender aftercare embrace.   
__________

“We have classes to discuss!” Persephone yelled, running down the stairs and seizing the bottle of gin before Eros could snatch it back from her. 

Hades followed after her, his spent cock still throbbing against the elastic of his clothes. 

Eros and Psyche were examining a new cropping of plum trees that had erupted in the living room while the pair was upstairs. 

“Sorry… we had to…” Hades trailed off at the look Eros gave him. 

The pink God crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them both with a smug smirk. “Really? You’re going to invite the GOD OF ALL THINGS SEXY into your home and not expect him to know what filth you are up to when you go upstairs? Perspehone, I’m so proud!” He pulled the small goddess into a crushing hug. 

Hades glanced over at Psyche and her disheveled hair, noticing the cushions that were on the couch now lay abandoned on the floor. 

“It seems that you took my advice and made yourselves at home.” Hades snapped back with a wide grin. 

Eros shot Psyche a look, and she blushed. 

“So, Eros has been answering all of my intimate questions.” Persephone flushed, taking a seat at the table. She glanced back at Hades. “And… we found that one of the best ways for me to learn is to… watch.” 

Hades felt a scorching wave of realization hit him and he felt his cock strain harder. “So Eros has been… showing you how to…?” 

Eros lifted his glass and took a generous drink. “There were a few things that were very hard to just… describe. So I asked Psyche if she minded us demonstrating so Persephone could get a full grasp.” Psyche flushed so dark, her skin was almost midnight black. 

Hades felt his mouth go dry. 

“What kinds of things was Kore asking about?” He smirked, locking eyes with Eros.

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Eros winked before downing the rest of his drink.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don’t forget to bookmark this fic if you like it. I try to update every day or every few days! And it’s gonna be LONG so… saddle up, loves. 

Chapter 15 will be updated on Mon May 11th 

TRIGGER WARNING: Part of this chapter deals with Apollo's punishment and domestic abuse.  
__________

A piercing pain shot through Apollo’s groin as his fingers slipped under the pink nymph’s shirt. He flinched and hissed but attempted to cover it with a low growl, hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

She coo’d happily, melting under his touch. After the trial he was sure their relationship was over. After a fight, a long discussion, and a day of her ignoring him, She came back, ready to give him a chance. He had managed to convince her that Hades' hold on Persephone was bordering on indoctrination, some dark underworld influence, and that the King would pay for his misdeeds. 

He buried his face in her neck, taking in the sweet scent of freshly bloomed poppies and honey.  
She looked so much like The Goddess of Spring. 

‘I bet they feel the same...’ He thought to himself, taming the fire of anger and arousal coursing through his body. ‘I hope so.’

“Ow, Apollo. You’re hurting me.” He pulled back, a deep bite mark lay where her shoulder met her neck. He suddenly felt feverish, a ring of sweat beading at his hairline. 

‘What’s going on…’ He thought, adjusting his hardening member, and letting out another hiss of pain. 

“Is something wrong?” Daphne asked, propping herself up on her elbows. Apollo was hunched at the end of the sofa, attempting to stay statuesque still. 

Daphne reached out, cupping his shoulder gently. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He snarled, shrugging her off and howling in pain at the erratic movement. 

“What’s going on?” She stumbled back at his words, looking worried and terrified.

“I d-don’t know.” He started to rise but fell back almost immediately due to the searing pain in his urethra. 

“Go! Just-” Daphne kneeled on the floor next to him, searching his body for where the pain might be. 

“Let m-” She made to touch his abdomen but barely made contact before a large purple hand collided with her cheek. She scrambled back holding her already swelling face.

“JUST GET OUT PERSEPHONE!” He roared, forcing himself up into a seated position. He saw out of the corner of his eye, curvy pink legs disappearing with a slam of his front door.  
__________

It wasn’t even noon yet and Zeus had called for a mandatory brunch. The brothers shuffled into the same strip club because, “Their waffles are to die for!” 

They took their normal table in the back where there was little chance they would be overheard. Poseidon beckoned over a server and got their first round of drinks started. 

Hades swiped his glass off the tray before the slim bronze skinned nymph had a chance to hand it to him. He drained half the drink before he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he turned to Zeus. 

“Why the fuck did you have to act like that?” 

Zeus took a long drink and set his glass down, face serious like he had been preparing for this exact conversation. Poseidon had missed the trial, thankfully, but had heard from both brothers wildly conflicting accounts. 

“I didn’t want Hera to be right.” Zeus admitted with a tone of defeat.

“Because you didn’t want to believe Apollo was a piece of shit or just because you needed Hera to be wrong?” Hades snapped, draining the rest of his drink.

“Both.”

“So you humiliated -my- Queen, to defy yours?” Hades spit again, easing himself back into his seat. He didn’t remember standing. 

“I WAS TESTING HER.” Zeus turned to him and met his passion with a roar. 

The Sea God and The God of the Underworld were taken aback, any retorts died on their lips. 

“Did she pass?” 

“She did, for now. I’ll get to know her more next week when she’s working in Olympus.” 

“What are you going to have her do?” Hades asked nervously, thinking about what he normally had beautiful women who work for him do. 

“You know that dick pic incident with Hera? I tracked it back to Thetis. I suspended her for 3 weeks and I need a temp replacement.” Zeus looked annoyed but the corner of his mouth still pulled up in a small amused smile. 

“You better keep your hands off of her.” Hades hissed dangerously.

“Why do you even keep Thetis around?” Posedion interjected suddenly, hoping for a break in the tension. 

“Why did you keep Minthe around?” Zeus snapped at Hades as if he was the one who asked. 

“Shutting up now.” Posedion sipped his drink with an eye roll. 

“...she does everything Hera won’t…”

“Maybe Hera would suck your cock if you stop sticking it in everything.” Hades threw out nonchalantly, recalling the look of golden lips contrasting beautifully with his own darkening skin. 

“Fuck off.” Zeus retorted playfully, beckoning the server for another round. 

“So uh… I found out what else Eros has been teaching Persephone…” 

“Oh?” Both brothers said in unison, scooting closer.

“Persephone has been watching Him and Psyche… together. If she’s learning what I’ve experienced from just watching… Holy shit. She’s been asking him about how to do certain… things.” Hades pulled at his collar, feeling the sweltering heat of the club for the first time. 

“Amphi has played with Eros. I’ve thought about it. Bit nervous going up against the God of Love, yea?” Poseidon commented thoughtfully. 

“Have Psyche and Amphi ever…?”

“I don’t think so…” The emerald God answered, a blush dusting across his nose at the possibility. 

“Her and Persephone were really friendly and affectionate at dinner and…” Hades scolded his dirty old man brain… “I had a dream about them together.” 

“So what kinds of things was she asking about?” 

“Eros just told me I’d find out…” Hades’ tone was much more unhinged and nervous than he had intended. 

“Bet she’s going to fuck you.” The Sea God mused passively. 

Hades spit his drink out all over himself and as well as his brothers. “Uhm. That would be...” His skin darkened with an incredible flush.

“You know who I think would be great at pegging?” Poseidon steamrolled on like he wasn’t covered in orange juice and champagne. 

Hades hardly recovered before the emerald God dropped his answer. “Hera!” 

Zeus scoffed with a boisterous laugh. “Never!” 

Hades had to drown himself in his drink to keep from telling his brothers that he knew for a -fact- that Zeus was wrong and Poseidon was so so right. 

He felt another wave of flush overcome him as he recalled her thin fingers on his hips, pulling at thick leather straps. The pressure against him. Her teasing little comments as he let loose and buried his face in a pillow with a desperate whimper. 

Desperate to change the subject Hades blurted out a, “I’ve never sent a dick picture.”

“You should! She’ll love it. Works for me everytime.” The God of Thunder endorsed excitedly.  
________

Apollo was in the bathroom, leaning heavily against the porcelain sink. Ichor everywhere. He stared down at his aching erection, a small red bud poking out from the slit. 

He hissed, pulling back the head, exposing more of the intruder. It was a tiny rosebud. 

“What…” Apollo grunted, tugging at the bud. His legs almost gave out at the sheer agony it caused. 

“...THE FUCK!” He screamed, slamming his fist into the wall in frustration. 

It dawned on him. This is what that little bitch meant. 

Apollo’s vision flashed gold and he pinched just under the tip of the bud and ripped. He felt a pain unlike anything he’d ever experienced while he witnessed an entire rose stem with thorns rip through his length. 

He let out a horrified scream and collapsed.

“Hey, Apollo… Are you okay?” Apollo heard Hermes say from behind the door just as he blacked out. 

_____

Persephone joined Eros on the couch, a parade of screaming children running excitedly around them. They were waiting for Ares to return to relieve Eros from babysitting duty before they could head off for their next lesson. 

The pink goddess heard a buzz from her pocket, her eyes widened when she saw who the text was from. She took a deep breath, expecting the worse as she clicked on the message. 

Artemis: I didn’t know. I’m sorry. 

The goddess let out the breath she had been holding with a barreling sigh. The lead ball that had dropped in her stomach dissipated into a burst of warmth, leaving her feeling somehow just as full but considerably lighter. 

She quickly typed out her response. 

Persephone: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how.

Artemis: I understand. Are we okay? If you need time…

Persephone wanted nothing more than to have her friend back. She felt her tongue poke out between her teeth as she wrote back. 

Persephone: Were okay. <3 Promise. 

Artemis: So, Hades huh?

Persephone: I know what you’re going to say…

Artemis: Your mother is going to kill me. 

Artemis had put everything on the line for her. Going as far as to challenge her mom and call her out on her ‘helicopter parenting.’ Demeter was not easily confronted. She needed to get to her mom before she found anything out through the grapevine. 

Persephone: The only person who is worse than Hades in her eyes, is Zeus. 

Artemis: At Least it’s not Zeus. You can always lead with that! LOL

Persephone: How mad are the TGOEM?

Artemis: They are worried. Especially Athena. Hestia has been acting very strangely though. You know the coat she confiscated? She dropped it off for you, burnt to a crisp. I’m not sure what message she’s trying for. 

Persephone groaned, thinking about the destruction of the first gift Hades has given her. She made a mental note to ask him if there was any unresolved animosity between Him and Hestia that she needed to know about. 

Persephone: Oh. I will call them. Thank you. Can I tell you something private? 

Artemis: Always. Promise. 

Persephone felt her chest flood with warmth. She needed to hear that. She extended out her beautifully manicured hand and took a picture of the ring Hades had given her, sending it immediately to the Huntress.

Artemis: PERSEPHONE I AM AS GOOD AS DEAD 

Persephone: I’m going to visit my mom. You will be spared. :)

Artemis: Will you ever come back?

Persephone had a vague flashback to the greenhouse with no doors, everything dying, her blood boiling- she stuffed down the panic rising in her chest. The children had run off to another room. Her head gave a gentle ache at the newly realized silence. 

Persephone: We will see.

Artemis: Let’s hang out soon. Please. 

Persephone: Deal. <3

Persephone put down her phone and automatically heard it buzz. She picked it up expecting it to be another message from Artemis. Not thinking she clicked on the message and dropped her phone on the couch in between her and Eros with a squeak. 

“You okay, honey?” Eros glanced up from the message he was typing out, to her shocked, blushing face and then down to her upward facing phone. 

On the screen was a very flattering albeit blurry picture of The God of the Underworlds proudly standing, throbbing azure cock. 

__________

In his free hours or when insomnia had gripped him tight, Hades returned to the Oasis. The serene atmosphere eased his anxiety and helped soothe his worsening headaches.

He felt his muscles ache as he heaved the last slab of Rose quartz up onto his shoulders before sliding it in place with the others. 

He took a step back, grinning at his hard work coming together. He wiped the sweat from his brow and neck with his shirt before tossing it aside. 

It was almost ready. 

_____________

Hades felt his feet touch the soft earth. Persephone was still wrapped securely in his arms. She was blind folded and subsequently holding on for dear life, despite having the ability of flight. 

He scooped her up and set her down, allowing her a moment to gain her footing before he turned her to face his handiwork, slipping off her blindfold. 

Persephone recognized the Oasis immediately. She felt a deep aching urge pull at her, begging to come out and play. She pushed back against that power. 

‘Wait your turn…’ She whispered to the mature voice, stepping forward into the lush grass.

Before her stood a temple that wasn’t there when they were last here, at the birth of the sanctuary. 

“Come, my Queen.” He stepped forward, reaching out for her hand. She slid her fingers into his palm, feeling the same surge of electricity pulse anytime they touched.  
He led her up the smooth, smokey steps. The temple was made of beautiful pink and opaque quartz crystal with shimmering columns of white howlite. 

There was a canopy of lanterns from above, the firelight reflecting beautifully off the stone. 

“This is amazing…” Persephone turned, taking everything in, mouth agape. 

“After some research I discovered that your temple in the mortal realm had been demolished. I’m not sure if Demeter plans to allow for another one to be built… so I built you one myself.”  
Hades suddenly felt very shy, a tugging in his mind told him that this temple wasn’t grand enough. Not for her. 

“Y-you built this for me?” The Goddess turned on her heel to face Hades, her wide eyes welling with appreciative tears. 

“You deserve a place for proper worship.” 

“I’m a minor goddess…” Persephone pulled at her sleeve nervously. 

“You are the Goddess of Spring. Soon to be Queen of the Underworld.”

“It’s so beautiful. Thank you. This is such an amazing gift.” 

“There are more gifts, my Queen. If you’ll allow.” He gestured towards a large circular cushion big enough for them to both comfortably sleep on. She took a seat at the end, and immediately wondered how Hades was able to pull a cloud down from the sky. It was plush, like laying on air but solid enough to hold snug around her hips. The cloth that draped the cushion was made of the softest satin she had ever felt. 

“Oh wow…” She whispered, her fingers sweeping over the fluid-like fabric. 

“Kore.” Her eyes snapped up. Hades was kneeling before her, a large opal bowl set in a block of gorgeous polished wood sat between them. 

“I have come to make offerings to my Queen.” His eyes were on his lap, his shoulders square and tensed. 

“I receive them all, with love.” She sat up straight, wondering what else he could possibly give. 

She noticed the bowl on the altar before her was lined with a ring of perfect, unblemished pearls. Her fingers skated over them adoringly.

Hades set his first offering before her.  
It was a single, beautiful Pomegranate. Her mouth watered as he split it open easily, showing her the plentiful seeds. He took one out and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I bring you the fruit of the underworld. Purely as an offering. I must apologize, this fruit you can not eat.” 

She picked up a seed and was about to bring it to her lips before his words registered. 

“How come?”

“Anyone who eats fruit grown in my realm, not with your power of course!” He said with a wink, “Will be bound to the underworld, forever. It’s my curse and I do not wish that on you. However the seeds and skin have many other uses you might find interesting” 

Persephone set the seed down and gave a silent nod. 

“Thank you Aidoneus, it’s lovely. I expect you will teach me these uses?” The offering was beautiful and symbolic. The gears in her mind turned with the birth of an idea as Hades placed the next offering between them. 

It was a wreath of Poppyflowers and Roses weaved into a braid of Barley. Persephone picked it up delicately with a small gasp. It reminded her of her mother. Of home. She held the wreath to her chest and inhaled the sweet crisp scent of the flowers. Her face split into a serene smile.

“Thank you, my love.” 

She set the wreath to her side, propped up against the slope of the cushion. When she turned back to the bowl she saw the painted and crystalized skull of a Ram. The bone was a smokey white with symbols painted down the bridge. Where the eyes used to be were two large rubies, and the teeth were made of red coral. 

“Everything was responsibly sourced, I promise.” The flicker of power in her gut challenged her but she continued to push it down. This was her time. 

‘This is my temple.’ She swore she felt the breath of the deeper voice beat against her ear. 

“Wow.” She touched the coral and felt herself transported to the ocean. She leaned over the altar and gave him a firm kiss on the lips as thanks. 

“I also bring you this.” He placed a crown into her open palms. It was made from the fallen strands of a weeping willow, weaved in with a bundle of Cypress flowers. 

She squealed and placed it on her head, her own hair blooming around it.  
Hades looked at her with a lopsided, adoring smile. 

“Two more things that we can enjoy together.” He set out a plate of ambrosia, and a bottle of honey wine infused with mortal realm plums. 

He pulled out two crystal glasses and poured them both a generous amount of drink. 

“To Kore, the Goddess of Spring, and Persphone, The bringer of death.” The King toasted, as they both brought the crystal to their lips in celebration. 

__________

Persephone got to her feet after their feast and circled around to Hades, who was still kneeling before the altar. She made a motion to slide into his lap but was halted by a strong blue hand on her stomach. 

“This isn’t the only reason I brought you here.” He rose to his knees, meeting her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave a curious little pout. 

“It isn’t?” 

“I am not finished with my worship.” He whispered against her cheek, his fingers sliding up the backs of her legs. 

“Ooh?” Her question overshadowed by the moan escaping. 

His digits wandered up her dress and curled around the lace resting low on her hips. He pulled the fabric down her now quivering legs, allowed her to step out of it and brought the garment to his lips.

Persephone felt her whole body darken with blush. 

“Sandals, please.” He asked, slipping the panties in his pocket and motioned for her to give him one of her feet. He slipped off the shoe from each foot and set it aside. With a quiet ease he got to his feet, pulling her dress up and over her head. 

The air was warm, and while the temple was open she didn’t feel too exposed. 

She made to grab at the band of his pants and he stepped back with a smile. 

“No, no.. Little one.”

Her huff turned to an expression of surprise as he picked her up easily and laid her back into the center of the cushion. He toed out of his own sandles before crawling towards her. 

He started with her feet. The King pressed a kiss and soft nip to each of her toes. His thumbs kneaded into the arch of her foot while Persephone moaned a little, relaxing back into the satin.

When his lips and fingers had paid tribute to every inch of her tiny feet he moved up the curve of her legs. With every bite and taste he made sure to make note of every freckle scattered across her sun kissed thighs. Every tiny silver scar she sustained from years tending to gardens of all sorts. He noticed a few bite marks on her inner thighs that were barely visible in the low fairy-like light. 

His fingers massaged up her legs as his tongue and teeth worked their way down. Her body was pliable and easy to maneuver. She had surrendered to his touch. 

His kisses trailed back up to the soft hollow of her hips. He pressed down, filling her with a divine pressure that made her core ache. He grabbed the bottle of wine from behind him and made a pool in the bend of her hips, the cold liquid causing her skin to erupt with goosebumps. His tongue eased the chill as he greedily lapped up the drink from her body. 

His teeth seized the sharp of her hip, nipping hard enough to bruise and smoothing it over with a series of sloppy apologetic kisses. She moaned and bucked her hips towards him but he continued up and across the tiny swell of her magenta belly. 

Hades hummed, enjoying how fuller and thicker her body was compared to Minthe. She was petite but easy to hold on to. Comfortable. Soft. Safe. 

He blew a little raspberry into her belly button before filling that with wine also. He was delighted when the silence of the evening air was cut with an excitable giggle. His tongue dipped in and pulled up the wine with a quiet pat..

His kisses continued up the swell of her ribs, each shown with her quickening breath. 

He felt her fingers snake through his tresses, gripping tight. He pulled her hands out, and laced their fingers together with a little ‘tsk tsk.’ 

Each finger received a devoted kiss, and each knuckle a light seize with his teeth. He opened her hands, her palms facing the sky. He nuzzled the smooth skin, his tongue tracing the life and love lines of each palm. 

She mewled and melted back. His tongue tickling pleasantly. 

He nipped her wrist, his lips continuing his worship to the bend in her elbow. She was trembling, but only slightly. He continued to trace the dip of her collar bone with his tongue. He poured more drink into the hollow of her throat before feasting upon her with a liberal bite. 

He traveled up the sharp of her jaw and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She could taste the wine, and he, the ambrosia. 

“I could worship every inch of you, every day and still never get enough.” She leant in and seized his lower lip between her teeth. She felt the swell from the split she caused a few days before. 

She tried to ignore the volcanic quiver wavering out from her core. 

His fingers encircled her breasts, cupping them with a gentle precision. She arched her back into his touch, silently begging for more. He captured each bud with a flick of his tongue and seized of teeth. Both hands tracing gentle lines under her breasts with a feather light nerve stroke. With each pull and suck she felt the coil in her gut tighten towards an inevitable release. 

“Don’t stop.” She whispered, not sure how to articulate what her body was doing. 

His touch became rough and determined. His fingers and teeth working diligently against her nipples. 

She felt a warmth crash over her. It was a softer release, her ichor filling her nude body with a splendid heat. The coil immediately tightened again and she gripped his hair and pushed his head down between her flushed thighs. 

“I wasn’t done, Little Goddess…” He whispered, his words already muffled by her thatch of curls. She moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his head and pulling him in with a smother. 

His ritual continued. His tongue lapped at her nectar before pulling back and paying homage to the delicate floral scent of her sex, and the dew reminiescent of the mountain waterfall crashing behind them. 

His tongue traced the sensitive skin between her thighs and the swell of her released soaked lips. With a nip he teased her before pulling her clit and rolling it with his tongue. 

“Aidoneus…” She groaned, her head back against the luxe bedding. 

“Come for me, my Queen.” He purred into her, his tongue pulling her in again. Riding the wave of her first release she almost came undone at his words, her body finally quaking as his tongue pushed into her entrance. 

He felt her warm release on his tongue as she came with a spasm. She was knotting his hair with her fingers, her teeth worrying a split into her own bottom lip. He continued his ministrations, tasting another sweep of narcissus and pollen as she came again. 

Just as he traced the line of her slit with his tongue again, aching to feel the overflow from her release slip down his chin, she pushed him back with a groan. 

“G-give me a minute…” She panted, her fingers still tangled in his hair. 

He ducked out of her grasp and planted a kiss to each of her knees before swiftly rolling her onto her stomach. She gave a little yip of surprise but adjusted happily. 

He massaged her loose hair, splaying it out across the shimmering fabric. He noticed the cushion was now decorated from a continual stream of snow ball-like viburnum flowers. 

He massaged the corded muscles up her back as his lips traveled down. With each button of her spine his lips mouthed a prayer. 

“Let me be worthy of your love, Goddess of Spring.” 

He kissed her shoulder blades, nipping at the slight lift in them. 

“Please allow me to devour you, my Dread Queen.” 

His fingers massaged her ribs, circling down to tease the sensitive skin of her breasts. 

“My Queen. I can not wait to rule beside you.”

“My Goddess. Your beauty puts Aphrodite to shame, and I will accept her wrath until my end if it means you know my words are true.” He nipped her venus dimples and poured the remaining wine down the column of her spine. It pooled at the base of her back, and into the dips.

Hades savored the drink with each roll of his tongue. 

His hands explored with gentle carressed of her backside. She arched her hips back into him and he pushed them down, seizing her cheek between his teeth, savoring the wine and salt of her skin. 

He gave her a loud spank, eliciting a moan from her now buried face.  
Hades eased the sting with an offering of chaste kisses and heated growls. 

His erection was becoming too much to ignore. He gripped himself tight through his loose pants, biting back his groan. 

‘This is about her. Not you.’ He lectured his body halfheartedly, giving himself another squeeze before returning his hands to her bottoms with a smooth pet. 

She spread her cheeks and saw that she was sticky with her own release. Her curls glistening with her arousal. He leaned in, exploring her, savoring every inch of her his mouth could reach. 

He pulled back and gave her another hard slap to one side, and then the other. Her skin darkened, her face buried in a pillow of fallen flowers. 

He returned to his expedition, his tongue following the line of her dripping slit up to circle the tight ring of muscle at her back entrance. Persephone felt a shiver shoot up her spine and she moaned, propping her hips up curiously. 

Hades continued, his fingers slipping between her thighs to circle her clit before thrusting in, his tongue still focused on her rear. 

She tasted of salt, earth and lust. She backed up onto his tongue, thrusting herself onto his fingers. 

“More..” She whined, her face and voice obscured in the growing garden surrounding them.  
Ivy pushed through the gaps between the stone, winding up the towering pillars. 

Her pushed another digit with an easy thrust, her body blooming at the stretch. She pushed back hungrily, his tongue probing her in consequence. 

“Oooh.” She purred, climbing up to her still trembling hands and knees. Hades stroked the roof of her core with an even curl of three fingers, while his tongue circled and pushed past her muscles experimentally. 

Her bliss was almost immediate. A rush of lust expelled torrid down his fingers and across his chin and chest. His cock gave a desperate ache. If he moved too much the fabric and elastic would no doubt be enough to push him over the edge. 

Persephone collapsed down into a plume of flowers, her chest heaving with eager breath. Hades stripped his now soaked shirt and tossed it over to join her clothes. The only thing separating him from filling her wet, tight heat was a cover of thin loungewear. 

Persephone rolled onto her back. Hades watched the bounce of her chest fervently, his hand tugging at the band of his pants absently. 

The goddess gave his hip a gentle kick, beckoning him forward. 

“Aidoneus…” She moaned, feeling the head of his now free cock rocking against the slick of her clit. 

“Kore.” He growled, burying his face in her neck and barreling through a trail of flowers to get to her. She still had a purple bruise on her neck from his bathtime claim. He let out a hoarse growl and pulled the tender skin between his teeth. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, breaking past the ring of tension. 

“Please… Aidoneus… I need this. I need you.” The first roll of his hips was slow and deliberate. Her last words disappeared with an expulsion of breath. 

He continued to mark her skin until he felt a faint spell of ichor on his tongue. 

“T-Thank you, My King. Thank y-.” She was cut off by a hard buck. Hades saw the midnight phasing of his skin start out from his fingertips, and work it’s way to his core. 

Persephone noticed too and her hands gripped his face with urgency. 

“No… No, My King. Stay with me. The Queen and-” She let out a groan as his pace dropped to a slow, hard thrust. “C-can have their fun l-later. I need you now.” 

“Of course, Kore. I’m here.” He pumped with a fluid ease, pushing his arousal as far down as he could. ‘Not yet. Not yet’ He chanted to himself behind a slight furrowed brow. 

He felt her muscles flutter around him. Her eyes phased from cherise to red and back as he witnessed the Euphoria enveloped her. 

“Come with me. No-no-N-NOW!” 

His body responded before his mind could process what she asked. His vision white as they erupted together. He felt a faint rumble from beneath the temple as if Gaia, herself was blessing them. 

Persephone’s hands still cupped his face as her thumbs glided across his cheeks affectionately. 

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too…” He pressed his lips to her forehead. 

Hades rolled into his back, taking her with him. She giggled as he settled, still sheathed around him as she sat splayed across his hips. 

She took his hands in hers and peppered each knuckle with kisses before leading them down her chest to rest at her belly. “One day I’ll give you many children.” 

Hades felt a ball of lead drop into his stomach. 

“Little Goddess?” 

“Yes, My King.” She said with a subtle roll of her hips. . 

“I-I can’t… have kids. I’m Ster-.” She cut him off with a peck to the lips. 

“You are Hades. King and God of the Underworld. My soon to be husband. Do you wish to be a father?”

“M-more than anything.” 

“I’m a fertility goddess.” She cupped her own breasts and let her hands meander down the generous curves of her body. “My body is begging for you. If you want children, my love… You shall have them.”


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Sorry for the late update!! I’m back at work so chapters might be more scarce Sat-Tues, but I will do the best I can! I’m hoping for another chapter this week, but I’m helping with a wedding so if not Sun 17th for sure!

__________

First came the deafening crash.   
The entire forest floored in a single step.   
All creatures who were enslaved to their primal instinct had long since fled. 

He watched as the clouds were snatched from the pleasant cyan sky. 

A laugh like rolling thunder slipped under his skin. Every hair on his body at full attention. His skin a minefield of fear. 

He ran. 

Tore through the uneven terrain as quickly as his feet would allow.   
He stumbled. Tripped. Slipped down into a small grove. 

His knees tore open, leaving a convenient trail of ichor in his wake. 

The sun too was swallowed by a roaming midnight sky. The spattering of stars, a tempermental reminder. 

He felt his skin pinch as his feet left the solid earth. 

Everything around him turned black. 

He was dropped in a moist cavern. He felt his bruised body bounce against the fleshy walls. His memory came flooding back. It would be years before another joined him. 

It was as if this realization caused a time skip. 

A ‘plop’ and he caught another quivering child. He pulled them against his chest, enduring the thrashing and ripping of his skin as he refused to let them go.  
Eventually exhaustion willed them both to sleep, wrapped in what little cloth he had left from the biting river of acid. 

Time sped up. Another scream and he caught another child.   
Then another. It was seemingly unending.   
After the final child fell, there was an incredible rumbling and they were all expelled into the light. 

He shielded his eyes as his body broke against the solid earth. How long had it been since he had seen the sun? A decade, atleast. 

The children were gone. 

He was running again.   
He was older this time. 

He stopped, hanging onto a winding tree as his head gave an arduous throb. 

“No.. No… I’ve got to keep-” 

The flesh stretched across his skull split open from the inside. He was engulfed in a searing sea of pain. He dropped to his knees, screaming, clawing at his eyes- begging for the torture to subside. 

He watched with nearly blinded sight as the monstrous Titan Cronus climbed out from his splintered forehead. 

Hades sat bolt up. The sheets were soaked. His forehead and chest glistening from the slick sheen of sweat. An incredible pain rested behind his eyes, momentarily blinding him. 

“You’re safe.” Came a sleepy, loving coo from behind him. He leaned into the circled embrace, feeling her pull the fear from him as he drifted off again. 

________

“This will be your desk for the next three weeks. You’ll answer calls, manage my schedule and file paperwork. Do you think you can handle that?” Zeus asked with a tone of unbridled annoyance. 

Persephone took a seat, studying Thetis’ desk. It was scattered with a mountain of paperwork she was sure hadn’t been dealt with in months. The border of the desk was decorated with containers of colorful markers, makeup and other miscellaneous items. The edge of her monitor was littered with puffy purple heart stickers. 

She recalled, clear as day, her mother scoffing and going on about how poorly Zeus ran Olympus. ‘If his assistant is any indication…’ Said a voice behind her ear that sounded suspiciously like Demeter.   
“Yes, Sir.” Her voice was pleasant but hollow. Despite Hades reassurances about the trial, she was still fuming over how the King of the Gods treated her infront of all of Olympus. 

Zeus didn’t seem to want her there as much as she wanted to be there. 

‘It’s just three weeks…’ She chanted to herself as she took a deep, grounding breath. 

“I’m going to need you to reschedule these meetings for next week. Oh, and this should be reviewed and refiled.” He dropped two boxes on top of the already intimidating abundance of work. 

“Yes, Sir.” The Goddess gave a polite nod and opened the first box. 

“If you get finished before 1:00, come let me know. We have a lot to do.” His hand slid over the back of the chair, his thumb purposefully grazing the exposed skin of the keyhole cut-out of her dress. 

Persephone felt herself stiffen, but she didn’t move away. 

“Yes. Sir.” 

He looked so much like Apollo. Their scent was nearly identical, though something about Zeus gave him a smoky aroma. While his voice was deeper, and more commanding, she couldn’t stop the bile rising in her throat at his every word. 

Her teeth grit as his mauve fingers looped to rest on the top of her shoulders, his lips tickling the bend of her ear. 

“I can see why my brother likes you so much. You’re so obedient.” 

___________

‘KNOCK KNOCK’

Artemis sprung from her seat with an off hand apology to her company. The violet Goddess pulled open the door and felt a very real, very visceral fear plummet into her stomach. 

“D-Demeter! This is a p-pleasant surprise!” She took a step back, taking in the sharply dressed woman. Her skin was a glossy emerald green. Her dark lilac hair was twisted in an elegant knot and adorned with a circlet of golden leaves. 

“Artemis! Hello! I’m here to see my Kore.” Demeter peeked her head just in the doorway and was greeted by the nervous smiles of Athena and Hestia. The silver skinned Goddess gave the Barley Mother a pleasant, passive, wave. 

“Oh! The Goddesses of eternal maidenhood! You must be waiting on Kore?” 

“Dem! Come in! Join us!” Hestia hurried over, ushering the new guest into the living room. She turned to shoo the violet goddess out of the entryway. “Artemis, go get us some drinks, will you?”

The huntress turned on her heel and strode in the direction of the kitchen, muttering something about it bringing unwanted guests into her house. 

As soon as she crossed the tiled threshold she pulled out her phone. 

“C’mon… Pick up…” She muttered. The phone rang through and she heard the familiar awkward voicemail that Persephone had kept. 

“...I do it now? OH. Hello! You’ve reached K-Persephone! I can’t come to the phone right now but -clattering noise- oh Sugar Sna- BEEP’ 

Artemis snapped her phone shut, leaning against the back of the counter with a newfound fatigue. She opened the phone again and pulled up her messages, typing one out for the Goddess of Spring. 

Artemis: CALL ME ASAP Tiger Mom alert! 

She pulled four glasses down from the cabinet and with shaky hands, filled them all with tea. Artemis felt her ichor slow to a chilled crawl upon entering in the middle of their conversation. 

“Oh dear… Has she not told you?” Hestia inquired with thinly veiled mock-concern. She was doing a poor job at keeping her shapely lips neutral. Her grin almost manic. 

“Obviously, If she did, I wouldn’t be here.” Demeter stated flatly. 

“Regretfully, Persephone is no longer a member of the Goddesses of Eternal maidenhood. It was so hard. We had to revoke her scholarship last week.” 

Charcoal eyes locked on brilliant bronze. The emerald Goddess’ voice dropped an octave, her tone clipped and cool. “What?”

Hestia gave a sideways glance at Athena before clearing her throat. 

“THAT IS-” Artemis interjected, dropping the try on the coffee table with a trembling thud. “Not our story to tell, Demeter. You’ll really have to let Persephone tell you herself!” 

Demeter turned to the Huntress, her lips a thin, severe line. “Artemis. Dear. I trusted you with my daughter. Where -is- she?” 

“S-she moved out!” 

Slowly Demeter rose, taking a predatory step towards the younger Goddess. “And where did she move -to-?” 

“She’s probably in class right now. Maybe you and I should go to the University? I’m sure she’s there.” Athena asserted calmly. 

___________

Apollo’s finger hovered over the ‘send’ button. He re-read his current text before hitting the button on impulse. 

Apollo: Hey Babe. The other day was crazy. We need to talk about it. Call me. -A

It had been three days. He understood why she left. Why she hadn’t reached out. It’s hard for her to see the man she loves, in pain. He graced her with three days of space, and time to process that, Yes, even the great Olympians can feel pain. 

‘Maybe I should go see her. Show her that everything is fine.’ Surely she had had enough time and was waiting for him to make the first move. 

He looked down at his clothed lap. ‘It was a one time thing. From that PLANT SHREW. Daphne will understand.’

After returning home from the clinic, Apollo tested his theory. He believed that Persephone had cursed him with her lovely gift every time he got intimate and was delighted to discover that it was a one time thing. A minor Goddess like her didn’t have enough power to do what he feared she did.

He glanced down at his phone. The message left unread. 

The sun God got to his feet and strode out the door, grabbing his keys on the way out. 

__________

“SUGAR SNA-” The pink Goddess exclaimed, dropping the last of the paperwork in the correct file box. The slice in the side of her finger welled up with ichor. 

“Oh shoot.” She whispered, opening the drawer to her left, rifling around in search of a bandage. Her healing powers had been off since they had come back from the Oasis. 

It seemed Thetis wasn’t one to keep anything useful around. Her desk was filled with more personal non work-related nonsense. Persephone pulled open the top drawer in the middle, a very interesting nothing caught her eye. 

Shoved in the back corner of the drawer was a small, nearly sheer fabric bag of (upon further investigation) used panties. Persephone felt her stomach lurch as she closed the bag and caught sight of a trio of polaroids underneath. 

“Oh.” It was a series of photos. The first a pair of mink grey lips wrapped around a thick mauve cock. The other a pair of thin red legs wrapped around the taper of those same mauve hips. The last was a twin set of emerald lips teasing the hard muscles of his abdomen. They all no doubt involving the King in the office behind her. And none of these women were Hera. 

“King Zeus, Sir.” She peaked around the corner, a flash of red shot through her vision, splitting her lips into a mischievous grin. 

“Come in! Have you finished already?” Zeus looked up, conveniently clicking out of whatever screen he had been on. Persephone didn’t bother to investigate, nobody seemed to do any actual work around here. 

“Yes, Sir. Do you have a bandage?” She waved her finger loosely around, “Papercut!” 

“Oh, uhh..” Zeus popped open the drawer to his left, pawing around in search. 

Persephone took a step further into the office. 

“I thought Thetis might have one. I looked in her top drawer, you know the one that should really be locked. I found this instead.” 

Zeus looked up and immediately paled. He recognized the sheer bag, his eyes following the line of her hand to the photos between her two fingers. 

'When had Thetis taken those?' He inquired internally, panic welling in his throat. 

“P-Persephone, it’s not what it looks…”

“Oh! Hera already knows?” She challenged with a serene smile. 

“Persephone, Give me those.” The God of thunder asked, his voice restrained. 

The Goddess sauntered up to his desk, her eyes bright like rubies. She tucked the photos into her bra for safe keeping, and set the bag down on the beautiful polished surface. The diamond on her finger gave an ominous glint in the natural afternoon light. 

“If my Husband was getting sucked off by a weak, sloppy, second rate Sea Nymph and her shit friends, I’d sure like to know about it.”

“What will it take?” His voice was quiet. His jaw set. He avoided her gaze, opting to focus on the contents under her hand. “I can replace the lyre. Sign off on your work and you’ll be free to go.”

“No. I will do the work. I pay my debt.” She leaned across the desk. They were almost nose to nose now. He could feel the heat from her words across his cheek. “But while I am here you will -not- touch me. I do my work and I leave.”   
“Deal.” He expelled, finally meeting her eye. 

“I wasn’t finished.” She purred, learning into his ear and shoving the bag across the desk and into his lap. 

“When you summon Hades for your little strip club rendezvous… You are to ask him if he is in a position to leave.” Her lips flush against his ear. Her tone, slow and seductive. He felt her fingers curl into the collar of his shirt and tighten threateningly. “As a fertility God yourself I expect you understand the importance of certain things not being… interrupted.”

Zeus shifted uncomfortably, feeling a rush of perplexed arousal pool at his core. Her other small pink hand gripped his jaw, holding him still. “If you don’t want all of Olympus leveled, by either myself or your wife, I suggest you do as I ask.” 

____________

“Hello! I am looking for my daughter, Persephone. Which class would she be in right now?” Demeter marched up to the rounded desk where the student coordinator sat. The golden nymph glanced up from her computer and then back to the smartly dressed woman. 

“I’m sorry Ms. D-Demeter. Your daughter withdrew from our University last month.” Her voice tapered off at the end. She didn’t want to be the one to tell any of the six traitors anything that would displease them. 

“What? Why would she do that?” Snapped the Barley Mother as she leaned over the desk to see the screen. 

The nymph turned the screen away from her discreetly. “When she had her exit interview all she said was that she needed more time to focus on work.”

“W-work? Where is she working?” Demeter blanched, glancing back at Athena. 

“You’re her mother, you said?” The nymph asked before she thought better of it. Quickly she barreled on like Demeter didn’t have a murderous fury behind her eyes. “She didn’t provide an address but her employer is listed as ‘Placement through Queen Hera.” 

Demeter turned, her brow knit in a scowl. “Did you know about this, Athena?” 

The silver skinned Goddess gave her a silent shake of her head, her lips tight. 

___________

“Ptelea! Is Hades in?” Persephone glanced down the long hall leading up to the Nymphs desk, checking that the coast was clear, before striding up. 

“Persephone! Good afternoon! He stepped out but said he would be right back.” She gave Persephone a warm smile before her eyes phased back to the screen. 

“Great! Don’t tell him I’m here. I want it to be a surprise!” 

With a nod the nymph made a zipping motion over her lips and waved the Goddess into the back office. 

Her skin was electric. The rush of watching Zeus squirm under her carried her all the way from Olympus. Her body flushed with crashing waves of adrenaline and arousal. She needed to expel this energy. She needed to coax the King to play. 

She glanced down at her phone and saw she had a missed call and unopened text from Artemis. ‘I’ll call her back on my break.’ She thought, stuffing the phone into the bottom of her bag. She scanned the room as she heard his low rumble from just beyond the door. 

Where to be? Where to be? 

Did she want to strip down and surprise him again? Hm… No.   
Bent over the desk, waiting? Not today. 

‘The desk…’ She rounded on the elegant piece of woodwork. She would be completely concealed by the beautiful polished wood. She stashed her bag under before slipping into her new hiding place. 

__________

“Demeter! Athena! What brings you here?” Hera exclaimed in surprise. Her drink sloshed across her hand as she swung the door open. 

“Hera. I heard from Kore’s school that you’ve given her job placement.” The worried mother pushed past the golden goddess, ignoring all pleasantries. Hera took a step back, allowing the women to enter her home. “Yes… Come in…” 

Athena gave the Queen an apologetic smile. 

Hera cleared her throat with a concise cough. “Yes. We placed her in the Underworld Corp internship. She is working under Hecate currently. Did Persephone not tell you?” 

Demeter turned to the Queen with a sickly sweet smile. “I am learning that there is alot my little Kore-Cob hasn't told me.” 

____________

The King sat at his desk with a heavy slump. His brain was still reeling from the nightmare. His phone gave a little chime and he pulled it from his pocket. 

‘Hera? I’ll call her back after this meeting.’ He needed to ground himself if he was going to deal with Zeus’s wife today. 

He pressed the flashing red button on his work phone, ignoring his assistants hesitant trill on the other end. “Ptelea. Yes. Let Thanatos in. Thank you.” 

The door opened and the God of the Dead entered. “Come in.” Hades gestured dryly to the seat before his desk. “We have to discuss your abysmal numbers. Again.”

As the God sat, Hades felt his entire being jump out of his skin as a pair of pink hands slid across the fabric of his thighs. He managed to compose himself before the slate grey God noticed. 

Hades tried to focus on Thanatos. Even in trouble his attitude was unrelenting. ‘Gods I wish I could fire you…’ He mused, looking down at the folder atop his desk. 

“Can you account for where you were πεμπτη (Thursday) two weeks ago? It shows you clocked in but you retrieved no souls that day.” 

Hades willed his blush to cease as hidden fingers stripped his belt from his waist, and pulled down the teeth of his zipper. 

“Hermes can-”

Hades covered his sigh with a shuffle of the folder. He shifted in his seat allowing Persephone to release his cock from the fabric confines. Her mouth set to work immediately and he bit back a groan. 

“All of Hermes' work is accounted for. No more or less than expected. We aren’t talking about him. We are talking about you.” His fingers raked through her hair, giving a little pull at the base before lacing his fingers over the folder with a mild impatience. 

“I-I took some personal time that day.” 

“I was never notified that you took this time. Why were you clocked in?” 

“I was here for a bit…” 

“So you admit to stealing company time?” 

“I didn’t think-” 

“You never do, Thanatos.” Hades felt the snap come out as a purr as a wet heat surrounded his entire length. A waft of narcissus passed over his senses. His fingers busied themselves with the folder. 

“You’re on mandatory beach duty after hours until you make up for the unprocessed souls you got paid for. I’m over your shit, Thanatos. I don’t have time to do a full investigation for every shift you decide to ditch so I’ll leave your punishment to Hecate. Report to her before you start your shade duty today.” 

“She’s going to make me wear that fucking shirt!” The God whined miserably, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. 

“Wear the shirt or lose your skin. Frankly I don’t care. Report to Hecate or you're suspended.” Hades leaned in, his eyes glinting dangerously. His hand snaked under the desk, pulling her forward. The head of his cock was flush was the back of her throat. He jerked her down, feeling her muscles flutter around him as she fought to keep her gag silent. 

“You can’t-” The God snapped his lips shut, eyes widening as he witnessed the slight phase in the King's skin. 

Hades loosened his grip on her hair. The coil in his stomach tightened as she continued her ministrations. Her tongue curled around the head of his cock, lapping up a bead of precum with every pull back.

“Go on… Tell me what I -can’t- do.” The azure God hissed, his ruby eyes locking with ash grey. His attention was wholly on the Goddess hidden under the desk. Her fingers rolled his sac with a gentle trill as she swallowed around him again. Her other hand buried between her thighs, thrusting against the slick of her sex. 

As she pulled back she moaned against his head, releasing it with a quiet pop. 

“I didn’t mean…” Thanatos got to his feet, hesitantly. “I’ll g-go report to Hecate. Thank you, King Hades.” 

As soon as the door snapped shut, Hades rose, thrusting in her wanting mouth. He leaned over the wood, effectively concealing everything below the hem of his untucked shirt. 

“Fuck, Baby. You should mediate more meetings.” He groaned loudly, his fingers knotting into her already disheveled updo. 

The vibrations from her moan edged him closer as her own fingers filling her propelled her to the same bliss. 

He felt his release push past her lips as his office door swung open violently. Athena, Hecate and Ptelea looked helpless behind the towering emerald figure of maternal rage. 

“DEMETER!”


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey Babes. Sorry for the delay! Again. The wedding was amazing and life is now back to normal. There will be more chapters this week to help make up for the absence! <3

This chapter is plotty. The next will be naughty~

ALSO TRIGGER WARNING: The chapter involves sexual and domestic abuse. 

__________

“Wait.” Poseidon dropped in between his older and younger brother, looking entirely too excited, Hades thought, given the circumstances. “So she was under the desk… and you were… and Demeter just…?” 

The King of the Underworld felt himself groan inwardly. He hadn’t slept a wink since she left. The dogs were restless, the house was cold, the garden was dying. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and let his fatigue lidded eyes fall shut. 

Their usual back corner at the strip club was shrouded in thick tendrils of pewter smoke. 

Hades took a long drag from the cigar perched between his full lips. He raked a hand through his already mused, silvering hair, irritably. “I can’t believe she’s gone.” 

The curl of smoke that escaped his frown transformed into a beautiful lunar moth, in a wisp of mid flight. He batted it away with a tired hand. 

He watched as his emerald brothers face fell, both of them glancing over a stoney faced, surprisingly pensive Zeus. 

“I-Is she coming back?” The mauve skinned God asked mutely. 

Hades recalled the memory from just a few days previous with another long drag. 

___

Somehow, through his climax riddled brain he was able to convince Demeter to come back when her daughter's shift was done. Hecate took the Barley Mother and steered her back to her office, in what Hades hoped was an attempt to calm her. 

Athena gave him a warm smile and nod before motioning to Ptelea that it was over. His niece turned and left without another word. 

Persephone crawled out from under the desk, shaken. Her hair was down, tangled in a mess of thorns and wilting hemlock.   
“I think I should work… clear my head before…” She trailed off, studying her shoes. 

“Do you need anything, sweetness?” He asked, combing the dying blooms from her hair affectionately. 

“I was planning to go see her… Would it be okay if I go for a bit? Make her happy..? 

“Little Goddess… you are not trapped here. You can go wherever you’d like, whenever you’d like. Just please come back to me…” His voice was suddenly hoarse as he fought back a flood of emotion the pink Goddess didn’t need to deal with right now. 

“Thank you.” He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, and felt his heart plummet into his gut as she turned and left his office. 

-

Persephone slumped down at her desk, feeling her chest tighten with anxiety at the mountain of scrolls waiting for her. 

She leaned forward and put her head between her knees, trying to calm her clipped and strangled breaths. 

‘You were going to see her anyway… This is just a little sooner, but that’s okay.’ A small voice behind her ear reasoned. 

‘You know what needs to be done.” Hissed the other, more mature voice. Her gaze fell on the small beaded floral bag still clutched in her hands. 

-

“Sir… Can I leave early? I don’t want this to affect my work… It’s better that I deal with it now. I told her...” 

Hades looked up to see Persephone standing in his office, the door a jar behind her. 

“Whatever you think is best, Kore.” He searched the slice of hallway, looking for emerald skin before asking, “What are you going to tell her?”

“No matter what I tell her, it’s not going to go well….” 

“What can I do for you, Little one?” Hades got to his feet and took a step towards her. Her hair was brushed, and back up in a simple bun. Small buds of hemlock still decorated her temples, but they were no longer wilted. ‘That’s a good sign…’ He mused. 

“Stand by me, Aidoneus.” 

“Always.” His fingers grazed the round of her shoulders, feeling her warm skin prickle into an eruption of pleasant goosebumps. She hummed lightly. 

“I love-”

The door swung open and hit the opposing wall with a slam. Hades stepped back swiftly, as Persephone was immediately silenced. Her gaze dropped to her feet, her shoulders folding forward. 

Demeter was there. Waiting. 

“Coming, Kore-Cob?” Her tone was now an eager sing-song.

“Yes, Momma.” She looked up. Her cherise eyes locked with scarlet, telling him everything she wasn’t able to. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I’ll write when I know I’ll be back.” She turned and followed her mother out of the office, a small circle of pomelias were left where she had stood. 

___

“Deme is going to try to keep her there…” Poseidon said with a wave to their server. 

“Zeus… If it comes to that, can you intervene?” Hades asked, his tone more pleading than he had intended. 

“Demeter… has ALOT of leverage on me… But I can try.” 

“I hope Hera kills you one day.” Hades snarked, taking his drink from the server.

“Don’t even joke about it. You’ll summon her.” Zeus retorted nervously, draining his drink and reaching for another. 

“I don’t know what she’s going to tell Demeter but I’d better be ready.”

Zeus slammed down his glass and turned back to his azure skinned brother. “So uh… Seph is.. Something else.” Hades noticed the tinge of color dusting across his cheeks. 

“What did you do to her?”

“Hey! She’s the one that blackmailed me!”

“W-what?” Poseidon and Hades asked excitedly, in unison. 

“It was…” Zeus tugged at his collar with a nervous grin. “Pretty hot actually.” 

“You are an absolute sack of shit.” Hades scoffed, draining his own drink. The burn on his tongue was pleasant and soothed the ache behind his eyes. 

“HELLO EXPLAIN!” The God of the sea exclaimed, flagging down another round of drinks. 

“She was working at Thetis’ desk and found… incriminating evidence. She threatened to show Hera unless I did what she wanted.” 

“What did she want?” Hades asked, his curiosity almost bubbling over in his stomach. 

“Well… She told me not to touch her, ever.” Zeus gave a ‘win some-lose some’ shrug. “Then she told me to stop interrupting you too with our brunch meetings unless I wanted all of Olympus leveled.” 

The wheels in Hades' brain turned slowly before it clicked. He let out a burst of laughter, falling back into his cushioned seat. The drink spilling all down his front. 

“She said as a fertility god I, of all people should know how important it is that certain things don’t get interrupted.” 

“I fucking love her so much.” 

Hades’ sat up abruptly, his face dropped. His skin phased black as a detonation of ire pulsed through his veins.

‘No. It can’t be…’ A familiar warmth flooded in his core as he felt himself being summoned. 

__________

Thousands of men, women and children all stood frozen like pillars of salt.   
Her knees dropped to the soft, spoiled earth.   
She reached out, cupping the brilliant yellow bud of a daffodil, watching horrified as it crumbled to ash in her palm.   
She searched around, frantically. The once brilliant and thriving meadow was now a wasteland of decay. 

Persephone awoke with a start. 

She scrambled to her knees upon realizing she wasn’t at home, tucked into sleek black sheets with the warm body of her soon to be husband cocooned round her. 

She was laying in a bed of downy mint clovers, a sheer pink canopy overhead. 

She was back in the greenhouse. 

Her chest tightened in fear. She sprung to her feet and made for the door.   
The tension loosened.   
There -was- a door. 

It swung open easily with a groan from the hinges, but made no motion to keep her captive. 

As she stepped out into the early morning mortal realm sun, she felt her skin tingle. She vaguely wondered if Apollo had had the opportunity to experience her gift yet. 

Her stepped over the threshold into the kitchen and bore witness to her mother's stress baking. Her normally sleek violet hair ran down her back in a loose braid. Her curves favored a lilac sundress over her severe pantsuits. Across the expanses of counterspace were mountains of freshly baked breads and pastries, and bowls of perfectly ripened fruit. 

Persephone took a seat and while she didn’t say anything her mother spun around, her face brightening. 

“Kore! You’re awake! I was beginning to worry! It’s been two days!” 

“I’m sorry, Ma.” Persephone reached out to the nearest bowl and pulled out a tender, sweet scented plum. 

Demeter set her mixing bowl down and leaned against the opposite end of the table. 

“Where have you been living?” 

“Ma…”

“Kore. I had to go on a wild goose chase all over Olympus to find you. I deserve answers.” 

“I was living with a friend.” 

“Who?” 

Persephone quickly racked her brain for people that wouldn’t flag her mother's suspicion. Maybe she could say she had been staying with Hecate? No. Her Mother would have already interrogated the Witch. 

‘Sugar snaps’ She whispered internally. Hera? Oh no. That would leave her under the same roof as Zeus. Eros?

“Eros.” 

Demeter had turned back to the oven. She whipped around and with mitted hands slammed the still steaming bread pan down onto the table. 

“God of Love, Lust and Sex, Eros?” She saw a vein throb in her mother's temple. 

The Pink Goddess sunk further into her chair, not having thought about what that might look like. “We didn’t…”

“So you’re still a virgin? Thank the fates! When Hestia said-”

“Ma…” 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you wer-”

“Mom!” 

“What happened? Why did they have to revoke your scholarship?” 

“It’s been dealt with, Momma. Can we not get into this now?” Demeter saw the wilting buds in her daughter's hair and felt her demeanor soften.

“We will discuss that later, Kore. Why did you leave school?” 

“My scholarship was revoked. I was going to go back and finish once I could afford to do it on my own.” 

“How are you affording rent? The Underworld internship doesn’t pay. I’ve sent a few of Zeus’ nymph concubines through that program to get them out of here, and away from him.” 

“W-what? Ha-King Hades has been paying me a wage for my work.” 

Demeter gripped the edge of the hot pan tightly, leaning further across the broad table towards her daughter. 

“Is he, now? What kind of work are you doing?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Mom!” 

“I think I’ll pay him a visit. I trust Hecate, but I don’t know why she works for that asshole.” 

“Mom you’re being ridiculous!” 

“I don’t like what Olympus has done to you, Kore. I think you need to stay here.” She threw the oven mitts down on the table and rested her hands on her hips.

“I’m not staying here! I have a job, responsibilities and a degree to finish!” 

“Hades can get one of his little sluts to fill in. You have responsibilities here, away from Olympus. You have nothing there for you, Kore-Cob.”

“Hades doesn’t have sluts, ma! A-and I have to repay Zeus-” Persephone stopped dead, feeling her insides quell with dread as her mother's eyes flashed menacingly. 

“What could you possibly owe Zeus?” Her mother asked with a skeptical tsk. 

“I b-broke something and I need to pay back the damages.” 

“What was it? I’m sure we can settle this no problem.” The emerald goddess felt her shoulders soften upon realizing that what her daughter owed the God of Thunder wasn’t something more scandalous. 

“It was a lyre.” 

“Oh. That’s nothing, Honey.” 

“It was Apollo’s Lyre.” Persephone somehow sunk even further as her mother piercing coal eyes searched her. 

“Kore. Why did you break Apollo’s lyre? That’s a very serious offense.”

“Momma…” Persephone pleaded, her flower crown dissolved into ash. Demeter let out an audible gasp and took a step back. 

“What did Apollo do?” 

“Don’t.”

“You’re not going back, Kore. I will settle your debts today and collect your things from Artemis and Eros.” 

“Momma! P-please.. Let-” Her vision flashed through a flood of tears. 

“Eat your breakfast.” Demeter snapped before she turned on her heel and strode out of the kitchen. 

Persphone saw red. Her eyes an easy serene as she watched thick robes of ivy push up through the beautifully polished floors of her mother's home, and crawl across the decor-strewn walls.

___________

(TRIGGER WARNING STARTS)  
__________

-KNOCK KNOCK- 

“Daphne, are you in there?” Apollo stepped back as the door cracked open. A bright rouge eye scanned him wearily. 

“Go away, Apollo.” 

“I just want to talk. That flower bitch messed everything up!” 

“I’m starting to think she was right about you…”

Apollo bit back the rage of bile rising in his throat. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. His face fixed with his most charming smile. “She’s not. We talked about Hades and his influence. Did you forget, baby?”

“Apollo…” Daphne pushed back against the door, holding it steady. “You hit me.” 

“Daphne… I was reacting. It’s not my fault that you didn’t listen.”

“I was trying to help you!” She pulled open the door. Apollo took in her appearance. Any other time he had seen her, she had been camera ready. Makeup flawless, not a single hair out of place. Today she sported a messy bun, her shapely body hidden under a baggy pajama shirt. Her face was bare. Under her right eye was a still swollen bruise. 

‘No modeling work anytime soon.’ He thought bitterly, as if her injury was the most selfish thing he’d ever seen. 

“I’m all better now. None of that matters!” He took a step in and with a sweep of his arms motioned that he was no longer in any pain. 

“W-what happened?” Daphne took a tentative step back as he entered her home. 

“Don’t worry about it. It won't be a problem again.” He leaned in, crowding her against the couch with his broad frame. She fell back onto the plush sage fabric as he leaned in and forced her into a kiss. He grinned, relishing in the fight she put up against his lips. 

“Now. Where were we?” His fingers started on his belt, pulling it from the loops and tossing it to the floor. 

Daphne scrambled back, her eyes following his motions.

“Apollo… I don’t think-” 

“Shh… Babe.” He pulled her back, his knee resting between her thighs. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. 

Daphnes’ palms were flat against his chest but her strength escaped her. 

‘Just tell him no…’ Whispered a soft voice inside her. 

“Apollo. No. I don’t want t-” She gave a little groan in a weak attempt to push him away. Her entire body felt fatigued. 

“You don’t want this?” His voice husky. His violet fingers slipped up her curvy pink thighs. 

The nymph felt a conflict pull at her chest. She had lusted after the Sun God for so long.   
She waited and he wasn’t listening. 

He never seemed to listen. 

“I think you do.” His breath was warm against her ear as his fingers skated over the damp of her inner thigh. 

She cursed her body for the involuntary reaction to his touch. 

‘Arousal is not consent’ The voice inside her head screamed. 

“A-apollo… Please… I don’t-” She snapped her thighs closed causing him to retract his hand.

“Shhh. Babe.”   
She seized her lower lip in a sharp bite as he forced her thighs apart and the fabric of her undergarment to the side. She held her breath, mentally preparing. 

As his fingers came in contact with her flushed skin he jerked back abruptly, as if burned. He hunched forward again, hissing. Daphne took this opportunity to scoot down the couch, away from him. 

“No.” Apollo snapped. “NO!” He swung his arms out, knocking the lamp and the contents of the side table to the floor. He turned back to her, his eyes flashing gold. 

“How could you do this…” 

“I-I didn’t…” 

Daphne welled up her strength and got to her feet. She whipped around to the back of the couch, the furniture creating a barricade. 

She watched, with what looked like a great deal of pain, as Apollo jumped over the back of the couch, blocking her in. 

The violet skinned God gripped her shoulders tight, giving her a firm shake. “Make it stop!” 

“I-I cant!” Daphne sobbed, feeling his fingers bruise her arms. She pulled back to escape him but he shook her harder. 

“You stupid flower cunt!” He sneered, releasing her with a hard shove. He watched with a triumphant grin as she fell back into the glass cabinet behind her. A splash of silver blood cascaded across the splintered glass that now littered the floor.

(TRIGGER WARNING ENDS)  
___________

Persephone’s feet touched down on the outskirts of an ill-maintained temple. The symbol of The Unseen One etched in the crumbling stone. 

Her skin was alight with heat. Her pores felt like they were on fire.   
She knelt down and pressed her palms to the bare and abandoned earth. 

She watched with satisfaction as the ground quaked. A forest of white poplar trees erupted around the outside of the ruins. She slammed her hands down with another pat and a ring of white and grey Asphodel sprung out from the soil in full bloom. 

Her ichor was pumping. Her vision flashing. 

She pulled beds of Narcissus from the earth, nestled around towering Cypress trees. 

The Goddess of Spring treaded up the cracked steps to the temple, commanding her ivy to pull the broken and fractured pieces of stone back to their original placement. With a wave of her hand the ivy knotted itself like rope, holding the structure sound before snapping off and moving to the next piece. 

She stood in the center of the open temple, the columns of disheveled marble standing proudly with her assistance. 

She dropped her bag to the cold stone floor and got to her knees. 

‘You can’t come back from this…’ Said a timid voice pulsing against her chest. 

“I know.” She answered aloud. She poured the contents of her bag out onto the floor, sifting through until she picked up the beautiful ripened maroon fruit. 

She split the pomegranate open, the seeds glittering like tiny rubies. 

‘What are you waiting for, little Kore-Cob?’ Mocked the Queen. 

Persephone scooped a small handful of seeds from the fruit and brought them to her lips with only a moment of hesitation. 

She hummed as the tart flavor cascaded across her tongue. 

She set the fruit down onto her discarded bag and placed her palms to the chilly stone, pounding it twice. 

-PAT- -PAT-


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for reading babes! I’m sorry the last chapter didn’t have any smut in it. I felt it was more appropriate to keep those plot points and smut separate. <3

Also. Trigger warning: This chapter contains violent, angry (but consensual) sexy times. 

__________

“You didn’t…” The unseen one materialized before her within a few seconds. His azure skin was a blackened, star strewn milky way. His piercing eyes no longer scarlet but a glistening opal set in obsidian sclera. 

Persephone hadn’t expected this. Could he feel what she had done? 

Hades took an offensive, predatory step towards her, his gaze falling on the open fruit. She scrambled back as his words came out a booming echo of baritone. 

“τι έχεις κάνει φέρειν φόνον?” (What have you done, one who brings death?)

The pink Goddess felt all air escape her lungs. She had seen her lovers fury but it had never been directed at her. She felt the Queen thrashing against her chest, begging to come out. She fought against her, although she wasn’t sure why. 

As he continued his stalk, he tread over the pomegranate, the seeds bursting beneath his shoe, a contrast to the cracking of the elaborate glass beads of her purse. Persephone caught a sob before it escaped her throat. 

A surface fear pulsed through her but she felt her body reacting to her lover's power. 

“How could you do something so-” He picked her up easily, like she was nothing more than a rag doll. He slammed her back into the nearest marble pillar, his teeth catching her throat with a pointed clip. They both felt the stone groan upon impact, her ivy tendrils only able to withstand so much. 

She felt her vision fade out, and return with sparks of scarlet as the Queen started to push through the mental barricade Eros and her had built. Her hair had broken free from it’s hold and was tangling around them, the vines drawing ichor from every inch of exposed skin. 

“Do you know what this means, little one?” He asked hoarsely as his lips ghosted over hers. 

Her fingers traced the shifting constellations across his neck and exposed collar. The heat emitting off his body was incredible. She felt as if she was standing in the presence of Helios himself. 

She shook her head meekly, never breaking eye contact.

“You -belong- to me, now.” His purr was cold and calculated. He captured her lips in a quick, crushing kiss, pulling her lower lip with a seize of his teeth as they broke for air. 

“Do you feel it, little Goddess?” His breath beat against her ear, his large hand encircling her throat. The fear was dissipating, overcome by a wave of arousal unlike anything she’d experienced before. He gave her throat a hearty squeeze, stopping the moan from passing through her lips before he took a harsh step back and allowed her to fall to the cold stone. 

She caught herself with a soft plume of flowers that rapidly pushed through the cracks in the mineral floor. 

“I’ve always belonged to you, Aidoneus.” 

“Not like this.” His comment, sultry. With a small wave of his hand her wrists and ankles were shackled to a gilded golden collar around her neck. That chain was long enough for her to move freely, but with a quick snap of his fingers the metal restraint tightened and her wrists hugged her chest, and her ankles left her perched in an obedient kneel.

“Is this what you wanted?” He scolded, watching as she tugged on the bonds and fell back into the bed of flowers beneath her. 

“If this is what it takes for me to return to the Underworld, and be with you, yes.” She shot back, rising again to her knees. 

He stared at her in disbelief. With another snap of his fingers the binds disappeared. She could still feel the cool metal against her skin, but they were no longer visible. 

She got to her feet without issue, feeling a swell of emotions, none of which were regret. 

“You are so reckless.” He tore his eyes away from her, tossing his words out over his shoulder. His rage was too high. He wanted to lash out but he needed to pull it back. 

“I am.” She whispered in a neutral tone, taking a step towards him. 

“What you did was so incredibly selfish.” She knelt down before him, her chest rising and falling with each succession of breath. 

“I know.” 

“I ought to-” He gripped her hair and gave it a sharp tug. Her vision sparked and her lips split into a playfully defiant grin.

“Then do it, my King.” Her request came out as a sensual coo. Hades felt the wall encasing his rage whine with temptation. 

He let out a thunderous growl, and pulled her to her feet with the fistful of hair. With one hand, he twisted the strands in a tight knot, extending his other arm and procuring a jagged spike of jade. He brought the makeshift blade up and sliced through her hair, watching as the flood of tangled tresses surrounding them burst into a sea of pink petals. 

He tossed the stalactite to the ground and they both witnessed it shatter into a hundred tiny fragments, all of which disintegrated into a fine shimmering powder. 

He caught her off guard the next moment by seizing the back of her nightgown and ripping it clean it half. He let it fall, pooling around her bare feet. 

She was completely nude. Open and vulnerable before him. 

-SNAP-

She was on her knees. 

-SNAP-

Her chest was flush with the chilled slate floor, her bare rear up on and on full display. 

He unsheathed his belt and snapped the thick leather against his palm. 

“One.” He counted. The leather struck her creamy magenta skin, leaving a burgundy welt in its wake.

“Two.” His voice was void of emotion. Persephone braced herself and buried her face in her shoulder to keep from crying out. 

“Three.” His tone wavered at the sight of ichor welling up from her newly tarnished skin.

“I don’t regret it.” She choked out a moan as the belt braced her other side. 

Hades didn’t respond with words. Instead he gripped the collar of his button up and ripped it open, feeling the familiar sensation of deja vu as buttons ricochet off the walls of the ancient temple. He tossed the shredded garment to the ground, allowing his pants to fall to his ankles before kicking them and his shoes off to join them. 

He got down to his own knees behind her, pulling her bruising cheeks apart to witness the soaked thatch of curls. It had only been a few days and he couldn’t believe how much he missed this. 

She pushed back against his hands impatiently and another quake of rage bounding against the wall. He pushed her face into the cold stone and aligned himself with her begging entrance. 

He thrust in, giving her no time to adjust before pulling back out and plunging in again, continuing at a relentless pace. The sharp of his hips rocked against her tender rear, knocking her knees out from under her. 

The pressure from the brisk slate against her torso was enough to propel her release forward. She trembled, and reached back desperately to grab onto the hands securing her hips. 

“Aidoneus.. I’m g-gonna c-” He swatted her hand away and pulled out abruptly leaving her aimless and empty. 

“Not yet.”

He gripped her by her still growing hair and pulled her up to her knees, spinning her to face him. He climbed to his feet, giving her no time to reorient before he forced his dripping cock past her swollen and stuttering lips. She quickly swallowed around him, opening her throat and allowing for the head of his cock to administer the same ruthless pace. 

“Open.” He demanded, cooly. His fingers pinched her nose, causing her to gasp for breath and open her throat further to his length. She choked and swallowed around him, catching her breath between every hard thrust. 

He held her head and buried her nose into the thatch of white curls at the base of his member. He could feel the drool wetting her chin, bounding with every slap of his tightening sac.

She gagged and broke free with a melody of laughter. Her tear stained eyes shimmering like polished rubies. 

“Surely, my King… You can punish me better than this.” 

The dam withholding his seething rage cracked and a stream of ire poured through. 

His fingers shot into her mouth, gripping the bottom of her jaw fiercely before pushing her forward and slamming her back into the hard stone. She could already feel the bruises her attitude would leave her with. 

He circled her like a predator stalking its prey. 

He was kneeling again, pinching and biting the tender flesh of her hips and rear. He spread her open and gave her dripping slit a numbing slap before tempting her budding clit with a tease of his tongue. He pulled back to circle that tight ring of muscle with his tongue before spitting and lining his cock with her rear entrance. 

He pushed in, feeling her tight skin split open. He waited until he felt her rock back against him and he slammed in full hilt. 

He was vaguely aware of the towering arch of vines overhead, creeping slowly and threateningly. 

He gripped the invisible chain locked to her collar and looped it around her neck, beckoning her up from the floor before pulling out and flipping her hard onto her back. 

Persephone felt lost in a thick fog of arousal. Her body was begging to be filled, and somehow he felt so far away. 

-SNAP-

Her restraints tighten. Without warning he filled her with an even thrust. 

“You need to think before you act.” He snarled, his fingers clutching her jaw with the same ferocity as each tempered roll of his hips. 

-SLAP-

Her cheek stung from the force of his palm. 

-SPIT-

-SLAP-

“You are destructive.” 

-SLAP-

“Selfish.”

-SLAP-

Both of his hands circled her thin neck, and he applied pressure with each harsh trust and carefully chosen snear. 

“Silly. Little. Village. Girl.” 

She pawed at his hands, letting out a bark of laughter as he released his pressure. Her eyes were as red as the mortal blood she had shed. The vines from her hair were curling up his arms, puncturing and ripping at his still phased skin. 

“Is that all you’ve got, Aidoneus?” She panted, her feet pulling his hips further into her. “Why don’t you fuck me like the monster everyone says you are?” 

The tiny crack in the barrier splintered and he felt a wave of fury overcome him. 

“Don’t ask for things you can’t handle. Goddess.” 

-SPIT-

His spit hit her tongue before he looped the chain around her lips and silenced her with it, pulling tight so she was effectively gagged. 

He extended his arm out and summoned a thick spike of quartz. Without ceasing his unrelenting claim to her rear, he used a circlet of diamond to sand the spike smooth with a single stroke. 

Her hair bloomed with a glittering crown of pomelias as she was filled to the brim with the cold, girthy stone. 

One hand held the chain, pressuring her throat, while the other pumped into her, in unison with his own member. 

He ignored the staining of ichor as her thorns wrapped around his torso, ripping open his already existing scars. She was thrashing against her bonds, rolling her hips and arching her back with every fluid stroke. 

The chain clinked as she screamed, indicating her building climax. Hades stilled his ministrations, watching as the arousal ebbed back into her core, her rage on par with his. 

He used her ivy against her, looping it around her squirming torso and suspending her from the still crumbling ceiling of his temple. 

He slammed her back into the same column, watching with delight as it fell and collided with the next one, and the one after. 

The whole structure was going to collapse on them if they didn’t leave soon.

He didn’t cease. She moaned against her bonds, pulling him further in with every choke, every slap, every sharp bite.

Hades buried his face in her sweat soaked shoulder, sinking his teeth into her flushed magenta skin. 

Every slam against the stone, violent.   
Every thrust into her fatigued and begging body, fueled by anger.   
Every sweep of his fingers and gentle caress between strikes told her that this passion was by no means an abuse to her. She knew she could stop all of this at any moment, and not for a second did she want to. 

The earth quaked beneath them. Only the ivy and few remaining columns held the temple intact. Colossal spikes of obsidian splintered up like glass shards from the earth, encasing them in a protective shield from the now chilled evening air. 

He felt her muscles pulse around his cock, urging them to release together. Her body milking every last drop of his climax. 

-SNAP-

Her restraints vanished. Her wrists raw from the metallic friction. Her ivy disappeared in a plume of smoke and Hades caught her and laid her worn body down on the bed of freshly sprouted Stachys Olympica, the softest leaves she’d ever felt. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of an early morning storm.  
She nestled into him. He smelt of an evening fire, ash and sulfur. 

They lay in the ruins, the warm evening rain soothing their scorched skin. 

“I don’t want you to be a prisoner to me.” 

“This is not prison.” She whispered sleepily, into his chest. Her mind vaguely wandered back to the sinister and inescapable greenhouse. 

“Can we go home?” 

“Yes, sweetness.” 

__________

Hades lowered Persephone into the steaming water of the tub before climbing in behind her. Her healing powers had already started in on her wounds, and now they both needed cleaning and rest. 

Carefully he cleansed her skin of all ash, dirt, ichor and release. His lips followed not far behind, pressing a token of affection to each scrape and bruise he had left behind. 

“You are splendid.” 

“Worthwhile.” 

“Beautiful.” 

“You did some wonderful. I am so proud of you, little goddess.” 

Persephone spun around in the water, seating herself across his lap. 

“Do you think I’m selfish?” Her eyes were pouty and pleading. 

“No.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb, smoothing over a wet tangle of hair. “But next time you decide to curse yourself for all of eternity, please come talk to me first.” She stopped worrying her lip with her teeth when he let out a throaty chuckle. 

“I love you. I’m sorry for… egging you on.” 

“You’re lucky I’ve learned some control over these last thousand years… My Queen is quite persuasive.”

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” She asked, her fingers tracing over the newly opened scars absently. 

“I need you safe. Here, with me.” His eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her palm to his chest, willing her nearly depleted power to heal him. 

“Promise.” She murmured. 

He opened his eyes to find her snoozing silently against his newly stitched skin.   
____

Hades tucked her into bed, leaving a glass of water and a bowl of fruit behind in case she needed it. He watched as Pomelia and Cordon Bleu hopped up and curled against her stomach. 

“Love you, Kore.” He whispered to her forehead in a chaste kiss.   
Hades leaned against the kitchen counter, a drink in hand. 

He stared at the black screen of his phone. He needed to talk to Zeus. He had to make sure his brother was on his side, despite Demeter's leverage when she came for her daughter. 

“Fuck.” 

He tapped the screen and the first thing he saw was a strange email labeled: ‘Wild Flower’

His ichor ran cold. Staring up at him from the faint glow of his screen was the frightened and uncomfortable face of Persephone. He scrolled through the series of pictures, each more graphic than the next. He assumed Apollo must have taken these during the assault. 

He clicked on the recipients and saw that anyone in Olympus who had an email was on this chain, Demeter included. 

He picked up the device with a shaking hand. 

“That little sun bastard is dead.” Hades spat as the plastic was crushed under his violently tight grip.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Question time! Do you enjoy smut and plot chapters separate? Would you like more smut or more plot or is the system I’ve got going working? I worry that the cliffhangers take away from the rest of the chapter. :p

Plotty plot chapter

__________

“Hade-” Hera took a step back as Hades stepped over the threshold and into her entryway uninvited. “Why doesn’t everyone just come into my home in the middle of the night. This is fine.” She mumbled grumily, closing the door behind her. 

The golden goddess turned back to the obviously intoxicated King. 

“You look like shit. I’ll grab you some water.” 

“Have you checked your email?” He followed her through the expansive foyer, down the hall, and into the beautifully decorated kitchen. 

“No, we’ve had a situa-” She rolled her eyes as the azure God cut her off. 

“Apollo sent out a mass email to everyone in Olympus. I needed to see you before Persepho-” Hades stopped in his tracks, the words drying up on his lips as his eyes locked with the tear-strained and swollen gaze of Demeter. 

“Kore? You know where she is?” Demeter perked up. Her usual stern demeanor had fallen away. He hadn’t seen her looking so soft since after the Titanomachy. 

Hades stammered. He wished for nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Demeter… There is a lot you don’t know and we need to take care of this first. I promise there will be time for explanation after.” Hades held up the broken remains of his phone, setting them down on the table before sinking in the chair opposite of the Barley Mother. 

“Oh no.” Zeus muttered, flipping through his phone, angling it away from the two women at his side. “Is there a way to remove this?”

Hera snatched the phone up from her husband and let out an audible gasp, accidentally dropping it flat onto the table. 

“What are you-?” Demeter grabbed for the phone but Hades sprung across the surface, seizing the device protectively. 

“Deme… You don’t need to see that.” Hera ushered her back into her chair, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. 

“Where is my daughter?” 

Zeus searched his brother's face before turning to the emerald goddess. “She’s safe. Don’t worry.” He gave her hand a gentle pulse. The Goddess of harvest made to jerk her hand away from him, but let her arms relax tentatively. She gave him a solemn nod. 

“Where is Apollo? Did you come straight here?” 

“Yea. I came straight here. I couldn’t-” Hades let his gaze fall to his lap here he vaguely studied the lines of his palm, easing back his emotions. 

“I’ll go get him.” Zeus stood, his face unreadable. He pointed to Demeter and Hades. “Neither of you are to leave this kitchen. I’ll be back.” Without another word the God of Thunder was gone with a shock of light. 

“Bunny… Can you get Hecate? She might know a way to remove that, or… manage the coming shitstorm at least.” Hades motioned weakly at the useless hunk of plastic before him and the invisible order from his brother.

“Yea. I’ll be right back.” 

He nodded, letting out an apprehensive exhale. He couldn’t let Demeter see how furious he was. He needed to stay logical. Rational. Calm.” 

‘You can still intercept Apollo and take care of this yourself.’ Whispered the voice that sounded suspiciously like Cronus. 

‘Zeus said we have to stay…’ The child-like voice retorted responsibly. 

‘Fuck Zeus. You should have killed that shit sun god when you had the chance.’

“Uncle?” 

Hades snapped out of his interpersonal meeting, and turned to see a sleepy Hebe standing in the archway. 

“Hebe-bean!” He called, with a large and tired grin. 

“What’s going on? Where’s momma?” She ventured into the kitchen, giving Demter a curious expression like she was trying to recall if they’d met. 

“They had to leave, but Auntie Demeter and I are here to make sure you get back to bed!” He turned back to Demeter and gave her a small, apologetic smile. 

Demeter met him with a softened brow. The corner of her lips quirked in what almost could be considered a smile. 

“Is Auntie Demeter your wife?” Hebe asked, disregarding her instruction to go back upstairs. 

“No. No… Just... friends. Do you remember Persephone? Demeter is her Mom.” Hades shushed his drunk pervert lizard brain that showed him a memory of the Pink Goddess beneath him, murmuring things that Demeter would absolutely behead him for. 

“Persephone is really nice. She made a heart in the garden! I’ll show you!” Hebe tugged on his hand in an attempt to pull him up from the chair. 

“Come here bug.” He pulled her into the chair next to him. “You can show me in the morning. I’ll make us some pancakes.” He gave her a little wink, and she giggled. 

“I never thought you would be so good with kids.” Demeter said in a muted tone. 

“You don’t think much of me, Deme.” 

“Uncle, are you drunk?” 

“You’d know all about that you little booze machine! Say, can you make me one of those legendary martini’s your mom keeps telling me about?” 

“Yes!” She shot to her feet and set to the task on the other side of the kitchen. 

“Hebe, can you make me one too?” Demeter asked, her voice still wavering a little. 

“Mhm!” Hebe hummed affirmatively, her tongue between her teeth.

“What happened with you and Hera? I always thought you two were going to…” Demeter trailed off, tossing a glance over her shoulder at the newly energized child. 

Hades recalled the first time he met Hera. Her and Hestia tended to his wounds, after the war. He had been alone for years, and at the time her sparkling aqua eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His memory shot him forward, years before Hera and Zeus got married. They would drink into the late evening and allow their primal urges to carry them into the early morning. 

He looked down, hoping the heat lighting his cheeks wasn’t as noticeable as it felt. 

“No one would trust the goddess of marriage if she chose to marry the King of the Underworld. Why have that life when you can have this one…” He motioned to the beautiful gold and white adorned mansion they sat in. 

“I was set to Marry Zeus.” Demeter said with a nervous clear of her throat. Hebe was humming noisily behind them, oblivious to their conversation. 

“W-what? You hate Zeus?” His most vivid memories of Demter and Zeus were of her chasing him around the fields threatening to stab him. 

“I-I don’t -hate- Zeus. I just... not anymore. I caught him cheating with-” Demeter cleared her throat, accepting the martini from the small golden haired goddess, who then happily skipped out of the room. 

“-and I stepped aside. I didn’t want a husband like that.” 

“You deserve better than that, for sure. You and Hera both.” Hades said guiltily, thinking about all the times Hera climbed into his bed after a disastrous fight with her husband. 

He shook away the intrusive thoughts of golden legs straddling his lap, hips rolling with his every thrust up.

“Say’s you! You’re just as much of a womanizing pervert!” Demeter snapped before frowning apologetically and taking a long drink. 

“I’ve never cheated!” Hades said with moderate conviction, before adding, “But I might as well have. I was with Minthe while in love with someone else.” 

“You? Love?”

“I asked her to marry me.” He said capriciously, knowing this comment was going to come back soon to bite him. No more plausible deniability. He brought his own glass to his lips, drinking deeply. 

“Finally, a Queen of the Underworld. Huh. Anything is possible. Who is the unfortunate lady?” 

“I didn’t think we’d have this conversation… like this.” 

“Hm?” She asked, setting her glass back down after another generous serving. 

"She ate the damn fruit of the underworld so she would be bound to me." Hades realized more to himself, ignoring the Goddesses’ question. 

"You forced her." Demeter corrected haughtily.

"No. She did it all on her own, unfortunately." 

"She sounds like an idiot." 

Hades busied himself with draining his drink to prevent from snapping back.

"So. Anyone I know?" Hades winced with each pressing question. 

"Y-yes." 

"Who is she, Hades?" Demeter asked, desperately seeking distraction. 

"Your daughter." 

__________

Persephone awoke, rolling into the cold empty side of the bed. Her vision caught the small note leaning against the glass of water Hades must have left out for her.

‘Sorry Sweetness. I didn’t want to wake you.   
Meeting with Zeus, my phone is broken.  
If you need me, call Hera.  
Love you.’

Persephone sighed and scooped up Pomelia, looking around at the lumps of fluff curled up around her.

“You boys’ hungry?” 

A metallic echo rang through the kitchen as the pink Goddess filled each of their bowls with kibble. As they all dove into their extra early breakfast, she ventured out into the garden. 

“Shoot…” She whispered, taking in the havoc being away and unable to tend to the light starved plants had reaped. 

“Oh. I guess you’re used to the underworld.” She remarked aloud to the undisturbed Mint plant. 

___________

“If Ares hadn’t stopped Hades he would have ripped your spine out from your-” Zeus gave a knock with his fist before a small thud with his forehead. “You fucking idiot!” Zeus yelled, hammering again on the outside of Apollo’s front door. 

“What am I doing?” Zeus mumbled before he shocked the door with a pulse of lightning he channeled through his palm. He pulled open the door and let himself in. . 

“From your yelling I assume you’re looking for Apollo?” Hermes called, poking his head out from behind the open bathroom doorway. 

__________

Hera and Hecate had just crossed the threshold when they heard a commotion from the kitchen. 

Demeter had lunged across the table, summoning her golden scythe and holding it to Hades’ throat. Her knee barely missed his lap upon landing. 

“She is only Twenty! She is basically a child!” Demeter quarreled. 

“Yea, and how old were we when we went off TO WAR!?” Hades snarled back.

“Really? I’ve been gone for 20 minutes!” Hera said shrilly. Hecate stifled a chuckle from behind the goddess’ golden shoulder.

“Are you both drunk? HEBE?!” Hera called over her shoulder, noticing the broken martini glasses on her kitchen tile. 

“He is raping my daughter!” The emerald Goddess screamed, her scythe a paper thin slice away from Hades’ vocal cords. 

“Demeter, -he- didn’t rape Persephone.”

“B-but… someone has?” Demeter sagged, abruptly. Hades caught her before she hit the floor. 

“A-Apollo? That’s why she had to leave the- Oh no. No- no… Where is my BABY?” Demeter collapsed against Hades chest, her already bloodshot eyes were welling with tears.

“Deme, hon… She is at my house. Very well protected. Cerberus won’t let him anywhere near her.” 

“You kidnapped her.” Demeter accused, staggering away from the Gods’ helping embrace. 

“No. She summoned me, and asked to go home.” 

“H-home? Her house… was destroyed when I got back. I thought something-” Her hands cupped her stressed face, shielding it from view. 

Hades placed a comforting hand gingerly on her shoulder. She looked up, her face twisted in fury. “You forced her to eat those seeds.” 

“Wait, what?” Hecate called from the doorway where her and Hera appeared to be silently watching the scene unfold. 

“I told you…” He said coldly. “She did this all on her own. I wasn’t even there.” 

“I-I don’t understand. What have you people done to her? Why didn’t anyone come get me?” 

“I can’t find Apollo.” Zeus entered the kitchen, his words seethed behind his teeth. “Artemis and Hermes haven’t heard from him since yesterday morning. Helios and Nyx are on the lookout. I couldn’t get a hold of Persephone but I sent Eros on his way to check.” 

Demeter rose from the floor, staring at Zeus murderously.   
“I need all of you to tell me everything. Now.” 

__________

Persephone was laying in the newly revived garden when JP and Cerberus made a b-line for the front door, barking excitedly. 

“Oh! Daddy’s home!” She popped up and headed into the house, herding the rest of the lazy dogs along the way. 

“Eros? What are you doing here so early?” She pulled the door open and saw the smiling face of her best friend. 

“Hey Honey! Just wanted to come by and check on you. You didn’t answer when I called.” 

“Oh sorry! I had left my phone upstairs. Come in!” 

____________

Hecate hung up the phone and walked back into the room looking only mildly grim. “Okay, we sent out a notice alerting the list not to open it. I said Virus, He said curse. We’ll see what he comes up with. There is nothing we can do about the people who have already seen it, though.” She shook her head, glancing over at Zeus. “You’re going to have to do some damage control with the press.” 

Zeus shrugged his shoulders with an inconvenient sigh before pulling out his phone and walked back out the door leading into a dining room. 

“Can I see them?” Demeter asked flatly. 

“I don’t think that’s wise…” Hecate hesitated. 

“Show me.” She snapped. For a moment the Witch looked like she was complementing smashing her own phone before she handed it over reluctantly. 

“Oh. Kore…” She sniffed. Hades watched her still. He knew exactly what picture she saw that made her take pause. She set the phone down on the table next to her before calmly getting to her feet and turning to Hera. “I’m going to go find Apollo.” Her tone was clipped now, detached. She turned again to Hades, her face smooth and expressionless, like she was cut from emerald stone she resembled. 

“I’ll deal with you when I get back.”


	19. REDO CH 19

A/N: PLEASE READ. After some harassment and ALOT of constructive feedback I decided to remove the last chapter. I will be revisiting that scene at a later time so prepare your butts. It’ll still be gay, and lovely but some other stuff has to happen first. 

This chapter is a replacement for chapter 19. I’m sorry for the confusion and inconvenience.

There will be some elements in this chapter taken from the last so if it feels like you read it before, I’m sorry but KEEP READING, it's different. 

___________

Hades tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and scrubbed his tired face against his palms. 

After Demeter had left, he fulfilled his promise to Hebe and made everyone pancakes. She then proceeded to catch him up on everything new in school and around the house. The child made an off hand comment about her father being on fire the other day, but refused to elaborate. 

As exhausting as the excitable little girl was, Hades hoped that if- when Persephone had children they would be just like Hebe.

He looked up to see two magenta skin figures lounging in the garden. Persephone was talking animatedly about something while Eros listened, teasing the beans of Pomelias tiny paws.

Hades slid open the door and slipped into the backyard. Persephone kept up with her story, giving him an eager wave over. 

“How- is- Zeus?” She asked between kisses. 

“He’s had better days. How are you guys?” Hades studied Eros. The pink God gave him a subtle shake of his head indicating Persephone didn’t know about the photo leak or the situation with Apollo. 

“We’re good. Eros and I were just talking about-” She paused, and waited for approval from the winged God. Eros beamed at her and she continued excitedly, “Eros is going to propose to Psyche! We’re working on a plan to convince Zeus to make her immortal. If that’s what she wants.” 

“Oh wow! This is great news! If I can help, let me know. Occasionally my brother listens to me.” Hades chuckled, trying to imagine what his brother's reaction would be. He couldn’t recall the God of Gods doing anything like that if it didn’t directly benefit him. 

“Kore, can I steal you for a second? Eros, would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Actually, I have to get back to Psyche. We have plans… Are you guys okay for the night?” Eros tried to sound nonchalant as he searched the Azure God for confirmation. 

“I think we’ll manage. Have fun!” 

“Thanks for having me over, Perse!” He gave her a tight squeeze and turned towards the King, holding out his hand. Hades took it and they exchanged a firm shake. “You too BBD.” Eros said with a sly wink. 

“Send my love to Psyche!” Persephone called out to Eros as they watched him pass through the doors back into the house. 

“Is everything okay, Aidoneous?” Persephone asked, nuzzling into his chest. 

Hades felt himself pale. He took a deep breath and barreled on through before he could change his mind. This talk needed to happen sooner rather than later. 

“Your mother knows. About us, Apollo, everything.”

Persephone pulled back, her normally brilliant magenta skin white-washed with fear. “And… you’re okay... You’re here. Where is Momma?” She tread hesitantly, her fingers smoothing over the wrinkled fabric of his shirt. She gripped the folds, half expecting him to collapse into ash. 

“I’m here for now. Apollo was higher on her shit list, fortunately. You’re going to need to stay inside. Nobody can find Apollo and Deme is out looking for him.” 

Persephone’s suspicion about why Eros had shown up just as abruptly as Hades had left were confirmed. She nodded before taking his hand and following him back into the house. 

___________

Hades turned on the tap to the shower, beckoning for the Pink Goddess to join him. He needed to wash the stale booze and anxiety sweat from Demeter’s maternal panic off of him. 

“How are you feeling after last night?” He murmured into her neck, in between kisses. He hoisted her up from just below her rear, her ankles crossing at the taper of his waist. She circled her arms across the strong muscles of his shoulders. 

"Much better now…" She peppered away the water droplets on his neck with light kisses. She rolled her hips against him in temptation.

"Sweetness… Are you okay to play? It’s been a big few days." Hades' voice was a low husk, and despite his question, he made no attempt to still her. 

"Yes, Sir." Persephone whispered, tugging on his ear with her teeth. “Are you? I imagine my ma might be a bit of a mood killer.”

“She makes everything I want to do to you that much naughtier.” The buttons of her spine popped as he pressed her firmly to the shining stone, the underside of his length teasing her swollen and arousal soaked sex. 

He pumped his hips hard, filling her. She groaned into his shoulder, clambering to maintain her hold on him. He gave a few rolls before he pulled her off him, just far away enough that the only friction she felt was from the head of his weeping cock. 

“Don’t tease me...” She mewled, nipping at his water slick skin. 

“I love it when you beg.” He growled into her collar. He bounced her onto his cock rhythmically before pulling out again. 

“Please…”

-THRUST-

“Please what..?”

-THRUST-

“I-I n-need…”

-THRUST-

“Use your words, little one.” 

-HOLD-

"I-I n-need you." Her muscles clenched around him as he slammed her down, feeling the tight heat envelop him. 

"How bad, baby? Tell me.” He teased and gave a commanding snap of his fingers. 

__________

Hades was pulled out of his slumber by a sweet, alluring aroma wafting in from the kitchen.   
He rolled over and saw the bed empty. Persephone and the pups had to be downstairs. 

The King rolled out of bed and pulled a loose pair of lounge pants up his tired legs. He checked the time: 

-4:30 am- 

‘Wow… slept all night.’ He thought to himself in amazement. Anxiety had plagued him for weeks and robbed him of sleep. Maybe the heart to heart and near decapitation from Demeter was exactly what he needed.

He padded across the plush carpet and caught sight of the Goddess from behind the entryway into the kitchen. 

He stopped, and took in the sight of her. The pink Goddess was wearing one of his discarded button-ups, and from the looks of it, not much else. She hummed a simple tune and swayed her hips with an easy rhythm. She looked so peaceful, like the horrors of Apollo, the trials of her mother and everything in between were miles away.

She picked Pomelia off the floor and held her to her chest, with a little slow dance sway. He noticed Cordon Bleu was on the counter when the ball of fluff gave an impatient ‘yip.’ Persephone set Pomelia up on the counter with him and turned to the newly bought waffle press. She poured the batter in and pulled it shut. 

The kitchen was soon filled with the same fruity, sugary scent. He felt his stomach grumble, but he didn’t want to disturb the Goddess from her early morning alone time. 

“Do you want a waffle?” She coo’d at the two small dogs before turning to the three headed mass of HellHound beside her. “I know Cerberus does!” She scratched two of his three chins adoringly. The head on the end gave a sad whine and knocked the middle out of the way to receive his own equal amount of scritches. 

“I’m sorry baby! I don’t have enough hands!” She said with a pout. Cerberus phased back into a single headed canine and gave her cheek an earnest, slobbery kiss. 

She pulled open the press and waved the steam off the waffles. After a moment she pulled one out and tossed it to Cerberus. “Fresh out of souls. Guess you’re stuck with blueberry instead. Sorry~.” 

Hades stifled a chuckle as he watched the hellhound split thrice. Each mouth pulled playfully, in war with who would win the breakfast treat. 

“And two more!” She tossed him the other waffles, each mouth caught them eagerly. 

She ripped one in half and set the pieces in between Pomelia and Cordon Bleu. They picked up the same piece and tugged with low growls. 

Fudge and Russell came bounding across the tile with little clacks from their paws. She dropped two freshly pressed treats on the kitchen floor before them. They started in, tails whipping excitedly. 

“Big John!” She called out in a sing-song whisper. “Mushroom! J.P! C’mere boys… You gotta get your treats before Daddy wakes up!”

“Too late.” Hades gave himself up with a chuckle and strolled in. 

Persephone froze, stiffly turning to him with a guilty smile. Mushroom tugged at the waffle she refused to let go of.

“Blueberries are a great source of vitamins and-” Hades pulled the waffle from her hand and tossed it at the impatient black and white hound. He picked her up and set her on the counter. 

“I love how much you love them.” He pulled her into a loving sleepy kiss, recalling Minthe’s attitude towards his pets and their attitude towards her. 

“Of course I love them… They’re your babies.” She said with a giggle, turning back to the press. “That makes them my babies too.” She shoved a waffle in Hades mouth before he had time to protest. 

“Hmm… Delicious.” He hummed. Slowly, as to not rouse suspicion, he pulled the spatula out of the mixing bowl behind her. As she turned back with her own breakfast, he caught her across the nose with a smear of batter. 

“HEY! Scoundrel!” She growled and leapt off the counter and into his arms. She nuzzled his cheek, smacking the opposing cheek with a thick handful of mix.

“You want war? Stop starting things you don’t intend you finish, little one.” He purred, nipping at her ear. She moaned and wiggled against him-

-SPLAT- 

A big blue hand dripping with batter swept across her lips. 

She wiggled out of his grasp and commandeered the bowl of blueberries next to the press before running into the living room. 

Hades followed her, loaded spatula in hand. 

He rounded the arch way and was caught with a handful of berries smashed into his bare chest.   
She was seized with a giggle and felt a sharp snap to her rear as he spanked her with the kitchen tool. 

“That is for cooking, Sir!” She retorted, struggling as he picked her up and draped her over the back of the sofa. 

“Mhmm….” He mumbled, licking the wasted batter off her supple skin. 

“N-not fair!” She groaned and kicked her legs playfully.

“What’s not fair is you running around with no pants and expecting not to get spanked.” His large hands palmed her cloth covered rear and gave her a firm slap to both sides. 

She ceased her struggle and with a wiggle, buried her face into the cushions of the sofa. “Mmmm…” 

-SLAP-

“I really should be in the shower, getting ready for work.” Hades teased, fingers tracing behind her knees. 

-SLAP-

“I’ve got a -very- important meeting today.” Persephone nodded into the cushion while she pulled him closer with her legs. 

-SLAP-

“How can anyone expect me to get any work done when you never wear any damn clothes?” He hissed, pulling up the soft white fabric and fully exposing her bare ass. 

She opened her thighs coyly. “Should I schedule my nudity around your meetings, your highness?”

Hades hissed and gave her another sharp spank. “No, no… this is-” His arousal was cut off by a pressing realization. He glanced at the clock. If he took her up to the shower now, they would have enough time.

“Would you like to join me in the shower, little one?” 

Persephone looked at him from over her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed, and lids heavy. 

“Hmmmm.” She pushed back against his hardness, earning a groan from the God. 

“No.” She tumbled into the cushions and turned to face him. His face had fallen, brow quirked in confusion. 

“Maybe we should wait… take our time.” She knelt on the back ledge, looking up at him with cherub-like cherise eyes. 

She pulled open the two buttons holding the shirt closed and shrugged it off her shoulders. Hades stepped forward, his fingers caressing the underside of her now bare breasts. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready, silly?” She teased, swatting his hand away and tugging at her own sensitive buds. 

Hades glanced at the clock, weighing the consequences in his mind. 

“I should.” He smirked, squeezing his pressing erection before pulling it from his loose fitting pajamas. Persephone glanced down and bit her lip. His head was already glistening with a pearl of precum. 

“You really shouldn’t be late then…” She whispered, feeling the heat off his chest as he stepped closer, thighs flush with the furniture. His member slipped between them, slick against her stomach. She gasped audibly. 

“You’re right…” He whispered, his fingers ghosting over the sharp of her hips and up to the curve of her waist. She hummed a moan and leaned into him. 

-RING RING-

“Fuck.” He pulled his new, undamaged phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear. “Yea?”

Persephone could hear the deep trill of Hecate’s voice, but she couldn’t make out any words.

“I didn’t forget, Hec- Yea. Yes. I’ll be there in ten.” He ended the call and gave a very dramatic and frustrated groan. 

“Tonight?”

“Promise.”

He gave her a quick kiss, and sprinted up the stairs.   
___________

“Good morning, lovey. How’s your head?” Daphne felt her vision double as she took in the chipper, plump nurse unrolling a long strip of cotton next to her bed. 

Her ears were suddenly flooded with the background chatter and beeping of various machines from this floor of the hospital. 

The nymph hissed. She turned her head to address the healer and was greeted with the sensation of a metal spike being jammed through the back of her skull.

“Oooo take it easy, dear. Lay back for a moment. I’m going to change your bandages.” 

Daphne felt a tender pressure as her head hit the pillow. 

‘Bandages?’ She questioned, raising her fatigued hands to finger the sterile cloth wrapped around her head. 

“How did I get here?” She groaned and let her arms fall back to her sides. 

“Apollo dropped you off two days ago. You had a nasty spill down the stairs. He said it was a little out of his scope of healing.”

“Apollo’s here?” Fear flooded her as she forced herself to sit up. 

“Oh no. I expect he’ll be in this afternoon.” The nurse hummed approvingly, pushing Daphne back into the bedclothes. 

“I don’t want to see him.” 

The nurse chuckled. “Young love is so complex. He’s been here everyday while you’ve rested. Such a great young man.” 

Daphne jerked away from the nurse, shaking her head. She immediately regretted this as her vision phased in and out with a flash of spotty color. 

“Please. Don’t let him in here.” Her rogue eyes met the kind and shimmering cyan gaze of the medicine worker. Her words wavered, pleadingly. 

“Ok. Dear. I’ll let the check in desk know. Oh, your father…” She checked her clipboard. “Peneus is here to see you. Are you feeling up to it?” 

“Yes. Please.” Daphne shrugged off the fretting nurse and sat up. 

Peneus was a tall and slim, periwinkle skinned river God. His youthful face was lined with worry and exhaustion. His thin lips pulled into a tired smile upon seeing his daughter awake. 

“Dottie! Honey. What happened?” 

She ignored the ache in her head and she threw her arms around her father. She clutched the back of his shirt desperately, like a child pleading with their parent to let them sleep with the light on. 

“D-Dad. I need your help. I’m in trouble.”


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you to everyone! Your support has been awesome, regardless of whether you were for or against the original chapter 19. I appreciate you. The swinger scene will be back in a later chapter, and there will be a warning, so please respect it. :) 

But for now! Here is some plot/smut 💗

___________

“What are you doing here?” Persephone looked up to see a disgruntled Thetis approaching. The nymph was dressed in her typical provocative work attire. Persephone turned back to files she was sorting and chirped, “Working. What are you doing here?”

The Goddess dropped a stack of manilla folders into another cardboard box, before slipping it onto the cart behind her. The phone rang and she answered it before the nymph could respond. 

“Hello! Thank you for calling Olympus! You’ve reached the office of Zeus. This is Persephone. How can I help you?” 

Thetis crossed her arms and gave the pink Goddess an expectant look. 

“Oh! Hi Hephaestus! Yes, you’ll have the blueprint work finished by Friday? Perfect! I’ll let him know.” She leaned over the desk and clicked the mouse, a very organized, color-coded schedule popped up on the computer screen. 

“You’re penciled in! We’ll see you then. Thank you, you too!” She hung up the phone and turned back to Thetis. “So sorry. I see you don’t have an appointment. What are you needing?”

Thetis blanched, craning her neck to look at the screen that Persephone slowly turned away from her line of vision. “I’m here to file a missing persons report.” 

“Who’s missing?” Persephone asked distractedly, turning back to the stacks of files littering her desk. Since she had moved into the position she had removed all of the nymphs useless nonsense and desk decor. The space was almost unrecognizable. 

“Minthe.” Thetis watched as she stilled, but only for a moment. She shuffled the papers evenly against the hard surface, and slid them into a new folder. 

“Wrong Kingdom. Minthe lives in the Underworld, not Olympus. You’re going to have to file your report there first. I thought you of all people would know that.” Persephone said cooly. 

The slate grey nymph leaned in, her voice a low hiss. “What did you do to her?”

Persephone turned her back to stack another box on the cart, tossing her response out over her shoulder. “What happened to Minthe was her own doing.” 

“Where is she?” Sneared Thetis. There was a slight waver to her voice at the end. 

Persephone turned back to look at Thetis, her eyes lidded heavily with boredom. She popped the lid off the last box and mounted it on her chair for the final group of files. She didn’t break eye contact with the other woman. “She’s fine. She’s with friends.” 

“Bullshit.” Thetis growled, shoving the files haphazardly into the empty box. “I’m her friend and I haven’t heard from her.” 

“Maybe she got better friends…” Persephone shrugged, tidying the mess of newly deposited folders. 

Thetis stepped closer, her bare thighs rested against the edge of the desk. She leaned hard against the surface, pulling the Goddess in with a whisper. “I saw those photos. So, How’s Apollo? I’ve always been curious.” 

The Goddess of spring felt as if she was submerged in a frozen tundra. She stopped, and let the sensation wash over and past her. 

The tension was broken when the door behind her snapped open. A slightly disheveled Hera stepped out, pulling her hair down from the messy ponytail she hadn’t been wearing when she entered. She caught sight of the Goddess and smiled, adjusting her jaw mildly before opening her mouth to speak. 

“Seph! Are you almost finished? I was thinking we could meet Amphi for lunch.” The pheromones emitting off the Queen hit her suddenly and she took in the tousled hair and dusting of color across her cheeks. Persephone felt her fertility power stir. 

“Almost! I just need to take these to the back office.” She maneuvered between the two women, sure to slam the corner of the cart into the nymph’s exposed ankle before calling out an “Oops, sorry!” from over her shoulder. 

__________

Persephone and Hera met Amphitrite outside of a beautiful coral and glass bricked bistro. The emerald skinned, daughter of the oceans, was wrapped in a mint green dress that was tight on her slender frame. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pile of curls encircled by a pearl spiked crown. 

“Amphi! Hon!” Hera called out, pulling Persephone across the street and towards the waiting Queen. 

“Hey! Wild Flower! Smile for me!” A grubby looking man with filed horns and a gap-tooth grin jumped out front of them, his camera momentarily blinding her with a flash. The pink Goddess stopped, another wave of ice crashing over her. 

She felt her vision spark until Hera’s voice broke through her internal barrier. The Queen had stepped in front of Persephone, blocking her from the man. “Do I need to call my Husband?”  
The man took a step back, stammering. Hera reached out and seized the swaying strap of his camera. She tugged it loose and the man released it without a fight. 

He looked her up and down nervously, side eyeing Persephone with a regretful grin. 

The Golden Goddess opened the back of the camera and ripped the undeveloped film out. She tossed the camera at his feet, unflinching as the lens cracked. 

She turned and pulled Persephone with her without saying another word until they were inside. 

“Nerinphe! Honey, can you dispose of this?” She handed over the roll of film to the teal skinned Nymph that greeted them at the podium. 

“Of course, my Queen. Your usual table is open. Would you like me to get the first round of drinks started?” The nymph welcomed the other two goddesses with a pleasant smile. 

“Seph, what would you like? We normally start with a few oracles, and maybe a cosmos each.” Hera turned to the smallest Goddess. Her soft smile was almost motherly. Persephone gave her a nod, still reeling over the strange man and what Thetis had said. 

She followed the Queens out onto a canopied patio, a beautifully dressed white table waited for them. She pulled out her phone and typed out a message to Hades before taking her seat. 

Persephone: Did Apollo leak photos?

The text bubble buffered while the King wrote back almost immediately. Persephone was oblivious to their drinks arriving while she waited. 

Hades: Yes. That’s why I had to leave for my meeting with Zeus. We’ve been doing damage control and I didn’t want to add to your stress. Are you still at work?

Persephone felt her rage spike. She didn't want to be protected like a child anymore. 

Persephone: Thetis said she saw pictures. I’m out with Hera and Amphi now. 

Hades: I should have told you. I’m sorry. Are you okay? 

Persephone: I am. Please don’t hide things from me. I can take it. 

Hades: You are absolutely right. 

Her ire simmered low in her gut and she felt an appreciative warmth regarding the King. She had hidden so much from him, she knew it wasn’t fair for her to throw a fit.

Persephone: There was a photographer outside of the restaurant that called me Wild Flower. Hera handled it before I could.

Hades: I can take care of him. Just say the word. 

Persephone worried her lip recalling what happened to the last photographer who had pissed off the King. She felt the Queen flutter in her chest at the thought of Hades inflicting the torture he was infamous for. 

Persephone: No. If it happens again, I will. :)

Hades. Good girl. Be safe today. 

Persephone sipped from her shimmering violet drink, tuning into the Goddesses discussion. 

“Zeus sent her away. The look on her face was… I don’t know what that little bitch thought she was going to get coming in today.” 

“Thetis?” Persephone asked before taking another long sip. The drink had the strong bite of alcohol followed up by the sweet smooth of a freshly ripened peach. 

“Yes!” Hera turned to her, bringing her into the discussion. “Zeus fired her weeks ago and since you've started everything has run so smoothly. It’s been great! He’s been thinking of offering you a permanent position.” 

"Oh!" Persephone commented, caught off guard. She gave a nod and drank deeply, taking a moment to mull over this new development. Working with Zeus and gaining his favor would be good. She would need powerful allies that she gained separate from her soon to be husband. 

She pulled out her phone again and sent another quick text to Hades. 

Persephone: How would you feel about me working in Olympus permanently? Hera just said Zeus was considering it.

Hades: I won't be losing you to my Brother, will I? 

She chuckled, feeling the small twinge of worry in his words. 

Persephone: Of course not, my love. 

The Goddess set her phone down and tuned back in.

“She’s such a little tramp. Her and Minthe both. Is Asteria still harassing Poseidon?” She couldn't tell if Hera was already tispy or just naturally this animated. 

“She’s finally stopped. It would have been fine if she had actually respected our arrangement. Pose can play with whoever he wants as long as they clear it with me first. Silly girls, think they can replace us.” Amphi set her empty glass down and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

Persephone studied the swirling markings that lined her jaw and ran down her toned and exposed arms. She vividly remembered when she was out with Eros, and the peculiar interaction between the Queen and her friend. 

“You’ve played with Eros’, yea?” Persephone asked disregarding any lead up to a question like that. The emerald goddess giggled freely from her chest. 

“Yes, I have. I’ve wanted Pose to join but he’s got some silly masculine hang up.” 

“Hades said it would be intimidating going up against the God of Love.” Persephone added offhandedly. 

“Weak little egos.” Amphi chuckled, starting in on a new glass. 

“What about Psyche? Have you…” Persphone trailed off, feeling her ears tinge to a deeper magenta. 

“Psyche likes to watch, but we’ve never...” Amphi’s marked, webbed ears flushed a dark juniper. 

“Eros has been teaching me a few things.” Persephone blushed, recalling the last time their lesson followed a demonstration. While they were educational, she couldn’t deny that her body reacted to the scenes before her. 

The golden chain hanging between two earrings swung with each thrust of slender plum colored hips, the harness pressing flush with the pink god’s muscled rear. 

“Oh?” Hera asked coyly, turning her full attention to the Goddess of Spring. Persephone flushed deeper. She recalled Hades mentioning his brief history with Hera. She felt a jealous curiosity pull at her gut. 

“He’s helping me learn some of Hades’ desires.” 

Amphi sat forward, her svelte lips turned up into an amused grin. “What does the unseen one desire?” 

___________

Persephone: Hera wants me to ask if you remember Thriva. 

Hades dropped his phone on the desk and felt his chest tighten. Was Hera teasing him, through Persephone? 

That weekend with the golden Goddess was the last time he had set foot in Thriva, and the last time they had been together before she married Zeus. That was the same trip she had come clean about her soon to be wedding, and the mysterious groom. It was all very bitter sweet. 

Recalling it hit a little harder now that he knew Zeus had been promised to Demeter. 

“Zeus you piece of shit…” He muttered, typing out his response. He didn't want to play Hera's game but if he had to, he was going to win. 

Hades: Depends, does she remember Akanthos? 

____________

Persephone turned her phone and showed the message to Hera. The Golden Goddess had a red flush sweep up her neck, reminding her of the Queen’s son, Ares. 

“Oh. That’s how he’s going to play this.” Hera pulled out her own phone and furiously typed out a message. Persephone felt a shock of jealousy hit her chest as she sensed the wave of hormones emitting from the goddess next to her. 

‘I should ask Eros about this. Maybe my fertility powers are developing more.’ She thought, sending a quick note to herself to ask the God at their next meet up. 

Persephone: Should I be worried? I can’t tell if Hera is angry or... 

Hades: No, no sweetness. I’ll tell you about it tonight. Hera is just playing in a war she won’t win. 

Persephone: I told her you said she won’t win. 

Hades: You little scoundrel. 

Persephone: I’m going back to Hera’s to help her with the garden. Maybe after a few more drinks she’ll tell me all about it. ;) 

Hades: Do I need to leave early? 

Persephone: Yes! Dinner at Hera’s. Amphi and Poseidon will be there too!

____________

The King of the Underworld touched down at the edge of his brother's property. Dinner wasn’t for a few hours but he wanted to surprise his Queen. 

He placed the helm over his windswept hair and saw his entire body disappear.

An excitement bubbled in his gut as he crossed the manicured lawn to the hedge of fence leading into the elaborate garden. 

He slipped in past the unlocked gate, the evening breeze clattering it shut behind him. 

Persephone was on her hands and knees, pulling beautifully sculpted, and not thoroughly solid trees out of the earth. The newly born, almost gelatinous leaves morphed seamlessly into the goddesses desired shape. The first was an elegant swan, the next a spiralling snake, the third a proud lion cub. 

Demeters’ gardens were always tidy and orderly. Very effective, very neat, and always beautiful. 

Persephone, even when given Hera’s strict guidelines, was generous, chaotic, feral, creative. She had perfected the botanic arts. 

The soft soil stained up to her elbows, and across her magenta thighs. She turned and now had her back to him, she lent in low, pulling something up from deep in the earth. Hades hitched his breath as he got a fill view of her rear, covered only by a thin slice of fabric. He felt his core groan with desire.

“Sephy, Honey! I don’t want you wearing those rags during dinner. You can shower upstairs when you’re done.” Hades was surprised Hera would offer her that. He visualized her twitching as Persephone tracked mud throughout her perfect white floors. The pink Goddess looked up and gave Hera a waved reply. 

Hades stalked behind her, mindful of the noises his steps made. He ran a single finger, feather light up the length of her spine. 

Persephone shot up, looking behind her. He never got used to the feeling of someone’s vision passing over him, and them not reacting. 

She was alone in the garden. 

She turned back to the sprout she was working on, egging them to come to the surface. She felt a warmth against her ear, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. 

“Who’s there?” She got to her feet, and whipped around wildly. The sapling shot up behind her, halting her in place. Hades leaned in and pressed his lips to the sun kissed skin of her shoulder. 

She was hit with the overwhelming and knee weakening scent of his arousal. 

“Aidoneus?” She turned away from him, the hedge next to her erupted with freshly bloomed roses. 

“Kore…” He breathed into her neck, his hands circling the front of her hips. Persephone looked down and saw the fabric of her shirt shift with his embrace, and while she felt the heat and weight of him, she saw nothing but her own body. 

“Dinner isn’t for two more hours…” She giggled, leaning surreally into nothing. 

“I’m not here for dinner. I’m here to help.” He purred into her neck, nipping and kissing his way to her ear. “I think Hera needs more of a… jungle.” He tugged her ear between his teeth, eliciting a moan from her core. 

She felt the pressure of his hands slide down the front of her legs as the grass sifted behind her. She grabbed onto the trunk of the massive tree as she was folded forward, legs knocked apart. 

She faced the illuminating windows of Zeus and Hera’s home. She could see Hera prepping in the kitchen. Zeus seated at the table, working. 

She felt warm hands and the band on her shorts loosened, falling easily to her ankles. Her swollen heat hit the brisk evening air, causing the Goddess to gasp. 

Hades kneaded her rear, giving each cheek a firm slap. She shuddered and widened her stance, stepping out of her discarded clothes. 

Hades plucked her panties from her shorts and pocketed them, feeling the dew of her lust with his thumb.   
He nipped the swell of her rear, the salt of her skin on his tongue. The Goddess snapped her mouth shut, silencing her moan as she watched Zeus raise his eyes from the computer, dark gaze locking with hers. 

Three trees to her left lost their cut while sprouting into their new primal splendor. 

Hades pushed forward, his tongue beckoning her. 

Her hair stretched down her back, tangled in a mess of patterned flowers. Each stroke of the King’s tongue brought her closer to nirvana. 

She bucked back against him, his tongue pushing past her entrance. She half stifled a holler at the sudden pressure. She ducked in time to avoid Zeus looking up, noticing the blooms of lush ancient plants popping up frenziedly. 

She felt a disembodied presence behind her rise, and then a very solid, firm pressure against her sex. He thrusted in, slamming them both forward against the tree. 

She looked back and saw nothing behind her. She felt like she was in a very strange, very visceral dream. 

As he pumped his hips she slipped her hand between her thighs, giving her throbbing slit a slow stroke. “I’ve needed you all day.” 

__________

Hades slammed the pink Goddess against the smooth amber stone of his brother's expansive shower, his mouth never disconnecting from her. They devoured each other frantically. 

Her water slick skin looked so electric compared to the muted, honey coloured tile behind her. 

Persephone felt herself slip down the wall, her feet hitting the ground a moment before they parted lips. Hades pulled back, jouseling his hair in the warm water fall. 

“Wanna know something interesting?” He looked down, smirking at her. She nodded, her lips traveling up his abdomen. 

“Zeus’ property is the only place where the underworld curse doesn’t work. You are completely free here.” 

“Really?” Persephone shook her wrists, expecting to feel the impossibly light shackles shift. She felt nothing. 

Hades snapped his fingers and Persephone dropped to her knees. Hades felt his breath catch. Had that worked? 

Persephone fell into a fit of giggles, her fingers pawing at his bare thighs.

“That wasn’t..?” Hades asked, worriedly. 

“Nope. I just wanted to.” She gripped his length with both hands, lapping at the tip confidently. Hades felt his eyes roll back as she took the entirety of his swollen cock into her mouth. 

‘Demeter can do whatever she wants if it means I get to keep Kore.’ He thought, caressing her face, looking past his lust lidded sight and straight into her criminally innocent cerise eyes.

___________

The drain was clogged with a swirl of sunflower petals. 

Daisies fell from the ceiling, decorating every inch of floor. 

Hades watched beautiful bellflowers bloom at her temples as she shut her eyes in concentration. Her face was buried in the pressed white linens of Zeus and Hera’s bed. Her arms tied behind her with the king's discarded tie. She was folded over the end of the mattress, his thick azure cock pumping wildly into her. 

He pulled apart her cheeks, circling her tight ring with her thumb. She moaned loudly, and only realized where they were when she was surprised by a return echo. 

He pulled on the end of the tie, releasing her arms. She immediately patted the side of the bed, indicating he should lay down. He hopped up and laid where she instructed, watching as she crawled up his legs and sheathed herself down on his desperate member. 

He held her hips still and thrust up with reckless abandon. She rolled her hips down, slamming against him, and feeling the head of his length hit her fertile wall. 

“Fill me.” She moaned, holding on to her own breasts as she bounced on his cock. 

They heard a door close in the hallway, and a gentle knock against the next door over. They froze. 

Poseidon’s voice rang out from the hallway, asking a far away Hera a question. 

Persephone yelped, expelling her breath as he rolled his hips hard, filling her to hilt. He reached up and caressed her cheek, taking her vision of the door to his arousal clouded scarlet eyes. 

“Try to stay quiet, Goddess.” He whispered, jarring his hips up into her. He rolled them over, so Persephone was on her back, the soles of her feet pressing against his broad chest. He thrust in harshly, his member breaking through her barrier, eliciting a choked moan.

He chuckled, recreating the same strength. She bit down on her fist, her cry vibrating against her palm. They heard footsteps retreat down the stairs. 

“Aidoneus…please.” She took his hands in hers as his rhythm slowed. She placed them gingerly on her stomach with a little purr. 

The ivy circling up his arms tightened, teasing him.

“Breed me.” 

He felt a heat emit from her core, giving him life. Her fertility power awakened his sterile body. One more pump and felt his release leave him, departing like an eager piece of himself. His eyes blinded with a white hot current. 

A ruby fire alight in her eyes as she took him in, “Thank you, My King.” 

__________

“Why were you in the bedroom together? PERVERTS!” Hebe cornered them as they attempted to slip out of the bedroom unnoticed. 

Hera looked up, noticing their wet mops of hair, and the smudges of dirt on Hades’ normally pressed and polished suit. 

She welcomed them to the dinner table, taking her seat next to Zeus, and across from Persephone. She picked up her glass of wine, pausing before it met her lips.

Persephone, honey…” She narrowed her eyes accusingly. 

“What did you -do- to my garden?”


	21. Chapter 21

a/n: This chapter has discussions of fluid sexuality and same gender desire, if you don’t like it, don’t read it. No actual same-sex smut is happening here. If you get mad, that’s not my fault. :)

Also, due to work I’m going to have to push chapters out to once a week right now. But I’ll make sure they are longer. <3

__________

“You used me to win your weird, nostalgia sex war with Hera!” Persephone snapped, stepping over the threshold and into their living room. She gave Hades a sideways glance, and met the dogs with equal excitement. 

She scratched behind Cerberuses’ ears, mewling in a condescending tone. “Daddy doesn’t know how to fight fair! Oh no, he doesn’t!” The hellhound gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek and turned to quirk his heads curiously at Hades. 

“I admit… I might have lost my head a bit… What happened in the garden wasn’t an act of war. It just happened to work in our favor.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, waiting for the little Goddess to lash out. 

‘That’s not fair… She’s not Minthe.’ He almost flinched as a mature female voice, that reminded him of his mother Rhea, sounded in his head, pulling at his heartstrings. 

‘But I’ve upset her…’ He sighed internally, answering the void. 

“Our favor? You’re not the one who has to fix it all tomorrow!” She weaved through the excited animals and sank into the couch in frustration, pulling a weary Pomelia onto her lap. 

“What can I do?” He gripped the back of the couch behind her, resisting the urge to caress her chaotically blooming hair. “I can hire a landscaper and you won’t have to worry about it.” He offered weakly, releasing the couch. 

“Just… let me be mad for a minute.” She leaned into the plentiful cushions, holding the wiggling pup over her head. 

She set the tiny canine down and sat up again, turning to look at him. “I don’t want to be punished because you two miss each other.” Persephone ran her fingers through her inching hair, knocking a few loose buds to the floor. 

“Kore… That wasn’t... “ Hades slumped into the couch next to her, making sure to keep a respectable distance from her bare, still grass stained knees. 

“It wasn’t? Why did Hera get so hot and bothered when she mentioned Thriva?” 

“Wha-?” Hades eyes’ widened, a smear of color creeping across the bridge of his nose. “I-I was playing her little game out of spite. I had no idea…” 

“What happened in Thriva?” Persephone said pointedly, turning her whole body to face him. 

Hades stared down at his quivering palms, eyes following the deep creases. “Hera and I had been together… and that was when she told me she was marrying Zeus.” His voice cracked at the mention of his brother. He cursed to himself. 

“I d-didn’t realize you had something serious…” The pink Goddess studied her own lap, eyes tracing the bohemian rope-hem of her dress. She suddenly felt very small and very young. 

“I knew it would never be anything… but it was a heavy blow.” Hades paused, sucking in a restrained breath. “When Hera brought it up I thought she was rubbing salt in the wound. She does that when she is unhappy with Zeus and needs me to feel as low as her.” 

Persephone put her hands on his, giving them a tender squeeze. “I don’t think that’s what she was doing... “ She flushed, a pang of mild jealousy fluttering in her chest, stirring the Queen. “I think she -wants- you.” 

The full realization hit Hades like a brick. What had him claiming Persephone in the garden, and in their bedroom looked like to the Queen? His heart ached momentarily for the golden Goddess, before he felt a pleasant and satisfied vibration behind his sternum. 

It was as if Persephone read his mind, and heightened his delight at the prospect of his claim over her to spite his brother’s wife. 

Persephone crawled into his lap, her eyes a brilliant ruby. “Regardless of what she wants… You’re mine.” With the last word she gave his throat a soft bite. 

Hades felt his arousal reawaken, ebbing to the surface with each kiss and nip she placed up his neck. She gripped his shirt hard, pulling the remaining buttons apart. “Would you fuck her again?” He was about to lecture the pink Goddess on her language before she splayed her fingers out across his bare chest, her skin scorching his. 

She ran her tongue up the sharp of his jaw, catching his lobe between her teeth. “For old times sake…?” She purred, pressing into his hips eagerly. 

“N-No. Never.” Hades stammered, caught off guard by the sudden shift in her attitude. 

‘These women will be my end…’ He internally chuckled, thinking about what would bring him to mortality. 

“Never?” She teased, hand slipping between them to grip his already hardening length. He let out a quiet moan, subconsciously bucking into her hand. 

“Only you, my Goddess.” He whimpered, treading carefully through the loaded discussion. 

“Your Queen.” She corrected, grasping his face with both hands, and giving his lower lip a sharp bite. 

He found himself caught in a game of tug-o-war with his arousal and anxiety. Her fingers slid over the exposed skin of his abdomen, tickling the expansive scars. Her teeth followed each stroke, leaving behind marks that were sure to bruise. 

He felt his spent cock give an enthusiastic throb as he watched her pull the dress up over her head, leaving her completely bare. She pressed her chest to his, soaking in the lust emitting off their exhausted bodies. 

She pulled back, bringing his hands to her chest, begging him to explore.

“I thought you were mad…” The tease was a low rumble in his throat as he pinched and kneaded her flesh. She rocked into him, letting out an unrestrained moan. 

“I was…” She panted, leaning in to punctuate each word with a kiss. “But I won. I have you. What does Hera have?” 

Hades studied her face. The shift between Kore and Persephone was near seamless. Her heavily lidded, shimmering ruby eyes were the only indication that Kore-Cob was away, replaced by the ruthless and insatiable Dread Queen. 

"An unfaithful husband and a garden that's been destroyed." He said with a careful measure. Where was she going with this?

"Don't forget the shower." She pulled the band of his pants away from his hips, her tongue tracing the neglected skin underneath, giving him visions of ivy splintering through the beautiful honey colored tile. 

"And the bed…" She purred, shifting to the floor between his legs. His mind was too clouded with climax when they had left to take in the damage of the bedroom. 

'You shouldn't have been so careless.' A voice snapped at him from inside his ear. 

'Zeus said he would put you right back in Cronus if you didn't keep yourself in line.' The child-like voice spoke through a quiver of fear. 

'I'll make it right…' He answered them, his concern dwindling as he watched the pink goddess free his aching member from the fabric. 

He sank further into the couch and watched her. She pulled the garment down his legs and off each foot. She bypassed his erection, instead bringing her tongue to trace the underside of his sac, fingers caressing the skin of his inner thighs lightly. 

He groaned as her hot breath and wet laps enveloped him completely. 

-RING RING-

Persephone pulled the phone from his discarded pants, checking the name flashing across the screen. 

-ZEUS- 

She brought it to her ear, simmering out a- “Not a good time, Zeus.” -in a seductively sweet voice. Hades was unable to hear his brother's words but he watched her face fall. Her eyes phased back to cerise and her crown wilted mildly. She passed him the phone and got to her feet, pulling the dress she cast aside over her head again.

____________

Zeus looked at his brothers from over the glass littered table. He’d required them all to have a few drinks before he agreed to get to the point. 

"You look like shit. What happened?" Hades commented, bringing the third bottle to his lips. 

“I don’t know what you both did to Hera but…” He raked his hands through his already disheveled hair, shaking the curtains of violet off his shoulders. 

"After you guys left, Hera and I… we did things we haven't done in decades. It was amazing." He examined a few of the bottles, searching for more booze. He set them down with a shrug and turned to the server, their emerald skinned brother was distracting. 

"You brought us here because you and Hera fucked?" Hades pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He vaguely wondered what he had said to Persephone for her to allow this strip club rendezvous after her little blackmail. 

The Queen of the Gods took her frustrations out in the right place. In bed, with her husband. 

'Good for her.' He thought back to his tiff with the Pink Goddess. She'll be glad to know the situation righted itself. 

"After- she uh… set the bed on fire and threw me out." 

Time stood still for a moment before both Hades and Poseidon broke the silence with a chorus of laughter. 

Zeus pulled the bottles off the newly presented tray next to him, and reluctantly passed them to his brothers. 

The server lent between them and hurriedly cleaned up the mess of empty drinks and broken glass. 

Hades brought the bottle to his lips and paused. "If she set the bed on fire then the tree…" 

"Yea!" Zeus shouted, sitting forward to engage. "Your fuck tree went up in flames. That whole wing of the house is destroyed." 

The destruction they caused came flooding back to him. The winding and ancient olea tore through the center of the mattress as they both rolled into their climax. 

He felt that purr in his chest again and smirked, taking a long drink. 

Persephone would be devastated at the immolation of her botanic baby, but he felt the Queen would revel in Hera's fury. 

"I blame you." Zeus shot with a mild slur. "And your little flower bride." 

Poseidon, who had been flirting with the now reprimanded server turned back to his brothers. "When is the wedding?" 

Zeus slammed his now empty bottle down on the table, hard. The glass splintering under his tight grip. 

"M-more importantly. When is your bachelor party?" 

Poseidon’s eyes followed a beautiful periwinkle blue dancer, her webbed fingers beckoning him towards the water display. 

"Can she come?" He gave a giddy whine before tearing himself away from her and back to the discussion. 

"Bring whoever you want…" Hades mumbled. "I don't really want a-" 

"Of course you do!" Zeus's ire vanished at the prospect of a party. He crossed their corner and sat next to the azure god, clapping him hard on the back. 

“Zeu-” The aforementioned God cut him off with another jovial slap and clink of their bottles. “Don’t worry, Blue. I’ll plan everything.”

“Oh god…no.” He whispered bitterly, not bothering to imagine what debauchery his brother had in store.

An oblivious Poseidon tore his eyes away from another girl, a mint colored river nymph who had joined the original periwinkle blue dancer. 

"I'm surprised the whole house didn't hear you guys… Hey Zeus, doesn't she look a little like Thetis?" 

Zeus looked over, eyes traveling up the young nymph, studying every inch of her exposed skin. 

He hissed, gripping the back of his chair. "Ooo she does." 

Hades finished his drink and rubbed his temples, thankful for the discussion change. 

"Today was wild." Zeus scooped up the last bottle and signaled a round of Mortal blood Mary's. "First Hera shows up and gives THE BEST head. Then Thetis shows up. I sent her away but after Hera and Seph left she came back and-" 

He stopped, dark eyes locking with a pensive scarlet gaze. 

"So she was right to kick you out." Hades said pointedly, his fingers laced together, accentuating his words. 

"She doesn't know." 

"This is my exit! The less I know, the less Amphi can pull out of me." The God of the sea jumped to his feet and started towards the beautiful water display where a third, pastel pink dancer had joined the original two. 

"So, if sex isn't the issue why are you still running off with Thetis?" 

"I can't stop. I… don't know why." The God of thunders' tone became very subdued. He took a moment to drink deeply from the newly arrived crimson concoction and then turned his full attention to his older brother. 

"You know I love Hera." 

"Does Hera know you love Hera?" 

"Isn't there anyone that you can't resist?" Zeus gestured vaguely around them. 

"Yea. And I'm going to marry her." He gestured with his ringed hand. 

"You were with Hera. You understand. If she came around would you…?" He made an obscene motion with his hands, following it up with, "No judgement. This fantasy has my blessing." 

"Why does everyone keep asking me this?" Hades shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I don't have the same issue. Maybe you should talk to Eros or 'Dite to help get that under control." 

Zeus stared through his brother, his expression dumbfounded. That had never occurred to him. The Gods and Goddesses of love and desire have been banned from using their power on other Gods but since Zeus was the reason that rule was made, he could simply change it.

-CRASH-

A siren of screams rang out and a wave of water crashed around the brothers. 

“We need to leave. Now.” Poseidon tempered, standing before the obliterated water display. The girls stood shivering, soaked from head to foot, surrounded by a sea of glitter and broken glass. 

“What did you-” Hades rose, taking in the damage he would undoubtedly have to pay for.

“I have to stay with you tonight.” Zeus snuck in, turning the eldest brother towards the exit. 

“Me too!” Shouted the emerald God from halfway out the front door. 

__________

Even though the sun never reached the underworld they could feel the shift of early morning arriving. 

Zeus collapsed on the couch mumbling about how he was going to make it up to Hera if it was the last thing he did. 

Hades chuckled and tossed a blanket over his brother. He nodded a goodnight to Poseidon who was on his way to the pool, still swaying from the drink and refusing to explain what exactly happened with the tank and fountains at the club. 

The King of the Underworld corralled the dogs back in from the backyard and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He saw the bathroom light was on and heard the steady stream of the shower. 

He toed his shoes off at the door to the master, and padded barefoot across the floor silently. He was preparing to ask the Goddess why she wasn’t in bed, but as soon as he turned into the threshold the words died in his throat. 

Persephone was kneeling on the bench on the shower, the waterfall of heat bouncing and beading off her phasing magenta skin. 

Ivy was draped around the walls, curling coyly. One rope was pulsing against her throat, tightening and loosening with the frenzied rhythm of her thrusts. Three fingers on one hand were buried deep within herself, pumping and stroking the front wall of her core. 

Her other hand reached back behind her, filling her rear with the solid toy that mimicked his own azure skintone. 

Her hair was long and twisted to the side, draped in a looping mass on the floor.

She hadn’t noticed him yet. Her face was buried in her shoulder, muffling her desperate cries. 

The Pink Goddess finally glanced behind her and met his gaze, her cerise eyes brimming with tears. Hades felt a guilty throb surge through his cock and up to his chest. 

“Help me.” She panted, her ministrations unceasing. 

Hades left a pile of torn clothes on the damp floor of the bathroom as he flung himself into the steam, pressing the pink Goddess flush against the obsidian stone. 

While he was very drunk, his body made no protests to his arousal. He shoo’d her hands away and lined himself up with her entrance, bobbing against her in a tease. 

She sobbed and tried to back into him but he held her hips firmly in place. 

“Patience, little one.” 

“Please. Don’t tease me, Aidoneus. I’m going to explode.” He felt the floor beneath them rumble as she broke free from his hold and impaled herself against his begging member. 

“Do we need to leave?” He hissed through clenched teeth as her heat enveloped him. 

She thrust herself back, hard, with each word. “No. Time. Just. Move.” 

He ripped the vine and cupped her throat with his palm, securing her before letting loose with his desires. He thrust the toy into her back entrance with each pull out from his cock, leaving her body continually albeit contrastingly filled. 

“D-don’t. S-stop.” She widened her knees and reached behind her, kneading at her own supple ass.

Hades clipped the shell of her ear with his teeth, hot breath beating against her. He wasn’t going to last long and he was already cursing himself. He felt the same foregin heat spiralling in his core, it more physically veritable with each pump. 

His vision flashed white like a live wire and he felt the eruption fill her. Her muscles pulsed against his cock, pulling in every drop. 

“Thank you.” She sobbed, turning and rising on shaking legs to press their foreheads together. He brought a soft kiss to her lips, and then to her forehead, taking a moment to catch his breath. He felt her body quiver as he hoisted her up, draping her legs over his shoulders. He dropped to his knees and rested her back against the cold bench, his face disappearing between her cum soaked thighs. 

“Ooh.” She grasped a handful of his hair and pulled him in, her body releasing a surge of electricity with every roll of his tongue. 

The God took in his own release, tasting a smoulder of fire. He moaned, coaxing her closer to her own bliss. The smokey flavor combined with her fresh mountain rain and pollen, reminded him of the fields of Elysium. 

Her thighs tensed as she bucked into his lips, her hold on his hair sharp.

“Ἀїδωνεύς!” (Aidoneus!) A power surged through her as she came, the house quaking with each aftershock. 

___________

Persephone bolted down the stairs, late for her meeting with Hera, only to stop when she saw a disgruntled looking Poseidon rummaging through the kitchen. 

“Oh. Good morning. W-what are you doing here?” She asked awkwardly, pulling a thin white cardigan over her bare arms. She glanced into the living room and saw a snoring Zeus hanging off the side of the couch, completely undisturbed by the newly sprouted forest surrounding him. 

“Not sleeping, apparently.” He retorted flatly, pouring a mix of pancakes onto a steaming griddle. “There uh… is a spruce in your pool. I assume it’s yours?” 

__________ 

Persephone touched down into the grassy field harder than she expected. She stumbled and ran towards the lounging pink God. 

“You’re late!” Eros snarked, lifting his flared sunglasses to look at her. 

“Sorry! Hera had a bug up her-” Persephone was interrupted as she tossed her belongings onto the lush greenery. 

“-Because she wants Hades up her-”

“EROS!” 

“You forget who I am, secret garden? It’s like I get a text every time somebody has a devious thought.” 

“R-Really?” The Goddess of spring felt her entire body flush. 

‘Does that mean..?’

“Oh yea, anytime you and BBD get it on, I get a very thorough play by play.” 

“Oh goodness…” She whispered, her tone brimming with embarrassment. 

“I can only identify who, if I know them well enough, and most of the time only one side of the exchange.” He offered, answering the question she never asked about the night with Apollo. 

“Oh, I wanted to ask you. I feel like my fertility powers are changing.” Just then she felt a wave of his citrus hormone, something she had often encountered before the spike in her power. She resigned to the fact that Gods of Love and Fertility were probably always aroused.   
“What are you feeling?” He motioned for them both to sit down on the blanket he had laid out. 

“It’s like I can feel the arousal in everyone. Not… what they want, just… -that- they want.” 

“Oh! It is about time for that to change. You’ll just need to concentrate, eventually it will become background noise. It heightens in the spring because it’s the most fertile time on earth. I feel it too. The only difference is as a God of Love, I can sense their desires as well.”

Persephone flushed at the mischievous glint in her best friend’s eye. “Your current desires are interesting. You’ve gotten bolder.” He faced her palms up, his own hovering just above. She could feel the heat from his power and they were both flooded with visions of slick bodies of magenta and azure. Ropes of heat filling her with bliss, stimulating the sanctuary within. 

Eros pulled back, teasing. “You filthy little cumslut!”

“EROS!” She protested, rubbing the heat from her palms and causing pockets of flowers to sprout around them. 

He motioned for her hands and she laid them out, sucking in a deep breath and letting her eyes fall closed. Second wave of desires. Deeper, more primal. Visualizations of growth, and the water crashing down the jagged walls of the Oasis. 

The God pushed harder, the warmth against her palm increasing rapidly. 

Another wave, underdeveloped. He was amplifying her desires and showing them to her. She felt herself swim through a heavy fog of aphrodisia. She was wrapped in a tangle of slum plum colored limbs. The hungry eyes of Hades and Eros on them as their mouths explored each other with an insatiable curiosity. 

Persephone snatched her hands back, her face and chest flushed a deep thulian pink. “I’m so sorry!” She apologized, the disconnection sobering her. 

“It’s natural to be curious.” Eros purred, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I don’t think I could ever be with another man…” She said thoughtfully. ‘And I know I’m not comfortable with Hades being with another woman.” She felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Psyche’s violet lips wrapped around her King’s thick azure cock. She waved away the experimental thought. 

Persephone stared at her folded knees, summoning up the courage to admit it outloud. “I’ve had thoughts about Psyche… and a few of the flower nymphs back home. I want to play-” She wrung her fingers together nervously. “And I want Hades to watch.” 

She glanced up, and was met with hungry coral eyes. Eros made no attempt to hide it, or the husk in his voice. “You should ask him about it. I can almost guarantee he’ll say yes.”

“What about Psyche…” She trailed off, feeling very vulnerable. 

“Oh honey… I -know- what Psyche wants.” 

___________

Persephone snuggled into the crook of Hades neck, their bare bodies resting under the weighted blankets. The Goddess placed lazy kisses down his jaw, mewling as his strong fingers combed her newly cut hair. 

The lesson with Eros in the forefront of her mind, the mature voice making their opinion known. 

‘You shouldn’t bring it up.’

‘I don’t want to hide it.’

‘You can’t handle the thought of him with Hera. It’s not fair to want to be with someone else.’

‘This isn’t like that… They have a history.’

The voice in her head scoffed. 

‘What if he wants this too?’

‘He won’t.’

‘We won’t know until I ask.’ She bit her lip and opened her mouth before she lost her nerve. 

“What do you think of Psyche?” She looked up with innocent eyes, garnering his attention. 

“I like her fine. She’s very lovely.” Hades said neutrally. She felt no change in his pheromones. 

"Do you think she's pretty?" Persephone asked, smirking at the flash of fear in Hades eyes. 

“Is this another loaded question? I’m trying to figure out if you want me to lie, or if you want a fight.” 

"Honesty, please." She swung her leg over his hip, the blankets falling off her back. Her fingers traced the scars of his abdomen lovingly. 

"I think she's beautiful and Eros is very lucky. But I've got my queen, and she puts all the women in each Kingdom to shame." He jostled her with his thighs and she giggled. 

"If given the opportunity… would you… be with her?" 

"I'm not sure what situation I would be in where that would be possible. Where is this coming from?" He smirked, his fingers rolling over the goosebumps up her arms. 

"Eros and I were talking about desires. He could sense mine…" 

Hades propped himself up, fighting the pang of jealousy in his chest as he swept a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"What does my Queen desire?" 

"He said this should work because of our bond." She pressed her palm to his forehead and Hades felt himself flooded with images of plum and magenta. 

The statuesque pink physique of Eros was replaced with the soft curves of Persephone.   
They met with a shy kiss.   
Dark fingers smoothing through a tangle of petal strewn hair.   
Pink face disappearing between slender, quivering purple thighs. 

Hades was pulled out of the fantasy by a question. 

"I’m s-sorry. Are you mad?" 

"No.” He said breathlessly, his throbbing member bouncing against the curve of her bare backside. He cleared his throat and felt his voice come out a few octaves higher than normal “Definitely not mad.”


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: You guys are wonderful~ Thank you for your support. <3

__________

“Shit.” Hades sprinted through the main lobby of tower one, weaving between Underworld corp employees. Thanks to a stubborn little goddess who refused to let him get out of bed, he was running very late for an important meeting with Hecate. 

He gave a distracted wave to Ptelea, before glancing at his watch and swinging the door to his office open. He had only a split second to prepare himself before he accidently fell forward into the shimmering aether. 

The God of the Underworld landed hard on a throne carved from obsidian and diamond. It was the center in a row of three. 

The throne to his left appeared to be made from a porous opal that nearly resembled a cloud. The trim was compiled from cuts of rich amethyst, the color akin to the God seated upon it, Zeus. 

To his right was a colossal, spiraling lace murex shell made out of solid gold. This seated his other brother, Poseidon. 

All three were wrapped in mortal realm robes. Their hair long, and styled to accommodate crown circlets. 

Hades scrambled, searching desperately for his briefcase, phone, suit, anything. They were nowhere to be found. 

He let out an exasperated sigh and took in their surroundings. They were at the apex of a shallow stadium Hades had never seen before. The stands, which usually held seats for those watching an equally bloody trial, or olympic sport were instead laid out with circular stages that displayed every type of dancer and strip show you could imagine. 

Both brothers unceremoniously shoved a goblet of different fruit wines, in each of the azure gods hands, while he choked out a frenzied, “W-what is happening?” 

“Bachelor party! Duh!” The emerald God shouted, shoving the incredibly full cup of purple wine to his protesting lips.

“We haven’t even set a date for the wedding yet.” Hades choked out between gulps. The wine leaked down his chin, staining the front of his black and grey robes. 

“We have to get one last night in before Demeter kills you.” Zeus threw out nonchalantly. 

“Demeter is back?” Hades swung around, half expecting to see the Barley Mother burst in at the mention of her name. 

“Drink! The show is about to start!” Zeus hoisted the honey colored wine up, holding it against the brim of his brother's mouth until every last drop was either down his throat, or down his front. 

“W-what show?” Both men ignored him, and turned to the stadium.

“Brother! My dear Aidoneus! To celebrate your last day as a free man we bring you the last three women you’ve been with this century for a tribute battle!” 

“B-battle?” Hades lent over the ledge, overlooking the arena. One figure came in from the left. Hera was wearing a glittering, sheer black silk robe. Her golden skin glinted beautifully underneath. 

“In this corner we have Hera!” Zeus seemed oddly excited for someone who was about to watch his wife participate in any sort of battle. 

Another figure appeared from the right, striding quickly towards the center to where Hera stood. Her curvy petite frame was hugged by a chiffon white robe. Her magenta skin, just visible enough through the thin fabric. Hades pushed the arousal out of his mind. Persephone's hair spilled out behind her in an impossibly long braid. Each knot was decorated with a bloom of white roses. 

“And in this corner, Persephone!”

Both women turned towards the three brothers. Zeus got to his feet, a small red box in his grip. The violet God raised it above his head and motioned to toss it down to the two Goddesses. Upon further inspection Hades saw that it was a square pot adorned with a smooth crimson ribbon. Inside was a tiny, pert mint plant. 

“Is that… Minthe?” Hades watched as Hera caught the pot and shimmied it into the plush ground of the arena. 

“Where are we?” He asked nobody in particular. He focused in on the ground and saw that Hera and Persephone were doing the same. The Pink Goddess gave a little jump, the ground rolling against the movement, causing the swell of her breast to bounce in time. 

Hera giggled and followed suit. 

“Ready ladies?” Poseidon asked, tossing down two frosted bottles with silver spouted tips. The Goddesses caught them, and shrugged off their robes. The fabric pooled around their bare feet, leaving them both completely nude and exposed to prying eyes. 

Hades fell back into his seat, the ichor rushing from one head to the other. 

His eyes followed up the shapely form of his soon to be bride. The magenta of her skin was a shock against the white stone and cream plush of the arena floor. Her ample hips swayed with a comfortable ease, rocking her rounding breasts sensually. Hades shifted the robe over his lap to cover his growing erection. The Goddess of Spring was young, untouched by war and centuries of spite. The image of love, purity and fertility. 

Hera stood proudly. Her creamy aureate skin was without flaw, save for the amber colored ‘x’ that scarred her abdomen. Immortality had granted her eternal youth, and a body unchanged by childbirth. She looked just as beautiful today as she did a thousand years ago. Hades tore his eyes away from the perk of her small breasts and to the motionless mint plant off to the side. 

It appeared that Minthe wouldn’t be participating in… whatever this was. Hades felt himself relieved at that. After his short time with Persephone he now couldn’t wrap his mind around why he had stayed with and tolerated the nymph for so long. 

Hades glanced back at the women just in time to watch a splash of oil cascade down the front of the pink goddess. Hera cast the bottle aside and smoothed the oil over the curve of Persephone’s breasts, her hands following the line of her stomach and to the thatch of magenta curls between her thighs. 

The Unseen One choked on his breath, and shot a look at Zeus. The God of thunder was eyeing them with a mesmerized greed. 

Hades slapped a hand over his brother's eyes, using his body to block as much as he could from Poseidon as well. 

Zeus tore the hand away and hollered as Persephone drizzled oil across the swell of Hera’s bosom. The two Goddesses pressed their oil slick bodies together and slid against one another in a melody of giggles. 

‘How can something be a sublime fantasy and absolute hell at the same time?’ He thought, shoving the god of thunder out of his throne as cerise colored lips met gold. 

__

Hades sat up abruptly, knocking a slumbering Persephone off his chest and to the side. 

“Aidoneus..?” She mewled in alert, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. 

“Kore!” He turned, grasping her shoulders on each side. “It was a dream…” He sighed, relaxing his grip on her. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” She shook the sleep from her eyes and smiled up at him serenely. He felt his heart melt, thankful that the dark of the room hid his sweltering flush

“Not… exactly. Zeus threw me a bachelor party and it was…” He waved the rest of the sentences away with a quick swipe of his hand. 

“Ooo… what kind of debauchery did you guys get up to?” She asked, wiggling her way onto his lap and easing him back into the slope of pillows. 

He cleared his throat, fingers lining the crease between her hip and thigh. She gave a little purr and shifted against him with a ticklish shudder. 

“The only debauchery I want to get up to is with you…” 

___________

Megaera opened the door to the archives, feeling the heavy weight of it smack her hip on the way in. She and her sisters had been put on probation by Hecate after they left work, clocked in, for one of Alecto’s non-work related missions. 

The lilac skinned Erinyes set her belongings on the floor, in front of the first shelf and set to work. She searched through the sealed rolls of parchment, carefully checking each one before adding it to her log and moving onto the next. 

The door to the library opened and the torch lit room was flooded with light from the hall. 

She gave a silent wave to Persephone as the Goddess passed. She was struggling mildly, her head barely visible behind a mountain of tomes. 

It was only a few moments before light spilled in from the outside as the door was pulled open again. 

Hades marched in, looking determined. Meg flushed and ducked bashfully behind her current set of scrolls. If the King had noticed her there he made no mention of it. Instead he shot his hand back, barring the door from outside entry. 

She peaked just beyond the edge of the shelf, watching as Persephone released the papyrus and turned to their boss, a pleasant smile on her lips. 

“Hello, Mr. Hades. Sir.” 

Meg heard a growl emit from the King's throat as he stalked toward the Goddess with the tread of a predator. Her back hit the shelves, jostling the ancient scrolls. 

The fury froze, that sound coming from her unrequited crush caused her ichor to quicken. 

“Ms. Kore.” The words rolled off his tongue with a smooth ease. He snapped his fingers and the pink Goddess dropped to her knees. 

She hitched her breath in a silent gasp and inched to the end of the row for a better view. She watched with wide eyes as Hades long fingers encircled her friend's thin throat. Persephone smiled as if this was the most ordinary interaction in the world. Meg furrowed her brow, wondering if this meant the rumors were true. 

She hadn’t been able to bring herself to speak to the Goddess since she had overheard the talk about them. She wanted to hold onto the hope that one day Hades would be hers, at least a little while longer. 

A broad azure hand caressed the smooth flush of Persephone's cheek, thumb stroking the swell of her lower lip. The pink Goddess opened her mouth and teased the King’s digit with an eager lick and suck.

‘T-this is private. I should leave.’ Meg thought through a stab of confusion and jealousy. She turned back to the scrolls and attempted to get her thoughts in order. Her face and chest a deep violet blush. 

“What do you say, sweetness?” She was pulled back in by the sensual hiss of Hades, his fingers resting and ready on his belt. 

“Please. Sir.” Persephone purred, pawing at the front of his line-ironed slacks. The God gave another snap and her hands shot behind her back, held tight by an invisible restraint. 

Meg recognized the sound of metal on metal but she didn’t have time to tear her eyes away before she witnessed Hades releasing his substantial length from the fabric confines. 

Her heart stopped and she felt her feet root into the floor. 

He gave her cheek a little smack and she answered with a feather light kiss to the glistening head of his proud member. 

The purple fury pushed the pressure she felt rising in her core, aside and focused on the couple. 

‘You shouldn’t be here…’ Her subconscious warned her. 

‘I’m trying to work.’ She snapped back. 

‘This is private and you should respect them.’

‘It’s not my fault they decided to do this in a public place.’ 

‘This is not right.’

‘Persephone knows I’m here…’ 

‘Oh. Gods. Does Persephone know I’m here?’ Either way the answer was not favorable. 

The Goddess gave his head a swirling lap before allowing the rock of his hips to push it past her lips, filling her mouth completely. 

“Fuck. Baby…” He hissed and gripped the back of her hair with only mild restraint. 

Meg felt a wave of arousal crash over her that won out over the pang of jealousy. Hades had thrown his pressed jacket to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the hard ripple of his abdomen. Persephone let out a quiet gag, her nose buried in the downy of white at the base of his cock. 

Hades ripped her head back with the hold on her hair, her mouth releasing him with a wet pop. The Goddess struggled to catch her breath, panting before he plunged into her throat once more with a myriad of harsh thrusts. 

Meg released the scrolls with trembling hands. Her fingers pulsed into fists with each wave of heat shooting out from her core. The sweater she chose for her easy work day was suddenly too hot, and too heavy for her now overly sensitive scaly skin. 

She pulled at the sleeves irritably before tugging it over her head. She sucked in a breath as her bare arms were cooled with the underworld air. The tank top she wore underneath was enough to keep her decent. 

Another saliva soaked pop got her attention and she watched her friend heaved in a strangled breath. Hades let out a low chuckle, giving her flushed cheeks another small smack each with his dripping length. 

“You look so beautiful when you’re choking on my cock, Goddess.” Meg’s vision was obscured by a rush of light and she realized her nose was bleeding. She hurriedly stopped the flow with her discarded sweater, turning back to the sound of more movement. 

Hades turned to the stone counter next to them, and shoved the heavy tomes and scrolls to the floor. The spines of each book winced and cracked upon impact. 

He picked up the petite goddess at the taper of her waist and bent her over the cold marble. She hurriedly pushed her panties down her supple thighs, handing them off to the King. Hades brought them to his lips, inhaling her dew before pressing a kiss to the lace and pocketing them. 

“We haven’t addressed your debts for weeks, Goddess.” He flipped her dress up, exposing her plump backside. He kneaded the flesh harshly, garnering a shutter from the Goddess. 

‘Debts?’ Meg wondered. The angle they were at now gave her an unabridged view of the lovers. She saw the glisten between the Goddess’ thighs as Hades pried her cheeks apart. 

“Count for me, sweetness.” He gave her generous rear a firm spank and Persephone answered with a trembling moan. “One.” 

-SLAP-

“Two.” She wiggled back, feeling the underside of his cock slide against her ass. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” He chuckled, bobbing his cock against the lust soaked curls. 

-SLAP-

She gave a weak whine and pushed back again, her face buried in her now unbound, huddled arms. 

“Goddess… You’re not counting.” He reprimanded her with a series of harsh spanks, the sound echoing off the modernized, but still ancient walls. 

“Aidoneus… please…” 

Meg heard another growl emit from the King, drown out quickly by a shuttering moan from Persephone. Meg dropped the sweater and pawed at her own flushed chest. 

The snakes that donned her scalp were held in a tight bun. They become restless with the increase in her body temperature. She pulled off their hold and allowed her hair to flow freely. The reptiles gave grateful boops to her cheeks before wandering off to explore the shelves around her. 

The King dropped to a kneel, his face disappearing between the ample, magenta cheeks. Meg watched his teeth graze her skin, tongue tending to the welted handprints. 

Her legs gave a violent quake and Meg too found herself on her knees, still tucked behind the shelf. 

"Sugar sn-Ahhhhhhh!" Persephone cursed as the King's tongue ran the length of her slit, pushing past the swell in search of her clit. 

He knocked her legs wide, giving her another sharp spank. 

Meg felt a pulsing between her thighs, her skin tingled with each movement. 

She tugged at the fabric across her chest, the sensation stimulated her nipples. She donned the sweater in lieu of wearing a bra, and her body couldn't be more appreciative. 

She pinched her buds through the fabric, pulsing her thighs in time with the Kings show of deliberate licks. 

'Weren't you just leaving?' Her own voice rang out in her head, grounding her. 

'You should get going before they-' Her inner monologue rolled to a stop as the king rose to his feet, tugging at his weeping cock. 

"I couldn't wait." He hissed, rocking against her dripping slit. "I've been thinking about this all day, My Queen." 

'Q-Queen?' Thought Meg desperately, releasing her own grip on her breasts. 'Oh no… no no no… that means…'

'Better her than Minthe.' Her mind retorted.

'I would make a better Queen.' She snapped back, internally. 

'Would you?' The voice asked, dripping with mirth. 

'Out of everyone… might as well be Persephone. They're perfect.' Spoke another voice, a calm vibration from behind her heart. 

She waded through the waves of arousal and jealousy crashing over her like a crisp tide. 

"Please, my King. Take me. Whenever you desire…" 

“As you wish.” They both cried out in unison as his hearty girth pushed past her tight entrance. Hades gripped the soon-to-be Queen’s hair with one hand, cupping her throat with the other, holding her still as he pounded into her relentlessly. 

Meg felt a rumble under her feet, and witnessed the torches lining the end of every shelf snuff out one at a time with a chaotic bloom of spring flowers. 

‘Oh no. Oh no no no…’ Meg scrambled as quietly as she could to gather up her supplies. The fog of lust and envy was thick but the fear brought on by the ominous quake in the foundation was enough to propel her out of the archives. 

She opened the door and slipped through, attempting to block the outpour of light into the now almost pitch black room. 

-CRASH-

Without looking ahead she barreled straight into an athletic crimson figure who sent her tumbling to the ground. 

“I’m sorry!” She shouted, looking up in surprise. He stopped, taking in the disheveled and distressed fury. 

“D-don’t go in there!” She panted, gathering the scrolls she’d dropped before they could roll too far. 

Hermes knelt down and helped her stack the records before holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet. “So...they’re in there again, aren’t they?” 

__________

A partially torn copy of The Daily Oracle was laid out on Hades desk as he paced the length of his office. The front cover was centered around a censored photo of Persephone taken from the email sent out by Apollo. 

Inside the trashy tabloid was an article picking apart the Goddess of Spring. The journalists in obvious favor of Apollo, and him getting away from the ‘pink god hopping harlot.’ 

He noticed in the back of the magazine there was a brief article about the Sun God's mysterious disappearance but no mention of his crimes, whereabouts, or the pursuit from Demeter. 

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the heat from the cigar perched between his teeth against his palm. Obviously Zeus dropped the ball when it came to media damage control. It was within his court now. 

The God stopped and pulled out his phone, only hesitating for a moment before dialing one of the furies. The snappy voice of Alecto answered, “Hey Boss! What’s up?”

“I have a job for you ladies.” His tone was ‘back to business’ brusque. 

___

Hades stormed into the warehouse, Hecate on toe. The three furies were already there, waiting for them. 

“Alecto! Are they ready?” 

“They are patiently waiting for you, Boss!” The golden scaled fury snarked affirmatively. Hades gave a smile and curt nod to each of them, his eyes lingering curiously on Megaera for a moment. 

Meg sunk behind her sisters, feeling her entire body flush as the King of the Underworld stripped off his suit jacket and draped it over one of the exposed pipes lining the industrial walls. 

“Mind if I?” He pulled a cigar out of his breast pocket and held it up in question. 

“Do you have enough for the whole class?” Asked Hecate with a smirk, pocketing her phone. 

He gestured towards his jacket pocket and Hecate and Tisiphone rummaged until all three were ready for a light. 

Meg studied the ripple of muscle in his forearms as he meticulously rolled up his sleeves. The same cords were flexed when he held the pink goddess by her throat and-

She shook the thought from her mind and tugged at the cumbersome sleeves of her sweater. 

"Megaera, are you okay?" She looked up and was met with concerned scarlet eyes. Her heart fluttered for a moment and was immediately replaced by a stab of jealousy and anger. She stumbled back a step and was nearly shrouded in the shadowed corner of the desolate building. 

Tisi looked over her shoulder, eyeing her lilac scaled sister with mild concern. Normally when it came to the God of the Underworld, Tisiphone was the one to talk Meg down from her delusions. This withdrawn behavior was suspicious. 

"Yes. Sir." She witnessed a micro shift in his demeanor. His shoulders squared, jaw locked. She pushed down the bubbling in her gut. 

He gave her a nod and turned away, "Thank you ladies. This is perfect. You may go." 

"C-Can we stay?" Meg bit nervously. Alectos face split into a mischievous grin. "Yea, Boss. Can we?" 

"Hecate, what do you think?" He turned to his right hand woman. Her cerulean blue skin was lit from the glow of her phone screen. She puffed out an exhale of smoke and eyed them all intensely.

"As long as they don't interfere that should be fine." She pocketed the phone again and crossed her arms sagely. 

"Then it's settled." He said delightfully, striding across the warehouse and into the adjoined room where their guests awaited. 

Under a swinging and flickering lamp, tied to their chairs with thick black cord were three frightened men. 

“Welcome boys! Do any of you know why you’re here?” He circled their chairs, stopping before the man in the center, with midnight blue skin and a shock of lime colored hair. He kicked the seat of the chair, careful to miss anything between the journalists shaking thighs. 

“N-no.” The man forced out with a tremble. Hades chuckled and pulled the rolled up tabloid out of his back pocket and flashed it to the men. 

“Did you write this?” He pointed to the picture of Persephone and promptly rolled it back up and smacked the man on the nose with it. 

"W-why does the unseen one care about some flower whore?" The second man had coral skin and electric blue eyes. He commented with what looked like a great accomplishment in courage. 

Hades stalked to his left, leaning the bound man's chair back with his foot before slamming it down and pressing his shoe threatening against the front of his trousers. “That ‘flower whore’-” Hades hissed, nearly nose to nose with the journalist. “-IS FUCKING MY QUEEN, YOU PATHETIC SACK OF SHIT!” 

Alecto gave a sideways glance to her black scaled sister before both their eyes landed nervously on Meg. The lilac erinyes flinched at the raise of Hades voice but gave no indication that this was news.

Hades whipped the other man across the face with the magazine before he tossed it behind him and rounded on the third. “You’re here because you accosted my wife while she was out with Queen Hera. All the scumbags were coming and I thought I’d invite you.” He gave the trembling photographer a little smirk before he kicked the chair back and watched as he choked while the wind was knocked from him. 

He turned back to the original man and gripped his jaw harshly. “She is the daughter of Demeter. You know, one of the six traitors? If we can overthrow the titans what do you think we can do to you?” The man gave a whimper, glancing down. Hades followed his eyes and noticed the front of the man’s pants were soaked in his own urine. He kicked the chair and it skidded against the concrete floor with a puncturing screech. 

“You didn’t listen to Zeus, so now you’re mine. And uh- maybe when I’m done with you, if you’re still alive-” He paused with a chuckle, as his fingers combed through his disheveled white hair. 

Everyone in the room, aside from Hecate, watched with wide eyes as his skin phased from it’s typical azure to the ominous black that nearly matched the man he addressed. “-I’ll pass you off to Demeter. I’m sure she’d love to meet the men who wrote this FILTH about her daughter. Or better yet… Maybe I should call in the bringer of death to enact her own justice.” 

He circled the chairs again, kicking absently at the man still nearly hyperventilating on the floor. 

“Did you know that she was being raped by Apollo in those photos.” The coral skinned man gave a dry sob and choked out a; “N-no… I’m s-sorry.”’ under his breath. Hades seized him by the hair and ripped his head back to meet him with an upturned gaze. 

“There was a whole fucking trial. Where the hell were you?” 

He was met with a melody of uncomfortable sobs and hushed prayers from the first journalist. 

Hades sighed and released his grip on the man's hair. “You know your friend, Alex? The one who lost his eye…” The heat from his breath beat against the sharp shell of the coral man’s ear. He answered with a silent cry and nod. 

“What do you think I should take from you? What is befitting for this crime?” He looked up and eyed the furies. “Hands or tongue, ladies?” 

Meg pushed down her impure thoughts and stammered her reply that was conveniently drown out by the roars of “BOTH!” from her sisters. 

“Hecate?” The witch uncrossed her arms and rested them pointedly on her slender hips. Her thin lips quirked malevolently. “Why not both?” 

Hades cracked his knuckles and procured a razor thin, and equally sharp diamond spike from his palm. “Both it is!” 

___________

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Hades pulled open the front door, raking the shower damp hair from his eyes. 

His greeting caught as his parched throat released a high octave whine that he was sure alerted the dogs of their guest. 

There stood Demeter. She wore the same sundress, only now the fabric had nearly been scorched away. Newly mending emerald skin peaked through the sun damage. 

Her hair was a loose and wild maternal mane. He cleared his throat and pulled the door open wider. The barley mother gave a tug, the full lips that her daughter had inherited were pulled up in a deviant smirk.

Clasped in the pinch of her thumb and forefinger was the ear of a kneeling, insanely disheveled, and ichor stained Apollo. 

"Your turn."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Trigger warning for the first part of this chapter. It deals with Persephone confronting Apollo again. Because the boy just won’t learn. :p

___________

“Demeter! Uh… Come in.” Hades swung the door completely open and stepped aside. The emerald skinned Goddess maintained her grip on Apollo and dragged the injured God into the main entryway. 

“Is my Kore here?” She asked, looking around. 

Instead she was greeted with a barrage of excited animals. They scurried into the foray but skid to a halt on their clacking paws as soon as they saw the bleeding and battered sun God. Each of the pups growled and whined defensively, ready to strike. 

Cordon Bleu broke away from the pack and pulled aggressively on the shred of fabric hanging off Apollo’s skinned knee.

“Cerberus… take everyone out to the garden.” Hades whispered, giving Demeter a mildly apologetic smile. 

“I think I hear her now.” The soft padding of bare feet on stairs met his ears and he felt the color drain from his face. 

‘Please go back upstairs and make sure you are dressed for company.’ He thought, snapping his fingers behind his back. The footsteps retreated up the stairs for a moment and returned shortly with a hurried bustle.

“Momma!” Persephone started towards her mother but followed the same suit as the animals, halting upon seeing the broken God. 

Hades was glad to see that she had taken a moment to throw on a snug white dress that hung carefree off her shoulders. He vaguely wondered what she had been wearing before but decided to shake the thought from his mind. Not while Demeter was here. 

“Phoebus Apollo…” She narrowed her darkening eyes, taking in his mangled appearance. 

Hades saw the flash of fury ebb away from her vision as she replaced her scowl with a serene smile. 

“Would you like a drink?” 

The Goddess of spring welcomed them in, motioned for her mother to deposit her captive at the dining room table. The same one he had blocked her with at his last attack. 

“No.” He spit, falling back into the chair. His hands and ankles bound with a thick golden ivy similar to the kind the captors' daughter procured. 

“That’s rude. You’re a guest in my home.” Her warm tone faulted slightly, but only for a moment.

Hades and Demeter both quirked their brows at each other before rounding on the tiny Goddess. Her demeanor was much too calm for someone facing their abuser after he had struck again. Persephone felt their side eye and chose to ignore it. 

“I'll make you some tea, Momma.” She set to work at the sink, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove. “What about you, my love?” She smiled warmly at Hades, who cleared his throat with a weak cough and asked for tea as well. 

“I think our guest deserves something a little stronger.” Persephone smiled up at Apollo, her eyes flashing scarlet. She poured a shimmering red and burgundy liquid into a tall glass over ice and garnished it with greenery.

“Please release his bonds so he can relax.” She set the glass on the table before him. 

“Kore…” Demeter cautioned sternly.

“Ma, he’s not going to do anything with the three of us here. He’s not -that- stupid.” Demeter sighed and with a wave of her hand the bonds that encircled his bruised wrists vanished. 

Persephone poured herself a glass of the same drink, and brought over two steaming mugs of still steeping tea to the God and Goddess. 

“Drink up.” Persephone motioned towards the beautifully made up drink Apollo was eyeing. “This one is called a Mini Heart. Hebe taught me how to make it. What really makes it special are the pomegranate seeds and mint from my garden.”

Hades choked, refraining from doing a spit take at the mention of the garnish-mint. 

“Sorry… Hot.” He covered up his surprise and sipped lightly from the chipped ‘Best ruffin’ Dog Dad’ mug. 

“Don’t worry. There is nothing wrong with it.” She held up her own glass with equal adornments and took a long drink. Hades brow’s shot up into his hairline but he remained silent, nursing his tea. Demeter glanced from her daughter to Hades, and back to Apollo in obvious confusion.

Hades felt a primal stir in his core as he watched a mint leaf press against her swollen pink lips. 

‘This shouldn't be hot…' He thought to himself, making a mental note to bring up this conflicting arousal to his therapist at their next session. 

Apollo lifted the drink suspiciously and took a small sip. He smacked his lips in surprise at how refreshing the alcohol was, especially after his days in containment without anything to eat or drink. His body gave an ache in protest, but his taste buds buzzed. 

“How does it taste? My favourite part is the mint. You know what’s special about it?” Apollo gave a shrug as he downed the rest of the drink, seeds and mint leaf included and slammed it back on the polished table. 

“This used to be Minthe.” Persephone set down her own glass and turned to her abuser, her eyes glinting maliciously. 

Apollo dry heaved and stared at her with wide, wild eyes. He got to his feet and started towards her threateningly. 

Persephone took a deep breath and with a wave of her hand the back window smashed open and the violet God was seized by the sinewy tendrils of the weeping willow that was the centerpiece in her newly finished garden. 

“Zeus can’t help you, Apollo. You’re in my kingdom now.” The Goddess carefully stepped through the labyrinth of broken glass and into the soft green of the garden floor. 

Apollo was strung up against the trunk of the tree, his feet suspended inches above the ground. The flexible branches wrapped across his chest and limbs securely, leaving his most vulnerable areas open for exposure. 

“Did you like my gift, Apollo?” She grasped the front of his shredded trousers and ripped them open, revealing his flaccid member. Demeter gasped and took a step forward. She was blocked by the raise of Hades arm, holding her and subsequently himself, back. 

His body was set as he watched her with curious intent. 

“I worked -so hard- on it. Just for you.” She pressed her palm flat against his abdomen and Apollo let out a strangled scream. His limp length swelled at a near full erection before a tiny red bud poked out through the slit at the tip. 

“How many times did you try before you realized you can’t use this anymore?” 

The violet God panted. What remained of his shirt was soaked through, his chest glistening with sweat. A violent, guttural sound rang out from his throat but that was all the answer he could muster. 

Persephone gripped his member tight and Hades felt a burst of Ire flare up in his chest. He reeled it back with a deep breath, easing back the phase of his skin.

This was not his war. 

The pink Goddess pinched the tip of the rosebud and ripped out the entire stem of thorns with one fluid pull. A rope of ichor splashed the front of her white dress. Apollo let out a scream that was immediately muffled by a flailing branch of the willow securing across his cracked and split lips. 

Hades bit back something primal thrashing in his chest. He had yet to see Persephone invoke any sort of wrath and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed this. 

‘Reel it back, Pervert.’ Snapped the rumbling voice in his head. 

“First you refuse the drink I prepare for you, and now you’re in my garden screaming. Do you know how late is it? After all the destruction you caused the last time you were here I can see why Hades doesn’t want you in the Underworld. You’re a terrible guest, Apollo.” 

The violet God caught a second wind of energy and struggled against his bonds. Persephone took a step back and chuckled. She threw the rose stem to the ground and a rosebush materialized in its place. 

“How many times, Apollo? How many other girls did you rape?” 

She saw that he was trying to speak. She released the ivy over his mouth and he spat at her before choking out a, “I didn’t rape anyone, you stupid slut.” 

Hades stiffed his hold against Demeter, feeling the maternal rage bubbling off her. His own rage brawling with his ill-timed arousal.

“But you tried… Didn’t you?” She spat up at him, before calming wiping the offense off her own cheek. “Nobody has seen your girlfriend, Daphne, since you disappeared.” Apollo pushed his body flush with the trunk of the tree in an attempt to create more distance between them as she strode forward again. The goddess tsked and gripped his member again, hard, and this time when the bud poked through it expanded in full bloom. 

Apollo hissed, his eyes snapping shut. “Where is she?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Coward.” She ripped the second stem from his member, and another wave of ichor colored the soft grass below. Hades let out a shaking breath, noting the color of his clenched fists darken. 

“We can do this all day, Apollo. You heard what I did in the mortal realm. This is nothing.” She hissed, her hair billowing out behind her even with the absence of wind. 

“Kore!” Demeter called out sternly, pulling her daughters attention away from the persecution.

Persephone turned and strode towards her mother. She wrapped her in a tight hug around the middle, her cheeks stained with a steady stream of furious tears. 

“Momma, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was… w-worried you would think it was my fault.” 

Hades felt his rage and arousal ebb away as his heart ached for the Mother and Daughter. The sudden shift in emotion caused his head to give an arduous throb. 

Demeter combed her daughter's wild tresses, tucking a thick knotted strand behind her unadorned ears. “Kore-Cob. I would never… I’m so sorry you went through this alone.” She pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead, healing her in a way only a mother can.

“I wasn’t alone, ma.” She squeezed her mother's hands and released them with a side step to Hades. The King sunk to his knees so they were eye to eye. Her trembling fingers cupped the hollow of his cheeks and he felt his eyes flutter closed. 

“Aidoneus, my love.” She pressed their foreheads together, her thumb wiping away the glistening tear that fell from the Unseen ones lidded eyes. “I know you’ll never approve, Ma. But I love him. He is the only one who has treated me with respect. Marked me as an equal.”

“Do I need to be here for this heart to heart?” Apollo spat. 

Demeter and Hades watched her eyes phase ruby and she turned on her heel towards her abuser. “Yes.” She gave a wave of her hand and the ivy that had previously been a gag circled his throat, pulling tight. “Maybe you’ll learn something. Manners, atleast.” 

She watched as Apollo dragged in a ragged breath, letting out a soft whistle upon his exhale. Satisfied that he was silenced enough she turned back to the Barley Mother, her eyes back to their typical glittering cerise.

“I’m going to marry him. And I want you to be there.” Her fingers laced with the Kings and she reached out her other hand in offering to her mother. “Please.” 

Demeter worried her lip between her teeth, her dark eyes narrowing at the kneeling man before her daughter. She extended her hand but paused before she made contact with the small pink palm. She turned to Hades and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Kore. Before I agree you both have to promise me something.” 

Hades eyes’ snapped open and he gave the emerald goddess a pointed nod. Persephone gave a hum of affirmation. 

Demeter tightened her grip on Hades shoulder, the man stilled but remained unflinching. “If he hurts you… at all. I get to do that-” She gestured towards the suspended, indecent and ichor stained Apollo, “To him.” 

Hades let out a bark-like laugh and rose to his feet, his fingers still intertwined with the Goddess. “Honestly, Demeter… I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Emerald fingers laced with magenta and each of their heads were adorned with a pop of sacred greenery, sealing their vow. 

Persephone took a moment to squeeze each of their palms before turning back to their prisoner. 

“Now, Apollo! Where were we?” 

_________

Hades felt himself pulled out of his slumber by a wet heat enveloping him. His eyes fluttered open to see Persephone disappear between his thighs. 

He felt her fingers tease the crease of his rear, stroking up the sensitive skin of his sac. She rolled the ball with her tongue, pulling the tightening bulb between her lips and giving it a gentle suck. 

“G-good morni-NGGGG.” He moaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips into her. She teased the bottom of his scrotum with a fluid lap of her tongue, pulling up from the space between his entrance to the base. 

“Shit…” He fisted her hair and pulled lightly, enough to build a tender pressure and urge her to continue. She hummed and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, feeling the pulse of his arousal with each stroke. She paused at the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the head of his cock, on the underside of his shaft. She could taste the rush of ichor behind the thin throbbing skin. She flicked her tongue greedily against the hot spot, beckoning his release to build. 

“Are you trying to make me cum with just your tongue, Goddess?” 

She hummed, her fingers teasing the inside of his thighs with a barely there stroke. As she pulled away from his protesting member she blew on the slick skin and watched it bob against his abdomen. A bead of precum had already leaked from the tip, now glistening against the faint glow of his azure skin. 

She nipped at the bend where his base met his thighs, her tongue tracing up each side in an agonizingly slow pace. The king’s hands were balled into fists. She smirked at his act of self restraint. 

“You better keep those hands to yourself, my King.” She warned, her tongue lapping the pearl of precum from the tip and the pool of arousal on his muscled stomach. 

“Then make me…” He teased with a sharp hiss, moving his arms above his head and crossing his wrists. Persephone bit her lip and allowed the ache of her arousal to wash over her. She pulled a rope of ivy down from the ceiling and watched as it looped around his wrists in a secure hold. 

She pulled his thighs up to his chest, exposing his nude rear to the brisk underworld air. Another rope of ivy, acting as if it had a mind of it’s own, snuck under his knees and held him in place while the goddess set back to work. 

Hades watched with lidded eyes as a string of spit fell from her lips and hit the underside of his tightened sac, her fingers caught it and circled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. 

He snapped his eyes shut and threw his head back again, a low growl emitting from deep in his chest. As one of her digits pressed against his protesting muscle, her tongue ran the length of his cock, stopping at the same spot that caused his core to boil. 

He relaxed and felt her finger slip in. Her hands were so tiny he was already rocking up, silently begging for more of that delicious pressure. She obliged with another spit of lubrication, pushing in a second and then a third digit before pressuring her fingers up, searching for the little swell of pleasure. 

She knew she found it when Hades let out a shameless and wanton whine of pleasure, his entire body tensing with a shock. He pulled against the bonds, his legs scrambling to pull her in again. 

She gave him an even thrust in time with her oral ministrations, sure to lap at the knot under the heat as her fingers stroked the bundle inside him. 

“G-god-dessss…” He moaned, all self conscious barriers fell as he pushed against her greedily.

“Tell me what you want, Aidoneus…” She hissed against his head before enveloping him completely with the velvet heat of her mouth. 

“H-harder, Baby. F-fuck me, haaaaaa-” He lost himself as she swallowed around him, her fingers fondling the sensitive bundle of nerves. The King saw stars as he broke free from he bonds and held her head in place, filling her eager throat with the milk of his release. 

She heard him give a whimper as she removed the pressure from his rear, wiping the release running down her chin with the back of her opposing hand. 

“Care to join me in the shower? We’ve got a bit of time before you have to leave for work...”

Hades sat up and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, reveling in the taste of his own bliss. “If I ever say no to that question just know that something is obviously very wrong…”

__________

“None of these feel right…” Persephone muttered, sifting through the rows of heavy bridal gowns. 

“None of these are dresses for a Queen.” Eros threw out offhandedly, inspecting an intricately beaded veil. He passed the veil back to the attendant and turned to the pink Goddess. 

“Who says you have to go traditional? White is your signature color… I think you should go for something dramatic.” 

“What are you thinking?” Persephone turned, giving Eros a sly smile. 

“Something daring… something befitting for a Dread Queen…” He smirked motioning towards a gorgeous sheer lace dress adorned with diamonds. The fit was snug in the body and flared out at the knees in a mermaid cut. The front had a dangerously deep plunging neckline, while the back was open with a wrap of lace creating a keyhole. 

“Something like this… Ma’am, can she try this one on?” Eros motioned for the attendant to come over. 

__

“Can I ask you something?” Persephone called out from the secluded dressing room. The God of love waited outside the curtain while the pink Goddess wiggled the snug dress up her ample hips. 

“Of course, Honey.” 

“Ever since we had dinner at Hera’s and…” She cleared her throat, feeling a heavy blush creep up her neck. “His release has felt…Different.” 

“Different… how?” 

“Potent?” 

“Have you been tracking your cycle? You are a fertility Goddess, hun.” 

“No…” She stepped out from behind the curtain and Eros let out an excited gasp. “Babe… this is the one.” He turned her towards the mirror, his hands resting on her bare shoulders as they both took in her appearance. 

The lace hugged her voluptuous figure. She placed a hand on her stomach and visualized herself with a swollen belly, feeling her body radiate a gentle heat from within her core in response.

“Do you think they can make this in black?” She asked, glancing up at the magenta God behind her. 

Eros’ generously balmed lips split into an excited grin. 

__

Persephone stepped out of the dressing room again in her normal attire, her hands still caressing the unchanged swell of her belly. 

“Do you want to meet Psyche for dinner? I’m starving!” Eros asked, hopping to his feet and pulling out his phone. 

“Yes! But… Can we stop by the clinic first?” 

__________

Hades rubbed his tired eyes and checked the time. 

-9:30- 

Eros was insistent on helping Persephone start their wedding planning process and he knew that Goddess was going to be out late. He took this opportunity to catch up on the mountain of work he had been ignoring since their relationship had begun. 

“Hecate deserves a raise and a vacation…” He muttered appreciatively, reading over the passive aggressive notes she left in their shared office ledger. He pulled open an email to his payroll provider when he heard a soft knock on the office door. 

‘Ptelea already left for the day, and Hecate is working from home…’ He thought, clicking out of the window and clearing his throat. 

“Come in!” He called, tearing his eyes away from the screen as the door cracked open. 

“Bunny!” He got to his feet, smoothing out the front of his wrinkled suit jacket. 

The golden Goddess strode in, her heels clicking against the sharp stone. 

“Hey Blue…” Hera simpered, her hands clutching the front of her coat. The door swung closed behind her and Hades turned to the decanter of Olympus’ finest whisky behind his desk.

“What brings you here? Would you like a drink or something?” He poured them both an equal measure in crystal cut glasses and turned in time to see Hera's plush black coat fall back onto the sofa, exposing her in all her nude splendor. 

“Or something…”


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Lordy. I did not expect the response regarding Hera! Also same. 💜

Thank you for your patience. I had to deal with some personal stuff. Also! I wanted to announce I’m going to be illustrating my fic into a little fan comic. I’ll be posting the first small section of it on instagram (@kiwi.kaboom) Wed. July 1st, and every Wednesday after, if you’d like to see! 

__________

“Or something…” Hera’s purr was low and provocative. Hades felt his jaw tighten before it could fall open. 

His fingers slacked for a moment but tightened before the crystal glasses crashed to the floor.

Her beauty was as marvelous as it had been the last time she had been here, like this, nearly half a century previous. 

This very same office.   
This very same woman. 

He felt himself fall back into a memory. 

-flashback-

The King glanced at his phone, the name of his brother, Zeus flashing across the caller ID. He knew why he was calling. Him and Hera had another fight, no doubt about his infidelity. 

How did he know? Hera had managed to get there first. 

Her golden curves were covered by a thin, nearly sheer night dress. Her skin torrid with arousal, and he suspected, furor. 

He sucked in a deep breath and drank her in. 

She was slender, with a wide round to her hips- perfect for motherhood. She could have been a fertility goddess with how her body was built. 

His fingers traced over the cloth of her abdomen, hiding away her scars from the war. While he had already memorized every wound, freckle, and beauty mark, his digits still longed to explore every inch of her until it was burned into his memory forever. 

Hera’s tuscany colored hair was fanned out across the surface of the desk in cascades of shining sheets. She pulled him in as she laid back, their lips meeting in a frenzied crash. 

“We can run away. Together…” Each word was peppered between breathy kisses and impatient moans. 

“Please?” Hades growled, knowing full well it wasn’t an option. He felt disenchantment pull at his chest. She knew exactly what to say to reel him in, before dismissing him with poignant ease. He lifted her off the desk, pulling the offending fabric over her head and tossing it onto the immaculate floor. 

“Hurry, Aidoneus…” She deflected his plea, just as he knew she would with a firm tug to his belt. 

“Bunny…” The azure God buried his face in the slim curve of her neck. His teeth worked her flesh with a pressure barely light enough to not leave her bruised. Something devious rumbled in his chest at the thought of his brother seeing the marks of Hades’ claim upon his wife. 

“I missed this…” He gripped her panties and pulled them down svelte legs. Her feet rested against his chest, tapping eagerly. He resisted the urge to worship the garment, instead opting to pocket it and pull at the fasten of his belt. 

“I’ve missed you.” He hurriedly pushed his slacks down toned thighs, kicking them off to join her discarded gown. 

Hera whimpered, falling back on her elbows as he lined himself up with her perfectly manicured sex. He pushed through the tight muscle with one fluid stroke before pulling out abruptly and teasing her swollen slit with his pulsing head. 

“P-please…” It was her turn to make a plea. She watched him sink to a kneel and disappear between her quivering thighs. 

She threw her head back with a hearty groan as his hot breath and skilled tongue overpowered her. Her legs gave way instantly and she draped them over his shoulders. He pulled her across the glossed surface of the desk, closer to his greedy lips. 

The high trill of Hades’ office phone was a blaring melody in the background, nearly drowned out by Hera’s shuttering swears.

The ringing ceased for a moment and Hades rose to his feet, ignoring the Goddess’ protests. He pushed against her entrance and beckoned her arousal with forced patience. 

-RING RING-

The office phone sounded again, and much to Hera’s horror- Hades answered. 

“What?” He snapped, hoarsely. He pulled apart the spiraling cord and brought it to his ear. He rocked into the Goddess slowly as her husband’s voice sounded on the other line. 

The adultress smothered her sounds with a hard bite to her knuckle. 

“Well, Zeus. What did you do to her this time?” Hades asked dryly, his length filling her more with each pump. She couldn’t hear her husband's response but she reveled in his panicked and forlorn tone. 

“I’m pretty sure if you stopped -fucking-” He slammed into her. Hard. His hand silenced the Goddess before she had a moment to break composure. She nipped at his fingers, giving them a playful suck. He bit back a moan and continued, “-around, this wouldn’t happen.” 

He pulled his hand away from her tempting tongue and gripped her firmly by the throat. He was careful to restrain with each pump, as his pace increased. Stopping the slap of skin from alerting his brother that he was, infact, not working. 

“I haven’t seen her, no.” He gave her throat a gentle squeeze. Hera chuckled mutely, cut off by her own building release. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished here.” Hera quaked beneath him. Her muscles pulsed against him as she came. Hades felt his release fill her before he could get the phone back on the receiver. 

“Fuck.” 

Hera laid back for a moment, allowing the tingle of afterglow to crackle into her fingertips and toes. 

“I better tend to Zeus.” Hades sighed, stepping back into his slacks. With each snap of his button-up he felt a crash of regret and nausea. 

‘Neither of you are any better.’ Hissed a voice that resembled Rhea. 

‘He did this to himself. He deserves this.’ His thoughts clapped back in agitation. 

‘Not from you.’ Her voice was stern, like a mother would be. Hard, with a clip of disappointment. 

He looked down, unbuttoned and realigned his shirt properly, tucking it back into the waist of his slacks. 

“You’re welcome to use the showers here if you need. Before you head home.” He saw Hera tense out of the corner of his eye at his icy tone.

“Aidon.” Hera hopped down from the desk, her hands smoothing over his broad chest. He shrugged her off, pretending not to notice the hurt in her piercing cerulean eyes. 

-Flash back ends-

He felt himself drop back into the room with an unceremonious mental jerk. His body was suddenly very fatigued. He ignored the throbbing behind his eyes. 

“B-bunny… what are you doing?” 

“I thought it was obvious…” She sauntered towards him, accepting the neglected glass. She threw back the smokey drink in a single swallow. 

“Hera. We stopped this years ago.” 

“Why did we ever stop?” She simmered, pushing her glass onto the desk that was now behind him. She pressed her bare chest to his and he felt his thighs hit the hard wood of his desk. Instantly her heat filled him. 

He felt a brawl break out internally between his brain, heart and his arousal. 

“Y-You know why…” He offered in mild exasperation. He brought his own glass to his lips and drained it before clumsily setting it next to hers. 

“One more…?” She purred, her fingers pulling open his suit jacket and sliding it off his shoulders. 

“For old times sake?” He snickered. Deja vu washed over him and he saw a flash of ruby pass over his vision. He half expected the Dread Queen to materialize out from the golden Goddess herself.

Instead Hera pawed at his chest imploringly. Her eyes were a crystalline blue, almost vicious in their brightness. Hades allowed his jacket to fall off his slacked arms, but he quickly held up a hand when her digits started on the pearly fastens of his shirt. 

“I don’t think-” She pressed her lips to his jaw, dismissing his words with a vague wave. She seized his hands and brought them to her modest breasts. 

He ripped his hands back, as if burned. “Bun- Hera…” Her tongue skated down his neck and he pushed her a step back, palms firmly holding her shoulders.

“No.” He leveled with her, scarlet eyes countering fiery blue. “I’m sorry things are the way they are with Zeus. I really am… But I’m not going to do to Persephone what he’s done to you.” 

He released her and raked his fingers through his hair.

“You both deserve better.” He caressed her face, thumbing smoothing over the apple of her cheek. “And I deserve a shot at happiness… with someone who actually wants to be with me.” 

Hera smiled sadly, and leaned into his hand. “You do.” She pressed a tender kiss to his palm and returned his outstretched hand back to him. 

“That’s why I give you my blessing for this marriage. You passed the test.” 

__________

“Ms. Kore.” The doctor sat down, glancing back at his chart. Persephone held her stomach tightly, ignoring the building heat.

“You are not pregnant.” The pink Goddess felt a small mournful ache in her chest while she outwardly gave a sigh of relief. 

“Are you using any contraception?” 

She felt a blush creep up her neck. 

“N-No…” She felt very young and naive, ducking under the practitioner's pointed look. 

“Here, take these. I can write you a prescription for something daily, if you’d like.” As she took the bag she felt her body rebel against the very idea. The doctor looked up at her dully. His slate grey eyes almost looking through her, over thin rectangular frames. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, her teeth tight. “I think... these will do for now?” 

___________

Hades pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it onto the counter.

Nothing from Persephone. 

It was getting late.

‘Maybe she is being tested too…’ The mature voice reasoned. He felt his blood boil at the thought of Eros, or gods-forbid, Zeus trying anything. He knew Eros wouldn’t, not without explicit permission, even as a test. 

His brother was not so morally sound. 

‘Hera wouldn’t allow that.’ A small voice piped up. 

“Not like Zeus would listen to Hera…” Hades groaned, scrubbing the exhaustion from his face with rough hands.

Hades rifled through the cabinet and pulled down a strikingly beautiful bottle half full with a rich amber liquid. The whisky was topped with a fine round cut of aquamarine diamond. He poured himself a generous drink and settled in, staring off into the dimly lit garden. 

Hera’s scent was still on his jacket. She was smokey and sweet. A sultry mix of apple and clove. 

He peeled off the jacket and cast it aside. 

__

Hades felt the water beat down across his back, spreading warmth throughout his body. The Underworld was especially cold this evening, with the Goddess’ absence.

With his forehead pressed against the cold stone he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. 

"S-sorry I'm back ‘hic’ so late. We were t-testing w-wines… and we drank 'em all!" Her grip on him tightened as he felt her sway. Hades let an easy chuckle fall from his lips. He looked down and saw the glittering pink gem on her wandering hand. 

He could smell the booze on her, but nothing more scandalous. 

He relaxed into her touch. He knew she wouldn’t, but after Apollo it wasn’t her actions that he worried about. 

"Yea? They were that good and you didn’t save me any?" He tsked playfully. 

Persephone slipped as he turned, falling into a fit of giggles. Hades managed to catch her before she descended onto the damp stone floor.

"Okay little one, I think it’s time for bed." He picked her up with ease, surveying her intoxication as she muffled a hiccup with his slick shoulder.

As he padded across the tiles he noticed a mess of plastic purple squares littering the floor of the bedroom. 

"What are these, sweetness?" He laid her wiggling form down onto the bed and knelt to pick one up. He recognized it instantly.

"I went to the clinic today… They gave me condoms. You're gonna have to wrap it up, mister." She pointed at him in a mock lecture.

"Clinic…? You’re not..?" He motioned at her with one of the squares. She propped herself up with a shake of her head. 

"Not yet, m'love." She rubbed her belly absently with one hand. 

Hades felt an array of emotions rise in his chest.   
Relief.   
Disappointment. 

An unparalleled and primal desire to 'try again' and make it stick. 

He knelt between her thighs, lips ghosting over the smooth skin of her abdomen. 

"D-do we have to use these?"

"We don't have to do anything, my King."

__

Ichor splashed across her bosom as she tore into the sun God. The Ruby spite that glinted in her eyes left the azure God ravenous and insatiable. 

Hades awoke, his chest on fire. 

His body alive with need. 

He glanced over and saw Persephone quietly snoring next to him. Every nerve in his body was moments away from sparking a wildfire. He had a furious desire to coax the Queen out and replicate the same ire she displayed with Apollo. 

His primal form desperately wanted to play. 

His lips brushed her legs, traveling to the dip of her clothed hip. He nipped at her, drawing her gently from her slumber. She gave a gentle moan but remained asleep. 

-SNAP-

Persephone felt her eyelids flutter open. She was awake, albeit hungover. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, processing the fact that his snap was what had woken her. 

“Yesm?” She asked sleepily, propping herself up. 

Hades’ scarlet eyes were heavily lidded with lust. She could see his pulsing erection bouncing against the loose fabric of his sweatpants. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple, the husk of his voice stirring the Queen. She hummed, pushing the Queen down and leaning into his lips.

“Care to play, βασίλισσα του τρόμου?” (Queen of Terror)

-SNAP-

Persephone felt the air expel from her lungs, leaving her empty as she was thrust to the back of her own subconscious.

‘No.’ She thought, pulling herself to her feet and charging towards the flash of scarlet light. 

‘You didn’t give me time to answer…’ She felt a painful pull at her chest, her feet suddenly heavy.

This snap was not fair. 

She ran towards the light, breaking through a barrier of thick ivy. 

Her voice shot back into her own throat and she bellowed, “RED!” 

Hades pulled back, immediately releasing the hold he had on the fabric of her shorts. He sat back, the haze leaving his eyes as he gave her his undivided attention. 

“Kore?” 

She grounded herself with a shaky breath. Her face was stained with tears, her hair creeping chaotically around her. “T-that wasn’t fair, Hades.” 

He flinched at the use of his mortal name but remained quiet, and attentive. 

“You can’t shut me out like that. I love our bond, and I know I chose this but I can’t consent if you don’t give -me- time to answer.” She pointed to her own chest, signifying she meant her as she was now, not the Dread Queen. 

Hades felt a pang in his chest with the realization of the boundary he had crossed. He motioned to wipe away the tear coursing down the swell of her cheek but he stopped, surveying her. 

“I’m so sorry, Goddess.” He dropped his hand into his lap, eyes following the wet smudges her tears left on the sheets. “I agree. It was not fair of me to use the bond like that. I was over eager and there is no excuse for not thinking or listening. Thank you… for telling me.” 

She shuffled towards him on her knees and squeezed one of his large hands with both of hers. “What do you need, Goddess?” He looked up, meeting her loving gaze with equal measure. 

“This. Thank you for listening. And respecting me.” She squeezed his hand again and pressed her forehead to his. He relaxed against the heat of her body, careful to not overwhelm her with his touch. 

“We will need to rework our light system if we are going to use the snaps in our playtime.” He chuckled hollowly, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“Can we discuss that after food?” She clutched her empty stomach as it gave a cavernous grumble. She hadn’t eaten much with the wine, and she was feeling it now. 

“Of course, love. Think about what you want and I’ll run you a bath.” 

\--

“I brought you this tea. It’s for hangovers. Hebe made it for me the last time I drank too much.” He set the steaming mug on the edge of the tub next to her plate and kneeled beside her. 

“Would you like one?” She pointed a piece of spiced greens at him with her fork. He opened his mouth and took her offering. His taste buds buzzed with the light peppered flavour. 

"Join me~" 

He climbed in the tub and settled behind her, leg outstretched on either side of her hips. She leaned back against him, humming as she popped more seasoned veggies into her mouth.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't…" 

"No, no sweetness. You have no reason to apologize. I want you to be safe and comfortable, always.” He kissed the cap of her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her further onto his lap. 

“Were you hungover after the first time we met?” Persephone laid her head back against his chest, studying him with curious eyes.

“At the Party?” He asked, cautiously. She hummed as he pressed another kiss to her hairline. 

“At my mother’s estate.” Hades felt his ichor quicken, cold. Persephone cooed, setting her plate down and turning in the froth of bubbles to face him. 

“Worst hangover I’ve had in centuries. I didn’t remember honestly until I saw the tape from the fates.” Hades thought back to the Goddess in all her nude splendor collapsing into his lap after he startled her out of her butterfly metamorphosis. 

Persephone worried her lip, brows knitting in concern. 

“I feel in love with you twice, you know, without even realizing it.”

\--

“Before we get married, I need to cash in my one personal question…” 

“Oh?” She asked, climbing completely onto his lap, her arms circling his shoulders.

He thought about the questions she had asked the first night they met. The sorrow and desperation in her voice as she pleaded with him to help her retrieve mortal souls from the Underworld. 

‘Tonight is one for difficult, but necessary conversation.’ Sounded Rhea approvingly in his mind.   
He felt a stirring in his gut as the question tumbled from his lips. 

“What happened in the Mortal Realm? What made you Περσεφόνη?” (Persephone, bringer of death)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: The first 2 sections of panels for the illustrated fic are up on Instagram if you wanna see. @kiwi.kaboom   
Lemmie know what you think! And yes, I will be illustrating all that naughty bits too~

Sorry for the delay. I’m in the process of a move but I’m hoping to update with a little more frequency! <3 I promise I haven’t abandoned the story! 

Warning: The chapter will involve some pegging. If that’s not your jam, you've been warned~   
___________

Persephone shifted in the water, grounding herself into the muscled thighs of the azure God. “Before I tell you… I need you to promise me that you will try to understand…” 

Hades smiled, one hand caressing her cheek and the other tracing small circles in the crease where her thigh met her hip. “I promise, sweetness.”

She leaned into him before seizing her lip nervously between her teeth. 

“Sugar snaps…” She whispered before sucking in a deep breath and absently kneading his shoulders with her fingers. 

“D-Did you know that in the mortal realm, every time you pick a flower- a nymph in that realm dies?” She focused on the gentle rise and fall of his chest, carefully avoiding his taken-aback expression. 

“I-I did not…” As the God of the Dead this was something he felt he should have known. He felt a sting in his chest as her confession inched to the surface. 

“It might be easier to... show you.” She sat back against his knees, and brought a shaking hand to the tempered skin of his forehead. She took another deep breath and allowed him to receive this memory. 

Hades felt his feet hit the soft soil of Demeter's pristine paradise. He glanced around and noticed the pink Goddess and her nymph sisters almost immediately. 

Somehow she looked so much younger. How long ago had this been? Years…? 

“What I want is for you to LEAVE ME ALONE!” Kore snapped as she turned sharply towards the other women. He saw regret flash across her furious features almost as quickly as the words fell from her lips. He shifted his focus in time to hear an ominous and throaty ‘croak’ expel from one of the flower nymphs. He witnessed her and her sister disintegrate into a pile of ash, only to be blown about almost insultingly by the easy breeze. 

Persephone collapsed to the ground in a fit of anguish, pawing at their cindered remains. 

Hades took a step forward before he realized he wouldn’t be able to console her from the past. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest as he watched her frantically sift through the dirt. 

She stopped, and rose. Her tear stained eyes flashed a violent scarlet.   
Kore was gone. 

\--

“Mortals, this land is sacred.” The Goddess burst forth, her brows knitted in fury. A scythe, similar to the one her mother had threatened him with was clutched in her executioner's grip. 

“Why do you defile it?” 

Her voice was deep and venomous. 

She was a poison powerhouse. 

“For every flower you uproot here, the life of a nymph ends.” It was only then that he was able to tear his eyes away from her long enough to notice the villagers, staring wide eyed in fear at the fiery Goddess. “You hold my sister's carcass in your arms.” 

“G-Goddess… we didn't know…” The nearest villager stammered. The leaves from the rosebush he held scattered around him from the ferocity of his tremble. 

Persephone swung the scythe without mercy and beheaded that same mortal. 

Hades felt himself release an audible groan. 

“You knew.” She spat. “You just didn’t care.” The crimson blood from the villager splashed across her flushed face and down the front of her mortal realm attire. 

Hades felt his primal form reawaken.

He stumbled back as he observed her transformation. She grew to a titanic height, towering over the panicking villagers as they all scrambled to escape her impending wrath. Her shoulders sprouted thick branches of greenery like wings. They fanned out behind her menacingly. 

She snatched one of the mortals from his scamper and held him tightly, turning him towards the direction he had been heading. “Is that where you live?” 

A gnarled and spiked tree pushed up through the crust of the earth, creating a massive quake in the ground. The soil split open and dwellings fell into the newly erupted canyon. She took the mortal she had seized and impaled him on one of the many spiked encompassing the trunk of the tree. She plucked them up from the ground like a malicious child torturing ants with a magnifying glass and hung them one by one by the punctures in their chests. 

The Goddess laid waste to the village. With each pluck and pierce Hades felt his pulse quicken and his knees weaken. 

The tree was decorated with thousands of bodies. Hades bit back a moan, it was one of the most breathtaking and merciless acts of wrath he had ever seen. 

The mortals screamed in agony, expelling the last of their energy on their final pleas before succumbing to their deaths and falling still and silent. 

It all made sense now. 

He recalled her pleas to help bring back mortal souls from the underworld.   
Her giving away her own coin to help the stranded souls on the beach make it to the end. 

He thought back to her wrath towards Minthe, and her near immediate remorse. Kneeling in the garden, elbow deep in mud- caring for the dishevelled mint plant regardless of her crime. 

He dropped back into his body as her palm ripped away. 

The bathroom was destroyed, but this time it was his doing. 

His hands were white knuckled to the edges of what remained of the tub. The water had flooded the tiled floor when a series of diamond spikes had shot through the foundation, splitting the stone basin they sat in, in half. 

Shards of precious metals glittered dangerously through the grout in the floor. One step and ichor would stain the geological mine field. 

Every surface was coated in a thin layer of shimmering diamond dust. 

The mirror was splintered, and at some point the newly installed crystal chandelier had exploded under the intense pressure emitting from the God. The only thing that saved the base from crashing beside them with a thick rope of ivy holding it to the ceiling. 

Persephone met Hades’ wide pupil blown eyes. Every inch of his skin was a midnight black. His chest heaved with each labored breath. His eyes were a dark obsidian with a pearly line of iris. 

Persephone held back the Queen as she thrashed violently. 

“I have to go.” 

“Aidoneus…” 

Hades scrambled out from beneath her and pulled open the aether. Persephone jumped to her feet and dove in after him just as the portal entrance zippered shut. 

___________

“You’ve never played Thunder ball?” Hermes glanced down at the fury from over his shoulder, smirking in surprise. 

Meg tugged nervously at her sleeve with a subtle shake of her head, following closely behind the crimson God. 

Ever since she had barreled into the messenger exiting the library, the two of them had been talking often. The violet skinned erinyes had awoken that morning to a knock on her door from Hermes, asking her if she would like to join him for a brunch adventure. 

“I’ll teach you… It’s a lot like bowling but the main objective is you want to make as much noise as possible. Bonus points if you can scare the mortals.” She felt herself flush in response to his devilish grin.

Hermes held out his hand expectantly and gripped her tight before he took off into the mid morning sky with a sweep of his ivory wings. 

Meg felt her snakes coil back in surprise as she clung to the athletic torso of her date. The wind whipped her hair around wildly, disorienting the poor reptiles. 

She watched the gorgeous scenery of Olympus soar around them. Rarely had she ever made it up here. The citizens of Olympus looked down on the residents of the Underworld. The reputation her and her sisters had garnered from their help assisting the King with his dirty work also did her no favors in this realm. 

She felt the nausea rise in her throat as anxiety overcame her. 

“I’ve got you… Don’t worry.” She felt his voice bound against the shell of her ear as strong arms hoisted her up and securely held her to the thin cloth of his chest. 

She snapped her eyes shut in fear as they descended, his winged sneakers bouncing from one cloud to the next until they skidded to a stop. 

“We’re here. You can open your eyes now.” Onyx eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the cheeky grin of Hermes, his bright gaze surveying her. 

“Oh wow!” She glanced around. She could see the entirety of Zeus’ realm from up high. The impossible downy they stood on floated lazily above Mount Olympus. She saw the beautiful gardens surrounding the King’s estate and felt her knees go weak. 

“I’ve never been this high before.” 

Hermes released his grip on her shoulders, and traced his fingers across the top of her back. She gave an involuntary shiver and giggle. 

“Thank you for coming with me.” 

She nodded eagerly, awaiting his instructions for the game. 

“Okay! So, we’re going to take the clouds and compress them into pins.” She watched with fascination as he scooped a piece from beneath their feet and spun the airy wool into the shape of the bowling pin. He knocked it against his palm to show her that it was solid. 

“I don’t pretend to know how… But the clouds in Olympus are the best in the world for this.” He urged her to follow suit as he set down the pin and started on another one. 

“How many do we need?” 

“Typically you start with ten, and as the game goes on you can make them bigger and can add more if needed.” 

She wrestled the obscurity into submission and set her pin down next to his. It was smaller and less defined but she felt proud for it being her first try. 

“Here, let me show you…” He dropped his pin in the growing pile and grabbed a handful of cumulus. With his hands on hers he guided the fury into crafting with more confidence. She bit back the rising heat in her throat. His chest pressed against her back, his breath on her neck. 

“You’ve got it…” His lips brushed her ear and she dropped the pin. Swiftly Hermes caught it and handed it back to her with a gentle chuckle. 

\--

Hermes motioned to the pins he set up at a distance in the shape of a triangle. He then bent down and pulled a larger piece of cloud, smushing it down into the shape of a bowling ball.   
“Watch closely~” He winked, pulling his arm back and rolling the now solid ball into the center of the pins. A thunderous clap echoed in an arch above them as impact was made. Meg braced herself as the cottenesque ground quaked disapprovingly. 

“Now, I challenge you to beat me.” He handed her a newly formed ball and dashed off to reset the pins. 

Meg bit her lip and took a few steps forward before pulling the ball back and tossing it forward. As it bounced off the ground it released a march of thunder before hitting the pins and scattering like a roaring applause. 

Hermes jogged over and retrieved her ball and circled back around her. 

He pulled her hand back with his and motioned for her to give a few practice swings before letting go. She ignored the heat radiating off their connected skin. 

She gave a heavy sigh and allowed the ball to roll easily off her finger tips. It rumbled and crashed into the pins again, the echo mirroring his first strike. 

“Perfect!” He shouted enthusiastically, spinning her around and pulling her into a tight squeeze. 

As they pulled apart they both felt a wavering static from incoming lightning. 

“Oh shit. It’s Zeus.” Without a second thought Hermes pulled her up into his arms and thrust back a few steps as lightning struck the spot where they had just stood. 

“Let’s go…” Hermes whispered, swinging his bag over his shoulder and jumping to the next cloud and into flight. 

__________

Hades landed in the lush greenery of the Oasis, nude and frantic. Persephone not far behind. His primal self was already so close to the surface. He quietly cursed himself for asking the question, already knowing full well what her wrath, whatever it was, would do to him. 

Hades took off at a run but was pulled back by the sprinting pink Goddess. 

“Aidoneus! Stop, please… I’m so sorry.” 

"No. Kore. Πρέπει να φύγεις. πρέπει να μείνετε ασφαλείς.” (You need to leave. You need to stay safe.)

"Είμαι ασφαλής μαζί σου.” (I'm safe with you.)

He turned, his aura glowing a ferocious red against his dark star strewn complexion. 

"Your wrath… I thought I had seen it with Apollo… and Minthe but...I had no idea." He stumbled backwards towards the smooth steps of her temple. 

Her cerise eyes brimmed with tears of agony and heartache. She dropped to her knees just as she had done in the memory and leant forward, forehead to the earth, fingertips deep in the soil. 

Flowers erupted around her, spreading across every fertile inch of the Oasis. 

Hades shoved past his primal power and rushed forward to console her. He leant over her, covering her small form with a blanket of understanding. With each kiss he pressed to her bare shoulder, a flower nearby sprouted a cut and polished gemstone in its center. 

The landscape soon glittered with the shine of crystal dew drops. 

Between each breath he whispered a soothing mantra of, “I understand. I love you.” 

“I’m sorry.” She rose, clutching at his chest desperately. 

“Forgive yourself.” 

Her sobs lessened as he combed his fingers through her hair. “We’ve all done it, sweetness.” 

She cocked her head to the side sleepily and muttered. “My mother hasn’t.” 

“She most certainly has.” Hades chuckled. 

“There is no record of her having an act of wrath.” Persephone sat up, turning to face him. 

“There is no record of you having an act of wrath. Atleast, anymore.” He smiled knowingly. “Demeter has a much more effective method of damage control than Zeus ever has. It’s amazing really.” 

He kissed her forehead, his fingers caressing her lower back. “And as far as acts of wrath go… Yours was… perfection.”

She looked up, locking him into her gaze, begging him to elaborate. 

“It was… breathtaking. You were… -are- so powerful. So ravishing. Seeing you so dominant and merciless is...” He gave his lower lip a soft bite, stifling a moan. He ignored the rise of shame in his core. This was not the time for that kind of discussion. 

His skin was phasing black again. It had been slated clean when his concern had outweighed his lust. 

“Oh?” She pushed him back into the bed of flowers, the stems sinking and shifting as to not be crushed under their weight. She swung her leg over his hips and settled into his warmth with a mewl. 

“I think you know…” He said with a smirk, looking up admiringly at his dynamic bride to be. Persephone blushed as she felt his erection hit the small of her back. 

“Do I?” She asked, shimmying her backside against the curve of his cock. 

“Don’t play with me, Kore.” He gave a lumbering whimper with each rolling tease of her hips. 

“Would you like to take this up with the Queen?” Persephone asked with a purr. 

“I think you know the answer to that as well, Goddess.” He purred back with a buck of his hips. She slid forward, his length now pressing against her throbbing entrance. She considered the surprise she felt at how his arousal only heightened her need. 

The pink Goddess gripped his chest and pushed down, impaling herself on his stiff member. 

Persephone let go and felt the Queen step forward. 

“Tell me what you want, Aidoneus.” Hair curtained around them in soft shimmering sheets as she bounced on his cock. 

“This.” He held her hips still and thrust up into her. Hard. 

“Don’t lie to me.” She purred as both her hands wrapped around his throat and gave an experimental squeeze.

Hades felt his eyes flutter shut as he groaned through the firm pressure against his neck. “I want you... to fuck me.” 

“Finally…” She hissed, releasing his neck and nipping at the curve of his jaw. 

They both gave a unanimous groan as she slid off his cock and pushed his knees up against his chest. 

Her ivy arched over in a bond across his shins, holding him in place. She used her power to pull the earth they laid on up so his backside was raised off the ground, thighs open and exposed. 

Her tongue teased the bottom of his length, flicking her taste and his precum off the tip. She replaced her mouth with her fingers as she gripped his member. Her tongue traveled under the sac and circled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. 

He groaned shamelessly and pushed up against her. 

She pumped and squeezed his length with each slow lap of her tongue. “Goddess…” He groaned, throwing his head back into the lush meadow. 

She felt his pulse as she pressed her tongue against the tension of his backside. 

“Fill me, my Queen.” 

She rose to her knees, her fingers circling the muscle teasingly. 

“Make me the tool, and I will gladly fill you..” She simpered. She coated her fingers in saliva and pushed one eager digit past his tight entrance. 

Hades felt stars shoot behind his eyes as he attempted to ground himself. He slowly processed her request as he was enveloped by the delicious pleasure of her working hands. 

He absently started to mold and polish the ruby gem of which he was instructed. 

Persephone plucked the gem out of his hands, whilst pulling out of him. He snapped his bonds and sat up, capturing her lips in a desperately charged kiss. 

“Turn over, my love.” She gave his lip a sharp bite, drawing ichor to the surface. 

Hades flipped over, using the uprooted mound of earth to support his hips as he leant forward.   
The Queen massaged and gripped the firm muscle of his ass, kneading it before pulling his cheeks apart to see his prepped entrance. 

She gave him a firm spank on each side before she worked with the ivy looping up her thighs to fasten the phallic ruby to her hips. She gave it a tug and felt a pleasant bump against her sex. 

“Καλό αγόρι.” (Good boy.) She smirked and lined her hips up with his backside, the cold stone rocking against him. 

The God groaned as the dense pressure filled him inch by inch. His bottom lip was held tight in his teeth, his brows knit together while he waited for the pain to subside. 

Persephone stilled, the front of her hips flush with the curve of his backside. Hades hissed before beckoning her to move with a push back. 

She pulled out slowly before slamming back in, feeling his body adjust with each pump. 

He buried his face in the field of flowers, his deafening moans smothered by a sharp bite to his forearm. 

The Queen cackled and with a grip to his hair, ripped his head back, forcing him to release a guttural moan into the crisp open air. 

His skin phased through with a cycle of azure and obsidian with each wave of pleasure that crashed over him. 

She knelt down, angling her hips to thrust up. She felt him pulse and tense around her as she hit that bundle of nerves he was silently begging for. She felt her own bliss build with each pump of her hips as the stone flicked her swollen clit. 

“Thank you…” He panted over and over as she rolled her hips, allowing the precious stone to lick at the sensitive bud inside him. 

His fingers sank into the same earth and with each motion the flowers before him crystallized. He scrambled forward, reaching for the root of a tree to help him brace the coil of his impending eruption. As soon as his fingers touched the knotted root the tree collapsed into a light pile of uncut emeralds. They showered around him like a rainstorm, sliding off their exposed flesh with ease. 

Persephone pulled his neck back, exposing his throat. Her other hand slid up his hip and rested in the middle of his back, opposing his boiling core. 

With each lap of pleasure, she pushed the rage from her wrath into him through her surging palm. 

The sounds that left him were untamed and animalistic. 

“Seph! SEPH!” He choked, slamming back against her, filling himself to the hilt. 

“I’m gon-” He cried out as her digits wrapped around his front and teased the underside of his cock with a feather light touch. She hitched her breath, leaning into her own orgasm as it shot into her fingertips. 

The ground gave a tremendous shake and they both looked up to see one of the mountains on the other size of the Oasis erupt with an earth shattering explosion. 

Petals and ash filled the sky, blocking them from the sun. Persephone could feel the change in the air as his orgasm raced to the surface. Tendrils of clover and brimstone teased her senses as Hades' release splashed across her fingers and the fertile earth. 

_____________

“How many bonus points do we get for pissing off Zeus?” Meg giggled as they landed atop of a strange mountain range. 

“1000 for Zeus, easily.” Hermes chuckled, pulling his bag off his shoulder and setting it between their feet.

He took a moment to survey the landscape. It was a curious ring of mountains surrounding a near eden paradise. 

“This is-” He started.

“Perfect.” Megaera interjected in awe.   
\--

The pair sat on a checkered blanket as Hermes emptied his satchel. 

“I thought we could have a little picnic.” He smiled sheepishly as she inspected the containers before grinning up at him broadly. 

“I’ve never been on a picnic… Thank you!” She opened a jar of freshly cut fruit and pulled a piece of melon out. It was golden and perfect. She passed him the jar and nibbled on the end. 

“You’re adorable.” He knocked a few grapes loose and popped one in his mouth, smirking as the burst of flavour hit his tongue. 

Meg ducked down flushing. This was the first time, she realized, she had been on the receiving end of this kind of attention. The more time she spent with the messenger the more she realized how unrequited her infatuation with their boss had been. 

“I… uh… Brought you this, also.” He pulled out a small plastic container from his bag and passed it to her. She lifted it to her line of sight and saw that the carton was filled with chirping crickets. 

“For… Your... hair.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I wasn’t sure if…” The violet fury flung her arms around his shoulders and coo’d a ‘thank you’ into his neck. The reptiles atop her crown showed their appreciation with gentle nudges to his cheeks. 

\--

Their playful banter was interrupted by a groan from the mountain. The stone convulsed beneath them, traveling through to a nearby quivering peak. 

“What is happening?” Meg knelt up, looking over the jagged edge and into the flourishing Oasis. 

“Oh wow… Those flowers weren’t there when we got here.” Hermes mentioned, looking behind him at the growing tremor of the ridge. 

“Should we-” She found her words stuck in the dry desert of her throat. 

“Is that-?” Hermes squinted to shield his eyes from the blinding glint of crystal scattering the garden floor. He focused on the intimate phasing cerulean and magenta figures tangled in the overgrown meadow. The crimson God pushed down his voyeuristic arousal, hoping the scale skinned woman wouldn’t notice. 

Meg watched the couple intently, tearing her attention away only when she witnessed her date adjusting his erection out of the corner of her eye. His trademark loose shorts were doing nothing to hide his predicament. 

They heard the distant echo of a shrill cry, and the temperamental mountain erupted behind them. 

Hermes blocked the Erinyes from the downpour of charred rose petals and cinders descending around them. When the ash flowed lazily he pulled back, feeling they were now safe. 

“S-should we go?” He had managed to knock Meg onto her back, and as he pulled away he felt a small lilac colored hand grip the front of his shirt. 

"No... Let's stay." She cupped his ichor flushed face and pulled him down into a crushing kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: You guys remember when i said I was going to rewrite the themes of the original chapter 19 later in the story? Here we are! The second half of this chapter will have themes of fluid sexuality, and group sex. I'll put a warning before that section for those who want to enjoy the first half. 💙  
Please be respectful. This is my fic and I don't deserve your aggression just because I rocked your ship a little bit.  
__________

Meg sat back into the bubbling water. The warm froth of the bath cleansed her scales of the ash and soil from her adventure with Hermes. 

Long violet lashes fluttered closed as she recalled the rest of her date with the crimson God. 

The memory of their frenzied kiss sent a surge through her legs.  
\- 

His lips fell down her body with a chaste hop from thin fabric to exposed skin. 

Her fingers traced the sensitive scales of her inner thighs blindly, recounting the mess of scarlet hair that had been nestled between them. 

His nose bumped and nuzzled the swollen bead of her clit through the silky slick fabric. She felt all anxiety fall away as she relaxed into him. Her back arched into the checkered blanket as he marked her thighs with a series of playful nips. 

She saw later the scattering of bruises he left in his wake. 

The fury shivered as his fingers looped around the band of her panties, sliding them down her short, shapely legs. 

The crisp mountain air hit her hot sex and she hissed, pulling away from him on instinct. 

"I've… never…" She ran her fingers through his windswept tresses, pausing to give him an out if he no longer wished to continue. 

"Would you like to?" His words muffled as he teased the sensitive skin where her thigh met lip. 

"Please…" She groaned. He wasted no time upon hearing her plea. Her hips bucked up in appreciation with the first sweep of his tongue.

The Erinyes was hairless and slick with arousal. Hermes hummed, committing to memory the unique taste of lilac and citrus, befitting her mauve skin. 

The God groaned and buried his face deeper, his tongue pushing past her torrid folds. 

She gripped his hair tight and bucked into him, hissing pleasantly as a pressure filled her wet heat. 

He gripped her thighs and rolled them over so she was seated atop his eager lips. She squealed as they settled, feeling him pull her clit into a rhythmic suck. 

He pushed her up for a moment to catch his breath, fingers pulsing against her quivering thighs. 

"Turn around. I want this…" He palmed her ass with large hands, kneading the tight muscle. 

Meg swung her leg over and turned around, backing her rear up to her previous seat. 

"Shit. Perfect." The crimson god hissed, sinking his teeth into her subtle flesh. 

"Ooooh!" She gripped his hips and ground herself down against his tongue.

She watched with intrigue as his clothed length pushed desperately against the confines of his shorts. 

She took a shaky hand and caressed the hardened member. She was met with a growl that vibrated up through her core. 

She took a moment to compose herself and slipped a hand under the loose fabric. 

His cock was soft like silk, surrounded by a base of trimmed scarlet downy. She could feel a pulsing from the thick vein on the underside, begging her to do something. Anything. 

She gave his base a firm squeeze and was delighted as the growl shot through her sex. His skilled tongue thrust into her fluidly. 

The fury slipped the length from the elastic prison and watched as the slit weeped at the flood of open air. She circled the head with her thumb experimentally, smearing the bead of precum around the pulsing opening. 

"Mmmm…" Hermes flexed his legs, bringing his hips closer to her. 

"W-what should I do?" She asked shyly, between quickened breath. Her arousal nearly wiped away the shame from her inexperience. 

She groaned as Hermes released her clit and peppered her inner thigh with encouraging kisses. 

"I want to feel your mouth." He spoke, his voice hoarse. 

She did as instructed, her tongue lapping at the glistening head. The shocks of pleasure resumed behind her as Hermes swore into her. 

"More…" He croaked, circling her entrance with his tongue. She bobbed her head, taking his heat as far as her throat would allow. 

"Fuck, Megaera." She gagged slightly as he pumped his hips into her mouth. 

She felt the coil springing back into her core as she hurdled towards bliss with each tease of his tongue. 

"OOOOH!" She moaned, subconsciously moving away from him as she came. Strong arms circled her thighs and pulled her back so she was sheathed on his tongue. His own member bobbing against the back of her throat.

His hips became erratic and he bucked wildly into her mouth. Meg released him with a pop and gulped down a lungful of air. The second she returned to his member, skating her tongue across the slit, he came. The release splashed across her face and chest, startling her aswell as her curious snakes. 

He tasted clear and clean, like a brisk breeze. She licked her lips, and hummed at the bite of salt on her tongue. 

"Oh… I'm sorry." Hermes slipped out from under her, his lips struggling to not pull up coyly. "Let me help…" He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his rippling athletic form. Meg had to work to unclench her jaw from the second wave of lust. 

The messenger held her chin with his thumb and forefinger and used the cloth to carefully wipe away any trace of his release. Once she was clean he discarded his shirt and pulled her into a firm kiss.  
-

Violet lashes snapped open as her fingers stilled against the powerful tide of her second release. The few remaining bubbles frothed between her thighs. She rose up on spent and shaking legs, noticing before she stepped out that quite a bit of water had spilled over the edge of the tub from her vigorous ministrations. 

“Oops…”  
-

Meg: Are you free after work tomorrow?

Dark eyes focused on the pending dots indicating that the God was typing out a message. Her release overpowered all anxiety and shame she could have felt from her text.

Hermes: The Boss’ bachelor party is tomorrow. I can swing by after though. What did you have in mind? ;)

__________

AN: This is the beginning of the group sex/ fluid sexuality section. You have been warned.  
__________

“I think Zeus threw this party more for himself than for you.” Hades felt his ears perk at the smooth, and light voice of Eros. 

"Seems so…" He chuckled almost inaudibly as he stared out into the crowd of inebriated and lascivious Olympians. 

Before the God of love rounded the half circle of chairs to join him, Hades was whisked in by his alluring scent. 

Most every God and Goddess had a very distinct and unwavering aroma that tied in with their power. With the exception of Eros, whose scent changed based on what the recipient found most romantically arousing. 

Hades felt his skin erupt as the tendrils of morning dew and daffodils ensnared his senses. 

He glanced over vaguely as Eros slumped down beside him, two drinks in hand. 

“Whisky?” The magenta God passed over the glass before turning back to the debauchery before them.  
__

This was supposed to be Hades' party but of course his brother Zeus was running the show. He watched with narrow eyes as the violet skinned god entertained a group of fawning and giggling dancers in barely there attire. 

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

He whipped around in his seat, searching. 

She was here. 

He knew it. 

Hera. 

His eyes passed over a pretty albeit plain river nymph with periwinkle blue skin. 

No. 

A muse whose features were almost pulled to a point. Her sage hair cascading down a rail thin torso. 

No. 

"Who are you looking for?" Eros glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the wisp of a woman. 

"Nobody…" Hades muttered, turning and focusing his attention back on the other God. 

He was appreciative of the propinquity he felt from the other man, not only in that moment but over the last few months of being with Persephone. He had always distanced himself from creating bonds, which was fairly easy from his less than favorable reputation. 

He felt their friendship was on par with him and Hecate. 

His mind halted as he took in the features of the man before him. 

His coral eyes were almond shaped, with a positive canthal tilt. This made his gaze piercing, feminine and almost hypnotic. Paired with his strong jaw and the accent of his beauty mark--

Hades gulped down the rest of his drink hard and cleared his throat with a deliberate cough. 

Eros knew he was desirable, and nearly irresistible to every being in Olympus and the mortal realm alike. He was the perfect mix of Ares' raw power and Aphrodite's ethereal beauty. He had also somehow managed to not inherit both of their fiery tempers. 

Hades smirked down into his drink, thankful for the energetic, though collected aura of the other man. 

"I'll grab us another." Eros shot to his feet and scooped up the plain glass with a playful wink. 

The azure God tore his eyes away from the deliberate sway of the Gods hips as he sauntered away. 

"What has come over you, old man..?" He whispered under his breath, combing a hand through his sleek tresses. 

A Goddess with a confident stride and merigold skin caught his attention. Her eyes were a golden hue, heavily lidded and made up with a smokey amber. 

She flipped her copper hair and he was reminded of his brief courtship with Hestia. 

No, this Goddess was far too slender. Hestia was built on curves that nearly rivaled his soon to be wife. 

A dusting of blush colored his nose as his imagination wandered, curious as to what the Goddess of the Hearth was hiding under her modest tunics. 

"Hestia? Interesting…" Eros chuckled as he sat back and passed over the second round of drink. 

Hades ducked into his drink, ears burning slightly. "Not the -most- interesting of the Pantheon to lust after, though I do think her and Athena are quite ravishing together. Don't you agree?" 

Hades felt his stomach flip at the conflicting images of the two Goddess' intertwined. 

"N-no... No! What did you put in this drink?" He glared down at the glass and then back up at the shit eating grin smeared across the Eros' full lips.

"Oh, Nothing, BBD! Relax! Tonight is about you getting to fulfill your desires as a free man before the shackles of matrimony chain you to a life of sexless misery!" 

"We both know -that- isn't going to happen." Hades smirked and drank deeply. It took a moment for him to notice the sugar coated flower in the bottom of his glass. 

It was a golden narcissus, glittering as if cut from crystal. 

'Is she here?' He glanced around, gaze hopping from one pink skinned God and nymph to the next before coming back to Eros. 

"Disappointed?" He quirked his head playfully, his grin lopsided. 

"No… no. I just thought-" He trailed off, dropping the flower back into his drink. 

"I've been to -alot- of bachelor parties and I've never met a man who wanted to be with his wife more than you do right now." 

"I don't need all this." He waved vaguely into the crowd.

One hand gesturing towards Poseidon who was taking body shots off the nude river nymphs circling in a cerulean blue shell tub.

The other towards Zeus, who was heavily petting the copper haired goddess who Hades was almost sure was actually his wife in disguise. 

"I don't need a last night of freedom. I'm already free. Kore fulfills all of my desires." 

Eros sat back thoughtfully before clicking his tongue and taking a sip. 

"All of them?" 

Hades felt a warmth emanating off the God of Love as his mind reeled with visions of Magenta and Azure. 

Then a flash of soft pink curves slick with sweat against the lithe frame of Psyche. 

It transformed to plum colored skin slapping against hard magenta. Similar to Kore, but masculine and angular. 

Hades flushed as his eyes traced the lines of Eros' strong fingers. 

Firm, rose tinted digits grappling at the scarred and corded back of Hades sapphire skin. With each measured pump, the magenta man clenched around him. 

"Are you using your power on me?" Hades asked with a wavering clear of his throat. 

"Seph asked me to help unlock any hidden desires you might have…" 

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?" 

"Oh, of course. But I'm not showing you anything you don't already know about." 

"And now you know…" 

"Honey, I've always known." 

"It doesn't mean I don't love and want to marry Kore." 

"Nobody says it does." Eros took a sip and studied the freckles that shown through Hades' flustered blush. "You are allowed to have desires outside of your relationship. The issue is what you do with them, and if consent is present." 

Hades considered this while draining his drink. The cool flower coated his lip in a sugary syrup. 

"Take her desires towards Psyche for example. If you both agreed that she was allowed to explore-" 

"OH!" -cough- "Oh, she's allowed! She can do a-a-anything she wants with-" His voice was high and vibrational. He swallowed back his nervous excitement. Eros simply chuckled and shook his head. 

"But…" 

"But… I want to be there." 

"Communicate and explore. It's that easy!" 

Hades glanced over at his brother who was now boring the copper haired goddess with his stories of triumph. He witnessed a flash of blue across her golden eyes and he knew instantly that it was Hera. She was biding her time. 

"I wish they could figure that out…" He mumbled back at Eros as he tore his eyes away from the couple. 

"We can't unpack all their problems in one evening. Besides… tonight is for you." Eros got to his feet and gestured for Hades to follow. 

"I've got something better to show you." 

_ 

Hades followed Eros across the club and past a set of heavy midnight colored velvet curtains. 

He felt a nervous chuckle dance off his tongue. "You going to dance for me Έρως?" 

The God of love whipped around, his wings fanning out for only a moment before sinking out of sight with a shimmer.

"Do you want me to dance for you?" Eros' voice had dropped to a low husk. He pushed Hades firmly on the chest causing the man to spill back onto a handsome velvet bench. Eros stalked forward, resting his knee in between the reluctant Kings parted thighs. 

He leaned in so they were nearly nose to nose and chest to chest. 

Eros slid his soft cheek against the hollow of Hades own until his hot breath tickled the cavern of his ear. "We'll get into this later, BBD. Someone else is here, and very excited to see you." 

Eros pulled back, unobstructing his vision from the curtained entrance. He took a seat next to Hades as they both watched the entryway fabric swing open. 

Persephone stepped in and Hades let out a very audible groan. 

The tiny pink Goddess was wearing a sheer black robe similar to one she wore in his bachelor party dream, though underneath she wore a layered collection of intricate lingerie. 

Her full lips were pulled into a shy smile. A blush ran across the bridge of her nose and up the apples of her cheeks. 

Hades saw Eros wiggle and silently clapped excitedly out of the corner of his eye. 

"Kore…" Hades whispered, reaching out to welcome her into his arms. 

"Tsk… no touching the dancers, Sir." She giggled and waved him away. 

'I-is she going to dance for me?' Hades dropped his arms and felt the ichor rush to his sinuses. If she was, he was at risk for a nosebleed. 

"Y-yes ma'am…" He stammered and sat back stiffly. 

"Would you like Eros to step out?" Persephone asked, shrugging the robe off her shoulders. It pooled around her high-heeled feet. 

Hades glanced over and felt a rush of arousal at the thought of Eros watching them together. 

"E-Eros can s-stay." 

"Good." Persephone whispered with a smirk as two slender purple arms appeared behind her and wrapped around her lace clothed midriff. 

"Psyche is also here to celebrate… Is that okay, Aidoneus?" As she posed this question the hands slid up her body, curved under her breasts before resting on the silver clasp holding the sheer and lace slip together. 

"Y-yes. God's yes!" He adjusted in his seat and looked up just in time to see Psyche appear fully from behind Persephone, her fingers dropping the slip to the floor. 

Hades drank in his wife to be, starting from the floor. She stepped out of the pile of lace, and kicked the clothing aside with a sleek and glittering black heel. 

Her legs were encased to the thigh with thin black stockings. They pinched tight at the top of her thigh creating a bump. Hades could have dropped to his knees in worship over the ample thickness of her perfect legs. 

Holding the stockings in place was a sleek black garter, laid atop frilly panties. 

Her midriff was bare though her skin glistening as if set with a collection of microscopic crystals. 

Her perfect breasts were held high by a tight black bra with intricate beading along the bottom hem. The straps were already slipping down her narrow shoulders. 

Wrapped around her neck was a thin, unlocked zirconium collar. 

Psyche stepped to the side. She was wearing a similar ensemble but her stockings were white and everything was laced and lined in gold. It was striking against her dark violet skin. 

Hades saw that instead of a collar around her neck, she wore a thin golden chain that held a small black key. 

"This is for you, your majesty." Her voice was thick and sweet like a dollop of honey. She unclasped the chain and passed it to the King. 

Hades quickly tossed the chain over his head. The cool metal rested over his clamoring heart. 

Persephone turned back to her and ran visibly shaking hands up the svelte stomach of the other woman. 

Hades could tell she was overflowing with excitement and nerves. He watched her eyes carefully, waiting for the Queen to show. 

Psyche gave a little coo as Persephone slowly explored the clothed curves of her body. The two women seemed to fall into each other. A shuttering click and the white slip accompanied the others on the floor. 

-

Persephone held the point of Psyches chin between her fingers and brought her down for a playful ghost of a kiss. The hot breath of each other was all they felt. 

She turned back to Hades and marched up. As she climbed atop his lap she felt his palms run up the length of her thighs. 

"Second warning." She slapped his hand jokingly and he dropped them to his sides. 

She could see him white knuckling the plush bench they both sat on in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to sway seductively. Psyche stepped up behind her, her fingers ghosting over all the bare skin Hades was desperate to touch. His fingertips pulsed and he swore he would do anything. 

"Relax my King… there will be plenty of time for everything you desire." She leaned in and gave his neck a quick nip. He hissed and felt his throat go dry as she pulled back. Psyche tossed Persephone's black top onto the floor, exposing her bare breasts. 

She rose to her knees and pulled him down into her bare chest. He hurriedly seized her nipple with his teeth and pulled. She gyrated against him, hands working quickly to undo the clasps of her garter. 

She stepped down and let it fall from her rocking hips. She kicked it to the side and swung her legs back over his lap, pushing hard against his aching bulge. 

"Fuck…" Hades whispered, tucking his hands under his legs. 

The pink Goddess giggled and sat back on her heels, pinching and pulling at each nipple firmly. A small moan escaped her and she spun around on his lap, backside pressing against his already hardened erection. 

She leaned against his chest and pulled Psyche in for a heated kiss. 

Hades could feel the passion from both of them. The room was sweltering. He wanted nothing more than to peel off his jacket, but he wasn't about to disrupt the show. 

After their lips met Persephone fisted a smooth sheet of violet hair and pulled her in. Psyche climbed up, her long fingers cupping the pink curve of the goddesses face. 

Hades bit back a groan as the pressure and weight of both women on his lap pushed against his throbbing length. 

Mauve lips slid down the narrow column of Persephone's throat. The soon to be Queen welcomed every kiss and nip with a song of breathless sighs. 

Hades glanced up at the ceiling and mouthed a silent. 'Thank you.' 

"You're welcome." He felt the familiar heat against his ear. Eros had slid over next to him. He could feel the heat from their touching thighs through his slacked pants. 

They glanced down, the women were consumed with each other. They had created a chain of pulling with desperate fingers and teeth. Persephone gripped Psyches lustrous hair and the faux nymph fought back with a seize of burgandy nipple through perfect white teeth. 

"Ooo!" Persephone moaned, pushing herself if at all possible, closer to her groom. She could feel the raging pulse through his clothed lap and she reveled in it. Her hand slipped behind her, pawing at him until she gripped the swell of his cock. 

"Hnnng." Hades couldn't hold back. His hand shot out from under his lap to hold her as he bucked up into her touch. 

"SIR!" Persephone cried in mock outrage. Her smile held back an excitable chuckle. She snapped her fingers and vines of red ivy tied his wrists flush with the wall. 

"I'm sorry, my Queen." He choked out. 

"You are forgiven, my King." Psyche released her and took a step back as the Goddess spun back around to face her love. 

"You must be so hot in all these clothes…" 

"Y-yes." 

"Eros, will you help him?" 

Hades worried his lip and grinned sheepishly as his eyes met the God of Love. 

"Of course, your majesty." Eros kneeled to the floor before Hades and began undoing the ties of his smart leather shoes. 

Once they were removed and set aside the magenta God slid the jacket down restricted arms. The ivy released him, and the clothing joined the pile on the floor. 

Hades' vision jumped between the handsome God working the buttons of his shirt with nimble fingers, and the scantily clad women kneeling on the floor together. Persephone pulled down the strap of Psyches top with her teeth, and the plum skinned woman discarded it quickly. 

Hades clenched his fists absently as plump magenta lips cascaded a waterfall of kisses down the perk of Psyches breasts. As her tongue teased the sensitive wine colored bud, Hades felt himself seize a handful of Eros' fuchsia curls. 

Eros hissed an, "Easy Blue…" -while Hades shrugged off his button up.

They both took pause as Eros gripped the leather of Hades belt. Coral eyes locked with scarlet, awaiting permission. 

The King gave a single nod and tug of hair in approval. Eros felt the pulsing of a hard member against his forearm as he worked the leather quickly. 

The unseen one glanced back at the women. Persephone was now on her back, her stocking clad feet resting against the tallers woman's chest. 

Thin fingers rolled down the stockings on each leg before discarding them and tugging playfully at the last piece of cloth covering the Goddesses pleading sex. 

"Please…" She moaned, pawing at the mortals teasing digits. 

"Yes, my Queen." Psyche smirked back at the men before descending down bare pink thighs with a trail of light kisses. 

Hades felt his jaw pop in anticipation as he leaned into the God still kneeling before him. He almost forgot what Eros was doing until he felt his cock spring free. 

A high pitched whine shot from Hades throat as the discarded panties hit his chest. Psyche shot him a wink and buried her face between ample pink thighs. 

The azure God scooped up the garment with one hand and tugged on Eros shirt with the other. The God of love scrambled back and pulled his shirt off from the back.

"Shit." Hades leaned forward and absently caressed his darkening midnight blue fingers down the hard muscle of Eros bare abdomen.  
\- 

Persephone squealed and bucked up into the eager mouth of her partner. Her legs wrapped around her slender neck, pulling the mortal in closer. 

Pleading and lust lidded cerise eyes locked with scarlet and Hades felt his entire nervous system erupt with fire. 

Psyche pulled back for a moment to pop two fingers in her mouth. Once thoroughly wet she circled the younger woman's entrance before pushing past the tight ring. 

For their wedding Persephone had done away with her wild hair. Her swollen sex was slick and smooth. Psyche thumbed her visible and swollen clit quickly. The blossoming bud pulsed with each pass. 

As Persephone threw her head back and cried out, Hades found himself thrusting harshly into his clenched fist. He grappled shamelessly at Eros with the other. 

He pushed up and rose to his feet to approach the women at play. After two solid steps, ivy shot out from the far wall and bound him back. 

Eros followed, stepping out of his own remaining clothes. The King noticed the Gods' proud member and felt a predatory growl let loose in his throat. He struggled against the bonds weakly, whining and whimpering as his own cock bounced against his abdomen, weeping in neglect. 

"S-sugar snAAA…" Hades felt the fog of his arousal thicken at the high pitch of Persephone's cries. Psyche now had her on all fours, backside in the air, face resting against the floor in a plush tangle of her own outgrown hair. 

He felt vaguely aware of the scarce shower of petals materializing from above them. 

Hades panted as he watched Psyches’ devilish tongue disappear between thick magenta cheeks. Her slender fingers thrust in and curled down in smooth strokes.

Eros dropped to his knees before the King, his wide hands palming his own straining erection. 

The scent of Persephones' impending orgasm rolled in. The sweltering room was overpowered by the crisp scent of morning mountain rain as the Queen erupted.

"What is your desire?" Hades tore his gaze away from his Queen's bliss to focus on the waiting God. 

"Ξέρεις τι θέλω. Ερως." (You know what I desire, Eros.)

The God wasted no time in sliding manicured fingers up tempered thighs before gripping the base of the others weeping cock and swallowing around him. 

Hades let out a strangled moan as his hips thrust further into the unfamiliar mouth. 

He felt a vibration from the back of eros' throat as he welcomed him. He pushed until a bold pink nose was buried in his thatch of white curls. A heat rose in his chest as a firm pressure swept up the underside of his cock. Volts surged out through his fingertips as Eros pulled back with an audible suck. 

"Perfection." He purred, vision passing from the God of Love to their lovers. He bucked hips and shivered as Eros gagged. 

Psyche had pulled something out from a nearby silk bag and was harnessing it to her narrow hips. She rose to her knees and lined up the strapped on length to the Goddess of springs wanting backside. 

Hades felt the heat build behind his eyes. The waves of arousal crashed over the barrier of social graces and professionalism, flooding him. 

"Psyche." The faux nymph looked up, concern flashing across her golden eyes. 

"Be rough with her." 

She nodded, and gripped the curve of her hips, thrusting in. Persephone sank further into the floor and groaned. Psyche snatched a knot of her hair and pulled her back up. Hades couldn't make out what the plum skinned woman whispered in her ear but the sound the Goddess made gave him some idea. 

"I want you to fuck me." He looked down at Eros, who quirked his brow and continued his illustrations before halting with a tight 'pop.' 

"Really? I thought I would be on the receiving end…" 

Hades groaned at the thought of Eros' tight heat wrapped around his cock. 

"Kore?" He choked out hoarsely. Psyche had removed one of her stockings and it was now firmly tied around the Goddesses throat. 

She coughed and groaned, taking a moment to come out of the fog. 

"I want Eros to fuck you." She bit back a moan with her knuckle and sucked in a shuttering gasp. Her eyes flashed momentarily. "While you fuck me."

She reached back and gripped Psyche's hand. "And I taste this beautiful woman." 

Psyche nipped at her shoulder and pulled out swiftly, standing. Persephone scrambled around and caught herself with the phallus. She gripped the base and ran her tongue along the underside of the shaft, tasting her own release. 

A resounding groan rang out from where Eros and Hades were gathered. 

The Goddess hopped to her feet and pulled the taller woman in for another easy kiss. The taste and scent of her own arousal fueling her excitement. 

Psyche unfastened the toy and let it fall to her ankles, accompanied by her garter and white lace panties. 

Eros turned back to Hades, resuming his administrations with a hum in his throat. 

"Fuck." Hades felt the coil spring in his loins and he snapped the bonds restraining him. He clutched a handful of fuchsia curls and slammed into the back of the cavern until he felt his release burst out and splash down the greedy throat and tongue of the God of love.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had a guest in town and I got swept up by life. I swear lore olympus is one of the only things helping me not get completely swallowed up by depression. 💙

PLEASE READ: The first half of this chapter continues on with themes of group sex and fluid sexuality. You have been warned. 

__________

Eros rolled the bliss over his tongue, savoring it. Hades tasted brisk like steel but with a sweet shock of honey. 

He beckoned his plum skinned lover over with a flick of two fingers. The God of Love pulled her into a kiss as she knelt down, passing the nectar from his tongue to hers. 

Hades slumped back on the bench behind him, joined immediately by the sultriness of his bride. The pink Goddess pawed affectionately at the sheen of diamond dust that adorned his chest. 

Perfectly carved fingers grazed up the tight cords of her back, charming out an eruption of goosebumps. The couple took in the mauve and magenta lovers intertwining on the luxurious, plush and pillow littered corner. 

Hades mused to himself that the God of Love had a similar build to his father, Ares. The winged man was muscled but softer. His plush skin looked impossibly supple. Expanses of pink were decorated with a strewn handful of beauty marks. An adorable heart shaped mole adorned the firm curve of his backside. 

Scarlet eyes were drawn down to the throbbing, ruby tipped member of the other man. It bounced against the curve of his abdomen with each roll of arousal. 

Eros didn’t carry the same length as the King but his cock was thick and torrid. Psyche caught the breadth in her lithe fingers, giving him an easy stroke. 

The King felt his body react. Persephone tensing against his thigh confirmed that she felt it as well. His spent cock swelled with each electrifying heartbeat. 

Persephone climbed into her groom’s lap sending a volt of lust through him as her backside slid against his erection. 

He tore his eyes away from the couple and focused on his bride. Her chaotic tresses were wrapped up in a messy bun atop her head. Silky strands framed her flushed face, and cascaded down the column of her bare back. Her pupil blown, rose tinctured eyes were dark and heavily lidded. 

His primal self could sense how hard Persephone fought to hold the Queen back.

He fell back into his body with a glide of soft fingers traveling up the underside of his newly hardened member. He groaned and bucked into her hand, feeling a new desire rise the surface with a wave of Eros’ power. 

“I want…” He trailed off, fighting through his own internal judgement and fear. He’d never done -that- before, and performing such an act on the ‘God of love’ was terrifying but his lips were itching to wrap around that magenta girth.

“Whatever you desire, is yours, your majesty.” Eros broke away from Psyche for a moment to call to the King. He caught the older man’s eye with a wink. 

The curious thing that set his power apart from Aphrodite was daring. Not only did his power bring out hidden desires, but the courage to explore them. 

Hades motioned forward greedily but felt himself held back by a small pink hand. 

He felt the Goddess’ lush lips press firmly to the sharp of his jaw. Her words were barely above a whisper, “I better not lose you to the God of Love.” 

She leaned into his gentle caress, mewling. “Never, my Queen.” He pulled her into a passionate, purposeful kiss. He seized her lip with a sharp tug before releasing her. 

The King rose to his feet and approached the couple. The mortal took a slow motion back but didn’t move away. 

Eros hoped to his feet, coral eyes searching scarlet imploringly. 

“I’ve never…” The God of the Underworld gripped the member and fell to his knees, giving him a sensual twist. 

“Psyche will show you.” Eros reached out to his love and swept her in. She knelt over beside the King with a giggle. She gripped her lovers quivering length past azure fingers without a moment’s hesitation. 

Persephone settled back onto the bench, watching curiously, hungrily. 

She took a deep breath as the Queen thrashed. She had never seen the King in such a vulnerable position with another person before. 

Violet fingers complimented pink beautifully as she squeezed. Her tongue joined, and she brought her stroke up, both traveling the length of his cock. Eros let out a shutter and clutched at the woman’s silky hair. 

She took in his length and swallowed around him. Her tongue flicked over the weeping slit as she pulled back, offering for the king to taste. 

Sapphire digits slid over the scalding skin and Eros let out a low grown. He fisted the mused opalite white hair, begging the King to continue. 

Hades felt the remaining hesitation leave him as his tongue devoured the salted and silken skin. He confidently traced the quivering nerve on the underside, tasting the bead of precum on the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head just as Persephone had done to him countless times. 

He focused on the bundle of lust knotted under the bulb. His tongue felt an erratic pulse with each sure movement. 

Psyche watched him for a moment before leaning in and focusing her attention on the standing man's tightly pulled sac. 

The kneeling pair felt a flutter of wind surround them as the younger man released his wings with a stretch. 

A brush of feather swept up the notches of his spine and awoke a foreign and excitable greed inside the King. He plunged his mouth onto the member, stopping just before the pressure gagged him. 

The God of Love tasted like a strawberry dipped in the sweetest cream. 

Hades pulled back as Psyche traveled up the base, their lips ghosting over each other. The King glanced up and received a nod of approval from the man he serviced. He glanced back at Persephone who was clutching the seat. It took a moment before she also gave her blessing. 

He moved to the side and worked the shaft with his tongue, offering for Psyche to continue. The faux nymph caught on and followed suit. He could feel her hot breath against his cheek as their tongues moved greedily over the member and each other. 

The Goddess of spring felt a stirring in her chest. There was jealousy, but her want to have Hades all to herself was overruled by the desperate ache to join. 

She couldn't wait for the King to be above her. In her. His thrusts fueled by the sharp rock of hips against his own backside. Her lips pulled in a grin as she rose to her feet and sauntered over.

She placed one hand on the shoulder of Hades, and the other on the curved back of Psyche, prompting them to cease. 

"Eros, lay back." She commanded with a purr. The God of Love folded in his wings and did as the Queen ordered. 

The moment his back touched the plush, petal covered floor both Psyche and Hades crawled towards him. 

-CRASH- 

Everyone stopped, surveying the noise before the booming voice of Zeus rang out in the main hall of the club. 

"H-Hera! Bunny! This is a bachelor party! It's tradition!" 

-SMASH- 

"Don't you Bunny me! You are here fucking -other- women!" 

-SLAP- 

"It's not cheating if the other women turn out to be YOU in disguise!" They heard Zeus roar just beyond the curtain. 

Persephone retreated back to the bench, feeling the fog of arousal clear. The room was suddenly very cold. 

Hades and Psyche remained kneeling, while Eros craned his neck to better hear the commotion. 

"Hades isn't even here, Zeus. He's probably home with Persephone. He's not out here messing with other people!" 

Eros let out a snort of laughter. Psyche squeezed his thigh with a little giggle. Hades turned to meet Persephone's eye, silently begging her to come closer. 

The Goddess got to her feet and crossed to her King. As she wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders he was enveloped by an incredible warmth. 

They all flinched as the door slammed with a thunderous quake. 

Zeus was gone. 

Everyone jumped as the velvet curtain was ripped back and an emerald figure stepped in.

"Poseidon!?" Hades proclaimed, using his body to block Persephone from his brother's vision.

"All right, bro! Tag me in!" 

__________

Hermes: I think the party is wrapping up. Would you like me to stop by? ;)

The crimson messenger looked up from his phone long enough to see a livid Ares escorting an equally furious and humiliated golden skinned goddess out of the building. 

He sighed. Zeus and Hera kill a party, once again.

-BUZZ- 

Hermes tapped his screen and saw a message from the purple scaled fury. 

Meg: Yes please! Can you come through my window? I'm on the third floor to the east. 

Hermes: Anything I should bring? 

Meg: Whatever you need… 

The photo attached to her message was a shot of her clad in barely there shorts and a lifted cropped shirt that exposed her breasts. Her dark wide eyes and full lips were in a coy pout. 

"Shit." He hissed, feeling his body react, and cursing the loose shorts he wore. 

__________

Demeter was pulled out of a dream by a curious titillation.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark room as she glanced in the direction of her window. The blanket of night had yet to be lifted. She guessed there were a few hours left before sunrise. 

She shut her eyes, desperate to recall the memory. She felt her fingertips tingle and thighs flush as the scene re-materialized. 

'The fertility Goddess toed the steaming water of the hot spring before shrugging out of her mortal realm attire. 

"You coming?" She glanced behind her, lips split in a dazzling grin. 

The dark orchid skinned God nodded sheepishly, stumbling out of his own clothes. 

The afternoon air was crisp and the springs abandoned. Demeter stepped in, welcoming the incredible warmth. 

As soon as she was submerged at the waist, strong arms encircled her, pulling her back against a broad and bare chest. 

"Mmmm… I missed you." She turned in his embrace. His lips were on her, making up for every lost opportunity.

"Why didn't we run away sooner?" She chuckled, allowing his mouth to consume her. The question left unanswered. 

Her back hit one of the large stones that created a wall on the far side of the pool as they devoured one other. 

"Ooh…" The God released a husky growl when her legs wrapped around his waist, bumping purposefully into his wanting erection. 

"Don't tease me, Deme." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, rocking his hips against her sex with help from the towering stone. 

"Who's teasing?" She laughed, rolling her hips up and earning a tempered groan. 

His hand disappeared beneath the water, adjusting. The Goddess tightened her hold on his torso with her ample thighs, feeling herself sink down on his impressive length. 

"Zeus…" She whimpered, fingers clutching at his back haphazardly. His girth stretched her and sent stars behind her eyes.

She felt the rough stone on her back as she bounced with each thrust. 

Her appreciative mewls and moans reverberated off the slated rock. 

The suction from the water brought an additional pressure with each rolling buck. A bubble of bliss coiled tight within both of them. 

"Harder." She whimpered, her lips and fingertips pawing at him in desperation. 

"Deme…" 

"Zeus, please." 

"Deme." His voice was deep and clear of the lust she’d expected. Her eyes snapped open, meeting the dark smolder of the King. 

"Marry me." The wall held her still as his hips kept an even pace. His hands cupped her cheeks, stroking the surprise from her features. "Be my Queen."'   
-

The Barley Mother groaned. Her body was alight with something she hadn't allowed herself to feel for too long. 

She missed him. Her body ached for that familiarity and passion. 

She hiked up the thin sheet of her nightdress, allowing the chilled evening air to soothe her scorched skin. 

A perfectly manicured hand disappeared between quivering thighs. 

-SMASH- 

The Goddess bolted upright, the arousal ebbed away the second her hand gripped the Scythe. 

"Shit." 

She knew that voice. The Goddess hurriedly lit a lantern beside her bed and started towards the window, weapon drawn. 

Her blade was flush against the throat of the intruder as he was caught mid climb. Fragments of shattered clay littered the floor surrounding them. He must have kicked over the decorative pot when he swung his leg over the windowsill. 

"What are you doing here, Zeus?"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Very smutty smut chapter ahead! 💙 Thank you guys, and for those wondering the four will get to play again soon.   
__________

Hermes soared towards the towering Erinyes estate. He noticed a dim light on the third floor of the east wing. 

As he approached the window he saw the violet silhouette of Megaera through the sheer pressed curtain. He watched her pace anxiously for a moment, enjoying the sway of her hips. She was still adorned in the same scandalous attire from the photo. 

Hermes tapped the glass softly, stifling a chuckle at her very animated jump of surprise. 

Meg pushed the window open excitedly, gesturing a welcome to the winged God. 

He swung one leg over the sill and felt his sneakered feet hit the plush carpet. He slid off the ledge and into the room fully, not even taking a moment to drop his bag to the floor before he turned to drink her in. 

He hadn’t realized how minimal the makeup she wore at work and on their date had been until he saw her now, fresh faced and bare. The expanses of mauve scales that covered her body were soft, with a bit of shine, leaving her skin almost glittering in the low light. 

Her hair was tied back in the loose bun. A few sleepy snakes peeked out lazily at him before settling back into the warm knot behind her head with the rest. One of the more curious snakes looked up at him from behind the tuck of her ear. 

He suppressed the urge to tickle under the reptile strand’s light purple chin.

Her ample breasts were barely contained by the cropped cotton top. If she were to lift her arms overhead at all, she would surely spill out. 

Hermes shrugged off his bag and stepped out of his shoes, pushing aside a naughty thought involving the fury pinned against the window behind him. His large palms restraining her wrists, leaving her body exposed, and open for expedition. 

“I’m sorry about this… my sister’s…” The scaled beauty offered weakly towards the door he assumed lead into the hallway. She stepped past him and snapped the window and curtains shut, ushering him further into the room.

“I get it. I have the world’s shittiest roommate. I don’t think I’ve used the front door in months.”   
He smirked and folded in his wings after a clumsy brush with her nicknack littered bookshelf. 

“Who’s your roommate?” 

“Let’s discuss that another time.” He pulled her in, fingertips sweeping up the back of her bare arms- causing her scales to shutter. “Now… There must be a reason you asked me to come over. How can I be of service?” 

Meg flushed and gave her head a shy shake. “I asked you here… because I w-wanted to do something nice f-for you.” Her words came out in a nervous stumble. 

Her gaze fell to the floor, studying their bare toes between them. Hermes felt the playful grin slide off his full lips, replaced immediately by a small, touched smile. The messenger took a moment to rack his brain, trying to recall the last time anyone had offered to do something for him that was not tied to their own personal gain. 

Persephone came to mind. The pink Goddess was already packed and ready for work when he arrived for their daily shared commute to the Underworld. She had made him a beautifully decorated cake when nobody else, not even Apollo had bothered to remember. 

Sure, he got a handful of birthday wishes on Fatesbook, but if Persephone had not gone out of her way to help him celebrate it would have just been another day on the clock. 

His life revolved around work. What odd jobs could he get done before his other jobs began.

"I-Is that okay?" Hermes was ripped back by her apologetic, dark onyx eyes. 

"Yes! Of course!" He pulled her into another tight squeeze, lifting her up off the floor. 

"Things like this don't happen very often…" He shrugged and willed out a laugh that only thinly veiled his anxiety. 

"More reason to start!" He set her back down and she began bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands clapping excitedly. 

"Go lay down." She motioned to the bed. He could tell she was trying to quell her own nervousness with a burst of energy. 

"On my back?" He asked with a suggestive brow wiggle. 

"Stomach." She teased, and scooted him impatiently. Thoughts of sex dissipated at this request. 'Strange…' He thought, kneeling onto the dark, nearly black bedding. 

"Shirt off." She called, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and pulled his shirt overhead, tossing it onto the growing pile of his belongings by the window. 

He settled onto his stomach. Her gentle scent was on the pillow. He melted into the bed with an inhale, body relaxing for the first time in ages.

He felt a soft pressure to his side before a knee settled in against his other hip and he felt a warmth across his backside. She was now seated atop him. 

As his lips parted to inquire he felt a moan slip out as a cool liquid skated across his bare back. 

His senses took in the earthy scent of grapeseed oil. Her fingers swept up his back and across his shoulders. The pressure increased as her thumbs worked down the ropes of tension along his spine. She tapered off with small light circles when she reached the dimples of his low back. 

He buried his face into the pillow, stifling a low groan. The Erinyes giggled but did not cease her strokes. 

She used her knuckles to work against the tight tissue until she felt the muscle flutter and release. She swept down the sides of his torso with a feather light touch. Her digits smoothing over the soft elastic of his shorts. 

"Would you like me to keep going?" She lent forward, her body flush with his. He could have sworn he felt her hips role into the curve of his ass.

Hermes pried himself off the pillow forcefully, sweeping accidental drool off with the back of his hand. 

'Please never stop…' He thought to himself before choking out a meager, "Y-yes. Please." 

She hummed something tuneless as she worked the dense muscles of his backside through the loose fabric. 

"Would it be better if I..?" He trailed off, tugging at the band of his only remaining garment. He cringed, hoping it didn’t come out as forward as he feared.

"Y-yes. It would." She slid off his hips to the end of the bed, watching as he rose. Meg flushed and averted her eyes, pretending not to notice the erection that sprung out from his shorts as they slipped down toned thighs. 

Hermes settled back down with an experimental wiggle. He attempted to adjust his hardening cock without the use of his hands. 

It was only seconds before her fingers were back on him. Her touch slid up his inner thigh, towards the crease of his backside. He subconsciously rolled his hips and felt his thighs fall open. She swept back down the sides of his hips, ending with a pressure just under the curve of his cheeks. 

He gave himself an internal pep talk as his cock ached impatiently. 

Her petite form climbed between his thighs, knocking them further apart. She worked down one leg, sweeping up to grip his backside before moving to the next. 

He moaned, relaxing back into the luxe pile of pillows. 

Violet thumbs soothed the knots in his feet. He groaned and stretched under her touch. 

"Turn over." Her confident octave drop ended with a giggle. He could already imagine the blush dusting her cheeks. 

He flipped easily, a content expression across his handsome features. As he let his eyes flutter shut, he could feel her penetrating stare. 

The fury feasted her eyes upon the God. His crimson skin was impossibly soft considering his daily proximity to the sun. 

She noticed a small tattoo in the hollow of his hip. A lyre. 

She swept her fingers across it, careful to avoid his already neglected member. It bobbed and leaked against his abdomen in response. 

She bypassed his cock, focusing up one thigh and working down the other, giving careful and equal attention to both sides. 

Once she was finished she tapped the outside of his thighs urging his legs to close. She straddled his strong quads, turning back to his hips. 

He couldn't stop a breathy groan as her fingers swept over his chest and down the ripple of his abdomen. 

The Erinyes scooted higher, her heat resting just below his throbbing length. 

He felt something light hit his chest and his eyes fluttered open. He noticed immediately that the thing he had felt was her now discarded top. 

He wasn't sure how she had done it so seamlessly but she appeared to have rid herself of her barely there shorts as well. 

"How else can I care for you?" 

His cock sprang to full attention. He reached up and caressed her breasts, giving each nipple a gentle pinch and tug. The slick between her thighs was hot against his oil slick skin, rendering him breathless. 

"I think it's my turn now…" He made to sit up but felt himself pushed back into the plush bedding. 

"No no… I'm not finished yet." The fury leaned forward and slid down his legs until she was able to place a purposeful kiss to the tip of his cock. 

He bit back a moan with a soft roll of his hips. She didn’t shy away from his upward thrust. Instead she lapped at the leaking slit, savoring each bead. 

Hermes groaned and clutched at the cushion behind him as her hot mouth took him in completely. Her form had improved since their last intimate encounter. 

'Interesting.' He mused silently to himself. 

"Shhhhhhit." His voice fluttered around the curse as her tongue pressured the quaking nerve on the underside of his shaft. 

Plump purple lips devoured each pulsating inch. Hermes couldn't stop himself from pumping his hips until he felt the harsh barrier of her throat. 

Her gag turned into a giggle as she pulled back. 

"Where would you like to cum?" She tucked a loose snake behind her ear, shyly. 

"W-where?" The Crimson God asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

She pointed to her pout, sticking her tongue out playfully. 

"Or…" She gave her breasts a firm squeeze. 

"Or..?" Hermes muttered, following the descent of her fingers. They disappeared between her parted thighs. Hermes felt his heart shoot into his throat as the fury gave her slit a teasing circle before thrusting two digits in. 

He caught her as she knelt forward, swaying from the measures of bliss.

"W-why not all three?" He asked eagerly before he could stop himself. 

The bridge of her nose to the apples of her cheeks were tinted a rosey burgundy. 

He watched her glistening fingers slide out only to be joined by a third. She couldn't suppress the desperation in her groan. 

"I think I know where you'd like to start." He whispered as he caught her lips, taking in her shuttered moan against his own. 

__________

"I just… needed someone to talk to!" Zeus proclaimed in alarm, eyeing the blade nervously. 

"I have a phone." Demeter sighed and lowered her weapon. "And a front door." The king swung his dangling leg over the window sill but slumped against it instead of entering. 

"I don't know… why I thought this was better." 

The Emerald skinned Goddess returned the scythe to its original home and started towards the painted porcelain decanter. She cursed her soft spot for the God of Thunder. 

‘If any of the nymphs see him here…’ A small voice cautioned. ‘It’s fine. I’ll just toss him out the window.’ She reasoned back, silently. 

"Mind if I have a drink? I haven't dealt with you this early in centuries." 

"Is that..?” The King inquired, hopping up off the sill. 

"Dionys' best. Drink?" She turned, wiggling the glass between her fingers. 

"Please." She watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was obviously emotional. His normally sheen violet hair was voluminous from the amount of musing it endured. 

"What do you need to talk about that you can't go to your brothers with?" 

"They're-" He cleared his throat nervously. "They're busy. It's uhm… Hades bachelor party." 

"Oh." Demeter turned, a stiff grin across her shapely lips. She tossed the full glass at the King, unflinching as she watched half of the wine spill down his front. "So you're in trouble. Was Hera there? Did she finally catch you in the act?" 

Zeus waved off her question and downed the remaining wine. She knew that meant she was right. 

"I expect Hades was also there messin-" 

Zeus held up his hand, effectively cutting her off. "He's not like me, Deme. He was only there for a minute. I think he got bored and went home. He's a good man." 

The Goddess softened at this news. She brought the glass to her lips, savoring the sweetness. 

"You used to be a good man." Zeus set down his glass and Demeter turned away, flushing at the glimpse of his drink stained button up slipping down muscled shoulders. 

"I can still be good…" She felt his lips against her ear and she swallowed hard. The heat from his bare chest was almost scalding as he leaned in, arms encircling her. She allowed herself to be swept up by the warmth until it was snatched away from her. 

Zeus had reached around her to grab more wine. 

"I don't think you can." She teased, finally turning back to face him. 

Demeter felt her breath catch. She had seen him bare a thousand times, even after their separation, and it still got her heart racing every time.

"You're right. I can’t help myself, Deme. No matter how much I love Hera..." He downed the dark liquid, feeling the alcohol fuel the flames in his core. He started towards her, setting the glass down on the cabinet she was now resting against. “No matter how much I love…” He gestured at her. “I can’t stop.” 

"Zeus… I didn't mean…" 

"Yes you did." He hissed as he palmed the cinch of her waist, fingers fanning over the generous curve of her hips. He was reminded of how differently shaped his wife was from the barley mother. He felt himself appreciative of the additional curves her body gave him to hold onto. 

The fabric was so thin she almost couldn’t tell that it wasn’t skin on skin. 

"I want to be good." He purred, placing a series of kisses down the column of her throat and up the curve of her neck. "But seeing you like this makes me want to be bad." 

She fought against the embers of arousal kindling in her core and pushed him off. 

"I will not do to Hera what she did to me." She turned away again and with shaking hands, poured herself another drink. 

"How long has it been, Deme?" She felt his lips on her bare shoulder. She smirked but didn't shrug him away. 

"You know how long..." 

His hands were on her again, this time pawing at the curve of her backside. 

"I can give you what you need." 

"Need?" She side stepped away from him, bringing the bottle with her. "You're not Gaia's gift to women, Zeus." 

She spun around, exasperation in her voice. "When was the last time you were with a woman and you weren't completely selfish?" 

The mauve God flipped through the memories of his most recent conquests, feeling himself deflate at the realization. 

"Exactly." 

Zeus felt his memory reach further back, to one of the last times he had been with the Goddess before him. 

"Do you remember our time in Thebes?” His arms rested on either side of her, trapping her between him and the cabinet. His fingers ghosted across her collarbones. “I can do that thing you like..." 

"Tempting… but it still sounds like you'd be getting more out of this than me." She chuckled in an attempt to hide the rising husk in her voice. 

He smiled sheepishly before his face dropped into a sulk. "I’ve never been able to have this rapport with Hera..." 

"Because you view her as less than, Zeus." 

He flinched but didn't object. She was right, and he knew it. Hera was his wife and his queen but he never saw her as his equal. Her power was only amplified by him, and their union. She could have been something without him but he’s trapped her. Hera would have left him years ago if it didn’t go against her status. Who would trust the Goddess of marriage if she couldn’t hold her own together. 

Demeter on the other hand was powerful without him. She built a mortal world empire, a literal paradise without the help of a husband. He knew deep down she wanted to show him how much better she was at ruling. She ran the mortal realm like an organized, neat and well oiled machine. Hard workers and happy citizens. 

He appreciated that Persephone had inherited that drive from her mother but he felt fatigued thinking about how much of a mess Olympus was under his rule. 

Demeter was his equal, and he knew that if he hadn’t let his desires get in the way they would have been unstoppable. 

He watched her body give a sensual sway as the drink took hold. 

"What would a splendid Goddess like you desire?" 

Demeter closed her eyes for a moment, tuning into the internal struggle she was having. 

Her body was on fire. Each pore reacted to his touch. The memory turned dream still fresh in her mind. It was as if her subconscious knew he would come. 

'What's the harm? If it's not me it'll just be some other woman.' 

'Hera deserves better than this.' 

'No. -I- deserved better than this.' 

A small voice, self serving and sly piped up from the back of her mind. ‘Do what you want… Settle the score.’ 

She gave into her arousal, slipping her fingers up the toned abdomen of the King. She smiled at the contrast of Violet and Emerald. 

“I desire you…” She purred while her nails dragged up his pecs and down his back. His power created a inconsequential spark of lightning as their lips brushed together. She pulled back with a jump and smirk. “...providing a -selfless- act of pleasure.” 

“I would love to.” 

"But..." She said pointedly, her lips ghosting over the hollow of his throat. “You will receive nothing from me but the satisfaction of a job well done. Do we have a deal?”

Zeus knew that he could leave now, and go home to Hera, no harm done. He also knew he could just as easily leave and find a mortal woman to satisfy his needs. For some reason though he stayed rooted to the spot, not wanting to be anywhere but here, nor with anyone but her. 

“Seal the deal with a kiss?” He offered, grinning. 

___________

Hermes held her steady as the fury rose from her knees to align herself with his eager member. 

“Wait.” He blurted out. She froze in mid crouch, her only balance coming from his hold on her hips. 

“This is your first time?” 

Meg nodded shyly. 

“Let’s switch places. This might hurt and I’d rather you be comfortable.” 

Without hesitation she hopped off his hips and followed his order, laying back in the spot he had just been. 

Before she settled into the bedding he seized a kiss. Her tongue lazily challenged his, tasting of his own sweat and nectar. 

He broke away and smacked a firm kiss to her cheek. His lips trailed down her neck, taking a moment to leave expertly placed bruises for her sisters to inquire about in the morning.

He felt her fingers tangle into his flyaway locks, pushing his head down further. 

“Such a hurry… we have all night.” He mumbled as he disappeared between her thighs. She was already soaked and swollen. 

Her aroma was vetiver and vanilla, earthy and sweet. He teased her with a single lap over her slit, feeling his taste buds burst at the spice of her sex, like candied ginger. 

She thrust into his lips, impatiently. A low whine rising in her throat. He buried himself deeper with a growl, pulling at the pearl of her clit with a hearty suck. 

“Heeermesss.” She cried, pulling at his hair, beckoning him up. He climbed to his knees, sure to make eye contact with her. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, needing clear and concise consent. 

“Yes.” She begged, pulling him closer with her feet. 

“Positive?” His question was almost cut off by her lips. She pulled him down atop her, feeling the head of his member slide against her slit. 

She could taste herself on his tongue, their lust mixing harmoniously. 

“Do you not want to fuck me, Hermes?” 

He choked out a moan at her words. “O-of course I do. More than anything. But… only if you are absolutely sure. We don’t have to take this any further if you are uncomfortable.” 

“I would like to try…” Her mask of arousal slid down, revealing her fear. 

“Then we can try…” He gave her another hard peck on the lips and then adjusted himself. “Try to relax. It might hurt. And if we need to stop, please tell me. I won’t be upset.” 

"Promise?" She mewled, feeling her body relax against him. 

"Promise." He flashed her a reassuring smile before rocking against her dripping folds. He could feel her body tensing around him from the push to her tight entrance. 

She took a deep breath but didn’t motion for him to stop. 

She felt him lean in, filling her as he slid the tie off her loose bun, releasing the snakes. They each booped his hand affectionately. 

He pushed in as far as her sex would allow. Her walls were searing and pulsing around him.

He pulled out and she expelled a shuttering gasp. “Please! Don’t stop…” She interjected, wrapping her legs around the narrow of his hips and giving him a harsh shove back in.

“I’m not going to last long.” He stilled, groaning as she clenched around him, urging him to continue. 

“Me neither…” She whispered, settling back and relaxing further with the next pump of his hips. 

As he adopted a fluid movement, so did his fingers. He could feel her coil tightening with each flick of his thumb over her clit. 

“I’M GONNA-!” She shouted. Her legs wrapped possessively around the God as her walls rippled the throbbing organ, working his release to the surface. 

“Fuck! Meg…” He was locked in, teeth working the sensitive skin of her shoulder. He burst inside her, filling her maidenhood with his seed. 

-

“Can… you stay here tonight?” Hermes looked up in surprise. He had finished cleaning her and himself when she posed the question. 

“Of course. You’re not getting rid of me THAT easily.” He tossed the towel onto her open hamper and climbed in, joining her under the weighted blanket. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, giving her forehead a chaste kiss. 

“Like I want to go again.” 

__________

Demeter led the adulterous King over to her bed. It was large and luxe, decorated with handsome quilts and pillows beaded with precious gems. Sheer cloth canopies surrounded all edges of the bed. Two curtains were drawn back with an elaborate gold rope to create an entrance. 

She shrugged out of her nightdress and it pooled at her feet, revealing her bare body beneath. 

“Breathtaking…” 

“Shut up, Zeus.” 

“Gaia, I missed how much of a bitch you are.” The God stepped out of his trousers and began pulling on the elastic of his underwear. Demeter smacked away his hands, “No no… Those stay on.”

Her fingers brushed over his clothed but excitable member and she allowed herself to let out a quiet whimper. 

She was thankful for the opportunity to openly appreciate his body. She had gotten so used to fixing her face in a scowl when the violet skinned King was around, it was so foreign to relax. 

The barley mother climbed onto the bed as Zeus took a predatory stance. His knee slipped between her thighs as he leaned in. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Demeter felt as if she had lost control of her body when she leaned in, full lips stopping just before they met his. 

His breath was hot with a contrast of crisp, cooling mint. 

"You can kiss me anywhere except here." She purred and leaned away with a flush, her fingers tapping her own lips. 

"Here?" He chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek and descending down her chest. She giggled and batted at him but didn't push him off. 

"And here?" He showered her chest with kisses, catching the perk of her nipple with his tongue. Her skin erupted with goosebumps. He gave an exploratory flick before his teeth nipped the bud. 

The fertility goddess arched into him, imploring him to move. His lips continued their journey downward. He nipped at the dip of her ribs and the hollow of her hips. Her shapely body became less rigid with each lap of tongue and pull of teeth. 

If what she said was true… that meant she hadn’t been with anyone since him. 

His member throbbed at the thought of claiming her all over again after all these years. 

His teeth seized her inner thigh and he settled in between her legs. Like in everything she did, her sex was a perfectly maintained neat and tidy strip. The trimmed mauve hair complimented her silken emerald skin. 

He placed a firm kiss to her mons. She bucked into his lips, wanting moan, high. His mouth watered at the aroma of cinnamon and clove. 

Zeus buried his nose into her thatch of plum hair and gave a deliberate lick. His tongue worked past her folds, stoking the embers of her building bliss. 

“You taste like autumn.” The vibration from his moan pulled another whimper from her.

“Good. Lick.” She knotted her fingers through his hair and gave a playful tug. He ignored the swelling in his cock from her cold, commanding tone. 

He swirled his tongue in a series of circles and felt her thighs shake on either side of his ears. He flicked experimentally side to side. She groaned but didn’t move. He flattened his tongue and lapped from her entrance up to the bead of her clit. 

“Mmmm up.” She hummed against her knuckles. 

He continued as she requested, poking his tongue through her tight ring with every other sweep. 

“Mmmm Zeus?” Though her voice was light and breathy it still carried the authority that made him still immediately. 

“Yesm?” He hummed in response. 

Her fingers released his hair and tapped at her swollen lower lips. She spread her lust coated folds and gave another clipped command. 

“Suck.” 

“Yes my Goddess.” As soon as he rolled his tongue over and pulled her clit in with a suck, she was shaking. Her thighs were flushed and spasming. 

“I’m clos- FUCK.” Demeter swore loudly as Zeus released her seconds before her orgasm peaked. She smacked the back of his head and shoved his lips aside with her own fingers in an attempt to coax out the bliss before it slipped too far away. 

The King grabbed both her hands and held them tight against the tops of her thighs. His lips pursed and he blew a cool minty air over her throbbing sex. 

“Zeus… I swear to Gaia!” 

He moved her restrained wrists to the bedding and leant back into her slit, giving another teasing touch. Demeter’s fury melted against his working lips. His tongue beckoned her lust back to the surface. 

“Don’t stop. Please…” She begged, gyrating into him. He watched the flutter and flush of her thighs and pulled back just as her taste changed. 

The memory of her unique flavour came flooding back. The moment she came, everytime, tasted of the sweet morning mist at the top of mount olympus. 

The Goddess groaned, tugged at her wrists. Her fury was less this time, overshadowed by her desperate arousal. 

“I swear ο Δίας- θα σε σκοτώσω!” (Zeus, I will kill you!) 

“είμαι σίγουρος.” (I’m sure.) He chuckled against her tempered thigh before starting his ministrations all over again.   
-

“σε ικετεύω!” (I am begging you.) Demeter thrashed against him, her body sore and slick with sweat. “Σε παρακαλώ, δεν μπορώ.” (Please, I can’t.)

The King rose to his knees, groaning as his abandoned member sought release from his shorts. He ignored the frantic throbs and released one of her wrists. His tongue continued to work as he poised two fingers at her entrance. Her free hand shot to his hair, gripping the lengthy silk strands for dear life as he pushed in. 

Zeus curled his fingers up and stroked the bundle of nerves at the forefront of her entrance. One long stroke, another, and on the final push he felt her body quake beneath him. 

The Goddess screamed as her body erupted with bliss. She could see the signs of early morning through the window which meant he had been edging her for the last two hours, atleast. 

The violet God tasted a waterfall of morning dew as her lust splashed across his tongue and chest. 

-

“Deme, I know you said…” Zeus trailed off. He licked the release from each finger before combing through his tangled hair. It framed his handsome features chaotically, spilling well past his shoulders. His lips were swollen and slick from his work, and his aching member was straining painfully against the too tight garment. 

He gripped it and tried to hold back a desperate groan. “Would you like to..?”

He leaned over her panting body, tressed tossed to one side. He gave her slit a final sweep of his tongue and she felt her shiver with the aftershock of fire. 

She took a moment to consider. On one hand, they had a deal. On the other… Even in the waves of afterglow her body ached to be filled. 

"Fine! Fine!" She scrambled onto her knees, presenting herself to him. "Please... Before I change my mind." 

"Thank Gaia…" Zeus whispered, fingers caressing the supple plush of her backside. She arched into his touch, shifting backwards. He scrambled out of the elastic prison, not needing to be told twice. 

He gave her ass a firm slap, aligned himself and slammed in full hilt. 

"Fuck." She shouted, gripping the sheets beneath her. 

"Such foul language today…" He smirked, gripped her hair and twisted it into a knot before, pulling her back onto him. 

“Fuck off.” She groaned, impaling herself onto him before he could thrust forward. Large violet hands gripped the narrow of her waist and slammed as hard as he could. He felt his cock break through the muscular barrier and Demeter let out a guttural moan. 

“This isn’t going to work.” She called behind her. Zeus slammed to a stop and pulled out, brow furrowing in concern. 

She smirked over her shoulder and pointed to the bed. “Lay down.” 

The Goddess swung her leg over his hip and seated herself upon his thick violet member. 

She rolled her hips as he bucked up, riding the fluid-like waves of movement. The King pulled her down for a kiss and she stopped just before their lips met- fingers gripping his jaw tight. “If you don’t leave as soon as we are done here, I -will- dismember you.” 

“Understood.” He thrust up hard, causing her to break her hold and smash her lips into his. He seized her lip between his teeth, earning a feral growl from the traditionally composed Goddess. 

She broke away from his lips and began to bounce frantically. He held onto her hips to keep up with her feverish pace. His name poured out from her lips like a sacred mantra. 

Demeter sat back on him, straightened her posture and pulled her hair down from the messy knot she had tied it in earlier. Her violet tresses billowed around her, framing her heart shaped face. 

“I’m coming!” The moment she exclaimed her release he felt himself empty inside her with a white hot surge. Her bountiful body milked him of every ounce of fertility. 

“Good morning.” He cupped her face in his hand and met her halfway for a tender kiss. The beads of sweat that decorated both of their tired bodies, glistened in the lazily rising sun. 

__________

Hermes touched down on the front step of Demeter's estate. The Barley mother was typically well into her morning tea by the time the messenger arrived with the daily mail. 

“Weird.” Hermes pulled the stack of letters out of his shoulder bag and was about to toss them on the beautifully carved garden chair when he heard a distressing noise. 

He looked around and saw nothing except for nymphs off in the far distance starting to wake themselves. 

The god strained his ears and it was only a moment before he heard a labored groan above him. He glanced up and saw that the emerald Goddess’ window was wide open. 

‘She’s fine…’ A voice hissed.   
‘What if she isn’t?’ Another reasoned. 

‘It can’t hurt to check.’ Hermes bent his knees and flew up so he was level with the sill. His ears were flooded with a chorus of breathy moans and swears. He could see silver slashes across her back, glittering with sweat as she rolled her hips down on a thick indigo cock. 

“Περισσότερο.. Ζεύς…” (More... Zeus) 

The lilt in the King's tone as he coo’d back confirmed that Hermes had not misheard. 

‘Oh no oh no oh noooo. I should not be here…’ In a panic the messenger tossed the bundle of mail in through the window and raced off.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you guys for being so awesome! I've been focusing on NSFW art (some inspired by the fic) and got a little carried away.   
I'm hoping to jump on the Nanowrimo train for this fic and post daily, if not every other day chapters! Hold me accountable! 💙

I'm sorry I made you wait so long for a plotty plot chapter! Crazy things to come~  
___________

Persephone stumbled out of her slumber, summoned by broad and barely there strokes up the backs of her bare magenta thighs. 

Even without her fertility power she could feel the arousal and adoration coursing through the veins of her soon to be husband. 

The Goddess coo'd and buried her face into the pillow. Pomelia, affronted, gave a huff and pranced to the other side of the bed before jumping down. 

She curled her toes as his fingers began to knead small circles up her calves. A sweeping crisscross tickled the length of her legs before his strong hands palmed the swell of her backside. 

She heard him suck in a harsh breath through clenched teeth. 

"Why do you have to leave?" He whispered, lips mouthing the question against the back of her knee. 

"Hera said I have to stay away for three days before the ceremony." She called over her shoulder, wiggling playfully. 

"And… momma insisted…" Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

"What shall we do with the limited time we have?" He chuckled, lips traveling up her already quivering thighs. 

"ποια είναι η επιθυμία σου?" (What is your desire?) He heard the curl of confidence in her question and knew the queen was close to the surface. 

"Well… My Queen…" He gave her ass a firm slap before straddling her thighs. She felt the hardness of his clothed length pressing against her rear, urging her legs to widen. 

She obliged only as far as his legs would allow. "I think there is more work to be done at the Oasis before the ceremony." 

The thought of the rough stone of the mountain cold on her back while her body bathed in the heat of her lover's power awoke the Queen. 

Cherise flashed ruby and Persephone bumped him off. Hades sat back, very aware of the sudden energetic change. 

"Aidoneus." She purred as her rose tinted lips split into a seductive grin.

"Kore…" He whispered, almost in question. 

"No, no…" She crawled across the bed towards the broad, and now very vulnerable man. 

"P-Persephone." Her name felt different on his tongue. Like he was addressing an entirely different person. 

"Before we do that… I think my boss's office needs some redecorating." 

"My office?" He smirked, feeling a flush of arousal at the thrill of Hecate's fury. 

"Zeus's... office." She closed the distance between them with a sharp and hard kiss. 

Hades failed to hold back his moan. "Oooo...even better. Let's go." The thought of the tiny Goddess bent over the chaotic desk of the King of the Gods sparked something wicked inside him. He had taken Hera there, only once. 

He scooped her naked form up effortlessly, and cradled her against his chest. She scrambled in his arms and swung her legs around his hips. 

"Can we? On the way there?" She gave an attempted wiggle against his still contained erection. 

"Shouldn't you put something on, Little one? We are going out in public." 

Her grumble was cut off by the bedroom door slamming open violently.

"Hades! ...I need to talk… I- I did something... Bad." 

"Zeus?" Hades flushed beyond his arousal and concern. He dropped the wiggling goddess who charged towards the intruder, not a thought given to her current state of undress. 

"ZEUS!" The Queen roared, disappearing through the doorway. "What did I tell you about your selfish interruptions?!" 

Hades bolted after her and watched as his brother timidly stepped back from the tiny woman. 

"I need to talk to my brother." 

"You need to quit being selfish. Nobody cares about your side of the story, Zeus."

"Persephone, it's fine." Hades called, reaching forward to catch his fiance by the shoulders. 

She shrugged him off and sauntered forward. Zeus took a moment to appreciate that with each step, her curves gave a generous bounce. 

"I am King. I will not take orders from a minor Goddess. I don't care that you've slept your way into the Royal family." The mauve skinned King retorted coolly.

"Hey!" Hades snapped. He took another step but hung back, waiting to see the Queens next move. If Zeus was going to play like that he wasn't going to stop her. 

"Alright. It'll be your fallout with Hera. Not mine." 

Zeus opened his mouth and furrowed his brow but remained silent. He locked eyes with his brother and gave a silent plea of 'help me.' 

Hades shook his head, lips a thin, stern line. 

"Brother, if you don't get this -child- away from me…" He made a motion with his wrist and a spark of lightning danced between his finger tips. 

"CHILD?!" Ivy shot up from the floor and weaved ferociously around the violet King, rooting him to the spot. 

"Persephone!" Hades called, his voice brisk. "I need you to stop." 

"He can't always get what he wants." 

"And neither can you. We will talk about this later." As he took a step forward he was nearly knocked back by the sheer force behind her power. 

"No!" She turned back to Zeus, the ivy tightening across his chest. Persephone felt a shock of static shoot through her as the King became increasingly agitated. 

"ZEUS!" Hades snapped, but his brother was too far gone for reason. He knew the mauve God wouldn't intentionally hurt the Goddess out of respect for Hades but with each twist of the ivy, the current pouring off the King charged menacingly. 

"PERSEPHONE! You will stop this. Now." Hades gave a single snap of his fingers and the goddess dropped to her knees in a low bow. Hades felt as if his entire body was doused in cold water as the guilt of his snap set in. He willed her to know and understand that he only did this for her safety. 

His vision phased out and he felt that familiar and unrelenting pressure behind his eyes. 

Zeus spit out the ivy that had pulled tight over his mouth, and shrugged out of the curling vines. 

Just before they thudded to the ground the botanic rope dissipated into a cool mist. 

"What..?" The God of thunder stepped around Persephone, studying her subservient pose. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this." He snapped his fingers again and the Goddess sat up. Her back was straight and she appeared calm but her chest was rising and falling with each ragged breath.

"Can we?" Zeus gestured down the hallway to the stairs, looking anxious. 

"Yes, just let me talk t-AAAGH." The azure skinned King collapsed. A searing pain tore through his skull, momentarily blinding him.

_________

As soon as Apollo's feet left the chariot car and touched the driveway, he was released from the golden shackles binding him to Helios. 

He touched his wrists and neck absently where the cool metal had just been. 

After he had been dropped off to the Queen of the Gods, Hera bestowed on him another punishment. For the hours assigned for his Olympian duties he was to be chained to the sun. Paying his debt alongside the treacherous titan. He was free for the few hours between his duties and nightfall. Once the sun fell, the God was then chained to Nyx and imprisoned inside.

The mauve God stepped through the threshold of the front door and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

-No messages-

Just as he stepped further into the living room the same door burst open, revealing a disturbed looking Hermes. 

"Hey Hermes. A-are you okay..?" Apollo set down his phone and keys, giving the absent roommate his full attention. 

"I saw something... I wasn't supposed to see."

"Oh? What's that?" 

"It's… just…nothing." He shook his head and pushed past the broad Olympian's shoulder. Apollo grabbed him by the arm and spun the crimson God on his heel, so they faced each other. 

"Where were you last night?" 

"Bachelor party." 

"And after?" 

"What… did you wait up for me?" 

"No… I just noticed." Hermes had been scarce since his trial, and he was now painfully aware of how empty and lonely the house had become. 

"Meg's. Though I don't see how that's your business." Hermes offered up reluctantly. 

"Meg? With the snakes?" He wiggled his fingers around his head and made a mock hissing noise. 

"Just say what you need to say so you can go back to fucking off Apollo." Hermes' voice dropped in tone, dangerously.

"Have you really gotten that desperate? A fury..?" 

"Aren't you dating a nymph? I don't see the problem?" 

Apollo's skin glinted gold for a moment as his lips split into a manic grin. Yes, Daphne was his. She must have forgotten...

"You're settling… There are plenty of Goddesses available. In fact, my sister-" 

"Is off limits." Hermes pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an exasperated sigh. Was this all Apollo had to say to him?   
"She's a goddess of eternal maidenhood! Or did you rape her too?" Hermes spat, feeling his ichor boil at the thought of what he had done to Persephone under all of their noses. Were there others? 

"Watch it." Apollo growled. His fingers sunk into the defined muscle of Hermes arm. 

"Or what? Everyone already fucking knows. The only one who doesn't think you're a monster is you." 

"You need to leave." Hermes flinched at the tightening grip. "Gladly." The crimson God ripped his arm away and  
stomped up the stairs to gather his belongings. 

__________

Daphne felt a wave of nausea as she flipped over her phone and saw

-1 missed call: Apollo-  
-1 new Voicemail-

Logically she knew she should just block his number, but her gut told her he was too dangerous to ignore completely. 

"You think he'd get the hint by now." Erytheia rolled her eyes after Daphne flashed her the screen.

"Hey Babe… it looks like you're not getting my calls-" Daphne smashed the end call button, silencing the voicemail and tossed her phone on the couch. 

Subconsciously she touched her face. Fingers traced the lines where she had been swollen and bruised from his outburst. 

She was healed but not without a price. 

Her father had prepared for her transformation. She would lose her career as a model but her safety from the Sun God was worth it. 

She gave the Hesperide seated across from her a content smile. 

"After tonight Ery, I'm going to be someone new."

_

-KNOCK KNOCK- 

The father and daughter heard a sharp knock at the door and Peneus climbed to his feet. 

He had asked for the assistance of Aphrodite. He didn't want his daughter to lose her beauty in lieu of her safety. 

The Goddess of beauty has been moved by the other Gods plea and had offered her help with the understanding that when she needed, the Thessalian river god would come at her beck and call, no questions asked. 

-

Daphne watched anxiously while the gorgeous violet skinned Goddess prepared the ritual. 

She dipped a single bay leaf into a golden bowl filled with rose oil that she had blessed that morning. 

"Daphne, it's time." As the nymph rose to her feet she recoiled the second Aphrodite lit the oil soaked leaf aflame. 

"You're safe. I promise." She gave a reassuring smile and pulled the young woman in with a sweep of her arm. 

She motioned for Daphne to hold out her hand, palm up. The nymph obliged and jumped back on impulse as the goddess dropped the burning leaf into her open hand. 

Before she could get too far the Goddess caught her hand with both of hers, and held their palms together, concealing the fire. 

Daphne relaxed once she realized the pain she expected was instead nothing more than a mild tingle. The sensation caused her skin to erupt in goosebumps. As they spread, the hue of her body began to change. 

Her pink and violet skin phased dark before shifting to a lightened, pearly river grey. 

She watched her fingers lengthen and felt the same warmth in her limbs as they extended. Her father and the Goddess watched with intrigue as Daphne felt her hair lose it's magenta tint and deepen to a laurel green. The strands then spring back into tight, though lengthy spirals atop her scalp. 

She rushed over to the mirror and stared into the glittering, and wide emerald eyes of a stranger. 

__________

"We have to take him to the hospital." Zeus proclaimed, panic rising in his chest. He hadn't seen his brother like this since before the war, when he was the one to release them from the gut of their father. 

Yes, he was King of the Gods but he couldn't… not without Hades. 

"No, no… call Hecate." Persephone dropped to her knees at his side, pushing back the tears welling in her now cerise eyes with the back of her hand. 

'You pushed him too hard…' A snake like voice hissed just inside her ear. She ignored the bubbling pressure in her throat. 

They were able to get him on his back. His body cold and pale. His skin slick with a sheen of fever sweat. 

The Goddess watched his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath. 

Zeus whipped out his phone and dialed the Goddess of the Crossroads. 

-RING RING-

-Ring Ring- 

"Your call has been forwarded to voicemail-"

"Oh Hecate don't choose now to be a bitch and NOT ANSWER!" He yelled just after hearing the beep. 

"Shit." He tossed the phone onto the floor in frustration and searched around. He peaked back into the bedroom and saw a glittering pink phone on the dresser that he assumed belonged to the Goddess. 

"Can I?" He motioned, glancing back at the kneeling Goddess. 

Persephone hummed in response but didn't look up. She pressed her quaking palms against his chest, a faint glow emitting beneath them.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Yay! Nano day 2! 💜   
Homosex themes later on. You've been warned.   
__________

Hades felt his hair whip around wildly in the brisk wind. He chanced a glance down and saw that he was miles above the ground. He was tangled in a mess of thick red ivy and lush greenery unlike anything the underworld had ever seen. 

The pain behind his eyes made it impossible for him to recall when this tree had sprouted or why on Gaia's green earth was he climbing it. All he knew was the higher he rose, the less his agony became, and this gave him an immeasurable urgency to reach the top. 

A light blue hue laid just beyond the final branches. He pushed the foliage roughly aside and felt a tension in his chest release at the sight of a stern albeit relieved Hecate. Her golden eyes wide with concern. 

An azure hand reached out for arctic blue, and their fingertips brushed lightly. Just as each hand had gripped the opposing forearm, Hades let go and leapt back in fear. 

The familiar and comfortable smile of Hecate split into the menacing grin of Cronus. 

Hades felt himself fall back for what seemed like hours until his body gave a labored crack against the stone street outside of tower 4. 

_____

Hecate jumped back just in time to avoid the strangled grip of Hades as he shot upright. His skin resembled snowflake obsidian both in its color and slick, cold nature. 

The witch had moved him back into his bedroom and locked both Zeus and Persephone outside. She could still sense them sitting against the opposing wall on either side of the closed door. 

"Hades… it's me, Hecate. Can you hear me?" 

The King covered his ears and let out a piercing, almost primordial shriek. The sound of her voice, the light coming in from beneath the crack in the door, the hushed whispers in the hall were too much. The pain in his head was unlike anything he had experienced before. It was blinding and burning. Like Cronus himself was scrambling his brain with a white hot poker. 

Hecate had moved to the far end of the room near the door. She took a deep breath and summoned up her power. Golden fluid like waves of fabric swaddled the Kings arms to his sides.

As each band wrapped him tighter he struggled and tore the magical bonds with a series of jagged diamond. They left his skin, erupted from the plush of the bed and rained down on them from the ceiling. 

Hecate was quick to clear them with a sweep of her arm. The Goddess tentatively approached the fatigued and still struggling God and placed two fingers between his brow- stilling him immediately. 

She felt the pulse of terror shoot up from his subconscious and she knew at once what he needed. 

_____

"Hecate!" Persephone exclaimed and jumped to her feet quickly. The older Goddess pressed a finger to her lips, signaling for them both to be quiet. 

She pointed towards the stairs and without another word the worried duo followed behind her. 

Once Zeus had gotten ahold of the blue Goddess from Persephone's phone, he had taken a moment to rummage through their closet and grab something for the panicked and still naked woman to wear. 

She was now adorned in a white silk slip that hugged her every curve. Zeus glared down at his shoes and cursed himself for not picking something more modest for his brothers soon to be bride. He sucked in a ragged breath and worried his lip between his teeth. She was also the daughter of the woman he had last laid with. 

"He needs to rest." 

Zeus was forced from his musing by her clipped words. 

"W-what happened?" He didn't have the energy to concern himself with the waver in his voice. 

"He needs to rest before I can question him. I've put him into a deep sleep, suppressing his power until he can regain some control." She glanced around and saw that the living room had not been spared his outburst. The couch was split in half by a sharp slate of onyx. The counters were littered with diamond dust. 

Persephone absently kicked at a few loose gems with her bare feet. 

"W-was this my fault? I…" She glanced back at Zeus. He flushed with sympathy as her large eyes brimmed with tears. "...lost control…" 

Hecate's posture softened as it often did when she was addressing the young Goddess. "No, honey… what I sensed had nothing to do with you. It seems like it was just bad timing." She pulled the pink goddess into a hug and Persephone wasn't able to hold back her sobs any longer. 

Zeus shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the perfectly undisturbed shimmering dust that covered the coffee table, racking his brain. 

He was vaguely aware that Persephone and Hecate were talking again. It wasn't until he heard his name that he zoned back in. 

"Hm?" He cleared his throat but didn't look over. 

"None of you King's have had any contact with Cronus, yes?" 

"Not since we locked the doors of Tartarus." He finally met her eye and understood what she was silently asking him. 

"Call me if anything changes. I need to get home and call Pose." He pushed past the Goddesses and left the house without a single look back. 

_____

"I know you want to be here but he won't rest if your energy is in the house. Do you have anywhere you can go, at least for tonight?" 

Persephone looked down at her phone, ignoring the anxiety and bile rising in her throat. 

"I do." She opened the last message she had sent to Eros. She clicked out of it and glanced up, meeting the witch's honey colored eyes. "He'll be okay? Please.. Tell me he will…" 

Piercing blue fingers caressed her cheeks in a maternal fashion that made her heart ache for her mother. 

"Kore… he's going to be just fine. I promise. Call Eros, I'm going to go pack you a bag." 

__________

"Where the fuck have you been?" Zeus hadn't even set his keys on the counter before the fight started. 

"Hades house." His voice was monotone and distant. His answer was almost an afterthought. His head was still swimming with everything that had transpired over the last twelve hours. 

"On the night of his bachelor party? I'm sure." The Goddess had obviously been up all night, distraught. Her eyes were red, makeup smeared from hours of tears. He wasn't sure how she was able to take a drag off her cigarette with how violently her hands were shaking. 

"There was an incident. Call Hecate if you don't believe me." 

"I will." She hissed, eyes narrowed. 

Zeus picked up his keys and turned to leave. Hera caught him by the shoulder. "Where the fuck are you going?" 

"I need to talk to Poseidon." He stared straight ahead, watching her scowl from his peripheral. 

"Why?" 

"It doesn't concern you, Hera." 

"Zeus! You can't just-" She was cut off by a zap of static on her tongue. Zeus turned slowly, his gaze locking with hers. His pupils were electric and blown wide. She felt a sting shoot across her stomach where she bore scars from the time she tried to defy him. A very real fear knocked her back a step as his dangerously even voice whispered. "I can, and I will." 

"Zeus!" She reluctantly choked out after him. 

"Don't you have -work- you've been neglecting?" Hera's retort died on her tongue as the door slammed shut behind her husband.   
__________

"Oh hello there…" Ares looked up from the kitchen counter as the magenta Goddess snapped the door shut behind her. 

"Sugar snaps…" She whispered. Eros said the house would be empty tonight. She glanced around. No children. 'I guess this is what he means by empty…' 

"Ares." She nodded at him, curtly. His full lips, weathered with scars pulled up in a charming grin. 

"So… I heard you and Hades went supernova." 

She set her bag down on the couch and turned back to him, stammering. 

"I saw the mountains." He chuckled at her visible discomfort and offered her a spoonful of peanut butter. She waved him off politely. 

"What do you think we'd create?" He asked through a mouthful of the peanut paste, his brows waggling suggestively. 

"Or Kill… Dad stop being a creep." Eros said with a huff. He pulled off his sweater and dabbed his glistening face with it. "Sorry I'm late. Hermes asked for my help. He was bugged out about something, but it could just be Apollo kicking him out." 

"Oh no! Where's he going to stay?" 

"Didn't say…" Eros shrugged and tossed the sweater in the direction of his bedroom. "He just asked me to help move a few things into storage and then bolted. 

-

"I'm honestly bummed that I didn't get to fuck BBD. Zeus ruins everything…" Eros downed the rest of his wine and sulked.

"Tell me about it..." Persephone's vision was focused on the chipped crystal glass before her. Between Ares and Aphrodite's tempers she was surprised they still had any glassware intact. 

"What's bothering you honey? Wanna tell me why you're here and not at home?" 

_____

"Are you sure I can stay? Your mom and Psyche won't mind?" Persephone sidestepped towards the door, fully prepared for the God of Love to change his mind. 

"It's funny that you already know Dad won't mind." He chuckled and handed over a spare pillow and blanket. "Mom and Psyche are out with the kids for the week. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." 

"Should I..?" She motioned passed the door of his bedroom, and towards the living room couch. Eros let out a bark-like laugh. "If you want Ares up your ass all night, by all means. You're welcome in here though, if you are comfortable." He gave her a lopsided smile and excused himself to the adjoined bathroom. 

"Do you have work tomorrow?" The magenta God peeked his head out from behind the door. 

"I have to take Zeus some paperwork but otherwise I'm off. Thank Gaia." 

"Zeus -is- a shit boss…" Eros chuckled around his frothing toothbrush.

"My mom has a meeting with him tomorrow. I don't think I can handle them both in the same building together." Eros stared off absently as Persephone carefully laid out the bedding given to her and stripped out of her shoes and outer clothes. 

Eros had tuned out Zeus' sexual conquests and desires after the King had blamed his adultery on the influence of himself and Aphrodite. He didn't want to know anything about any of it, but the mention of Zeus and Demeter together struck a cord and Eros was flooded with visions of desire that had awoken in the Barley Mother. 

He choked on his toothpaste and muttered, "Yea… it's best if you're not there."

The God watched as Persephone settled into the bed before he disappeared behind the bathroom door and turned on the shower tap.

The Goddess was lulled away by the even sounds of splashing water. She replayed Hecate's words of comfort like a mantra. She felt the exhaustion of the day overcome her and before Eros had returned she was already fast asleep.   
__________

Hermes felt the buzz of his phone go off in his pocket. He had been expecting a message from a certain violet scaled beauty but instead he was greeted by a text from someone else entirely. 

Thanatos: 3rd floor. URGENT. 

"Fuck. What now?" He dropped a mountain of paperwork on his desk and pocketed his phone. 

He hadn't heard from Meg since the morning before and he felt an unfamiliar panic bubbling in his gut.   
'What if you hurt her?'   
'What if she didn't like it…'  
'You probably snore too loud.' 

'You could always text her…' 

He swung down the stairs to the third floor and just as he stepped off the landing into the main entryway he felt himself ripped into a nearby supply closet by the long end of his tie. 

"The fuck?" He hollered as his back hit a wall of dusty and cluttered shelves. He didn't have time to process his current relocation before a set of strong lips were smashed against his own. 

"You've been avoiding me." The God of death whispered as they both broke for air. The silver skinned man was working the knot of Hermes tie diligently while the messenger took in the scene. 

"I… wasn't intending too…" He tried to quell his arousal but the excitable man was making it difficult, what with covering his neck and collar with firm pecks and nips. 

"It's okay. You can make it up to me." 

"I… Oooo… I-Uhh don't think I can." 

"Are you seeing someone?" Thanatos held his hands back, inches away from the other man's toned chest. His collar was popped open, revealing a generous amount of crimson skin beneath the standard white button up.

"W-we haven't talked about it yet." 

"So you're not exclusive?" Thanatos wasted no time in starting in on the other man's fashioned belt. 

Hermes gripped the lithe pale fingers, stilling them on the buckle. He inwardly groaned as the shorter God dropped to his knees. "Anything I can do to help make this decision… harder?" His fingers skated up black slack clad thighs and over the growing bulge contained within them. 

"I don't… Ooooh." His fingers gripped the messy white bun tight as he felt the other man's warm mouth envelop his now exposed length. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Ohhhh fuck." Hermes swore a little louder than necessary, gripped both sides of the other man's head and bucked in. Scarlet eyes locked unblinking with piercing black as he felt the narrow throat open, fill and choke around his swollen and weeping cock.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I know it's a little chaotic with the plot right now but lotsa stuff happening!   
Thank you bbs! 💜 Day 3 of Nano! Just a little late. 

Also! I swear this is still a Persephone/ Hades fic. We've just got a few juicy shippy detours. 💙  
__________ 

Persephone walked out of the hall from the file room into the main atrium of Zeus' office. She smoothed down the wrinkles of her dress caused by sitting on the floor. She had searched for an outdated set of forms Thetis swore up and down she needed. 

She didn't and Persephone knew it. The nymph was enjoying being back in the office and took advantage of every opportunity to send the Goddess on a wild goose chase. 

After her outburst at Zeus she wasn't in any position to challenge any of the King's pets. 

She looked up just in time to see an emerald skinned Goddess with a tight bun of violet approach the desk she shared with Thetis. 

"Oh Persephone!" The nymph called out in a mocking sing-songy tone. "Don't tell me you're trying to sneak away without saying hello to your Mother!" 

Demeter turned around, her face lighting up upon seeing her daughter. 

Persephone swore under her breath and fixed her full, glossy lips into an enthusiastic smile. "Momma!" She ran up and caught the taller woman in a loving embrace. She didn't realize how much she missed the comforts of home until her senses were overcome with the calming scent of chamomile her mother exuded. 

"Kore! Honey, who dressed you?" She took a step back and took in her daughter's appearance. 

She hadn't had the opportunity to tend to her out of control tresses since she arrived at Eros' house but the God had helped her pull it all back into an elaborate braid that circled her crown.

Her dress was dangerously short due to the wrinkles and folds in the front. Ares had refused to give up the iron, so the Goddess had to make due. The dress was not one that was traditionally worn in the work place. It left her arms bare, and with the plunging neckline and scooped back it left very little to the imagination. 

She tugged on the hem of the dress, pulling it as close to her bare knees as possible. "I… did." She whispered with a tone of defiance. The pink Goddess rolled her eyes when she heard a snicker from Thetis. 

This brought Demeter's attention back to the nymph. 

"Momma, this is Thetis. We share our duties in Olympus." 

Persephone watched with intrigue as her mother scanned the still seated woman. She knew exactly what she was scrutinizing. 

Thetis' shimmering silver hair lay in a mess of curls, oversprayed and unmoving. Her eyes, which were very beautiful, were tarnished by a haphazard clumping of mascara that weighed down her long lashes. Her white button up too had wrinkles and a stain on the collar from a botched makeup job on her neck, which was undoubtedly an attempt to hide a hickey. 

"So YOU are Thetis? Interesting." She turned back to her daughter and gave a playful little wink. "I would have thought with a wife as beautiful as Hera, Zeus' standards for his harlots would be a little higher." 

If it was at all possible the nymph paled to a pearly grey. All three women jumped at the sound of a low voice clearing their throat. It was a deep rumble that resembled thunder. 

"Deme! Uh- Ahem. Demeter, come in! Good work today Persephone. I'll see you tomorrow." 

The Goddess of spring gave her mother a quick hug and the mauve King a polite nod before darting back to the elevator. Before the doors snapped shut she heard Zeus call out to Thetis. "Put your phone away, you're still on probation. I need those reports submitted by 3:00." 

_

"She seems…" Demeter nodded towards the now shut door towards the affronted nymph. 

"She is!" Zeus chimed in before her sentence was finished. 

Tension rolled in like a thickening like fog. 

"So. Deme. How can I help you?" Zeus took a seat behind his overly large desk and beckoned the Goddess to sit across him. 

The emerald woman shrugged out of her blazer and hung it up neatly on the coat rack next to the door. She toed out of her heels and pulled out the golden grain pin holding her bun tight, allowing silky tresses to cascade past her shoulders. 

She turned and smiled coyly, catching sight of the flushed face of Zeus. His top two buttons had popped open and he was pulling absently at his collar. 

"Oh, I apologize. I'm just making myself comfortable. Do you mind?" 

"N-not at all." 

She strode the length of the room easily and sat atop the mess of papers that littered the expansive desk. 

"Now, what did you ask me?" 

"W-what can I do to yo- uh... For you?" 

The Goddess hiked her skirt over her knees and crossed her legs. Her ankle teased his upper arm through the not thin enough fabric. 

"You can start by telling me why it's so hot in here." The Barley Mother chuckled and pulled the top half of her shirt open, the buttons unsnapping easily. 

"I prefer it hot." Zeus rose to his feet, his voice a few octaves lower. His palms gripped her knees and uncrossed them. He pulled the Goddess forward so her rear was barely keeping her seated on the desk. 

He ignored the voice in his head cautioning him to be mindful of all the paperwork beneath her. 

"If you're uncomfortable you can always remove this." Violet fingers pulled weakly at the remaining buttons of her top. 

"Good." And with a simple tug the garment came loose. She shrugged out of it and tossed it over the back of the chair behind her. 

"Shit." The King felt his mouth wet with desire. He hadn't expected her to be bare underneath. Her full breasts were firm and perky. The buds begged for his wanting tongue. 

"Well?" She smirked and gave her own nipple a hard pinch. "Do I need to take care of these myself?" 

"I'm tempted to let you. I love to watch..." 

"Oh, I remember." Her bare toes slid down the smooth fabric of his pants, over the visible bulge of his erection. Zeus felt a high pitched whine ring out from his throat.

"What does the King of Olympus want?" 

Zeus wiped the sweat from his palms on the sides of his slacks. He was torn between burying his face between her thighs and begging her to show him how she pleasures herself. 

"I have many wants, το σμαράγδι μου." (My emerald) She felt his lips ghost the column of her throat and across each of her collar bones. She shivered, though her body heat increased. 

The King smelled of musk and summer rain. Like sweet dew on newly blossomed roses. 

"Sit back, η βροντή μου." (My thunder) Zeus did as instructed and fell back into the high backed leather chair. He shifted uncomfortably until he was able to find a satisfactory position for his throbbing member. 

"Let me help you with that…" The emerald Goddess leant forward and tugged at his belt until the clasp popped and the thin leather slid out from the loops of his trousers. With easy fingers she worked the button and zipper and his length sprang out from its confines. 

Zeus let out an appreciative breath and settled in to focus on the show. Demeter shoved the chaotic paperwork to the floor and rose to her knees. Her fingers explored the generous curves of her body. Rounding her breasts and tugging at each bud until they were flushed and tender. 

She sucked in her lower lip to keep from crying out as her expedition descended. She tugged the zipper and pushed the skirt down her shapely thighs. She spun on her rear and kicked the garment back in the direction of her jacket. 

She was bare save for the thin line of lace separating her bold digits from the wet folds of her sex. 

Zeus wheeled forward subconsciously, watching as his old flame teased herself through the delicate lace. She pushed the fabric aside and slid a single perfectly manicured finger over the bud of her glistening clit. 

The King pawed at her legs, inching closer. 

"I thought you wanted to watch?" She hissed as one finger plunged deep and curled against the front of her entrance.

"I do… but I also…" His words were cut off by the woman tapping on his lips with two fingers, seeking entry. He obliged immediately. His cock throbbed the second he tasted her. His tongue teased the digits, coating them both in saliva. 

He groaned at the loss once she removed them and brought her hand back to her own scalding skin. 

The Goddess couldn't catch the moan that escaped her lips when the two fingers, followed closely by a third, stretched her. 

"Thetis will hear you." Zeus cautioned with a smirk. He was far too aroused to be overly concerned about being caught. 

"Let her listen." Demeter gripped the collar of his shirt with her arousal soaked hand and pulled him to his feet. 

The lights overhead flickered ominously as Zeus took a deep breath and stabilized his power. 

"What are you waiting for?" Her heavily lidded eyes glinted mischievously. 

Strong hands that resembled carved amethyst gripped dark jade legs, looping them around his waist. Her feet rested at the curve of his still clothed backside. 

The King aligned his aching member with her swollen slit and pulsed against the folds. 

"I swear to Gaia, Zeus.. If you don't fuck me right now I will leav-OOOOH!" The God clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her groan. Once she was silenced his grip moved down to her throat where he pulsed threateningly. 

"Back for more… and so soon. I'm surprised. You were never the needy type." His hips pumped with fluid ease. He felt her body relax around him as his girth filled her. 

"Fuck. Off. Weather boy." Demeter pulled him in with her ankles, slamming his thighs into the desk. His cock hit her barrier and she let out another strangled cry. 

Zeus forced three of his fingers into her mouth and gripped tight, ceasing her moans. In response she dug her heels into his back, begging for him to pump harder. He did as she desired but not before hitting the call button to send a quick message to the reception desk. 

"Thetis. Cancel my next appointment. Thank you." 

The box buzzed and an annoyed huff came through the pager. "And what am I supposed to tell Atlas?" 

Zeus rolled his eyes and pulled his lips away from the torrid curve where Demeter's neck met her shoulder. His hips never ceased their fevered tempo. His grip on her jaw slacked and the Goddess was tempting him now with the curl of her tongue over his thick fingers. 

"You're a smart girl. Come up with something." 

Zeus pulled out and spun her around so her head hung off the edge of the desk. In doing so they knocked his computer and the call box to the floor with a raucous crash.

"Suck me." He commanded and the fertility Goddess wasted no time in pulling him in and swallowing around his length greedily. 

She hummed around him as their mixed essence hit her tongue. Together they tasted like a rainstorm over a field of jasmine. 

She released him with a 'pop' and in a breathy groan she begged, "More!" 

The King rolled her clit with his tongue as he stretched her with a third digit. He kept up the same pace he had when she was wrapped around him, and she followed suit with her adroit ministrations. 

The wet hot velvet of her mouth was just as good as he had remembered. He could feel his release bubbling to the surface. 

"M're!" She panted around his cock. One hand gripped his hip and the other circled and squeezed his throbbing base. 

He could taste her release building just as quickly. He felt her body protest slightly as he pushed in a fourth digit. 

The emerald skinned woman liberated him again with a glare and reached over with an impatient grip. Without breaking eye contact or saying a word she folded in his thumb and pushed his entire hand into her. 

"Deme…" He groaned and pushed in, earning a keen bite at the sharp of his hip. The second her tongue grazed the nerve on the underside of his shaft, he erupted. His bliss splashed across her tongue and shot over the curve of her cheeks and chest. 

His knees had buckled upon his release but he remained standing.

"Please… Zeus…" He watched her body devour him. As he pulled out he sought the bundle of nerves hiding against the forewall of her sex, testing it. 

She arched her back against him and nodded her approval. Her teeth seized her lower lip, subduing a sob. 

He pushed back in, filling her as far as her body would allow. Upon his exit he massaged that same bundle of nerves with small circular sweeps until he felt her muscles flutter around him. 

He pressured the spot again before pulling his fist out quick and watching as her lust soaked his desk. 

_____

"Please… Zeus." Thetis sat frozen at her desk. She was boiling over with rage, jealousy and astonishment. 

Persephone's mother and -her- Zeus. This was unacceptable. 

Inappropriate. 

Or… just the leverage she needed. 

She was brought back from her devious and scheming daydream by the soft click of the Kings office door and the clacking of Demeter's heels. 

"I heard everything." The nymph snapped venomously before she could stop herself. 

Demeter stopped in her tracks, though not in surprise. She turned to the assistant, her words dancing with mirth. 

"And? Nobody who is worth anything will believe you."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Day 4 of Nano! 

__________

Thanatos tucked his spent member back into his trousers and lent down to where Hermes was kneeling. He pulled him into a quick, bliss fueled kiss before turning towards the supply closet door. 

"Wait a few minutes after I leave, okay?" He didn't wait for the crimson God to answer. The door abruptly snapped shut behind him. 

After the pale, winged God had serviced him, Hermes had excitedly dropped to his knees to return the favor. It wasn't until a rope of cum hit the back of his throat that the guilt regarding Meg set in. It dropped heavy into his stomach like a ball of iron.

Hermes sucked in a deep breath and rolled the taste of the other man on his tongue. Others would say he tasted of death but Hermes always found that his flavor and scent was that of smoky clove. Rich and sweet, like fire. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his text thread with the Erinyes. 

Hermes: When are you off? Would you like to get dinner? My treat. 💗

He pocketed the phone and slipped out of the closet, heading towards the direction of the library.   
__________

Hades groaned as he sat up. As the silk sheets fell away he noticed he was mostly undressed. 

He scrambled for a moment, searching for Persephone before the residual throbbing in his head nearly knocked him back. 

"She's not here, Boss. She's okay. Zeus too." His head snapped up at the sound of Hecate's polished tone. 

"W-where is she?" His throat was raw and his voice hoarse. The guilt of his betrayal to her from the snap washed over him again like a shower of icy spikes. 

Hecate checked the glimmering watch on her wrist. "Right about now, she's leaving work. She's been with Eros." 

Azure fingers gripped the sheets tight as he forced in a labored breath. 

"Can she come home? I-I need to talk to her." 

"I will tell her you're awake, but we have to talk about this first." She motioned around the room and Hades took in the sight for the first time. 

The walls were jagged with overlapping crystals of golden citrine, deep purple amethyst and glittering pink quartz. His bedroom looked like the inside of a geode. 

"Oh…" 

"Here… drink this. Take your time." The Goddess crossed the room on bare feet and handed him a steaming bowl of amber liquid. 

He brought the bowl to his lips and with each sip that cascaded down his throat he felt the life come back into his aching joints. 

"Are you feeling well enough to talk about this? I can let you rest." Her brow furrowed in concern when she saw him wince. 

As the pain in his body lessoned, the tension in his head became louder. It was as if his skull had been split open and then crudely fixed back together.

"I… think so." Hecate sank into the plush of his bed, just before his feet. As he handed her the bowl she traded it with a glass of chilled water. 

He studied her over the rim of the crystal cup.

He had never seen her in something so casual. She wore a soft black sweater that draped neatly off her shoulders. Plain black leggings covered her slender thighs. Her toenails were painted black and it seemed so… absurdly normal for the primordial Goddess. 

He downed the water and felt the chilled contrast swirl in his stomach. 

"Was it brought on by stress? Seph told me what happened right before."

Hades set the glass down and stared down at his lap, racking his brain. 

"I… don't think so. I've been having these headaches for months. And these dreams…" He worried his lower lip with his teeth, finding it already bruised and tender. 

"About Cronus…?" 

"Yes. But not like before. It's not like a memory... It's so hard to describe." Hades let out an exasperated sigh before resigning to meet the Goddess' piercing golden eyes.

"Can I take a peak?" She had a small lopsided smile. Almost like she found the situation amusing. 

'You can trust her…' A voice hushed in his ear reassuringly. 

The King nodded and Hecate climbed as close as she could without sitting in his lap.

Hades closed his eyes and felt the cool pressure of her fingers between his brows. 

_____

Hecate closed her eyes and was consumed by a pool of black. 

She was falling. 

No. She was slipping down a twisting and gnarled slide of rotting stone. 

Her senses were assaulted by the putrid scent of spoiled meat and decay. She gagged and covered her nose and mouth with the crook of her elbow. She used her bare heels to slow her descent. 

Although the slide had a rough texture it was coated in something viscous. She felt the bile rise in her throat at the possibilities. 

Nausea flared up as she saw the hellscape rollercoaster drop off into the abyss like a waterfall. She braced herself just before she was bumped off. 

It only took a split second for her to realize that it wasn't a stone slide she was on, but instead the colossal and festering tongue of Cronus. 

With nothing to grab onto but herself, she let out a silent shriek as she was swallowed whole by the monstrous titan. 

__________

Hera paced her office muttering distractedly. She pressed the heels of her hands into her forehead and let out an exasperated groan. 

"Shit Bastard." The golden Goddess pulled out a cigarette and gave it a swift light. Her hands began to shake as she recalled the events of the previous night. 

Zeus hasn't come back from his 'talk with Poseidon' until well after her and Hebe had gone to sleep. She sensed him the moment he entered the house but he never made it up to the bedroom. After a few hours curiosity got the better of her and she snuck downstairs. 

She found her husband sprawled out on the sofa. The mild static from the television illuminated his snoring and shirtless form. 

"Zeus…" She cautioned quietly. Her bare feet padded silently over the plush carpeted floor. 

"Babe…" She whispered a little louder. She took a seat at the end cushion by his idle legs. He was still wearing the same slacks he had worn to the bachelor party. 

She felt a pang of guilt shoot through her chest. 

She had let jealousy get the better of her. She had purposely set him up so she could catch him cheating. It wasn't fair. 

"Baby…" She ran her lithe fingers up the slick fabric, stopping at his thigh. She squeezed his leg affectionately. He groaned and shifted but did not wake. Emboldened, she moved higher and squeezed again. 

The King moaned and bucked his hips but remained asleep. She could see his body responding to her touch. The stirring bulge excited her. She ghosted over his clothed erection and groped at the hem of his pants. 

"I know what will wake you…" She lent forward and pressed her lips to the tight muscles of his lower abdomen. Zeus rocked his hips into her, seemingly still unconscious. 

Her stealthy fingers gripped the button of his trousers and popped it open. Her lips planted a feather light kiss to the soft downy of hair leading to his sex. 

She grasped the garment and was preparing to pull when a pair of broad violet hands shot down and halted her. 

"Don't."

Hera looked over at the God in disbelief. Zeus met her with sleep riddled, heavily lidded eyes. Though he was barely pulled from slumber, his gaze still held a command she could not ignore. 

"Don't?" The question came out more venomous than she had intended. She released him and sat back abruptly. 

"Not right now, Hera." Zeus looped the button back in the clasp. She watched his erection dwindle with each passing second he was awake. 

Her brain shot into a tailspin. 'Not. Right. Now. Hera. No bunny? No babe? Just… Hera?' The sexual rejection felt like an unexpected slap to the face. 

It welled in her chest and stung her throat. Never had Zeus denied her. 

Never. 

"Why?" She instantly regretted the question as soon as it passed her lips. 

"I'm not in the mood." He huffed and draped his forearm over his eyes, blocking the minimal light from the television. 

"You're not in the mood? Well what if I am? Ever think about that?" She cursed her temper when her voice cracked at the very end. 

"I'm allowed to not want sex, Hera." 

There it was again. No pet name. No affection. Just. Hera. 

The King pulled himself up and sat across from His Queen. His nervous and defensive posture mirrored her own. 

"You just don't want it from me." Her voice quivered with heartache. 

Why was she never good enough? Her throat brimmed and ached with everything she was desperate to say. 

"Hera." Zeus reached out to tuck a loose tress of hair behind her ear but his hand was smacked away. 

"Fuck you, Zeus." The Queen bolted to her feet and charged towards the stairs feeling overwhelmed with humiliation. 

-

"My Queen. Your tea is ready." 

"Thank you, Echo." 

__________

Meg was nestled tight in Hermes arms as their flight descended towards the Erinyes manor. 

With a graceful ease he hoisted her through the open window and waited until she was firmly planted on the ground before he let go of her. 

He had barely gripped the windowsill himself when she had him in a liplock. The fury, with a surprising amount of strength pulled him through by the collar. They collapsed into a passionate entanglement of teeth and tongue on her bedroom floor. 

"Wait…" Hermes pulled himself away from her with great difficulty. Meg watched with intrigue as his chest heaved with every panting gasp. The strain in his trousers was undeniable. 

"I-uh.. We have to talk." The crimson God climbed off the equally excitable woman and sat back. Meg felt a growing panic thunder against her ribcage. 

"We uh. We haven't talked about dating and exclusivity and I wanted to see where you were with that." Hermes avoided her gaze and started down at his worn and dirty sneakers.

"Oh." The fury felt her snakes rattle with jealousy at the thought of Hermes being with anyone else. 

"D-Do you want to see other people?" Meg cleared her throat in an attempt to keep her voice even. 

Hermes considered this for a moment. He thought back to that morning in the supply closet and felt his cock ache. He recalled the myriad of times he had pushed Thanatos' into the plush of his bed to keep the other God from crying out as he slammed into him. The desire to have them both gnawed at him. He pushed it down and gave her a genuine smile. 

"I'm honestly interested to know what you want without any opinion of mine clouding your judgement." 

The rattling in her ears lessened and she allowed the jealousy to die down in her chest.

'Is there anyone you might want?' She asked herself. Images of their shared Boss sprung to mind. Strong Azure hands, sharp jaw, full lips, impeccable suit fitting like a second skin over a scarred and sinful body. 

'He's engaged. And to one of your closest friends.' Her logic reasoned. She then thought about Persephone- and her visions of the magenta beauty soon turned ravenous. 

She has never been with anyone else, no less another woman but the thought of being between them- 

"Meg?" She snapped out of her daydream and met the messanger God's eyes. She swore a glint of mischief flashed across them like stolen rubies. 

"Sorry.. I uh. I'm not sure. C-can we keep things between us until I figure it out?" Though jealousy was her nature she couldn't help but feel guilty and hypocritical of her own helpless desires. 

"Of course." 

"I have to ask. It's going to bother me until I do. Di-did something happen? Did you turn someone down?" She averted her eye, suddenly feeling very small and very naive. 

Hermes felt the ball of lead plummet back into his stomach. 

As the herald of the Gods he had sworn an oath to Zeus to never lie, under the pretense that he would not always be able to tell the whole truth. 

"I had a surprise… encounter this morning." He winced as the words left his mouth. The Snakes that adorned the furies crown gave a collective and protective hiss. 

"Who?" She snapped. Envy spread through her body like a wildfire. 

"Megaera…" Hernes reasoned cautiously.

"Who, Hermes? Who did you fuck?" 

"I didn't fuck anyone. I… just. I was told to meet them on the third floor and I honestly thought it was a work emergency-" 

"Who?" 

"...Thanatos"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I dropped the ball on NaNo but I'm gonna keep working on chapters as often as I can. 💙 Plotty plot chapter, lotsa smut in the next one. 

__________

"Sugar snaps!" Persephone tossed her phone on the cushion between her and Eros. The magenta God looked up from his own device and gave the Goddess a questioning quirk of his brow. 

"Hecate isn't answering…" 

"Maybe she's caught up at work?" Eros offered with a smile. He passed the phone back to her and she dialed the office immediately. 

A cool, crisp recording of Hades' assistant Ptelea played through the speaker. 

"You've reached the office of King Hades at Underworld Corp. Due to unexpectedly high call volume-" 

CLICK

Persephone stared down at the dimming screen and felt anxiety bubble up in her stomach. 

"Eros..?"

"Yes, Sephy..?" 

"C-can we swing by Hades' office? I want to check in with Hecate before going home." 

"Sure, honey. Can we grab a bite? Every time Mom leaves town Dad tries out all these cracked out recipes." 

"Ares cooks?" 

"Oh barely." 

___

Persephone heard the faint thump of her flats as she padded into the smooth stone atrium. 

In the center of the Main Lobby was a sleek desk. Behind the desk, juggling a headset and two blaring telephones was Ptelea. 

As the Goddess approached she noticed the nymph frantically scribbling something down on an already crowded notepad. 

She huffed into the receiver and hung up, turning to the Goddess. 

"Good afternoon, Miss. Persephone. How is The King?" 

"Oh. I don't know… that's why I'm here. I couldn't get a hold of Hecate." 

"She never showed up. I've been trying her all day." Ptelea frowned sympathetically. 

"Oh… I'll go check at home. I- should have tried there first. T-thank you." Persephone turned on her heel and bolted down the main hall. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. She barely registered the nymph calling out behind her. 

Hecate has never been unreachable. 

__________

Hecate landed hard on her back in a shallow pool of something foul smelling and caustic. The cavern inside the titan was lined with walls of fleshy stone. 

The Goddess bit back a shriek as the skin in contact with the liquid began to blister and burn. The thin fabric of her sweater had melted, leaving her entire back cauterized. 

She scrambled up and inched to the edge of the pool, as far away from the acid as possible. The skin on the bottom of her feet and ankles began to slough off. 

"CRONUS!" 

She almost lost her footing as a thunderous, cavern quaking laugh answered her. 

__________

A shock of pain debilitated Hades, leaving him open and vulnerable to the chaos of his power. 

'Summon her.' A disembodied voice hissed. 

'She would only get hurt. I can't.' He reasoned. His conviction slacked when he witnessed ropes of crystal tangle around his exposed ankles. He struggled against the creeping stone, watching as his frantic pace urged the gemstone blight to quicken, effectively imprisoning him.

"Shit." With a hearty exhale he shallowed his breathing and stilled his body. 

'You're such a coward.'

__________

Eros touched down on the soft grass and shrugged the Goddess down off his back. 

"Would you rather wait outside?" 

Eros stared up at the dark windows and felt a windless chill brush past him. He glanced over and saw Hecate's car parked haphazardly in the driveway. She had arrived in a panic but hadn't left since the previous morning. 

"No.. I'm coming in with you. I don't like this." 

___

"Aidoneus?" Persephone called out into the unlit entry way. She paused before pushing through the front door. 

Nothing but silence greeted them. 

She felt a ball of frost drop into the pit of her stomach. Where was everyone? 

"Cerberus? Cordon? P-Pom? Babies…?" Her voice echoed off the still walls. 

"Hecate?" They passed through the kitchen. Everything in the house seemed to be undisturbed. 

"H-Hades?" When they reached the stairs she called up. A violet hue illuminated the hall and spilled down the top step.

She motioned to Eros before she ascended, the God following close behind her. 

When they reached the wide stretch of hall she noticed that the bedroom door was shut. The same concentrated purple snuck through the crack in the bottom and fanned out across the floor. 

The Goddess gripped the handle and snatched her hand back almost instantly. 

"Ouch… it burned.." She mumbled. She bunched the bottom of her dress and used it to turn the knob. While the handle turned effortlessly it refused to budge when she pushed as if something was blocking the door. 

"Here…" Eros placed his palms flat on the door above hers and pushed. After a moment of struggling the door groaned and splintered across the middle, caving into the room at the top. 

"Oh Gaea…" They swore in unison. 

__________

"Oh Hello Thetis." Echo held the distaste in her voice as she was greeted by one of the women to cause the Queen so much heartache. 

"Thetis?" She watched as Hera gnashed her teeth angrily. "I thought he got rid of that little tramp!" 

Echo ignored her and pressed on. "Yes, does Zeus have a moment?" 

Hera huffed as the nymph nodded patiently. "He's in a meeting with Demeter? Okay. No no.. Just have the King call when he has a moment. Thank you." 

Echo hung up the phone and looked sympathetically at the Queen. 

"At least he's working." Hera stared down at her abandoned cup of tea. She raised it with shaking hands to pursed lips. It was cold and bitter. She set it down on her desktop a little too hard . 

"Did she say what the meeting was about?" The Goddess of marriage ignored the knot tightening in her stomach. Demeter and her used to be so close. The Barley Mother used to consult Hera first before bringing anything to the King. 

The Queen sighed. She had no idea what was happening in the mortal realm. The disconnection she felt, from everyone had begun to overwhelm her. 

"She didn't." Echo noticed the discarded cup and smoothly poured the golden Goddess another. "She did seem upset that Zeus asked her to rearrange the schedule after the meeting ran over." 

Hera embraced the warmth from Echos hands as she passed her the fresh cup. 

"Well I'm sure what Demeter needed to travel all the way to Olympus for was important." 

__________

"Hades!" Hecates' throat protested as she yelled. She swallowed back a sore lump and took a deep breath in an attempt to regain composure. 

Everything felt so far. Her power was muted. Was it Cronus himself? Her exhaustion? The searing pain ripping through her skin with each breath? 

She heard a soul piercing scream from above and knew instantly that Hades was not going to come to her aid. 

She shook off the visual of what the Titan might be doing to further torture his already weak and demoralized son. 

_____

The bedroom was a grotto of glittering jewels. The crystal reached up the walls like abounding webs. 

With help from Eros, Persephone was able to climb through the broken doorway and onto the jagged ground. 

The God followed and clambered through, almost losing his foot from his distraction. He stared around in wonder before the vision in the middle of the room drew them in. 

The indigo and aqua skinned deities appeared to be seated motionless on the bed, almost frozen in time. Hades laid back, his face split in agony and focused on the point in which Hecate's fingers were pressed to the middle of his forehead. 

The Goddess of crossroads normally stoic features too were twisted up in anguish. 

An ominous aura bounced around them. Churning out a surging heat. 

"Wait!" Eros called, causing the Goddess to stop in her tracks. She was a few feet from them but her arm was already stretched out towards the wisping light. 

"Don't touch them. Not yet." He circled around the room towards the bathroom and pulled an arrow out from his newly materialized quiver. 

He took a deep breath and focused before releasing the arrow between the conjoined pair. 

It passed through unhindered and stuck in the opposing wall. 

"Seph!" A downpour of dread overcame him as Persephone gripped Hecate by the shoulders and ripped her away from Hades, severing their connection.

_____

Hecate felt something skate past her hip and hit the opposite wall of the titans stomach.

Cronus groaned and rocked, knocking Hecate down and back into the acidic pool. She screeched and scrambled forward to her feet, shaking the burning from her palms.

She inspected what was now lodged in the wall. She looked back in the direction the arrow came and saw she was still alone. 

Before she ripped the metal from the sinew stone she stabilized herself. Cronus' wail was cut off by another rumbling holler from Hades. 

Hecate sank to her knees and stared down at the arrow. It was metal with a glossy onyx tip. She noticed just above the cresting was a tiny etched in heart. 

"Eros?" 

__________

"Hey Bunn-" Zeus sounded a little too chipper for how she was feeling. She unhooked the tension from her jaw and cut him off. 

"Don't bunny me. We need to talk. It's important." After an uncomfortably long silence she could hear the falter in her husband's voice. The fear and guilt in her chest flared unexpectedly. 

"Yes. I agree. I can be out of here in about an hour." 

"Vinery Dion?" 

"Perfect." She couldn't bring herself to break the silence. "Love you, Bunny." 

CLICK

__________

The kneeling witch looked up from the arrow that she had just used to stab relentlessly and frantically into the shuddering walls and saw the pink Goddess emerge from the depths. Her magenta skin was impossibly illuminated in the low light. 

"Persephone!" 

"Hecate!" 

"Thank Gaea! Where is he?" She held up the arrow, signaling that she knew it belonged to Eros. 

"Out, in the bedroom. Where are we?" The Goddess covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve and looked around. She took in the porous floor and noticed that a section of her trailing rope of hair was submerged in the central pool. Her eyes flashed ruby at the sight of her scorched and melting locks. 

"Inside Cronus." Hecate noticed the change in the Goddess' posture and worked to process her worry and excitement internally. 

"The titan?" The Queen asked with a slight chuckle on her tongue. "This isn't how I thought our first meeting would go." 

___

Eros watched the scene play out before him as if in slow motion. He was powerless to stop the small Goddess and he didn't know what would happen if he pulled her off now. 

As the aural connection broke, Eros noticed the King stir for only a moment before he leaned forward, pulled back in by the witches' magic. The winged God lunged forward and pulled the Azure skinned man from the ajoined women.

He felt himself shunted forward with an incredible force. He crashed into a small mountain of fractured and pulsing gems different than the ones in the bedroom. It took a moment before he was able to regain stable footing. 

"Hades?" He looked down upon a crystalline statue that resembled the unseen one. 

___

"My power is very weak… but I can try." The witch crouched at the edge of the sulfur basin and summoned up the entirety of her near depleted power to pull and hold the liquid aside, leaving the pit bare. 

The Queen kneeled on the opposite end and remained unmoved despite the thrashing and howling of their vessel as she ripped a girthy tree up through the root of Cronus. 

The foundation of her power crawled up the walls like ivy, weaving in between dips and cracks in the stone. Hecate was only able to pull the liquid so far. The far side of the trunk wilted and burned as it came in contact. 

"We have to climb, now!" 

___

Eros was knocked back as the titan released a destructive cyclone-like howl of pain. 

He watched with wide eyes as Cronus reached into his own mouth and ripped out an abundance of greenery. He cracked the vine-like tree like a whip expertly before tossing it aside.

'Was that..? Were they inside?'

"Shit." 

Eros pulled out another of the onyx arrows, and halted before he shot. 

'Focus. You only have one chance. He hasnt seen you yet.' 

He unnocked the arrow and stared at the blade tip. 

'Here goes nothing.' He used the tip to make a quick slice at the inner forearm, just below the hinge of the elbow. He coated the arrow head in his own ichor before plunging the arrow deep into one of the titans colassal eyes. 

___

The pair watched in horror as the titan ripped the tree straight out from his stomach. 

In a flash of fury the Queen summoned another, this time thicker and more deeply rooted. If Cronus were to rip this one out, each of his imbedded organs would come with. 

The winding vine flourished. Persephone grabbed Hecate and secured the woman to herself with an ivy belt before she began to climb the botanical lift. 

___

Eros held in his celebration until the second ichor coated arrow was buried within the remaining eye, effectively blinding the galaxy stricken titan. 

Cronus wailed and clawed at his eyes. When he attempted to rip each weapon out, the arrow head broke off and remained lodged inside. 

While the titan was distracted, Eros skirted around him and approached the statue. He could sense the Kings panicked energy inside. 

The God of love removed a single sleek arrow from his quiver and inspected it. He had just one like this, and it was gifted to him by Hephestus. The arrowhead was made of diamond. One that the trapped king himself had manufactured. 

He knocked on the gem tomb until he found the weak point. Instead of using his bow, the God instead reeled back and struck the stone with a single stab. 

The crystal splintered easily and the King emerged in a fury. His skin resembled the still flailing titan. 

Without a word Eros signaled to Hades what needed to be done. Both Gods gripped the tip of the vine inching out from the titan's decaying mouth and pulled, releasing Persephone and Hecate from their brawn prison. 

_____

Hecate and Persephone fell back off the bed and spilled onto the floor as the connection was completely uncoupled.

The injuries Hecate sustained inside the vision accompanied her to the real world. She hissed as her raw palms scraped against the rough gemmed texture of the floor. She stared around in horror and scrambled to her feet. 

"I have to check on Tartarus!" 

The blisters on her feet protested and she collapsed. Eros rushed over and picked up her now limp body  
She seemed to have fallen unconscious from exhaustion. 

Persephone glanced from Hecate to Hades, all worse for wear. Neither were in any shape to check on the titan's prison. 

As if reading her mind Eros asked solemnly, "Who else has access to Tartarus?" 

"Zeus." 

__________

"She can't possibly know…" Zeus muttered to himself as he hurriedly packed away his things. He didn't want to be late to meet Hera. 

'For once in your life can you just be a good husband?'

-RING- 

The violet skinned King pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that the incoming call was from Hecate. 

A ball of molten dread shot into his throat. 

"This is Zeus." He was not greeted by the cool and confident voice of Hades right hand woman. The caller was young, panicked and sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Persephone? Honey, breathe. I can't understand you. Is my brother okay? Where is Hecate?" 

There was a silence and Zeus recognized the lilting voice of his grandson immediately. 

Every trivial worry Zeus had been plagued with that day fell away and was replaced with a very real, very visceral fear as Eros recounted what happened when they arrived, and what the witch had said before she passed out. 

"Someone needs to go check on Tartarus." 

"Fuck. Okay. I'll go now. Call me as soon as either of them wake up." 

The King of the Gods pocketed his phone and left for Tower 4. 

__________

Hera checked her watch and downed the rest of her martini. 

Zeus was late. An hour late. 

No phone call. No message. Nothing. 

Tears burned her eyes as they threatened to fall.

The Queen waved the server over and asked for another martini. 

"This one better be stronger if you'd like to keep your job." She threatened playfully. 

'I don't ask for much…' She pulled out her phone and scrolled up to the message thread she had with her husband. Her thumb hovered over the 'call' button. 

'No. If he can't be bothered to show up when I need him…' 

She clicked out of the message and saw she had missed a call from Echo. 

She called back without hesitation. 

"Hello My Queen, I'm so sorry to interrupt your meetin-" 

"He never showed." 

"I'm so sorry. Shall I try to reach him?" 

"No, thank you." Her dejection lifted as the server handed her a new martini. 

'Ask her.' A voice urged in the back of her mind.

"Hey Echo…"

"Yes, my Queen?" 

She was flooded by a mild fear that made her fingers ache. 

'I've never been good with female friends…' She argued to the internal voice.

'She's not your friend. She is an employee.' Argued another voice from the back. Mature and commanding. 

'She can be both…' The first voice reasoned.

'Can she..?' 

"Uh… I don't know what your plans for the day are but… I'd like to not be alone right now. W-would you care for a drink?"

Silence. 

Echo cleared her throat and walked off the stutter with each syllable. 

"Y-yes. I will be there in a few, My Queen. What shall I do with these new applications?"

"Leave them for tomorrow. And Echo, honey… you're off the clock. Call me Hera."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Smutty smut 💙💦  
Mentions of an adopted character from LO that is unnamed but has been named in the fandom. 💚  
*bonus points if you get the Taylor Tomlinson reference.   
__________

The silence was deafening. 

Hermes shifted uncomfortably and chanced a glance at the dumbstruck fury. 

Her brows were furrowed, though not in anger. Her small frown was one of reeling perplexion. 

"...Thanatos?" Her voice cracked at the end and Hermes felt the iron ball that had plummeted into his stomach roll restlessly. 

"Hm." Hermes gave an anxious hum. 

"I… w-wasn't expecting that, to be honest. He's a… " Meg trailed off, feeling her jealousy ebb away. 

The thought of Hermes with another man caused a very different, very visceral sort of reaction. She hoped the flush to her chest and cheeks wasn't as obvious as it felt. 

"Guess I'm just full of surprises…" Hermes rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled. A similar tint darkened the tips of his ears. 

His sexual reputation must not have made it to the furies, and for that he was thankful. That was a discussion he wanted to have with her one on one. 

"Meg… He and I didn't… I-it won't hap-" The messenger trailed off abruptly once he saw the Erinyes crawl towards him. 

"Hermes…" Her voice had dropped an octave. A husky tone hung on his name. 

"Y-Yesm?" The God swallowed thickly, seeing a flash of something behind her plum colored eyes. 

"I want to be the only one. For now." He tried to ignore the deliberate wiggle of her backside.

"O-of course." By this time she was seated in his lap. Her pouting lips brushed the loose strands surrounding his ear. He could barely contain a shiver. 

"I want to be yours…" Hot breath, and he felt her tug playfully at his earlobe. The groan that died in his throat came out a high pitched whine. 

He cleared his throat hastily and stammered out. "Y-You are."

'Stay calm. This is important. Listen to her.' Hermes lectured himself in an attempt to quell his arousal.

With a kiss to his cheek, she shifted, leaving them both nearly nose to nose. Her snakes gave a muted and slightly ominous rattle. Her words came out in a breathy hiss. 

"Then. Prove. It." 

"H-ow?" Hermes croaked out. His throat had gone desert dry. While the question felt silly he did not want to misunderstand. 

Meg smirked and rolled her hips against his unmistakable urgency. Her fingers snaked through the length of his silky albeit disheveled locks. 

"I want you to take me. Claim me. I want every -trace- of him gone from your body." 

"Mmmm...Should I go hop in the shower then?" He purred, and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. 

Of course this was what he had hoped she meant. 

With a fistfull of his hair weaved through her fingers she ripped his head back defiantly. Her tone was slow and sensual. Her lips flush with the shell of his ear. 

"No. I -need- you. Now." 

Within a second Meg found herself scooped up like a rag doll and thrown over the lean Gods' muscled shoulder. 

After only a few steps he tossed her on the bed, and took a moment to appreciate the bounce of ample curves on a petite frame. 

She giggled and kicked at him playfully. Her bare feet thumped down his chest, and dangerously close to his bulging length. 

"Easy baby…" He knocked her feet aside and pulled her forward. Each supple thigh rested on either side of his narrow hips.

Strong crimson fingers gripped the front of her dress and ripped it open, exposing her lingerie clad breasts. 

"I hope you weren't needing that…" 

Her snakes gave a collective hiss but Meg herself didn't protest. Her chest only rose quicker with each rolling intake. 

With an expert twist of his fingers, the God of luck easily broke the front clasp of her bra. 

Meg hardly had time to adjust to his now bare and torrid skin against hers. He pulled the offending garments down her arms and tossed them off her body.

Abandoned on the floor by his newly discarded shirt. 

She shivered as he pulled back and covered herself shyly. 

"What are you doing, love?" He inquired with a coo. The question spilled off his lips while his teeth grazed the column of her throat. 

"You think you can demand to be taken and then hide from me?" Meg stared up in awe at his heavily lidded eyes. 

Her own arousal had distracted her so much so that when he seized both her wrists and pressed them into the firm bed above her, she made no protest. 

With a measured and deliberate thrust his clothed erection slid again her still contained sex. She moaned quietly and rocked up to meet him. 

Hermes' lips split into a mischievous grin. He shifted and held both of her wrists securely under one wide palm.

The God used his freehand to summon his caduceus. As it materialized Meg thought it looked like nothing more than a twisted knot of cream colored wood. 

Once it was solid in his hand she watched with wide eyes as the snakes around the staff unwound themselves and slithered down to restrain her. 

Her own snaked tresses watched with curiousity. As soon as the insentient serpents looped themselves around her wrists they solidified back into a gnarled tangle of olive wood. 

He released her once he was sure the bind was secure. He took another moment to admire and survey her near nude body. 

"I can't believe you would try to hide this feast from me." He gripped her by the knees and pulled her so her rear nearly hung off the edge of the bed. 

His hands kept a firm and predatory grip on her thighs. His contained erection teased her slick sex with the delicious friction of fabric.

She groaned and arched up as his teeth nipped the front of her neck. Each bite and seize more aggressive than the last.

While his tongue worked the swelling and marked flesh of her throat, his nimble fingers tickled up the sides of her torso with feather light strokes. When he reached the curve of her breasts he cupped them in unison and gave the firm buds a calculated pinch. 

"Mmmm~" She rocked against her bonds without any conviction. She was happily restrained and at his mercy. 

He pulled back and saw that the violet skin of her neck was bruising to a midnight blue. 

With each roll of his tongue across perfect breasts, his zipper descended. He hurriedly worked the fasten of his pants and hurdled out of them. 

He groaned into her bosom and pulled absently at her tender skin with clumsy teeth. The pressure against his throbbing length lessened while his blood flow increased. 

"Do you want this Megaera?" He rocked his now free cock against the soaked fabric of her underwear. 

She could only nod and whimper. Her bottom lip was already raw from being raked in by her teeth. 

"I need you to say it." His lovebites followed up the curve of her cheek to the curve of her ear. 

"Please~" She begged, stifling another moan against her shoulder as the tip of his cock rubbed the swell of her clit.. 

"You know what -I- want?" 

His question was answered with a breathless, "W-What?" 

Her skin burned with how quickly the panties were ripped down her quivering thighs. 

"Fuck. So perfect." Her knees fell open, exposing her glistening, slick sex. The scent of her citrus arousal ensnared him. 

"Whatever you want. Please just take it. Please…" His cock throbbed with each desperate plea. 

"You sure?" He planted a kiss against the soft scales of her mons. 

"Positive." 

"If that changes, you let me know." He didn't wait for her to respond. His tongue was buried deep in her torrid folds before she could summon up a syllable. 

The mauve tinted fury welcomed wave after crashing wave of marvelous pleasure. 

She sobbed into her shoulder and begged him to fill her. She wasn't speaking anymore. Her sounds were purely animalistic. 

With a soft pop he reluctantly released her clit. He wasted no time and folded her so her knees were resting against her chest. 

He aligned himself with her entrance and sank into the velvet heat full hilt. 

"Fuuuck." He hissed, overcome by how snug she felt devouring every inch. 

"Oooooh." Her teeth seized his shoulder and he answered with a sharp buck. The head of his cock hit her barrier and she gasped. 

He backed up and rolled his hips. The melody of her bliss escaped unencumbered. 

"What will happen if your sisters hear?" 

"I-I don't know… F-find out?" She pushed forward as he thrust down, feeling his length crash into her barrier again and shoot stars behind her eyes. 

"Good. Let them hear." 

It only took a few fluid pumps before her lascivious cries were audible to anyone beyond the locked bedroom door. 

"I want to breed you…" His fingers encircled her tender throat and he squeezed lightly. "What better way to claim you than to pump you full?" 

"P-please. Please. Don't tease me. Just fill me." 

He released her neck and waved a hand over her bonds. Her wrists were free. She immediately combed through his hair and sought purchase as his movements became erratic. 

Hermes felt the build of his release finally bubble over in a shock of blinding white. His scorching ropes of fertility knocked the breath out of her.

She grumbled at the sudden emptiness as he pulled out. The Erinyes made to sit up and tend to the mess when she was knocked back by an aftershock of pleasure.

In a flash of stealth Hermes was buried between her plush thighs once again. 

Their mixed release tasted earthly, with citrus. Like the memory of your first bite into a perfect orange. 

The density of his orgasm fell back against his tongue and he pulled it in with a skillful flick. His mouth was flooded with his own savory flavor. 

He climbed back to his feet and loomed over the reptilian styled beauty. He leaned in for a kiss and her beckoned lips parted, hungrily. 

SPIT

Their bliss splashed across her tongue. She purred and pulled him in hard for a kiss. She welcomed the pressure from his cum coated tongue as it wrestled with her own. 

She giggled and pulsed her thighs against his hips. Their shared taste summoned a hot flutter between her legs. 

"More… " 

"More? Such a needy little sl-" The words died in his throat as the coy woman beneath him rolled onto her stomach and wiggled her backside innocently. 

Hermes growled into the curve of her ass and gave each side a handful of firm slaps. Meg snuck her hands to her sides and upped the ante with an enticing spread of her cheeks. 

Hermes saw the release dripping from her and watched his cock spring back to life. 

A perfectly manicured finger circled the tight ring muscle at her rear entrance, imploring the God to claim her further. 

His spit coated her finger and he watched greedily as she probed herself with the added lubrication. 

She groaned into the bedding and slipped forward, pulling out and catching herself. 

Hermes brought her to her knees and took over with a gentle finger tap against the sensitive pucker. Each sensual strike resembled his digits skating the natural keys of a piano. 

"Relax, baby." He coo'd and used the leaking release as further lubrication. The smooth muscle fluttered and gave in. The first digit was soon joined by a second and third. 

Meg was stifling her sounds with the heavy bedclothes. 

He was agonizingly thorough with his preparation. He pushed a fourth in place to test before pulling out completely and lining up his weeping member.

He eased in slowly as far as her body would allow and waited for her to adjust. It was only a moment before she was pushing back against his cock. He watched as his length disappeared, enveloped in a deliciously tight swelter.

His hips pumped with fluidity, each slow stroke becoming more forceful. He restrained himself when his ministrations became unbridled. 

She twisted to look at him from over her shoulder. Her hand reached back to caress him.

"Don't stop." She cried. He bit his lip and gave an experimental jerk up and forward with his hips. 

"Never stop…" Her moans were guttural now. Purely barbaric.

Her fingers grappled at the loose bedding, seeking stability as his thrusts became relentless. 

Constellations strung along behind her eyes while she groaned and swore into the pillows. She willed her body to surrender to the tingling sensation that flooded her fingers and toes. 

Hermes gripped a handful of her snakes by the base and pulled her head back harshly, expelling a feral moan from deep in her chest. 

The snakes snapped at him for being startled and manhandled but calmed as soon as Meg relaxed into the new position. 

The tressed reptiles nuzzled his hand lovingly and allowed him to keep his hold on her hair. 

"Beg." He already knew the plush of her rear would be bruised from the beating received by his sharp hips.

"Please!" 

"I said, Beg." 

"Please… Hermes. Fuck. Fuck me. Fill me. I need it. I-I need you. Please." Her pants and sobs were an almost mantra. Her tone became increasingly frantic.

He released her hair and caught her by the neck before she fell too far forward. 

"Please… don't tease." She placed a hand on his, over her throat and tightened her grip. He followed suit and squeezed the sides of her column, just below her jaw. 

He could feel her body respond to the pressure. She gasped and slammed back, her tightening muscles willing a second release and milking his cock of every last drop of cum. 

___

Hermes wrapped the spent woman in a blanket and handed her a glass of water. While she drank he tended to her strands, carefully making sure none of them were injured. 

Once he was sure he took a moment to braid them loosely and tuck them up into a bun. 

"Oh, thank you…" She tried to hide her blush. Though she was now wrapped in a weighted quilt she felt very exposed and vulnerable. 

Hermes kneeled next to her and lowered himself to her level. "Of course. Do you need anything? Hungry? Sore? I can start the bath." 

"Just you…" She pinched his chin and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

__________

Meg groaned and turned away from the rays of artificial sun that poured through her window. 

Hermes had already left. No doubt on his morning deliveries. 

She squinted at her nightstand and saw two glasses of water. One plain, for her to drink. The other accompanied by a beautifully bloomed purple crocus flower. 

She did a giddy dance under the covers and sat up, reaching for her phone. 

"Huh..?" She tapped the Fatesbook app and was flooded with notifications. 

She tapped again, on the first one. It brought her to a post from Hermes about an hour earlier. 

At the top was a picture he had taken of the two of them during their picnic on the mountaintop. Before the invigorating explosion and their scandalous adventure.

Underneath was a tag that linked her. 

-In a relationship with Megaera- 

She squealed with delight before her smile faltered. She worried her lip while taking in the thread of comments. 

One was from her sister Alecto: 

'So this is why you were up all night screaming 💦' 

Her heart sank when she saw a sad emoji response from Mikey. A horned, emerald skinned, mono-eyed bouncer. They had flirted at the club, and connected through Fatesbook but hadn't spoken since. 

As she would have expected- she had not only an excited and congratulatory comment from Persephone but a slew of messages asking for more details. 

Her cheeks were sore from grinning. The continued thread was nothing but warmth and positivity, until-

At the very bottom was a comment from Thanatos: 

'Wtf call me H' 

All concern and sympathy she felt for Thanatos fell away with a harmonious giggle. 

She carried her phone into the bathroom, and almost dropped it in the sink at the sight of her swollen and bruised neck and chest. 

"You did ask for this…" She told herself, searching for some concealer. 

__________ 

Sneakered feet touched down in the soft dew covered grass. 

A sleepy Demeter glanced up from her book and smiled serenely. 

Orange and almond tea steamed next to her. Hermes instantly thought of Meg. 

His shorts tightened slightly and in an attempt to dispel memories from the night before he recalled Demeter's glistening body, rolling and riding the King of the Gods. 

Hermes groaned as his cock throbbed again. He shifted the messenger bag forward, effectively hiding his aching length. The crimson God rooted around in his bag and stiffly passed the Goddess her mail. 

"Have a good day, Miss Dem." 

Hermes turned on his heel and marched in the opposite direction, preparing to take flight. 

"Hermes. Stop. Turn. What's going on?" 

He flushed a rich burgundy and spun back around. His eyes focused solely on his shoelaces. 

"Just having a weird few days." 

"Are you ok?" 

He stifled a chuckle and mused internally. 'I saw you and Zeus. I got hard at the thought of you and Zeus. ...Am I okay?' 

-Lie- 

'I can't lie.'

'Well… what else is bothering you?'

'Got it."

"Apollo is- was my roommate. After everything with Perse. I-I'm looking for a new place. Olympus is so expensive and the Underworld is too far for my weekday routes. I'm stressed about that." He shrugged and forced out a carefree laugh. Saved it. 

'Am I laughing? I've been practicing.'

The messenger hadn't realized how much the stress was weighing on him until he finally spoke his concerns aloud. 

He saw Demeter take pause at the mention of Apollo. Her shoulders went rigid as she sipped her tea and inspected the bundle of letters. 

"You're welcome to stay here until you find a place."

Hermes straightened the surprise on his face and cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" 

"You wouldn't be imposing." Demeter smirked. "No rent, save your money. I just ask one thing..." 

Hermes blanched, unable to clear his expression. 

"Anything…" 

"Just keep what you saw to yourself."


	35. Chap 35 REWRITE

A/N: THIS IS A CHAPTER REWRITE. I'm sorry for those who enjoyed the last chapter. This one is essentially the same, save for the cut off ending. We are slowing the burn. I wanted to rewrite to better fit the tone I wanted to convey.

If you would like, I can upload the original chapter separately. 💛

__________

The exhausted trio watched with bated breath as a wave of relief washed over Hades pained features. 

The phone was to his ear, Zeus on the other line. 

Persephone scooted closer, partly to hear what the King of the Gods had to say, but also in an attempt to comfort her lover, and transfer some of her healing power to him. 

Even though she and Eros had also been pulled into Cronus' illusion, neither were as physically damaged as the King and Hecate. 

"Everything looks secure. Should I do anything else before I head off?" 

Hades cleared his throat and answered with a raw croak. His words were hoarse. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken in weeks. 

"Can Ares spare a few men? I think we should double to guard power in Tower 4." 

"I'll give him a call. He doesn't have any upcoming campaigns so I'm sure he can." 

Hades gave an affirmative hum that looked like it cost him a great deal of energy. 

"Will you be working from home? You sound like shit." 

"Can you and Poseidon swing by in the morning? I need to discuss some things with you… about that." Persephone watched his hardened expression soften as he glanced over at Hecate. 

She was slumped against Eros who was attempting to get her to drink from a small black bottle. 

The witch groaned and waved him away. Her normally cerulean complexion had paled when she realized what was in the bottle. 

"Sure thing. Get some rest, bro." 

The line went silent and Hades tossed his phone on the plush bed between him and Persephone. He pinched his nose and let out an exasperated groan. 

"What happens now?" Eros asked, capping the bottle and setting it on the dresser next to him. 

The air in the room was palpable. She felt as if she could see Eros' words passing through the tense atmosphere, fighting their way to reach the tired King's ear. 

"We rest, and we wait." He paused. Staring off his eyes narrowed, "This isn't over yet."

__________

Hestia peeked through a fan of golden lashes and saw a silver skinned vision glimmering in the early morning light. 

She let out a sleepy hum and stretched as the pewter Goddess decorated her shoulder and collarbone with a series of firm kisses. 

Her lips skipped greedily down her lovers barely blanketed, nude curves. 

The recipient of lazy morning kisses mused with a smile. For someone named the Goddess of War, Athena was surprisingly tender. 

Eyes of an ashen hue were trained on Hestia as Athena slipped further beneath the covers. The Goddess draped her ample, honey colored thighs over toned shoulders and pulled the other woman in encouragingly. 

“Mmmm... Good Morning, my ελιά..” (My olive) She said with a moan as a beat of hot breath curled against her waking arousal. 

Athena responded with a deliberate nip and tease of her tongue to her lovers flushed inner thigh. 

She watched as shapely hips rocked up and tempted her with a glittering soaked sex. Silver digits spread the glossy lips and she hummed a muffled, "Mmm… great morning~" Before tending to the woman below her with a poignant flick of her bliss starved tongue.

Hestia seized her lower lip between her teeth and gripped a fistfull of short metallic hair. "Don't tease me, 'Thena." 

Rays of sun illuminated their tangled limbs. Together they were a molten mixture of precious metals. With every frantic roll of hip and tongue they glinted in silver, gold, copper and platinum. 

"Oh, oh... Right. There. D-Don't sto-" 

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Hestia groaned at the interruption and pulled the pillow over her face to muffle her protesting swears. 

"They can come back later." Athena mumbled into her lover's quivering thigh. Hestia threw her head back with a hiss and tossed the pillow aside. 

The Goddess between her thighs nipped at her playfully and continued on with her ministrations. 

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"GO AWAY!" The Goddess of the hearth grappled for her phone blindly between waves of pleasure.

The couple had installed cameras at the front and back doors and along the perimeter of the property after Poseidon had caused serious damage to their pool and abandoned a herd of goats on their grounds. 

Hestia accessed the front door camera through her phone and saw a slightly disheveled Golden goddess nearly hidden behind a cloud of smoke.

"Noononono." Hestia groaned. "Babe. Baby… Hera is here. I have to see what she needs."

The merigold woman pulled her lover up for a kiss. She could instantly taste her own sweet nectar dripping from Athena's lips. Her arousal was that of a smokey cedar, accented by vanilla. 

The Goddess pulled a mint colored silk robe tight over her curves and reached for a pair of her discarded panties. Athena snatched a lace away from her and pocketed the undergarment. 

"Nope! The Queen is waiting. The quicker you see what she needs, the quicker I can get back to work." 

__________

Hera rapped her knuckles on the door for the second time. 

'Maybe she's not awake yet…' She took a long and final drag off her cigarette and glanced down at her phone. She noticed that she was indeed visiting well before what could be considered a reasonable hour. 

The Queen pocketed her phone and stomped the bud of her cigarette out with her booted toe. 

'If she's not awake… surely Athena is.' A vulnerable shiver rocked up her spine and she suddenly felt very foolish and out of place. 

She caught her reflection in the etched glass door and flushed. 'Go home. Sober up. Talk to Zeus.' 

'No. I- I have to talk to someone else." She snapped back internally and rooted her feet to the ground. 

Demeter was too far. She was unmarried and uninvolved. She… wouldn't understand. And Echo… was part of her problem. 

At the mental mention of her assistant she recalled what took place the night before once her and Echo left the cafe.

_

"Thank-hic-you, Echo." Hera stumbled through the front door of the nymphs home. She braced herself with the wall to her right as the world momentarily turned on its head. 

"Of course, Your Majesty. I wouldn't want to return you to Zeus in this state." 

"Oh, FUCK Zeus!" The Queen spat and kicked her boots off by the front door. She shrugged out of her jacket and handed it off to the azure skinned nymph. She felt her body temperature rise with her temper.

The small entryway into the apartment was sweltering. 

"Make yourself at home…" Echo turned back to the Queen and felt the words die on her tongue. Her boss seemingly had no issue doing just that. 

Hera, in an attempt to soothe her torrid and bubbling rage began to wrestle out of her constricting work clothes. 

She draped her ruffled shirt over the back of the couch and shimmied tight black pants down toned golden thighs. 

"E-cho?" She grunted as she popped each leg loose from the fabric confines. Normally her coordination was still on point after a few drinks. The swimming behind her eyes caused her to vaguely wonder if she had had too much. 

"Yesm?" The nymph sat on the ottoman before Hera and released her own legs from the thigh-high leather boots she wore. The lace stockings that clung to her thin legs were revealed in a toothy unzip down each side. 

Hera flushed and tried not to focus on the little gap of blue peeking out from between the top of the stockings and Echo's skirt. 

"Do you have any lounge wear I can borrow? I couldn't handle that for another second." Hera motioned to the pile of her discarded clothes. She was mostly hidden behind the plush sofa. 

Echo could see the elaborate beading on the lingerie that complimented the perfect curve of the Queens breasts out of the corner of her eye. She cursed the length of her hair for not hiding her flushed cheeks. 

"Of course, My Queen. I was going to put a pot on first. Would you like some tea?" 

"Oh, yes… Thank you, Echo." The Goddess had turned distractedly and was studying a collection of photos that decorated the top of an upright piano. 

The nymph jumped to her feet and rushed into the kitchen, eyes focused on the floor instead of the lingerie clad beauty sauntering around her living room. 

"Holy Hera…" Echo caught the counter and with a shaking hand she filled the kettle with water. The vision of the other woman disrobing ignited something inside her. The drink made it nearly impossible for her to regain her composure. 

After a lengthy few minutes the nymph rounded the corner with a tray of tea as Hera glossed over a series of pictures Echo wished she wouldn't. 

"Will your hus- Oh. I can't believe I never asked. Are you married, hun? I don't recall blessing a wedding…" She trailed off as she squinted at an old photo in a small silver frame. 

"Oh! Not married. It's just me. Er… sorta. I do have a roommate but she's out of town. And hardly ever here. She splits her time between the morta- Doesn't matter." She flushed a near violet and stammered on when Hera gave her a side long glance with a curious quirk of her brow. 

"N-no need to worry about any strange men walking in." 

Hera picked up the framed photo and examined it further. It was of two young women, their arms wrapped around each other. It took her a moment to realize that the woman with long dusk tinted hair snuggled up with a sporty lavender skinned river nymph was Echo. 

“I was in a relationship for a long time but that has passed.” Echo politely plucked the photo from the Goddess in exchange for a steaming cup of tea. 

Hera quirked her brow again with a smirk as Echo shoved the frame unceremoniously into a random drawer behind her. The Queen chuckled and sipped her tea. "Wish I could just shove my relationship in-" 

She cleared her throat lightly and feigned innocence with a chuckle. "Did I say that out loud?" 

Hera watched as Echo nervously sipped her own tea. She rocked back and forth on her stockinged feet with a restless energy. 

"So, are you... exclusively attracted to women?" The drink from earlier summoned up the question she would normally be too tactful to ask. 

Echo caught off guard by the question choked on her tea. She mumbled out a 'yes' while simultaneously shaking her head 'no.' 

"Interesting answer." Hera smirked. She felt herself overflowing with a bubbling curiosity. "I'm normally better with that… I didn't peg you as-" 

"Are you always this nosey?" Echo cut her off with a playful chuckle before a look of dread washed over her. 

Hera felt disappointment plummet into her stomach. Echo was worried she went too far. The Queen was used to this kind of reaction.

Her royal status made it hard for others to comfortably open up to her, and her chronic drinking made her reactions less than predictable.

"I like to learn about the people in my life." Hera brushed it off and watched Echo relax out of the corner of her eye. The Queen sipped her own tea and tried to ignore the nervous quake in her grip. The cup shuddered against her lips. "I've never been with a woman before... Not that Zeus hasn't tried, and.. N-not that I haven't been… curious."

__________

"Hera! Honey, Good morning! We weren't expecting you. Come in!" As soon as Hestia had opened the door Hers was hit with the unmistakable scent of womanly arousal. 

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" 

A sinking in her gut confirmed she had come at an inconvenient time. 

"Do you have anything stronger?"

"Oh.." Hera felt the other Olympian take in her disheveled appearance with a flash of silent judgement. "I'm sure we can find some wine."

She nodded politely with a smile and watched as Hestia disappeared into the kitchen. 

As soon as the Goddess was out of sight she closed her eyes in an attempt to clear her senses of the primal scent of near bliss. Instead she felt her body ache as she became further ensnared and drifted back to the night before. 

__________

Echo was careful not to allow her gaze to linger too long on the barely dressed Goddess. "I'll go grab you some pajamas. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." 

Hera sat back on the couch and drained the rest of her tea. Her heart rate had settled, causing her temperature to drop. The dimly lit living room was incredibly quiet and cold. She turned around and saw light spilling into a darkened hall from what she assumed was Echo's bedroom. 

She rose to her feet and strolled lazily down the hall, taking in all the candid photos that lined the walls. 

Once she reached the threshold she stopped abruptly and felt her mouth go dry. 

The azure nymph had shimmied out of her skirt and was in the process of pulling her shirt over her head. 

She tossed the shirt towards the hamper in the corner, her gaze falling over the Queen. She smirked shyly and gestured for the other woman to enter. 

"Top drawer." She motioned at the dresser to the left of Hera. 

It took a moment for her to tear her eyes away from the increasingly nude, and svelte woman before her. Hera dropped her gaze and sifted through the options, hoping her assistant hadn't noticed the dusting of color across the bridge of her nose. 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a black trimmed bra that was carefully draped over the back of a small cloth chair. 

The perk of breasts and a contrasting flash of something metallic intrigued her. Hera turned and chanced a glance at the other woman. 

"You're full of surprises…" She mumbled, taking in a pair of golden piercings that adorned each darkened nipple.

She turned back as sheer stockings rolled down strikingly blue legs. 

Echo chuckled and tossed the stockings with the rest of her discarded clothes. Hera felt her ichor pulse wildly in her ears as the barely bottom lace clad woman approached her. 

Her entire body flushed with excitement. Echo was at her side, pulling a loose cotton shirt out of the drawer and over her head. Hera trembled and blurted out a question before she could stop herself. 

"Do you have any others?" 

Echo chuckled as Hera quickly busied herself with a short silk nightdress. 

'I do. Quite a few actually." 

Hera relinquished control of her voice and a curious question spilled over her full lips. 

"C-can i see?" She hoped the flutter of arousal in her voice went undetected. 

Echo stepped forward, close enough that they both felt a pooling of heat emanating off the other. She took the silk nightdress from the Goddess, and felt the smooth fabric glide effortlessly through her fingers. 

"Would you like me to run you a bath, my Queen?" 

The Goddess of marriage groaned internally at the low husk in Echo's voice. Never before had she taken the words "my Queen" to be anything sensual. She pressed her thighs together and ignored the rush of heat between them.

"Echo honey… I'm in your home. Please call me Hera."

"Of course, Hera. Thank you. Let's run you a relaxing bath. Would you like some more tea?"

"Do you have any Gin?" Hera inquired, following the woman into the large bedroom adjoined bathroom.

Hera took in the sizable round soaking tub to the left of the bathroom entrance. It was beautiful but not as luxurious as the Queen was accustomed to, and for that she felt thankful. 

Being in Echo's house and feeling this new companionable closeness grounded her. She felt as if her stride was firmly planted on the ground for the first time since… 

She shook her head, expelling any memory of the newly engaged God that shared the same exquisite tone of blue across expanses of what Hera remembered to be impossibly soft skin. 

"I think it's a little too late for that." Echo turned on the tap and poured a few fragrant oils into the frothing bath.

"It's never too late for gin."

"It'll be your hangover. I'll be right back." She winked playfully and Hera felt her breath catch.

The nymph excused herself and Hera watched the sway of the woman's hips as she disappeared through the doorway. The hem of her shirt barely covered the surprisingly ample curve of her backside.  
___

The heat from the tap rocked the Queen with a frantic swelter. She took in the layout and noticed the commode was housed in a smaller separate room. 

She popped in and snapped the door shut, pressing her forehead to the cool oak. 

"Hera. Get it together." Her whisper was barely audible. 

She protested against another wave of hot arousal that rolled through her. She groaned and pulsed her thighs mildly. She ignored the slick she felt between them. 

'Just because she's attracted to women…' The incoming hangover headache was held back only by the promise of more drink and her rapidly growing arousal. 

'Just because you're attracted to her doesn't mean she is attracted to you.' A voice behind her ear snapped back. 

'Am I?' She mouthed silently in response.

'Are you?' The voice retorted with a hint of mirth. 

“Yes.” Something about exposed sapphire skin decorated with glittering golden jewelry erupted something inside her.

With another surge of arousal, she shoved her lace underwear down to her ankles and let out a whimper at the sudden chill between her thighs. She shrugged out of her bra and felt the same release caress her smouldering curves.

She couldn't sooth her skin fast enough. One hand pinched and pulled at her buds while the other disappeared between surprisingly slick thighs.

"Fuckfuckfuuuck..." She groaned against the bathroom door. The wood whined in response.

"Hera?" She heard the tap shut off and cursed to herself silently.

"Mhmm… be right out." She called out, reluctantly ridding herself of her own torrid touch.

__________

“Found some!” Hestia called cheerfully from the pantry. She circled back into the dining room, two glasses in hand.

“Oh hon… You look exhausted. What did he do? Athena can be over there in a minute if you need.”

Hera downed the first glass of wine and hurriedly poured herself another. Even though Athena came from Zeus’ infidelity she was still widely respected by everyone in the pantheon, Hera included.

“No, no… I just needed someone to talk to. Zeus has been even more… absent than usual.” She glared down at her glass and felt her heart ache. “He had disappeared all night after Hades bachelor party… he walked out in the middle of an argument… He denied my advances…”

Hera set her glass down almost violently. Hestia moved it away from her grip for a moment and placed her hand over the other woman’s comfortingly. 

“He -denied- me… He said he wasn’t in the mood. Him! Not in the mood! He’s obviously fucking around again… I thought he got rid of Thetis but she’s back…” Hera blinked back the burning tears welling in her eyes. The merigold Goddess squeezed her hand and passed the wine glass back within her reach, along with a still folded cloth napkin.

Hera took the cloth and dabbed the tears back. Luckily all of her makeup had been cried off the evening before, while her and Echo had been at the cafe.

“I feel so disconnected from him. More than I ever have. I… did something last night, Hestia. I’m not sure if it was the drink, or Zeus, or just me acting on my own desire but… promise that this stays between us?”

“Always.” All judgement melted away as Hestia scooted closer and opened herself up to take in the tale of one of her closest friends. 

“I’m not Zeus… I don’t… do what he does…” 

__________

Hera stepped out of the cupboardesque room and watched as Echo discreetly followed the line of her now nude body. As the nymph flushed, and the Queen reveled in it.

“Your bath is ready. And… so is your drink, my Que-” She trailed off awkwardly, and stiffly passed the Goddess her chilled glass.

Hera plucked up the glass and her courage and before she could question herself she asked, “Will you be joining me?”

“M-ma’am?” The nymph stammered, but kept her eyes trained on her own fidgeting hands.

Hera took a sip and moaned with delight as she lowered herself into the tempered and bubbling tub. 

"I would like you to join me, Echo. And please, pour yourself a drink."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Yay an actual update! I'm sorry about the chapter rewrite, and those who thought it was a new chapter! I'll try not to do that again. 💛  
__________

Hecate immediately regretted leaving her car at the King's house when the brisk sweep of Eros' wing brushed her scorched skin. 

Booted feet connected with a soft thud to the faux greenery of the Witches front lawn. 

She gripped him tight as he released her carefully onto unsteady legs. 

"Hades said he'll return your car once they find the keys..." His voice dropped off awkwardly. He hadn't spent much time with the witch, and was nervous to leave her alone in this delicate state. 

The Goddess sucked in a frigid breath, recalling the destruction and debris they left for the couple to address. 

"No rush. I don't think I'll be going.. any… where…" The words fell from her lips, as golden eyes stared up at the blackened windows of her home. 

"Eros? You're heading back to Olympus after this, yes?" 

Eros looked from the pale witch to the ominous and seemingly empty estate. Though neither made mention of the menacing energy, they both took a tentative step back.

He distractedly hummed in admission. 

"I hate to ask…" The Goddess huffed with a foreign insecurity. She wasn't used to being vulnerable and dependent. The thought of having to rely on another person for any reason made the bile rise in her throat.

Eros slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. Upon pocketing the device he traded it out for the small black bottle he had heckled her with earlier. 

"I'll take you where you need to go…” He paused. “But only if you drink this." He wiggled it at her with a grin. 

She snatched the bottle from him and groaned. "This is one of mine..." She felt a pulse of magic emanating from the cold glass. 

"So then you understand the importance." Eros crossed his arms over his broad chest and flashed her a cheeky smile. 

Hecate glared at the frosted and unlabeled bottle. Her body wasn't going to heal easily on its own but she didn't have time to deal with the after effects of the elixir. 

"Where did you get this?" She queried, her brow furrowed in question. She didn’t recall making one for the God of love. Did he take it from Hades? Or his father… perhaps? 

"Not relevant. Drink.”

Hecate tilted her head back, and felt a wave of unease. She downed the milky concoction in a single shot. As the glass rim left her lips, her insides bubbled in protest. 

The liquid itself was cold but it left a burn streaking past her heart that shot out into her fingertips.

"Satisfied?" She dropped the now empty bottle back into his wide, outstretched palm. 

"Very! Now, do you need to pack?" 

__________

Hades heard the front door click shut, signifying that they were finally alone. Silence settled on the vast and empty halls. 

Persephone felt a nagging at the back of her mind. It pulled and propelled her words forward like the snap of a rubber band. 

“Where are the boys? And Pom?” She jumped to her feet and frantically scanned the gem lined floor. 

Before they had left, Eros had managed to clear the area in front of and around the bedroom door. Persephone peaked her head out into the unlit hall and saw nothing. No balls of fur bounding up the stairs in excitement. 

She glanced back at Hades who gave her a reassuring smile. He waved his hand lazily, the joint of his wrist swiveled with a series of loud and unnerving cracks. Persephone noticed the mild wince her king was adamant to ignore.

In a series of static pops the pups materialized in various areas of the house. Persephone heard a disgruntled bark coming from the bathroom down the hall. 

“I’m going to go check on them. Do you need anything? Can I bring you anything from the kitchen?” 

Hades sank back into the plush bedding with a weak whine. 

“No.” His tone was so crisp it caused the Goddess to turn on her heel and take him in. Hades had his hands raised above him, his brow furrowed in a penetrating glare. His exposed skin was coated in what at first glance appeared to be sweat but was revealed to be a thin sheen of diamond dust. The tiny flecks of gem had torn into his skin like infinitesimal blades. It wasn’t enough to well his ichor to the surface, but he did feel a harsh burn with every minute movement. 

“I-I’m sorry, love. I’m… I think I need to try for some sleep.” He dropped his arms to his sides and grunted. The Goddess circled to his side of the bed and sank into the cushion next to him.

“When you’re ready to talk, I’m here.” She tucked an unruly strand of hair behind his ear. Her fingers followed the line of his cheekbone and she caressed the hollow of his jaw with the pad of her thumb. 

He reached up and blanketed her tiny hand with his trembling fan of digits. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a sleepy kiss to each of her knuckles. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Shh. You stop it.” 

The King released a tight and resigned sigh but didn’t argue further. 

“Would you like to sleep alone tonight? You might get more rest…” She changed the subject, nervously eyeing the sharp spikes of gem glittering in the oily folds of the silken sheets. Her gaze snapped back to her lovers face and she saw a very real fear flash access his tired eyes. With a tremendous effort he pushed himself back up to a seated position and pulled her into his lap. 

Before she could argue that he needed to not overexert himself she was silenced by an urgent pressure against her lips. 

“No. Never. Please…” His plea dropped off in hesitation. He recalled the first time he recounted his nightmares to Minthe and asked her to stay with him for the whole night. Her cruel laugh and mocking comments pierced him like a spear. She had called him childish, and pathetic. Said he had no business ruling over the Kingdom of the dead if he was ‘still afraid of the dark.’ 

The anger building in his chest was diminished as thin fingers combed through his tangled tresses. The same fingers that reduced Minthe to a shrub. 

“I don’t ever want to be without you. Please come back and stay with me.” 

“Always, my love.” 

Magenta fingers tilted up his pale azure chin and their lips met again, this time soft and slow. Persephone pushed every ounce of love she could muster though this token of affection and into him. As if in response, he pulled her in, deepening the kiss. 

They both groaned with a shared frustration as their bodies reignited from the fuel they left unattended after Zeus’s interruption. 

Persephone ripped herself away from him with a gasping breath, easing back the temper of the Queen. 

“You need rest, My King. I’ll be back shortly.” 

White lashes fanned shut as Hades felt her lips press a kiss to his forehead. As they fluttered open and the room came back into focus he saw the curl of her hair whip around the corner of the demolished, gem encrusted doorway.

__________

Hecate waited until Eros pushed off from the mortal realm grounds and flew in the direction of Olympus before she approached the front door. 

The sun was lazily sinking as the day turned to early evening. 

She didn’t have her phone, and she hadn’t thought to ask to use his to call ahead until her knuckles rapped against the thick wood grain. 

The door swung open with a low whine and the light from inside flooded the weakened witch. 

“H-hecate?” 

Hecate felt her breath catch. The last time she had seen the Goddess she had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her modest, and impeccably tailored suits hid the severity of her sloping curves. 

Since the Barley Mother was in her home, her violet tresses were down, curling around her bare, and fresh faced emerald features. She was out of her traditional work robes and in a thin lilac slip that barely reached past her mid thigh.

The visitor felt her stomach do a spectacular backflip for an entirely foreign reason. 

Demeters heavily lidded eyes widened in alarm as she took in the injured and exhausted Goddess. 

"Hey Deme' Can I come in?" 

__________

Zeus hesitated for a moment before swinging his leg over the window ledge.

He had fucked up, bad. 

His calls to Hera bordered on harassment in number. His frantic apologies for missing their lunch date fell unheard, filling up her voicemail. Her phone had either been turned off and had died judging by how quickly it now went to voicemail. 

He had waited around for hours but she hadn’t come home. His pacing nearly bore a hole in the floor. He needed out, fresh air and a moment to think. He called Ares to the house to watch over Hebe. 

He crossed the room and sank into the bed, wine bottle in hand, ready to greet his lover for the second time that day. Footsteps echoed up the stairway, accompanied by a quiet conversation that caused him to scramble. 

He glanced around the room frantically. He wouldn’t make it to the window in time judging by how close Demeter and her visitor were. He threw himself unceremoniously behind a thick panel of drapes that surrounded the entrance into the bathroom. 

He heard Demeter very clearly and peaked through a gap in the curtain to see who accompanied her. 

He held in a gasp at the condition of the limping witch. He had vaguely understood what had happened after he had received the call. He wondered offhand what condition his brother was in. 

“I’ll run you a bath and grab you some clean clothes. Have you taken anything?” The emerald Goddess was in doting mother mode and Zeus felt his heart skip a beat. She nearly brushed him with her shoulder as she passed by the curtains and twisted the tap in the bathroom. She disappeared further into the adjoining room, into her closet. He heard rifling and turned back to Hecate who was struggling to peel the remaining scorched fabric off her body.

“No, no. Let me help you.” Demeter swept past him and tossed a black robe on the mused area of the bed where he had been seated.

He was trapped. 

He was too far from the window and Demeter would know instantly if he transformed. She had always complained that it left a stink of inorganic burning, similarly to a strike of lightning. 

The God of Gods focused on the floor out of respect for the two Goddesses but felt his resolve crumble the moment he heard fabric pool around bare, azure feet. 

“Let’s get you in the bath, my σεληνόφωτο.” (Moonlight) 

_____

Hecate sank into the steaming tub. A hissing moan tumbled from her lips as the balmy water enveloped her. 

The disconnection she felt to her body was immediately mended when a pair of strong hands smoothed over the sores of her back. 

The witch wasn’t one for physical touch. The further people were from her, generally the better but she found herself unabashedly welcoming every soothing stroke from the other Goddess. She ignored the bubbling in her stomach, and the curious shots of energy that pulsed through every inch of her body. 

‘It must be the potion.’ She told herself, choosing to be unconcerned with her growing heat, knowing full well that this concoxion had never affected her in such a way before. 

She felt a steady ease in each of her wounds with every pass of the medicinal oil soaked cloth. Her vulnerability ignited an exhilaration within her as the caretaking Goddess scooped water within her hands and rinsed every available and exposed inch she could reach. 

The obsidian haired Goddess turned in the tub to face Demeter and without saying a word silently asked the Goddess to continue her work. With a content sigh she leaned back against the chilled stone and left herself open, eyelids falling shut. 

___

Demeter flushed at the uncharacteristic behaviour of her friend. She continued, trying hard to ignore the movements and sounds that, made by anyone else would be highly suggestive. 

She had always found the witch to be absolutely breathtaking, rousing, and enigmatic. She swallowed down the building desire in her throat and pulled one of the Goddess’ slender legs out from the water. She was careful to keep her eyes from wandering over the nude and soaked splendor before her. 

Hecate grasped absently at the rim of the tub as the blistering on her feet and ankles were addressed. Once the pain had ebbed away she relaxed. Her legs slackened and she took in the exploratory touch. 

The emerald Goddess had done away from the cloth and was working a slick oil into the pale skin that rested outside the water. 

She scooped water into her palm and watched with an expanding blush as the droplets descended down the petite slope of her guests bare breasts. 

The Goddess in question hummed and arched her back away from the stone, urging, almost begging her to continue. 

Demeter gripped the ankles that rested over the edge of the tub and tugged the Goddess forward so her knees slung over the stone rim. Hecate let out a surprised groan but didn’t protest. She laid her head back against the opposing side and allowed the Goddess to do as she wanted. 

Jade hands palmed cerulean knees and the Goddess above released a shaky breath. Hecate felt the curl of heat beat against the soaked perk of her breasts that were left peeking out from the water. 

Plum lashes obscured her vision and her eyes fell shut. She smoothed circles on the inside of svelte knees with her thumbs and descended down relaxed thighs. She felt the muscle tension flutter in her wake until her hands passed through the barrier of hot water. She ripped her hands back abruptly, disturbing the contented Goddess. 

“I’m so SOR- OOH!” Before her apology had met Hecate’s ears the Goddess in question had scrambled to her knees and pulled Demeter into the tub. 

“Wha-” The barley mothers interjection was silenced by full lips crashing against her own. 

__________

Zeus’ had kept his eyes closed and his hands away from his swelling erection as he listened to the quiet melody of moans and uneven breath. 

His head shot up when he heard a loud exclamation followed by a splash of water. He turned and peeked around the entryway, feeling his jaw hit the floor and his member bounce to full attention. 

“Fuck…” He mouthed against his palm. He couldn’t hold his hand back any longer. He squeezed the base of his throbbing cock and watched as blue fingers groped wildly at the soaked and now completely sheer nightdress that exposed each of Demeter's bounding curves. 

The women hastily devoured each other. Teeth clashing, moans melding, nails dragging over tempered skin. Demeter found herself caressing every inch of the other woman that was accessible to her. 

Zeus gnawed on his knuckle while his hand freely stroked his newly exposed length.

“Wait…” Demeter ripped herself away and took a moment to catch her breath. Hecate pawed at her diligently, her pain swept away by the overwhelming explosion of her arousal. 

“Y-you need rest.” 

Hecate groaned in protest and pulled the other woman back in. Demeter felt herself get caught up again in the clumsy kisses and frenzied gropes. 

‘You need to stop this. Now. ’ A voice echoed out from the back of her mind. 

“Love… love… listen to me.” Demeter pulled back once again and held the other woman’s flushed face between quivering emerald palms. 

Hecate's golden eyes were heavily lidded in her newfound arousal. Her head was swimming with untapped emotion. Demeter caressed her cheek with a sweep of her thumb. 

“Deme…”

“You need rest. You’ve had an emotional day and I don’t want you to do something… you’ll regret.” She swallowed down the lump in her throat and felt it pass over the thundering in her ribcage. Though she remained composed, she was fighting against her own words and it took everything she had to not pull the woman in again and devour her. 

“We’ll revisit this in the morning, once you’ve slept.” Demeter traced the chapped line of the witches bottom lip as it split into an excitable smile. 

“Then I better get to bed, then?” Demeter swung her leg over the edge and helped the weakened woman out of the tub. 

__

Zeus watched the Barley mothers cheeks darken as she attempted to keep her eyes trained away from the dripping radiance of her companion. He hadn’t seen anyone else other than himself fluster the stoic Goddess in this manner. 

He thought back to that morning, her body sprawled out across his desk, panting and writhing. 

He thrust into his fist and choked back a moan. 

Hecate had pulled the black robe over her drying frame, and watched with intrigue as Demeter sauntered to the closet. The soaked and sheer slip hit the stone floor with a wet ‘plop’ and she was now completely exposed. 

“Oh Gaea.” Zeus mouthed the same words he heard tumble from the Witch’s lips.  
__

Demeter hid a playful smirk behind her curtain of shining violet hair. Her body was hot and alive with the exhilaration. She could feel eyes on her, and she reveled in it. 

A little bit of exhibitionism was okay, as long as her guest didn’t protest, yes?

She pulled a mint robe over her shoulders that complimented the dark tones of her skin. A wave of excitement washed over her as she walked back into the bedroom and took her time fastening the robe closed. 

Both Hecate, and her hidden guest caught sight of her exposed breasts as they bounced with her every step. 

“Time for bed, my σεληνόφωτο.” (Moonlight)

The blue skinned Goddess reluctantly climbed into the canopied bed against the opposite wall. “Will you be joining me?” 

Demeter waltzed over and swept away the still wet bangs that clung to Hecate’s forehead before placing a single firm press of her lips. “I will, in a bit.” 

__________

Demeter flew down the stairs and appeared in the kitchen a few moments later. She rested her head on the cool counter and felt the stone soothe her scorched skin. 

“I need a drink.” She sighed to nobody in particular. 

“I can help with that.” 

Demeter’s head shot up in surprise at the intruder's voice. “S-shit… Zeus! Can’t you knock?” 

The King gave her a lopsided smile. He was strategically positioned behind the opposing counter to hide his edged and still swollen erection. 

“I’m the King of the Gods…” He chuckled, and held up the bottle of wine as a sign of good faith. 

Demeter walked over, her brow quirked in only mild annoyance. She plucked the bottle from his grasp and returned to the kitchen. “So… I get to see you twice in one day. What’s the occasion?” 

She pulled down two ornate crystal glasses and poured them both a generous helping of Dionysus’ best. 

“There wasn’t anywhere else I wanted to be.”

Demeter snorted and sauntered back towards him. He attempted to keep his eyes away from her still damp and ample bosom. The tie that held her robe closed gave a little more with each shift. 

She placed the glass in front of him and took a deep sip from her own. Zeus followed suit, distracted by the scent of medicinal chamomile soap and clove oils from the tantalizing bath. 

“You are a terrible liar, η βροντή μου. Why are you really here?” (My thunder)

“I am not lying… But I really fucked up today, with Hera.” 

“I know… I was there.” Demeter murmured between sips. She felt another wave of arousal hit her as she recalled their earlier meeting. 

“No, no. I was supposed to meet her today and I got caught up in doing something for Hades.” Zeus drained his glass and reached for the bottle. Demeter eyed him but said nothing. “And now she won’t return my calls.” 

“So you’ve come here to hide?” She snapped, with more malice than she had intended. 

“No. At the end of the day… This is... where I wanted to be. With you. But I can leave... I know you have a guest.” 

“Did you-?” Demeter cut herself off with a choke of her drink. Her skin flushed to a deep juniper.

“I was trapped!”

“And?” She felt a quaking thrill rock her core at the thought of the God spying on her and the slumbering Goddess upstairs. 

“I would have been happily trapped all night.” 

“Is that so? Well you’re free now.” She shoo’d him playfully in the direction of her front door. 

“Are you asking me to leave, Deme?”

“You’re the King of the Gods… I can’t -ask- you to do anything?” 

She watched as the wine stained his full lips a darker shade of plum. His eyes lidded and predatory. He slid his glass away from him and rounded the counter into the kitchen. She noticed the generous bulge protesting against the confining fabric. 

His fingers traced the exposed line of her collarbones and swept down the open hem of her robe. She shivered as his fingers barely grazed her heaving breasts. 

She bit her lip and muffled a moan she didn’t realize she had been holding in. She pulsed her thighs against the slick between them. 

“Deme, you could demand anything of me, and I am powerless to resist.” 

“Kiss me.” 

She felt her body slam into the cold counter and cabinet behind her. His lips were harsh and warm, with hints of sweet fruit from the wine. His tongue sought entry and she gasped into it. Neither flinched as something heavy crashed into the sink as they moved with force against the wood and stone. The arousal that hadn’t had a chance to simmer flared like a roaring wildfire within her. 

Zeus moved them out of the kitchen until the back of her thighs hit the edge of the dining room table. She fell back onto it from his commanding push. He seized her throat with a quick nip of his teeth and ripped the front of her robe open, exposing her completely to him.

Zeus slid his palms down her ample thighs and up the curve of her stomach. His thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts and he felt Demeter shiver beneath his touch. 

“Thank you Gaea… For this perfect woman.” 

“Oh Shut up.” She rolled her eyes but kicked at him playfully. Mauve hands caught emerald legs and Zeus pressed a kiss to the inner curve of her ankle. 

“Make me.” He challenged with a mischievous smirk. 

Demeter pulled him down with the hook of her ankle. Zeus purred into the hollow of her hip and dove between her thighs with an enthusiastic flick of his tongue. 

She tasted of bliss and smokey clove. Hints of his own sweat and release still lingered from that morning, blessing his tongue with an intoxicating melody of flavor. 

He groaned against her folds, his fingers bruising the tops of her quivering thighs. 

“Oooh!” The Goddess coo’d and bucked up into him. Zeus buried his face deeper and pulled her clit with a vigorous suck at every roll of her hips. 

“C-Can’t wait…” The Goddess knotted her fingers in the silky sheets of his violet hair and ripped him away from her sweltering sex. “F-Fuck, NOW!” 

“Sshh, babe… You’re going to wake her.” Zeus rose to his feet and motioned to the upper floor where Hecate slept. Demeter bit her lip and nodded abashedly. 

Zeus cupped her flushed cheek and Demeter leaned into it affectionately. The King fisted her hair and pulled her head back, exposing the column of her throat. The Goddess let out a guttural groan and glared up at him. 

A cold chuckle passed his lips as he ghosted over hers. “You want me to fuck you, Demeter? 

The Goddess growled in response, her narrow eyes trained on him. 

“Was this morning not enough for you?” 

Demeter cursed her body’s reaction as he dragged his barely there nails down the sensitive skin of her throat. Her thighs pulsed together against the balmy slick. She shook her head as much as the restraint on her hair would allow. 

“I want you to say it, Deme. Beg for it.” 

The Goddess felt a hot tempered arousal swell in her chest. 

‘The power struggle begins. My favorite.’ She thought with a newfound surge of titillation. 

Her shapely lips split into a wicked grin. “Go fuck yourself, Zeus.” 

She hissed out a chuckle as he forced her head back with another harsh tug. 

“If you won’t do as I say…” He yanked her off the table and watched as she spilled unceremoniously onto the dining room floor. 

“So, you want to play? What do you plan to do, My King?” She hopped to her feet with a sarcastic sneer. 

“Disrespect me again and you’ll find out.” Zeus already had his fingers trained on his belt. Demeter watched as his erection struggled against the tight fabric. 

“Oh?” She circled him sweetly, her fingers tugging at the partially buttoned folds of his untucked shirt. The God hurriedly tore it off with nimble fingers. He reached for his belt once more and stopped when he was given a playful smack.

The barley mother stopped in front of him and shrugged the open robe off her shoulders.

“I’ll fuck you, once you’re done servicing me.” He unfastened the front of his trousers, and his leaking member sprang out. The Goddess took in the man before her, inebriated with desire.

She considered his offer and chuckled openly. 

‘I could.’ She thought, ‘But I won’t… The game isn’t over yet.’ 

Zeus caught her by the wrist and waist and pulled her into him. 

“No?” He urged, with a raise of an eyebrow. His palm was already itching at the thought of suitable punishments. 

The Goddess locked eyes and gave him a sickly sweet smile. 

“Make me.” 

Zeus had only a moment to register her words before he felt a wet smack of spit hit his cheek. His temper was immediately soothed by a wave of blinding lust. 

Without another word he knocked her to her knees with a sweep of his leg. 

The Goddess opened her mouth to protest and was silenced by a thick girth slamming into the back of her throat. Zeus pulled her thick amethyst tinted tresses into a tight knot and held her in place while he abused her throat with another fluid pump. 

She choked around him and relaxed her throat, allowing him to plunge deeper. She heard him groan and tighten his grip on her hair as she swallowed around him. 

She felt the vein on the underside of his cock pulse against her eager tongue as he pulled back. She fingered the belt loops of his slacks and ripped them down his legs, allowing them to pool at his ankles. 

He ripped her away long enough to kick his legs free. Her tongue flicked the bud beneath his head and he stopped, allowing her to explore his length before he claimed her throat again. 

She planted a tender kiss against his swollen head, her tongue snaking out and pushing into his weeping slit. Her tongue welcomed the taste of sweat and freshly fallen rain. 

Her tongue swirled around the bulb and teased the fluttering nerve with a long lap from head to sac. Her fingers circled the base and squeezed. 

“Are you ready to beg, το σμαράγδι μου?” (My emerald)

Demeter wrapped her lips around his cock and took him in as far as her body would allow. She locked her gaze on stormy grey eyes and answered him with a light drag of teeth down his swollen length. 

His slackened hold on her hair tightened and her mouth fell open in a groan. 

“I’ll just throat fuck you until you’re ready...” His tone was commanding, but his lips were pulled up with mirth. 

Demeter relaxed into his thrust, and hollowed her cheeks to create additional pressure as he pulled back. Zeus watched the string of saliva that connected between his member and her lips. 

“We’ll see if you last that long.” She lapped the bead of precum and saliva coating him, their gaze unbroken. 

Zeus gripped his length in one hand and kept his hold on her hair with the other. “You’re such a little bitch…” He bounced his length against her pouting lips. She stuck her tongue out in eager anticipation, and bit back a hiss as his leaking girth smacked her hard across the face. 

“Is that it?” She jeered, wiping the sputter from her cheek. 

‘I was hoping you’d say that.’ He thought. The words played on his lips, and while he didn’t voice them he knew that she knew. 

“Get up.” He commanded, his tone cold. 

The Goddess scrambled to her feet but didn’t move quick enough. Zeus circled her neck with his free hand and shot a controlled burst of electricity through her. Demeter flew back and sprawled across the dining room table once again. 

“I’m surprised you still have that much control.” She forced out, her voice hoarse. Her fingers pawed at her scorched throat. She could already feel the bruise she would wake with. 

“Do I need to remind you why I’m King?” He smirked, his approach was akin to that of an animal on the prowl. 

Demeter allowed herself to fully drink him in. His scent after the use of his power was a robust mist of ozone. His body was adorned in pearly opalescent scars from the war that became more visible the more unhinged his composure became. His hair was lush and fanned out over his shoulders. A few strands hung across his arousal glossed eyes.  
His proud, thick member bounced against the rippling muscles of his abdomen. He was strong, with broad shoulders and a trim taper to his waist. 

The Goddess herself was tall, with the buxom curves of a fertility Goddess. The King had always managed to make her feel petite and at times, vulnerable. 

She missed this. Him. 

“I think you do.. ” 

Demeter’s bare back hit the chilled wood table as Zeus gave her an authoritative shove. 

His digits were gleaming threateningly with an increasing voltage. He traced the lines of her body with a featherlight touch that was accompanied by a current spark of electricity.

The Goddess seized her lip in her teeth and released an excitable hiss. His power pulsed through her already sensitive buds as he gave them a hearty pinch. He palmed her entire breast and sent a shock down to her toes, causing them to curl in response. 

His fingers swept down, provocatively, moving to tempt her sex. She first felt a wave of heat pulse the length of her slit before a shock that erupted through her clit blinded her with a flash of lightning behind her eyes. 

Demeter scrambled back at his acute expression of power. She gnawed on her knuckles to keep from crying out with a wanton lust. 

“No… no… You don’t get to run from me.” Zeus’ hold on her ankles was tight as he ripped her across the table and back to him. 

He wasted no time lining his cock with her dripping and now oscillating folds. He pressured against her opening, rocking up with a tease. 

She relaxed against him, urging him silently to continue. He pulled back swiftly, his length gripped in hand. 

“Beg.” Before Demeter could speak she exhaled a swear as he slapped her swollen bead with his solid shaft, hard.

"Pl-" She cut herself off and dug her heels into her resolve, as well as the curve of his backside.

'No begging' 

"Yes?" He chuckled. Smacking her slit again with his aching bulb. 

She waited until he was aligned with her entrance, teasing her with his pressure before she locked her legs around his hips and thrust him in. 

"Fuuuck." He gripped the edge of the table to keep from collapsing atop her. His legs weakened by the tight velvet heat that enveloped him.

"How am I supposed to forget what I saw when I'm forced to see it again?" They both jumped at the sound of Hermes’ lilting vibrato. The King remained sheathed.

Zeus turned, his dark eyes burnished dangerously. His tone was measured, showing more restraint than the Goddess thought him capable of. 

“Hermes. For the love of Gaea. If you don’t leave in the next 3 seconds I will pluck your eyes right out of your head.” 

Demeter watched his resolve crumble and snapped him out with a playful smack to his chest. 

“Sure thing, Zappy Papi. Let me just…” With a nervous chuckle Hermes reached between the joined couple and grabbed an orange out of the bowl that resided on the edge of the table behind Demeter. 

Zeus raised his hand to snatch the messenger but came up empty handed as the crimson God slipped away and shuffled up the stairs with heavy steps, a bag slung over one shoulder.


End file.
